Destiny's call
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: 22 chapters finished*The planet is saved from meteor or does a new threat arise to take it's place? Vincent the only one with the connections to the dark calls searches for answers he alone thinks he can solve. A love story but with all themes in general.
1. Moving onward

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 1 written by Noble.....

Moving Onward

He stands alone on the outskirts of Kalm gazing at the heavens. His thoughts lost in the stars above, his eyes glowing an unnatural colour of blue....brighter than anything around him. As he stood there, the cool night air began blowing against his body, gently passing through his hair, soothing him, calming him...giving the man nothing more than a small fraction of peace. The atmosphere was no different. There was no noise, no danger- nothing more than the blue velvet of the night sky and the gentle wind.

The warrior standing in peaceful bliss was none other than the leader of AVALANCHE, Cloud Strife and he felt no comfort from the wind. It had only been an hour since meteor's destruction and yet so much had changed. Sephiroth, Jenova, WEAPONs, even most of the very monsters that roamed the planet were gone, destroyed by AVALANCHEs' best efforts to protect their planet with the power and aid of Holy. Since then Clouds friends were at the nearby pub in Kalm, celebrating their victory. He should be with them celebrating like the rest of the planet. Cloud quickly pushed that thought aside and continued to look upon the stars.

Suddenly Cloud's thought's began to turn to her.....Aeris. She cared for Cloud and he felt the same about her. Aeris could always make Cloud smile, he thought, her presence alone was enough, but now Aeris was gone; murdered by Sephiroth, and Cloud was left with nothing more than guilt and sorrow. Then as he continued to think more of Aeris and the memories that she left him, his eyes began to burn and his fingers began to tingle as tears began to flow freely from his eyes, "Aeris I....I'm sorry".

Back at the pub in Kalm, "whadda ya mean 'no more' vodka?" shouted a disgruntled Cid.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you and your friends drank what was left of our supplies", replied the barmaid.

In hearing this the pilot was about to explode, letting out every violent curse he could think of but he decided to calm himself and said, "Ok gimme 2 beers an a whisky!"

The barmaid left in seconds to gather Cid's order, leaving him to look around. He found the place to be fuming with the scent of cigarettes, giving him the urge for a smoke, he placed his hands in his pockets, fumbling for his own smokes as he continued to look around. The place was also filled with the distant cluttering of empty beer glasses as they were placed on the tables, disgarded by the nearby drinkers. The pilot got sick of looking round as he fumbled deeper within his pockets but to his horror and disbelief Cid found he had none.

"Shit, shit,SHIT! I'm outta smokes?! DAMN IT now I'm pissed!"

As he vented his anger around the room, the nearby crowds jumped at the sight of the obviously pilot and bolted for the door.

"Hey what happened to my customers?" asked the barmaid as she returned with Cid's order.

Cid being the only one at the bar looked at the women in embarrassment, "Err, guess it's my fault. I got *£$^% angry cause I ain't got no smokes, and them spineless cowards legged it!"

"What?.....oh never mind! By the way there's a machine over in the corner but I'm afraid we charge 10 gil here".

"10gil?! £#^%*!@ You gotta be shittin' me?! I could get screwed for less!" belowed Cid.

"Yo Cid, if your finished chattin' up the lady, get our drinks an get your pilot ass over here!"

Cid began to blush harder as he looked at the barmaid, who couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. He then gathered the drinks and walked back to the table cursing all the way.

"Yo Cid, didya get her PHS? Cause if ya did Shera might be angry widya sorry ass!" laughted Barret.

The pilot shot a cold glance at his tormentor, and then as he narrowed his eyes on him, Cid smacked Barret upside the head and handed him his drink, "Here ya go, ya lousy lump a charcole!" Cid was about to drink his beer with satisfaction when he heard a voice from the darkest corner of the room.

".....And what has become of my vodka?"

"Shit Vincent you scarred the hell outta me! Sorry ain't none left, hope you like whisky?"

Vincent did nothing but observe the glass in front of him and then spoke in a calm manner, "It is inexcusable yet understandable.....I guess it wouldn't hurt to try?"

"Hehe....So Vince whadda ya goin' to do next?" questioned the big man.

".....I'm afraid after this night is through I shall retire to this town's inn. I shall then discuus with you all tommorrow on what we should do next....perhaps when we are in a more sober state", replied Vincent in a dark but always logical tone.

"Yo not a bad idea. But I'm gonna be stayin' at Elmyra's....Marlene misses her daddy! An what about you grumpy?"

"Sorry fellas, but I'm gonna pass. I'll be stayin' with the Highwind burnin' the midnight oil. My poor baby took a beating ever since we got outta that shithole up north, she needs fixin!"

"....I nearly forgot, the crewmen aboard the Highwind told me you might need this".

"Smokes! Damn sam, I'm glad those wacko's are with us!"

"I'll be goddamned Vince, you jes' full of suprises! What's next? Bats outta da cape?!"

It didn't take Cid long to unwrap the packet and within seconds he was smoking to his heart's content, "Ahh now THAT feels good!"

Seconds later the three continued their conversations but it didn't last long as they were approached by the sounds of giggles.

"Aw GAWD, how many drinks have you old farts had?"

Strangly enough Vincent was the first to speak, "Yuffie, how did you aquire that beverage?"

"Hah! Ther's more than one way for a ninja master to get what she want's! hic!"

"What the &$@£? Old fart's? I ain't that old ya liitle brat! And where in sam hill did you get that?!" grunted Cid.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful and your NOT!" laughed the ninja.

Before Cid could reply, Barret cut in, "Ain't you underage?"

Of course Yuffie's only reply was "Shaddup!" She then chucked the contents of the glass down her throat in one shot. Unfazed she slammed the glass down hard on the table, while glaring at Barret and Cid with a defiant look in her eye's.

Yuffie wasn't exactly the most welcome member of AVALANCHE, unlike Cait Sith, her ulterior motives at first was to steal their materia. But she was found out and caught. Ever since then the ninja changed her ways and became a great asset to the team.....even though Yuffie was the biggest pain in the ass they could ever ask for.

"Damn kid! Well if your drinking ya might as well join us....the more the merrier!"

On the other side of the room was Tifa, accompanied by an exhausted tiger like creature known to them as Red XIII or Nanaki. Although Red may look like a common household pet, he was not. Nanaki was infact another member AVALANCHE like the others, but he was also the protector of his home and tribe....Cosmo Canyon. He never knew much of his origins or that of his species for that matter, but he knew little things that made him proud. Nanaki was once part of a highly intelligent tribe that was close to extinction. Back then there were many but now only he remains. It didn't bother him much that he was the only left, but he was afraid of losing his friends. Nanaki unfortunetly would outlive them all in time and once again only he would remain. It was best decided by Red that the best way to celebrate was to rest, he earned it. As he slowly succumbed to sleep, with Tifa by his side watching over him, his last thoughts were of his father, the brave warrior Seto and he knew as he rested peacefully that he finally made peace with his father's soul.

Tifa on the other hand was deep in thought, like Nanaki she too was thinking about the past and of him....Cloud Strife.

Years ago in a small town called Nibelheim, Tifa and Cloud were childhood friends. Unfortunetly neither she or Cloud had fond memories of their town. They both lost the only family they had, who were murdered by an insane madman bent on destroying everything to become an almighty god, supposedly destined to rule over every soul. His name was Sephiroth. Sephiroth?....strange how one man started everything, that brought them all together. His name was first mentioned long ago, back in Nibelheim, where Cloud beckoned to Tifa...asking her to join him at the well. On that special night, the heavens were filled with stars. The dark cosmos was illuminated by those very stars above them, each one a glistening jewel, shining with fragments of light, in the blanket of darkness.

It was there at the well, Cloud told his childhood friend of his ambition to join SOLDIER.

"Sorry I'm late....you said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Come this spring, I'm leaving this town and heading for Midgar".

"All the boys are leaving this town".

"I'm not like the other boys, looking for a job.....I want to join SOLDIER! I'll be the best there is. Just like Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth, the great Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, that's right".

"Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"

"Yeah, I might not be able to come back to this town for awhile".

"......"

"Will you be in the papers if you work hard?"

"I'll try!"

"Hey, why don't we make a promise?"

"Huh?"

"Erm...if you ever get real famous and I'm in a bind, you come save me alright?"

"What?"

"Whenever I'm in trouble my hero will come and save me! I just want to experience that once!"

"Huh?"

"Come on.....promise me!"

"Alright...I promise!"

And with last words, the stars shone brightly as they held witness to the solemn vow that they made on that night....so long ago.

Tifa suddenly awoke from her daydream with the urge to find him, "Cloud....I wonder where he is?"

Comments/Suggestions and idea's on what you think of my story so don't forget to review my fic and be a responisble reader or feel free to send them to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

I will await your replies.....and if you think I should continue with this fanfic....my thanks!

P.S the first chapter is called 'moving forward' each character decides what will become of the team and how they shall go onward with all the joy's and tragedy each has faced. But more importantly how they handled it as a team, a family.

Signed Noble.....


	2. Secret Love

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 2 written by Noble....

Secret Love 

Darkness, nothing more evil than darkness. The empty void, a colour of black velvet surrounding him, no light, no way out.....just an infinite blanket of black nothingness.

(....What is this place? Where am I?)

He could see himself falling. Falling deeper into the pit of infinite space, never knowing if he would reach the bottom....or if he was falling at all. In seconds a normal man would have gone crazy, would have let his emotions get the better of him, allowing his fear to rise and succumb him completely....making him weak. But the man known as Vincent Valentine is far from weak and is more than human. In any dire situation he would not let his emotions show, even though emotion seemed alien to him, fear was one emotion he would never succumb too. Vincent's endless fall into the abyss ended abruptly as he made contact with the floor, even though he could not see any form of pavement Vincent was sure he was on something solid.

Gathering his bearings he stood in silence, focusing on his heightened senses he carefully scanned the area around him, awaiting some form of danger to present itself.

After studying the void closely Vincent knew his heightened senses would not help him. The very air around him was strange, it was not hot nor cold yet somewhat neutral and what about time? Did time have meaning here? Who knows how long would he remain here? Was this void his unholy imprisonment? A place he would remain forever because of his sins? More questions shrouding his already troubled mind, useless thoughts that would do no one any good. Feeling a sudden surge of aniexty Vincent lowered his arm to his side, grabbing the Death Penalty.....prepared for the worst he loaded up his gun and stood in battle stance.

He stood there for countless minutes, feeling on edge, the grip of aniexty slowly fading but the nagging thought of time remaining. Lowering his fire-arm he decided to calm himself, removing all thoughts of doubt he began to speak, "....How did I get here? Am I dreaming?"

"No Valentine, you are not!" came the voice as if on cue, echoing all around him.

"....Who?"

"My name is not important, I have summoned you here to this place within your mind that we now share, so that we may speak for a while!"

"...Why?How?"

"I bring dire news and a promenition of great destruction.....your planet is still in danger!"

"....What?! The planet? By whom?.....Sephiroth?" questioned Vincent.

"No! A threat more evil incarnate, death itself is now in your world....and I fear that you nine are no match for this abomination!"

".....Nine? Are there not only eight of us? Explain this death to me!"

"I will tell you all but in time....for soon I will join you, but be warned Vincent....this demon is a devourer of souls, walking death in dark hellfire eternal and he will not rest until your world is his to rule!"

That voice, so cryptic like his own. Was Vincent speaking to himself or the very demons that plagued his nightmares?

"....Are you of this world? Who are you?!"

Vincent was given no answer. The dark messenger was gone, leaving him with many more questions and with no logical answers. Before Vincent could begin to understand or make sense of his strange visit, he awoke abruptly with sweat upon his forehead and to find his colleges staring at him with a worried expression on them....well Barret anyway.

"Yo Vince, you alright?" questioned the big man.

".....How long was I?"

"20 minutes, shit Vincent if ya didn't like whisky than you shouldn't have drank it!" grumbled Cid as he stumped out the remains of a cigarette under his heel.

"...What?"

"Gee Vinny, what happened? You took one shot of your whisky and conked out on the table, that's a new record for someone who doesn't even drink!" snorted Yuffie.

".....Think whatever you wish, your opinons are your own.....besides I think I'll pass on whisky for awhile, I'll settle for a beer anyday! Excuse me!"

Barret, Cid and Yuffie continued to stare at the man as he left the table, with a confused gaze on each of them, each wondering if Vincent was alright. Was he ill? The three didn't get chance to ponder their worries of Vincent, because their attention was drawn to another. One who is a close friend to each of them, but also a member to the team. They were approached by a women with hazel brown eyes, hair as dark and long as a river of chocolate, wearing a tight little number that would make any man drop dead at the sight of her. Indeed she was a beautiful women, who they admired and had much respect for, but why did she have to dress so damn sexy?

"Hey guys....have you seen Cloud? I can't find him!" asked Tifa.

"He's outside, been there for the past hour an 20 minutes. Go git that spikey ass freak an tell him to git his leader butt in here!"

"Where?"

"He's by the Highwind!" grunted the pilot.

"Thanks Cid, I'll be sure to go and get him!"

As Tifa was leaving, she could hear Barret's bad mouthed language directed at Yuffie. It was obvious the ninja said something, but Tifa didn't pay much attention.....but she could hear as she walked outside in the now bitter cold, Yuffie returning her own taunts...."BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS, YOU OVERSIZED ELEPHANT *smash* MISSED ME, MISSED ME NOW YA GOTTA KISS ME.....eww maybe not!"

Tifa chuckled softly as she walked towards the Highwind, she knew the others could tell how she felt about Cloud. To them it was obvious, when Cloud was lost to them she became the leader and in her depressed state they could all see in Tifa's eyes the love and affection she kept deep inside, only for Cloud. What proved how much she loved him was when they found Cloud in Mideel, suffering from mako poisoning. Tifa fell to her knees crying, and then shortly after she told the group that she cared about nothing else only Cloud and that she wanted to stay with him. After that it was blaintly obvious, yet it was weird. 

Did Cloud ever notice how much Tifa cared for him? Did he not see how much she loved him? Maybe it was because he had never been in love before or that he was oblivious to her advances and ultimately clueless.

Tifa was now on the outskirts of Kalm, with the Highwind barely in view she continued to walk slowly towards it, all the while thinking of the past.....Ever since that night at the well, and the months after when Cloud left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER, Tifa found that she had deep feelings for him. She knew it was more than feelings of friendship, because her heart told her so. Her every thought was only of him, even as the years passed by she continued to think of her childhood love. Indeed Tifa found Cloud to be something of a special interest....something she longed for years, but when he came back into her life and joined AVALANCHE, Tifa tried as hard as she possibly could to tell him, but the words never came out. Because she was afraid. Afraid on how Cloud would react when she would tell him of her love...only for him. Afraid Cloud had no such feelings of love for her, that he was in love with Aeris. Since then Tifa kept those feelings locked inside and waited until she had the strength to tell him.

(But Cloud must have feelings for me), she thought.

When Tifa was in the lifestream, deep within Cloud's mind she found the real reason why Cloud left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. It wasn't because he wanted to be like Sephiroth, that was just an excuse, he joined SOLDIER to impress her. Cloud thought that if he could become as strong as SOLDIER, as strong as Sephiroth, then Tifa would notice him. After finding that special memory there was hope in Tifa's heart that Cloud loved her and not Aeris.

Tifa started to concentrate on the task ahead, the bitter night air saw to that, and just in time she thought, Cloud.....

He was there, mere meters away from Tifa. She stood for a while staring, her eyes locked on him. Tifa could do nothing but stand in awe, to see how hadnsome he looked with the moonlight covering his body. Those muscles on his arms were flexing gently as the night air blew against them. The unruly locks of spikey hair were swaying to the side violently, as he looked upwards towards the stars.

(Was he waiting for me? Here goes nothing).

Tifa made a small prayer and slowly advanced towards him, with her heart beating fast as it did many times before when near him. Fear began to grip her as she got closer to him, but she couldn't turn back, not now.....raising her arm, she could see her hand shaking, before placing it on his shoulder one last thought came into her mind, (Does he love the flower girl or his childhood friend? I must know....)

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"Tifa?! Yeah...snf? Yeah I'm fine!"

She moved to stand beside him and then looked into his eyes, those eyes illuminating everything around them, they looked as clear and beautiful as the very ocean below them. She could gaze into those eyes for hours if not for the tears she saw running down his cheeks, "Cloud? Have you been crying?"

He didn't answer, but she knew deep down inside she knew who he was crying for. Tifa felt the need to hold him, she felt her body tingle with extasy to do so but she resisted the urge and decided to go for the more subtle approach. She placed her hands on his, praying he wouldn't mind her fragile touch on his and push away...He didn't and Tifa felt her emotions building like a huge volcano, "Is it my fault that your crying?"

"N-NO! It's not your fault....I've just been thinking about Aeris".

His reply hurt Tifa, how could it not? She felt second best to her knowing that she lost her love to someone that was half human and sadly no longer living. Knowing that Aeris never wasted her time admitting her feelings towards Cloud, knowing full well that his heart belonged to her.

"Aeris huh? Did you....love her?" asked Tifa with her heart beating faster.

"I..no, but I cared about her. Aeris meant a lot to me, she always will because that's how much of a good friend she was, but...."

He stopped there, turning away from Tifa who was hanging on his everyword, "But?...."

"But....she didn't mean anything more to me than just a good friend. I couldn't be with with her or anyone else if I knew....that I loved someone else that was very close to me".

(Someone else!! He didn't love Aeris! Oh god no, don't let it be Yuffie)....Tifa's heart was literally in her throat now, she couldn't hold it in no longer, her curiousity got the better of her, "Y-you loved someone else? W-who?"

Cloud slowly turned back to Tifa, his secret love, his strength when he had none...his angel, that had taken his heart so long ago that made him stronger only because of her love for him, now was the time for him to reveal all truths. His grip around her hands becoming even tighter as he forced the words to finally escape his lips, closing his eyes and praying, "God help me if this goes wrong....."

"Cloud?"

Opening his eyes he motioned his head to the side of her left ear and with that reaction he had Tifa wondering what in the world he would say that he must whisper it? She didn't wait long as his answer came to her as a surprise more to her heart more than herself, as the three words melted her heart instantly with affection and purity in his words as they were true and passionate in his way......He loved her. It was those words she never thought she would hear from the man she loved, expecting it to be Aeris moreover than herself, she was speechless.

(H-he...loves me? Cloud loves me?! ........he loves me......Cloud...)

As Cloud looked at her face, after whispering into her ear. His feelings turned from that of embarrassment at the secret he told his childhood love, to deep worry. Tifa's face was expressionless, her eye's looked half closed as she looked straight back at him. She seemed to be drunk in a way, and was not listening to anything or anyone. Cloud was now very worried, because in reality to his own feelings that he let Tifa know about, it looked as if he had dropped a very big bomb on her, because of her half drunken, half shocked expression.

"Umm...tifa?"

"You love me?!" the young woman blurted out almost instantly.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you years ago, back when we lost our town and everyone we knew because of that whole incident with Sephiroth....no I wanted to tell you ever since we first met. When I couldn't find you when our town was burning....I thought I lost you forever".

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid! Afraid that you didn't care....that you didn't want me. Sure we grew up in the same town together and we were childhood friends, but there were the other boys around you Tifa, I thought.........I thought u liked one of them and not me......."

"Cloud...."

She could feel the tears ready to explode from her eyes, but before Tifa could allow them to do so, she grabbed hold of Cloud's hand and placed it on her chest, "Do you feel that? Do you? Everytime I get close to you my heart beats like this! It's been beating like this every since you left Nibelheim".

"Tifa I....."

"No Cloud, please listen to me.....I t-too feel the same about you. All these years of waiting only for you, to hear those words that I wanted to hear and feel from you...it's because my heart belongs to you and no one else......I love you!"

She said it, Tifa managed to say it infront of the man she loved, with no restrictions to the her feelings now that all fears were none existant. Without giving it another thought, a feeling of joy overswept her as she became woozy within her mind, the tears finally flowing freely from her eyes she stumbled closer and wrapped her slender arms around Cloud's neck and began to kiss him passionately, exploring his mouth ever so hotly, deepening her tongue as much as she could. Tifa's emotions were turning from passionate love to undescribable hunger just to feel his lips, his touch, his love that he admitted to her.

Tifa was in heaven, for she never wanted anything more badly that she couldn't help herself, she was overcome by such powerful emotion and need to quench it that it hit her like the biggest tidal wave imaginable. And the planet was indeed shaking under this fated moment....

They stood there for countless minutes in deep embrace, his arms around her waist pulling his love closer to him, her arms around his neck holding tightly never wanting this moment to end.....their first and unbelievably long kiss.

Time seemed to stand still for the two under the stars their embrace even tighter, until Tifa was the first break free she parted lips and tongue with his, eyes closed, heart beating more eratic and harder than before, she sighed out loud hoping that the kiss was no fantasy or intamiate dream that she often thought about in her sleep. 

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at his. Looking for some sign of happiness, enjoyment, anything to show her that she did well on her first kiss to the man she loved. Tifa blinked a few times and observed him closely, Cloud was strangely silent, with a look of utter surprise on him. This time it was Tifa Lockheart who had dropped the bomb on Cloud, but with a more.....desired effect.

The beautiful women couldn't help but blush, as her cheeks became florished and rozy as she just realized what happened, it just hit her, she kissed Cloud......Licking her lips she could still taste him, his touch still hot within her mouth, composing herself she started to speak, "Cloud......I've wanted to do that for so long, I know I should have asked but....."

Tifa was cut short as Cloud pulled her towards him again, in his arms so close that she could feel his heartbeat, it was as eratic as her own, sudden realization hit Tifa...they were meant to be, "Shhhh......I know how you feel. I wanted what you want for so long and I know what was meant between us was right. And I want what you want right now......If you want to go that far...if you'll have me".

With those final words, Tifa pushed Cloud as hard as she could to the ground, letting a wicked smile grace her lips she jumped on him, kissing much harder and hotter than before. It was on that night that Tifa gave herself to him, giving and recieving every bit of love and affection that she would remember for the rest of her young life. 

Because Tifa had found her Promised Land, where it always was and would remain.....in the arms of the man she loved.......

Authors Note:- Holy shit was that a long chapter! Excuse my french but even I am impressed with this....who woulda thought I would give it so much thought?

*ahem* If you already didn't know my name is Noble. I'm 20 years old/male and my love for Final Fantasy VII is unequalled by anything else in the world of Squaresoft. This chapter called 'Secret Love' is what I thought should have happened between Cloud and Tifa. It's plainly obvious to me that the 2 of them were meant for each other but they were both so afraid of admitting their feelings for each other, that either one was worried what might happen if their feelings were not returned.

So you see to me, I haven't seen many fanfics based on how Cloud and Tifa really felt about each other, I wanted to make my own little contribution on how much they were in love with each other and scared to admit it.....Love does that, but then again it's a strange concept isn't it?

Anyways it's been 4 years since 1997 but still in my opinon no game can best FFVII, not even FFIX even if it is much better...I'll admit it's close to comparing to FFVII but still a bit far off.

Please feel free to email me at: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com with your comments/suggestions and opinons of what you think of my story and don't forget to review, but please Aeris fans no flames, this is just my opinion on how things should have been and I think it states true to my feelings and opinions to the hero's of the game......more chapters to come soon I hope to hear from loyal fans of the game like myself, your comments are always welcome....

P.S If you don't like the love story types (well it's not that much love.....well maybe) then I suggest that you get a bucket of some sort...That's if you don't like love stories lol XD

Signed Noble.....


	3. Memories of the Cold Hearted

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 3 written by Noble....

Memories of the Cold Hearted

"Your planet is still in grave danger...."

"....No, how can this be?"

"A threat more evil incarnate...."

"....Evil incarnate? Who?"

"Death, demon, destruction, the devourer of souls.....dark hellfire eternal, there is no stopping him!"

".....Evil no matter how destructive will always be vanquished....even this death must possess a weakness, right?"

"HE will not rest until your world is his to rule!"

"Enough riddles reaper! Who are you?....answer me!"

"It is YOU who must solve the riddles first, only then will I aid you".

"....Me? What riddles must I solve? What must I do?"

"Have you not been listening Vincent? What I have told you are clues, the answers lie within".

"....Why must you taunt me?"

"Knowledge is power Vincent, seek out the answers before it is too late....Now awake!"

"NO!"

Again another nightmare, more dripping of sweat, cryptic messages and still very little unanswered. (Why do the voices taunt me so? What is their connection to me?)

Shaking his head, Vincent turned to his side. The alarm was flashing at the time of 9:00, (Damn it's too early!) he thought angrily.

Sitting up on his bed, Vincent began to yawn. The distinctive aftertaste of alcohol was still on his tongue, his mouth felt like raw sandpaper from the night before. Only now did he notice that his head was throbbing, a hangover.

"How much did I drink last night? Damn!" he growled.

But then it came to him that he thought it rather amusing, how long had it been since he had been on a lad's night out? When he was a Turk perhaps? That makes it close to 30 years, Vincent scoffed at himself and let a small grin grace is lips as he felt like a teenager going for and recieving his first hangover in 30 years, but only by laughing a bit too hard rewarded him with the throbbing of his head to hurt him more causing him to switch to laughter, to pain then anger.

Anger, an emotion Vincent knew well. So many years wasted in that coffin, 30 years of sin and punishment now long atoned for but never forgotten. With the truth revealed, Vincent found his unholy imprisonment unnecessary. He finally avenged Lucrecia, the women he loved more than life itself and brought justice to all who suffered at the hands of Shinra Inc. But was it justice or merely vengeance?

For his beloved Lucrecia it was justice. Hojo had hurt her, used the woman only for science, for his own personal benefit and selfish gain to hurt Vincent also. Was there really any love between them? Lucrecia did love Hojo deeply. She wouldn't have chosen to have his child if she did not love him. But some say that love can be blind, that it can be twisted around for other purposes. Greed, deception, insanity and personal gain.

Hojo was everyone of these. He never loved Lucrecia. He only used her body, decieved her heart and soul and desecrated her whole being with that which did not belong on this world. Jenova....In the twisted name of science, he injected her and their child with the cells of Jenova, the blood of the alien, those who house the cells of Jenova could bring nothing more than misery and destruction. Lucrecia became Hojo's test subject, his puppet, all for his interest in Jenova. An experiment which should have never been.....And that deeply wounded Vincent to the core.

For Vincent it was vengeance. A force so relentless, so unforgiving that it could not be stopped, that was Vincent's goal.....his mission. All those years wasted within the coffin, and those tainted nightmares of his failure to save and protect Lucrecia, nawed away within the deep recesses of his mind...his sin....his punishment. 

The mere thoughts of Hojo injecting those diseased cells within her womb and body, and the screams of Lucreica calling out his name sent his mind aflame with anger, and he felt helpless...unable to do anything to stop the screams, her pain.....

"Why experiments on humans?"

"She and I are both scientists".

The very bullet wound within his chest was a firm reminder of the madman's insanity, so insane was it that Hojo had altered his DNA and body chemistry with the cells of Jenova, changing him into something more or less human, turning the colour of his eyes from hazel brown into crimson blood red, the blood he was so fond of spilling as a turk, enlightened by the power of mako and the cells of the alien, his body became stuck between spaces within time...remaining with the youth of a 28 year old only to be 58 years old to this day.

"Hojo...." he hissed, the very name angered him, he made him pay he made him suffer tenfold to the pain he inflicted upon his beloved, no a thousand times over....now it was over, vengeance had been served and Lucrecia's soul could finally rest in peace but without Vincent there to hold and calm her for the rest of eternity. Upon giving it much thought....that's all Vincent wanted, he wanted to go with her, to find the solace of the grave beside her forever and to never again be parted from her...but his time wasn't over, he had a new purpose, a new beginning and a new mission....sent to him within cryptic messages and dark callings.

Getting out of his bed he began to pace back and forth, searching for answers that eluded him at present, he needed help and he certainly wasn't going to find them on his own.

".......Lucrecia? Perhaps Lucrecia can help me solve those riddles that I alone cannot?"

Within minutes Vincent showered and was fully clothed in his usual attire, the red bandana, wrapped around his forehead, keeping in place his unruly locks of raven black hair, the red cape flayling behind him, within minutes the wind would catch and pick up blowing it about as he travelled. In a strange way the cape was just something more than clothing that Vincent wore, it was like a certain symbiosis between the man and the fabric, not that it was alive or whatnot, but as he walked the crimson cape would mimic his movements, showing no emotion like it's owner, this usual attire suited Vincent perfectly.....No one living could glance at the dark visage of Vincent without getting chills up their spines, his very appearance was deathly pale, like one that was not living, but Vincent was very much alive.....but his heart and emotions were not. People kept there distance as Vincent would pass by, the fear this man enraged within there hearts stopped them in their tracks and would not question him as he would go about his business, such was the way of the unwanted and the feared.

Picking up his Death Penalty, his prized possesion given to him by his beloved Lucrecia, he examined it carefully with the eyes of an expert who knew how to handle and treasure a weapon of such beauty. As his crimson eyes darted from one side to the other of his most powerful weapon the Death Penalty itself shined and glittered under his glare and examination, like a girl who would blush if a man was staring at her too intentively. Satisfied with his inspection he loaded it to it's fullest capacity and put it in the holster by his side and walked out of his room. Just as Vincent was about to leave the town of Kalm he turned and stared upon the Inn, where the rest of his friends and allies slept, "......I'm sorry, but this is something that this time I alone must handle the burden of doing".

Without even looking back once, not even caring if his solemn words were heard he made his way out of Kalm and towards is chosen destination.....Lucrecia's Cave.

Elsewhere, within the huge mass of the town and battle sized fortress of Junon, we find Elena, sitting on a table alone by herself brooding in her thoughts. Of course Elena wasn't completely alone, on the other table her companions Reno and Rude were doing what they did best other than fighting....they were getting slaughtered in a drinking competetion between one another, to see who could outdrink the other.

"Men....." Elena thought. She found it pathetic and downright boring to see her two comrades doing the same thing over and over again, whenever they were on holiday, or relieved of their command,(not that it ever happened to the most elite and feared killing force in shinra), they always got themselves into a drunken stuper.

But in this particular place you can hardly blame them, this bar is more commonly known as 'The Turks Bar' and no one stupid enough to walk into their favourite place of 'recreation' would dare bother them. It was their hangout, a second home of sorts, defile whats theirs or insult them.....(which being worse is the victims choice) then you can pretty much kiss your ass good bye and hello lifestream. People nowadays never had enough balls to insult the Turks, they were professional killers, they served those who pay them the most, and failure to act in duty was unacceptable. Drunken or not the turks could always handle themselves and there was nothing that they couldn't do.

Elena turning her thoughts from her two drunken colleges began to think even deeper, infact to a place that most thought it dangerous to think about when your a cold hearted killer. She was thinking about someone.....special and down right intriguing to say the least. Elena was in love.....her emotions didn't show it because she was very good at hiding them but her constant brooding did and it was always Rude who said less then a sentance.

"When did it all start? whey did it happen to me?"

Those were the questions the young women was asking herself over and over again, she knew where it started she just couldn't accept the 'how' and the 'why'. As in "How could I fall in love with the enemy?" and "Why is it bothering me so much?"

Elena was a mess, she hadn't been like this since her teenage years, and now after saying your a cold hearted killer who needs no one but yourself, she found those words were becoming a very distant memory and she was filled with much warmer ones that she dared not listen to.

Alas it was so unfair and yet ironic, she had fallen in love with the enemy, a member of AVALANCHE, who seemed so shrouded in mystery and dark secrets.....and that man perked her interest like no other than Tseng had before. The first time they met was when Elena and the other Turks were off duty, enjoying their much needed vacation from Shinra's constant ordering to persue Sephiroth. Of course it wasn't much of a vacation as Reno's first thought was to start drinking and clear out the Turtle's Paradise bar of all it's drinks, plus hunt for some chicks. Reno's ever consistant ego won over and she herself had to join in, well the drinking only. But when the Shinra soldiers came in with information about the where abouts of the traitor Don Corneo, the biggest pimp and most wealthy of Sector 6's Wall Market, she immediately became sober and her priority as a Turk kicked in. She left Reno and Rude who refused to act the way of Turk even though they were off duty and stormed off only to be captured by ninja's who were loyal to Corneo. She fought them off the best she could but was over powered and was elected as 'another' wife of the Don's. Of course she wasn't the only prisoner, she was put with the ninja brat of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, who was equally as pissed as her if not even more fuming than can be expected of the young thief.

As all seemed lost but help arrived in the nick of time, but not help from blessed angels of vengeance to beat and murder the perverted Don, but the rebels and sworn enemies of the Shinra....AVALANCHE.

Their leader was present the one known as Cloud Strife, rumoured to be Sephiroth's equal, as cocky as ever. The foul mouthed old pilot was present too, smoking cigarettes in a constant manner that seemed impossible plus his own never ending curses that could rewrite the bible of heaven and hell. Then there was him...the tall man in red and black, his face expressionless, not even showing one bit of emotion or constant worry of the unusual situation....but there was something else......those eyes, they were bright red mako eyes! In that whole situation he did not even blink once, instead they were staring right at her, through her as if he was exploring something more than her face. What on earth was he? He didn't seem human and yet Elena couldn't shake this feeling of forboding she felt just from his intense glare. His left arm was disfigured and golden with razor sharp claws, a gauntlet of some sort, possibly created by someone with a knowledge of technology, did he lose that arm in a fierce battle?

Elena continued to stare at the man with the red cape as she was carried away by the Don and his henchmen. Hoping that they would persue and rescue her, Elena kept calm until the ninja's strapped her and the bratty kid to the face of the Da cho mountains, dissapearing in a poof of smoke leaving Corneo to glare at them with sick perverted eyes. The Don was definetly one old bastard and his glare at her body made Elena quiver with worry of things to come.

Again AVALANCHE arrived just in time, and so did the mysterious warrior who was with them. Elena began to glare at him from above again with much curiousity to discover who he was....But then again that's all Elena could do was watch as a fierce battle unfolded between the three and Corneo's flying pet. They won easily, dismembering the oversized bird effortlessly as they used their techniques as one. Cloud swiping it's gut and tail with his sword, leaving a gaping wound within it's chest, showing all it's internal organs and black blood. 

The pilot once again cursing and swearing, roared into battle swinging his spear violently at the giant creature cutting and slicing his way through it, leaving deep gashes and the sound of bones cracking instantly on impact as he hacked at it's chest with deep anger.

Then came the mystery man.....dodging side to side jumping off cliffs with speed and agility unequalled by any man she had seen, it was as if the monsters moves where in slow motion, he anticapated the creature's every move and dodged it effortlessly. Elena's heart stopped suddenly when the creature vaulted his razor sharp tail at the warrior's head.....he would die a bloody death if that tail connected...if the man didn't move his head to the left first.....The dark man then just aimed and fired. The sound of a bullet echoed within the mountains as it flew towards it's impending target, the next thing Elena heard was the sickening sound of a very deep crack as the bullet connected and passed right through the monsters head, dead center.

The monster fell down dead and defeated instantly in a huge mass of bloody gore, Elena blinked wide eyed in awe at the corpse of the creature then quickly to the man with silencer. Her mind went blank with amazement, nobody could be that quick, agile or that good an expert with a gun.....NOBODY! He hadn't even broke a sweat with all his dodging and still there was that emotionless look on his face.

And yet here he was, dark, mysterious and amazing. Her gaze became more intense on the soliturey figure as events passed her by with Reno's and Rude's help and the Don's death. She didn't keep her eyes of the gunman once. That was until she noticed him staring right back at her with those crimson red eyes. Her cheeks became flushed and rozy immediately with embarrasement, when he stared at her constantly with that glare. She looked away biting her lip, and she was doing it because Elena knew he was still staring at her. 

She would definetly have to find out more about him. His intense glare, the impossible skill and expert marksmanship, those eyes and that attractive look on him that she couldn't stop thinking about....

"Hey Elena! You ok?" came a voice...

"Huh?! um...Yeah....oh thanks a bunch guys I never expected you idiots were gonna help!!"

"Don't act so weak Elena. Your a Turks!" shouted Reno in an orderly voice.

"Y-yes Sir!"

Seconds later Headquarters contacted them, with orders that their vacation was over and to continue their search for Cloud and the others. This couldn't have happened at a more convenient time. AVALANCHE was 10 feet away from them. But they stood down and 'unoffically' declared AVALANCHE's being in Wutai a false rumour.

"Now if You guys don't mind......the truce is over. We came here to get Elena, nothing more. Take the brat and go!" ordered Reno acting like a Turk once more.

"That's fine by us, just give us a minute to get her down then we'll leave" responded Cloud in agreement.

No sooner was Cloud ready to get Yuffie down there was Vincent on the mountains ripping off the ropes and setting her free, "Gee Vinny thanks a lot! Why couldn't you save any of that fat git for me? I wanted to kick his butt from here to the moon!!"

Vincent just looked down at her and glared at her menacingly before he spoke, ".....If you indeed have a problem with Corneo's untimely death....then take it up with the Turks. But if I were you I'd start worrying more about yourself and returning to us our materia!"

"G-glup! O-ok!"

"...Excuse me?! A little help here?" barked Elena trying not to blush as he turned to her.

Vincent then moved quickly over to Elena and began to untie her from the mountain. All the while her mind boggled with questions about him and unfortunetly for her in such embarrassment only 2 came to her mind:

[1] To ask him out, that not being the best choice fearing his intense examination and her own untimely blushing.

[2] His name. If she could just find out his name, then Elena could check up more on him later.

"W-what's your name?!" blurted out the young women.

Vincent had removed the last of the ropes and just stared right into her eyes again, silently looking deep within, never blinking. They were so close now face to face Elena's breathing became more ragged as his eyes kept probing her own. Her cheeks felt hot again and felt herself begging not to blush when he was this close to her.

".......Vincent. My name is Vincent Valentine".

"Thank you Vincent......" Elena replied in a seductive voice, not even realizing that she was.

Vincent did nothing but blink his eyes at the sound of her voice, and the apparant colour of her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Hey pal! I know you like Elena an all. But we don't got all day for you to stare at her! The brats free, now get out of Wutai before we change our mind about seein you here!" belowed Reno slowly loosing his patience at the 'waiting game'.

Vincent turned back to Elena who was getting flushed in the cheeks again and offered his hand to her. Elena embarrassed enough for an entire lifetime just nodded her head and Vincent picked her up and jumped down gracefully with her in his arms.

"Hey sweet thang, how come your not drinking with us?" questioned Reno snapping Elena out of her train of thought.

"Reno your drunk! Why do you two always get so shit-faced?"

"Why else babe? 'Cause we like it, and since when did you turn into the silent type? That's Rude's job!" 

"....Hey man, low blow!"

"Sorry bud just tryin to cheer up the babe".

"Reno don't you ever get tired from hearing your own voice?" frowned Elena.

"No way, I'm god's gift to all women. Besides they love it, what would happen to all those lovely women without me around?" 

"Yeah right....I maybe a Turk Reno and our connection to the Shinra maybe gone, but I don't want to put up with this crap anymore!" shouted the woman.

"What crap?" 

"YOUR CRAP! Everytime I say anything that has to do with my own judgement or personal feelings, YOU butt in and screw everything up! PLUS you hit on me continuously, which I find absolutely revolting...."

In hearing this Rude decided to hide himself within the pages of the Shinra newspaper, not wanting to be involved when it came to Elena who was obviously going to hurt Reno badly. The bald headed Turk scoffed at himself and silently grew slightly anxious to hear it. Even for someone as silent as Rude he loved to see Reno getting his, now and then.

"Elena baby, can't we talk this out back at my place? ARGH!"

Even though Rude was hiding behind the newspaper, one could tell he was smiling. Speaking from first hand experience he knew that was coming, Elena didn't like men hitting on her and she disliked Reno even more for doing that over and over again. Although now that he began to really think about it, Rudes smile was becoming even wider when sudden realization hit him... Shinra was gone, so really Reno had no authority over Elena. She was free to do whatever she wanted....(Elena must have been waiting for this sort of payback for a very long time) Rude thought as he grinned evilly.

"Did that hurt Reno? I'm soooo sorry. I'll leave you and that broken arm of yours to remind you not to annoy me again!" With that said and threat noted severely by Reno Elena stormed out of the bar.

".......What's her problem? Think she's still angry about Tseng?" questioned Rude hiding his smirk.

"OUCH, dunno. Be a pal Rude and get the cure materia, frickin' woman broke my arm".

"Hmph, that block headed moron how could he be so naive? God if he ever......."

Elena stopped abruptly in her mood swing and glared forward. It was him, the man she had fallen for...Vincent.

(Hang on, where's the rest of AVALANCHE? And why is he here in Junon?) she thought.

Curious Elena hid in the shadows and lowered her breathing until it was nothing more than a slight whisper. Waiting until Vincent was a good distance ahead she followed him cautiously and began her pursuit. Screw Reno and his drinking, Elena didn't care......

"Good morning, Neo Shinra Inc. Sarah speaking how may I help you?"

".....Good morning Sarah. Could it be possible to speak to Reeve?"

"May I ask what does it concern and to whom I am speaking too?"

".......My name is Vincent Valentine, a member of AVALANCHE. I wish to get clearance so I may use the Shinra sub in Junon".

"Vincent Valentine? Your an ex-Turk right?"

(What.... how could she know that?) thought Vincent.

"Yes, but how did you know?" 

"Oh my god, I'm speaking to Vincent. Elena is going to be sooo jealous!" screamed the girl.

"?...Elena? Who's Elena?" 

"Didn't you know? Elena is one of the Turks. God she fancies the pants off you! Literally!" she beamed.

"....And how do you know of this?"

"Well it's simple. Me and Elena are good friends and I know her too well for her to hide anything from me!"

"....Yes but how did you know I was an ex-Turk?"

"Easy, When Elena came back from her little vacation in Wutai, she couldn't stop talking about you. She said she recognized your ability in battle".

"Like a Turk, right?"

"Well she figured it was something like that. She didn't know for sure but even so, she had your name and she looked everywhere. And of course with my help boom we found your old Turk file".

"....Hmm interesting. I know this may sound cold Sarah but could you patch me through to Reeve?.....As you know it is of the utmost importance".

"Ok hey hey, do you want me to give you Elena's PHS number? She seems depressed lately".

".....If you wish to do so. I don't mind".

"Alright Vincent, putting you through..."

This was something new, an enemy interested in a member of a rebel faction? With the returning nightmares and words of doom, it relieved Vincent somewhat to hear some good news none the less.

"Reeve here, who is it?"

"....Reeve, this is Vincent". he replied in a cold manner.

"Vincent? How are you?"

"....Fine. I need clearance to use the Shinra Sub, I wish to go to Lucrecia's Cave".

"Consider it done, the guards will be notified immediately of your arrival and will be ready to depart on your 

request momentarily. Is there anything else?"

"....Yes infact. Why did you not join us for the celebrations in Kalm?"

There was a gasp on the end of the reciever, Reeve sounded shocked to hear that Vincent was having fun.

"Even you Vincent? You joined in?!"

"Yes was that a problem?" 

(Wow) thought Reeve. It was unusual for Vincent to party and drink hard. Maybe he was finally opening up?

"Well y'know....Ever since I was found to be the last living Shinra executive in charge, other than Mayor Domino. The people saw how much I cared for their safety and after a poll of results the decision was unamenous, I was elected President of Neo Shinra and with it came all it's assests and wealth that was passed down to me".

"In short Vincent....I've been too busy with helping the people of the planet, I've had little time to do anything for myself. On that subject I owe it to the people of Midgar and the planet to set right the wrongs the old Shinra commited after all these years".

".....So this new Shrina that you control, is trying to rebuild rather than destroy?" questioned Vincent.

"With me in charge, there will be no more corruption and definetly no more mako reactors!"

"....I see, the people's hero huh? Which town is going to be rebuilt first?"

"Corel. Barret, Marlene and the townspeople need good homes and a stable society. They have been hurt the worst over the years by Shinra, since it was the Shinra of old that took everything away from them. I have decided to give back what they lost for absolutely nothing. There safety is all that is important, everything else must come second...."

".....I would to speak to you more Vincent but like I said before I'm a very busy man. Goodbye and please give my regards to the others".

".....Very well Reeve, I shall do just that.....farewell".

That was unexpected. Reeve, President of Neo Shinra, Alias Cait Sith working to be more determined than ever? Maybe he should think in that way of determination also? His mission is equally important. Finding a new resolve to his purpose once more Vincent pressed on through the streets until he was near the dockyard. But on the way he felt a nagging thought at the back of his mind, was he becoming paranoid? His heightened senses were telling him not to worry to say the least, although he could feel someone watching him.

Author's Note: Whoa that was longer than expected...

Anyway this is the 3rd chapter of Destiny's Call, submitted to all those who were kind enough to read and review my story. I thank you. I never admitted to getting such a quick response. It makes me feel happy and more determined to keep on writing knowing my story is appreciated. Well what do you think? like always read and review if you would be so kind and send all your comments/suggestions and ideas to my email:-

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

As always your opinons are welcome and thanks again..... 

Next chapter: It's hangover time for the remaining crew of AVALANCHE, especially for our resident theif, as she goes over the constant worry of being head first in a tiolet. Plus good ol Cid. And you thought Yuffie had it bad on the Airship XD

Also the pursuit of a Turks as Vincent heads to Lucrecia's Cave, with a stowaway.

Signed Noble....


	4. Dance of the Cursed

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 4 Written by Noble....

Dance Of the Cursed

"Tifa wake up, It's dawn!"

"Umn....Cloud?"

"Come on, we should get back to Kalm".

"Why? Is there something wrong?" questioned the beautiful woman.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that we've been out here all night, the others might start to worry thats all" smirked Cloud in response.

Tifa smiled back with her own sly grin then started to laugh at the thought of what occured while the two of them were away, "I'm sure the others are alright, besides the only thing they have to worry about is Yuffie trying to steal their materia again. You do remember what happened last time? Cid and Barret wouldn't let that happen again, plus she can't get anywhere as close to stealing Vincent's materia a second time, with his abilities, no contest!"

"I guess so but still I think we...hmph!"

Cloud was cut short as Tifa through herself on him again sighing deeply in his arms and their deep embrace. She silenced him with another deep kiss that she would never get tired of doing, just to taste his lips. It was best to make him forget everything and enjoy the moment of complete happiness . With no more need for worry everything seemed perfect for Tifa and she really didn't want it to end. All that she felt or needed was each other, this moment and there deep embrace.

"Now Mr Strife I hope I've changed Your mind...or would you like me to take you down again like last night?" giggled Tifa as she parted lips with his.

"Whoa, down tiger! Listen I think it's best we checked on the others first. After we know there okay we can do whatever you want, does that seem fair?"

"Cloud you know what I want, and all I want is you to remain here with me. Is seeing the others more important than our time together? Can't it at least wait until the sun comes up?"

"Okay...."

Turning to the horizon Cloud and Tifa stood close together in deep embrace, with Tifa resting her head on his chest and with his arms around her slender figure, they stood as one holding each other tightly for warmth against the bitter morning cold.

"Tifa, I want to be honest with you. I've never been this happy before in my entire life".

"Cloud?....."

"But now I am. Everyday that I saw you, when I knew deep down inside that you and I were meant for each other, It made me believe that fate wanted us together".

"I know Cloud. Ever since our first meeting at the well in Nibelheim, I've waited so long for this moment to come". replied Tifa staring back at her childhood friend and now lover smiling happily, like a woman who has gotten everything that she wanted in life and Cloud was no exception. It was him that she hungered for, like a moth to a flame. They were drawn together and now were finally one.

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure what is it?" asked Tifa curious.

"It's about my past. When I was about twelve I would get up early every morning, before anyone else so I could go and climb the nearest mountain on the outskirts of Nibelheim to see the sun rise".

"And?"

"Well my mother never liked me going up to the mountains so early in the morning, she said it was too dangerous. But I never listened, to see the sun rise each morning was worth the risk because it was so amazing to me because I would be the first to see it....."

"Is there anything else about this particular memory of yours that makes it so special?" giggled Tifa taunting him teasingly.

"Actually there is. A few days later when I first saw you I...I was amazed at how beautiful you looked and that you were more beautiful than the sun itself. And everytime I was up there all alone on the mountain watching the sun rise and set everyday I would wish for you to be there by my side, to see it with me......and now after all these years I get my wish, well actually this the second time we shared the sight of the sun setting and rising together, It just slipped my mind that I did not tell you before when we went to our final battle.

"It's alright Cloud because what we shared last night was special, and you telling me this now makes it even more special to me. Hopefully in years to come we will always have those special moments to look forward too?"

"I hope so too Tifa...."

"Oh my god, I just realized something. You like to see the sun rise and I love to see the stars at night. Isn't that strange?"

"More like an omen, I guess...."

"....."

"Cloud when the sun does come up, what will we do from here? What happens next in our lives?"

"I dunno Tifa, but does it really matter? We have our friends and each other. Together as a team we can do anything, we'll find our way and who knows maybe we will find it when we get there?"

"Go to where?" Find what?"

"The Promised Land" whispered the spikey haired youth.

"But Cloud I've found my Promised Land, where it's always been, here with you!"

"I know Tifa, I feel the same. My place is here with you too. But still we have to meet her there..."

"Aeris? She's alive?!"

"Yes, I think so. Since last night when you were sleeping I could feel her presence. I'm sure she's alive....I saw her yestarday on the Highwind, when the Lifestream came to aid Holy. We all saw meteor was destroyed and then that blinding light, I thought I saw Aeris, or what could have been an illusion of her spirit. But since I saw her I've felt her presence ever since".

"How is that possible?!"

"I don't know Tifa. I wondered when I saw her was I the only one to see her or was she only trying to show me that she was alive and well? Maybe everything will be explained when we get there? That's the main reason why I wanted to see the others".

As if on cue the sun arose from the ground, moving slowly upwards lighting the morning sky. The hazy vision of the red blanket sky fading into blue, startling the senses of all those who gazed upon it, simply captivating and beautiful. The dawn of a new day and life of the planet. Maybe that's what the sun represents? A new start at life and with it the chance to rebuild and start anew?

Even in the darkest of times, the sun will rise again to vanquish all that is dark within the blanket of night. Burning and illuminating all with its graceful light like that of the lengendary creature, the Phoenix. It is a light so bright that can never be extinguished, not even by the blackest heart or Meteor.

"Come on Tifa, let's urgh!"

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's my back.....it stings!"

"Here let me have a look".

"!!!!"

"Tifa? What is it?"

"....."

Hearing nothing from his lover, Cloud turned to her. Tifa had her head bowed looking directly to her boots, rubbing the back of her right leg. Cloud could also hear a faint giggle from her, a subdued one. What was she hiding?

"Tifa...my back, why does it sting?"

Startled by his voice, Tifa came back to reality and composed herself hoping he wouldn't be angry with what she did, "I....err, I guess I was enjoying last night a bit too much. It's my fault, I'm sorry Cloud".

"Huh? I don't get it?" replied Cloud, her answer leaving him with a puzzled look.

Taking off her Premium Heart she pointed at her fingernails, which were a bit sharp.

Sudden realization hit Cloud and he seemed slightly shocked. Her nails had scratched his back last night when they were making love for there first time, he just didn't notice the pain until now.

"Whoa, um I guess we better get going, (ahem) Let's go!"

Moving things from one Situation to another slightly more embarrassing one, we return to Inn at Kalm, where we find everyone's most annoying ninja feeling not too pleasant as her head was hung over a toilet seat. Only now does Yuffie wish that she had as many asprins and coffee, as she did materia.

"Bleargh!! Aw GAWD, I never sould have ripped up Cid's smokes and told him to quit. That old git spiked my drinks last night, and he KNEW I would be like this in the morning. ERK......I think I'm gonna be sick again, huwwah!"

Actually Yuffie wasn't being sick for this small part of the morning, she felt rather ill just before she retired to her room last night, hoping for the comfort of sleep. She was rewarded with the same queezy feeling that now occupied her young but delicate stomach. It was on the hour ever hour Yuffie threw the covers off her and bolted for the bathroom at lightening speed. And the rest wasn't all to pleasant, she was throwing up constantly, for mostly 15 minutes at a time, then feeling sure that her stomach had settled she walked back to her bed. But in all Yuffie tradition, that being bad luck that followed her mostly she got 5 feet from the bed and bolted back to the toilets for another sick session of seeing the contents of her drinks.

Passing those very same toilets that Yuffie was occupying was Cid, back to his smug self with a new packet of smokes, a fresh cup of tea and a smouldering cigarette hanging from his lips. To Cid everytime he smoked a ciggy in the morning it was like brushing your teeth, but in his case it was more enjoyable. On a somewhat miserable note, Cid could hear moans of someone not enjoying the highlights of a hangover. Narrowing it down to just Vincent and Yuffie, he quickly decided it was the girl. Besides if anyone knows anything is that when you piss off Cid Highwind, expect to get some payback.

"Mornin Yuffie, your looking pale today. Cup of coffee perhaps? hehe!"

"Urgh...Just you wait Cid, I'm gonna make you regret you ever met me!" shouted the girl.

"I already am. Besides ya little brat, you ripped up my only pack of smokes last night. You only have yourself to blame".

"Oh yeah?" quipped Yuffie letting a sly grin grace her mischievious face.

"Well guess what Mr bigshot pilot, do you want to know that Shera went on a date last night?"

"Yeah right, sure Shera was on........SHERA?! ON A DATE?! You lyin little %@&*, that ain't true!"

"Oh YES it IS! And I wouldn't lie about as something like this, it's way to convinenant to pass up...PLUS did I fail to mention Cid old buddy, it's completely true!"

Cid's face went as white as a sheet of paper. He was in complete denial and disbelief. (Shera with another man? It's not possible) he thought. They spent most of their lives together in the same house at Rocket Town. There had been no love between them, and even if Cid did love Shera he would never openly admit it. He did care about her, but why did this news shock him so?

"Yuffie.....I swear if your lying, I'm gonna stick my Venus Gospel so far up that ass of yours, you'ed be shittin metal and gold for an entire lifetime!"

"My Cid your looking awfully pale. Is it because your worried about Shera? Believe me you should be, she 

gave me ALL the details last night of how she..."

At that time 2 things made Cid realize that Yuffie wasn't lying.

1: She didn't even flinch wen Cid threatened to ram his most prized weapon her ass.

2: It was the devilishly evil smile Yuffie was giving him.

"Shit that #@%$* tears it, I'm going to Rocket Town to run this bastard through!"

Dropping his cup to the floor and grabbing his weapon, the pilot bolted for the door like a madman. Intending to go right trough it if need be, but the door swung open first hitting him square in the head. *WHACK* Cid landed on the floor, rubbing his head wincing in pain and cursing profoundly.

"Cid I'm so sorry, are you alright?" spoke a startled Tifa.

"God damn woman, you could have warned me first!"

"Morning Cid, why are you on the floor? Don't tell me you slept there all night?" chuckled Cloud.

"An a damn god morning to you too spike. ?? Cloud...and...Tifa? Together? Where in sam hill were you two last night anyway?"

"Well...err, that is we were...."

Plainly lost for words. Tifa started to rub the back of her right leg again like she did offen when she was embarrased. And as for Cloud? Whenever he was embarrased or confused he would scratch the back of his head, like he was doing right in front of Cid.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all slept well. Why is Yuffie being sick in the toilet facilities?"

"Err...Hi Nanaki. M-me and Cloud just got back. Where's Barret and Vincent?" stuttered Tifa trying to avoid Cid's merthful glare. Cid cut in before Nanaki spoke, 

"Well that oversized teddy bear is at Elmyra's, looking after Marlene and Vince? I ain't seen him since last night, I checked his room this morning, he wasn't there. The receptionist told me a guy in a red and black outfit checked out this mornin. I think he isn't coming back, it's a damn shame. Vince was always cool and calm, I even wanted to know his secret on how he beat me and Barret drinking last night!"

"I wouldn't worry about Vincent, Cid. I'm sure he's a resourceful man and capable of handling any situation that presents itself" remarked the furry beast.

"Yeah Cid, Nanaki's right. Besides I got a feeling we'll bump into him sooner or later. But we can worry about that later, we need to get everyone remaining here on the Highwind NOW!"

"What makes this gathering so urgent Cloud? Is there something amiss?" questioned the tiger like intellect.

"Trust me Nanaki, It's important. Cloud turned to the pilot and his lover. Cid, get Yuffie and prepare the Highwind and Tifa can you get Barret? It's time...."

"Mister Valentine? We are bearing at the co-ordinates you gave us, but there's noting out here?"

".......That is completely the opposite Captain. Yours is not to question why I wanted to be here anyway, yours is only to take me where I desire to be".

"Mister Valentine?"

Vincent sighed knowing that his cryptic message was not getting through this thick man's skull.

".....A friend of mine lives here. I assure you there is nothing wrong, Just take me there and prepare to dock for land!"

Meanwhile within the cargo bay of the Shinra sub, a stowaway sits in shadows and listens to the com link.

"Why would Vincent want to take the sub this far into uncharted waters? Does he know something that the Shinra of old didn't?" she thought.

Feeling a shift of movement within the darkness, Elena removed her gun from it's holster and stalked quietly in the direction of the intruder.

Shots echoed throughout the hull of the cargo bay, with a mortifying and unholy scream, accompanied by the sound of slugglish and pathetic movement. Whatever the intruder was wasn't human.

"Captain, we've got a disturbance in the cargo bay!" shouted one of the crewmen.

"On screen!"

"Shit! Captain, there's a monster of somesort that I don't recognise, and it's attacking a woman in a blue suit!"

"......Captain, I would advise your men to leave that area immediately. I shall deal with the creature"

"But Sir our orders were....."

".....Enough Captain! Your crewmen will be slaughtered if they approach that monster. Do you want to be responsible for sending a death sentance upon your men? Do you want to be a bearer of bad news to their families and children? Only I am capable of dealing with such abbarations as these!" replied Vincent in a cold manner, his voice sounded firm and demanding the respect of those that heeded his warnings.

Running ahead, Vincent blocked out the pleas from the Captain and started to plow through the screaming crewmen. Fear? They were all afraid. How could they not be? They never encountered creatures as evil or as deformed as this one. But Vincent had, he recognised the monster the minute the visual came up on screen. It was one of the unknown mutated nightmares from the downed Gelnika airplane. When the plane was shot down by WEAPON some few weeks ago, the impact of it's powerful energies had ripped through the planes reactor, causing critical meltdown to insure, added to the remaining energies from WEAPON's blasts. Spawning forth all over the distraught and wreaked plane it's evil and mutating normal creatures into monsters that should have never been...becoming freaks of nature much worse than anything on the planets surface. But how did it get on the Shinra sub?

Suddenly a nagging if not shocking theory hit him. What if one of these monsters had hidden itself on the Sub, while he and the rest of AVALANCHE were searching that very plane 3 weeks ago? It was possible, most monsters that he and the others encountered on their adventures did show some form of intelligence, if not predatory then it was it's survival instincts that made the creature hide itself in the very sub that they now occupied. And with this particular monster turning up now, it proved Vincent's theory and he cursed himself for his blindness. If any died today he would be responsible for not making sure that all creatures that inhabited the plane were not destroyed. A problem Vincent would correct and remove with deadly results.

Removing his most prized possession, the Death Penalty, Vincent blasted his way through the cargo bay door to see the woman in the blue suit fighting valianlty against her attacker but to no avail.

"STOP!"

Blasting a few shots into the creatures back got it's attention and in response the abomination turned to face Vincent. It was on primal instinct that the horned creature could smell the challenge presented to it by Vincent, and feeling that his opponent in crimson red would be much harder to kill than the pitful attacker in it's vice like grasp, the creature disgarded Elena, like careless rubbish, throwing her broken and bloody body into a pile of wooden crates. On which her body smashed into several of them as she hit them on impact with the force of a jack hammer. Only after performing the gruesome deed did it let out an unholy roar of anger and pleasure towards Vincent.

Acknowledging the beast Vincent nodded slightly accepting the challenge and began to leviatate in the air. His eyes which were red as his cape now burned with fire as his body ignited in a flash of light and he was gone. In his place did he so willingly transform into the dark angel Chaos!

Chaos who was Lucrecia's final gift to Vincent was now in complete control of his body. Once transformed would he have dominance over his human host, to use such power is to willingly give up your humanity and body to another. Vincent knew the risk. If innocents were at stake, then the attacker must be dealt with on equal ground....you must become a monster to defeat a monster.

Sizing up his oppenent Chaos could not help but shriek a roar of pleasure and disgust. This is what he was called forth for? The sight of his enemy truly sickened him and it was laughable. Only after did he stare at his unworthy foe, Chaos flew straight towards the enemy, cutting and slashing. The demon's only pleasure would be this creatures life, to end it.

Unable to form any sort of defence against the dark avenger, the monster could do nothing but whimper in agony as his malformed body was torn to shreds by Chaos' demonic wings and claws, which felt sharper than the deadliest blade.

I

n mere minutes the battle was over, the abomination was dismembered limb from limb and no longer breathing. As for Chaos he once again let out a roar of pleasure. Satisfied with his kill the demon began to prowl the area, searching for another creature, anything that was worthy of his attention.

Hearing a small moan in the corner, Chaos shrieked and jumped at the source to find a woman beaten, bloody and literally lying in the shards of wood like a broken doll. It was only when the demon glanced at her face did he recognize her.

"E-elena?" he hissed.

The sight of the woman was enough for Vincent to break the chains of dominance that held him within the dark area that Chaos would inhabit while the demon had hold of his body, and as such forcefully and painstakenly triggered the transformation, regaining his body and his humanity once more.

Breathing heavily, Vincent fell to his knees (the demon within me grows stronger!) he thought. Stumbling back to his feet, did he observe Elena's limp and bloody body on the crates once more and then slowly lifted her in his arms and then made his way out of the cargo bay.

"......Captain, the threat no longer exsists. But we have one passenger wounded and she's losing a lot of blood!"

Author's note: Am I good or am I good lol. What do you think? The story is beginning to unfold, the heroes and enemies are coming together but for what and against whom? Read and review please...or better yet send an email with your questions/comments and suggestions to:

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

This chapter is dedicated to all those who were kind enough to read and review my story. My thanks more to come in chapter 5!

Signed Noble....


	5. The Angel and the Demon

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 5 written by Noble....

The Angel and The Demon.

"Oh, my head.....?! Where am I?" questioned a startled Elena searching the darkness for answers.

".......Your safe, and lucky to be alive".

"Who?" asked the shaky woman unsure of the voice in the cold corners of the room.

"You have nothing to fear, it is I ...Vincent"

Stepping out of the blanket of dark shadows was Vincent, true to his words he walked out from the corner towards her in very slow motions. His eyes glaring at her own, cold crimson red ones, staring at and through Elena's worried and frightened garnet coloured eyes with a burning passion and a thirst to acknowledge his presence to her to reassure her all was safe and there was not a need in the world for worry. Realizing she was calming down he sat beside her bed, and gave a wistful glance at her eyes again....then her hands caught his attention as Vincent noticed she was shaking. Reluctantly he motioned his hand to hers and began to rub it softly and soothingly, not noticing that with her shaking temporaly subsiding that her face was in a slight haze of red.

".....There's no need to worry. Your safe, we are in one of the newly constructed sleeping quarters of this Submarine. I contacted Reeve and informed him of your incident with the monster, even though you are no longer under the employ of Shinra I felt it necessary to do so" he said calmly letting out as little emotion in his words as possible.

"The monster? What happened to it?....the last thing I remember was my body being crushed and all the air in my lungs was being taken away......then.....she said between sobs....I blacked out, I thought I was d-dead!"

"......Shhh...It's ok, the monster has been taken care of. The abbaration exists no longer" he said soothingly.

Looking down Elena glanced at the sleeping outfit she was put in, and looking at her body she found the wounds were gone and only small scars remained, "W-what? My wounds there gone, my clothes where are they?"

Trying to keep calm about the mention of her clothes and body Vincent figited trying to explain the situation cooly looking downwards at her hand that was once shaking was now rubbing his, he was reluctant to pull away, "........Taken care of also. When I brought you here I....removed your clothing, respectably speaking without removing anything that you would dislike".

Stuttering and figiting a bit more Vincent pressed on with his explination, "After I put you in the clothing that you now see before you, I used my Full Cure materia on you. It's new found power instantanously relieved you of all illness destortions, infections and the holy light of it healed your deep cuts and bruises".

"Um....thanks....I guess thats another I owe you".

Sighing Vincent began to speak again, but this time a bit more sincerely, ".....Elena, please forgive me if I offended or hurt your feelings by removing your clothing. I will make no excuses, but I humbly apologise either way".

Hearing a small giggle, Vincent thought he was imagening things since his head was bowed and not facing Elena's childish smile. Curious Vincent dared a glance at her face and found her to have a sly grin on her sweet lips, an eyebrow raised under his bandana.

"What?" he asked.

"Heehee....Vincent...you sound so....cute and humble when you ask for forgiveness. There's really no need to apologise, besides you did what you had too and to be perfectly honest I trust you more than I trust some of these sailor jerks. They can be real perverts most of them!"

Solemly nodding, Vincent returned her smile if only slightly and continued to gaze at her before shortly speaking again, ".....You are most welcome Elena. But I desire information, or to be blunt, why is it you have been following me?"

"Y-you could tell?" whispered the female Turk.

"......You know full well Elena, that as a Turk one must hone their abilities if to be the best and without equal as a killing machine. Knowing if you were being watched or followed was one of them was it not?"

Elena withdrew her hand from his shyly knowing she was caught, she lowered her head to hide her blushing again, "R-right, I forgot. Your an Ex-Turk, you know these things".

"......I will ask again, why have you been following me?"

"I was curious alright, and don't go thinking it was an order by our old employers either if it was Rude and Reno would be with me".

"....Just curious?"

"look I saw you in Junon, alone and without AVALANCHE. I wondered where you were going that's all" the woman said firmly, like she was arguing with a family member.

"......It is my business alone on where I travel. My friends are fine, I on the other hand, I have a personal matter that I must attend too".

"Oh...I see" she whispered. 

"Is there any other reason for your following me?" Vincent questioned looming even closer to Elena, hoping to divulge what she was hiding.

"N-no! Not really".

"Hmm....very well".

Of course Vincent didn't need to ask any more questions. He already knew the Turks' other reason for her following him. He already heard the 'inside' story from Elena's friend at Neo-Shinra headquarters, the receptionist Sarah. It was only by chance that he found out, just because he gave his name to the receptionist and that she was Elena's friend, well there are somethings you can't keep as a secret between friends. But really was it supposed to remain a secret either way? She was going to tell him eventually, but from Elena's look right now...it may take some time for her to pluck up the courage to do so.

But did Vincent care? He fell in love once and he paid the ultimate price for it. (Lucrecia, my beautiful Lucrecia why could you not love me as I did for you my angel?) he mused.

True Vincent did fall in love with a woman he considered his angel, his light and hope when he had none, his everything. But he lost her to another, that person being the murdering scum Hojo. Vincent had lost her in heart, soul and by fate's cruel jest on his soul for her amusement. But Vincent continued to love his beloved Lucrecia even in death and would never forget her.

How did it all happen? Things were going so well for the two of them 30 years ago, until Vincent was re-asigned to another mission. He came back several days later once his mission was completed hoping to see Lucrecia's sweet smile, only to have those dreams and his heart shattered in an instant upon entering the Nibelheim gates. There they were Hojo and his Lucrecia, hugging in a deep embrace and not letting go. After being away for just one week he had lost her. Even though Vincent had shed no tears upon seeing them, on the inside he had shed tears that would have made a waterfall and he would have made that very waterfall of denied love last an eternity. 

They turned to him as they noticed his presence, Hojo standing behind her his arms around her waist and that grin...that sly grin of amusement out of Vincent's suffering witnessing the two together. Hojo's grin became even more evil and torturing to Vincent's soul as he licked his lips and brushed a sly kiss on Lucrecia's neck. The Turk was beginning to erupt like a volcanoe. Lucrecia did nothing and dared not glance at Vincent, she was ashamed and could feel his pain of her betrayel to him.

"Honey, don't you think we should tell the good Turk the wonderful news?" questioned Hojo sincerely, but slyly in Vincent's direction.

"Y-yes darling...." she replied.

Vincent only looked towards Lucrecia, her head still bowed not facing him.

"Vincent....I'm pregnant, and Hojo and I are getting married in 3 days time".

Vincent froze in his spot, his eyes stinging slightly as he dared not blink to show his tears of sorrow and of hate. His world, his life crumbling around him. He couldn't say anything and do nothing to dispersuade her decision. Inside Vincent died a thousand times.

"My Vincent, why so glum you should be happy for us, is it not good news to you? Look we even have our rings on to show we are engaged. You should see Dr Gast he's very delighted that we are together!" remarked Hojo his words like a dagger in the Turks already broken heart.

Vincent said nothing but turned and walked out of Town, making his way to the mountains not even looking back once, but deep in his already dying heart and soul he whispered to the winds, "If she is happy........then I don't mind".

"Whats his problem? I thought he was going to congratulate us?" quipped Hojo trying to sound innocent in his question.

"I...don't know..." was all Lucrecia could say already knowing the answer.

"Nevermind, I'm sure he's happy for us. Come Lucreica we have much work that still needs to be done, and our research on the Ancient Jenova must continue!" ordered Hojo as he headed towards the Shinra Mansion.

Lucrecia just stood there at the gates of Nibelheim, her face streamlined with tears as she just stood there looking at Vincent as he became nothing more than a dot in the distance of the green fields. Inside she too was crying as she whispered, "I'm sorry Vincent....I'm so sorry".

The Turk did not care to hear her, it was impossible to tell if he really did. But Vincent still remained in Nibelheim as ordered too by his superiors, much to his disgust and already cold exterior. He protected them silently, never speaking when spoken too......just doing his job. That's what he was paid for. Not to socialize with the scientists just to watch, serve and protect them. And kill if need be. Months passed and Vincent still had not uttered a word to Lucrecia, he did his job acting like a Turk once again, with no emotion. And once the day was over he would retire to Inn read his books and fall asleep. His routine seemed constant everyday as the weeks became months again, until one day one a cold winters morning. Life and death came and swept over the small town of Nibleheim. Giving birth and breathing life in the small and fragile body of Lucrecia's new born son Sephiroth, and bringing cold and silent death to the mother of the child....Lucrecia died....painfully, giving birth to her son and Hojo didn't even lift a finger to help save her.

Enraged and with burning anger, Vincent's heart and emotions were reawakened to find Hojo in his lab in the basement of the Shinra mansion, laughing insanely as he continued to test and observe Jenova. The Turk grabbed him with seething hatred to this pathetic madman and demanded he save Lucrecia, if he truly loved her. But Hojo just scoffed and shot a bullet at close range into Vincent's heart.

On that day death had claimed two souls, and Vincent died failing the woman he loved more than life itself. Although Vincent didn't die completely, his heart was dead and gone. Hojo brought the Turk back to life and used his body as further experimentation on the cells of Jenova as he already had done months before on his unborn son. And Vincent was left with nothing more than a cold outer shell that was once human, infused with the power of mako and the cells of Jenova, he became something that not even could be called a gift, but more so of a curse. His punishment.....

"This body.....is the punishment, that has been given to me. All I could do was stand and watch...and Lucrecia...I was unable to stop them....that is my sin".

Now after 30 years passed, Vincent was freed from his unholy imprisonment. From the coffin he was incased in. And darkness gave way to light and Vincent vowed to find and destroy Hojo as he joined AVALANCHE on their quest to save the planet, using the dark powers he was given to make all that was wrong right again. He found and destroyed the madman, killing him brutally and avenged his beloved Lucreica. And now that she could finally rest in peace, Vincent remained as he was before, his purpose and mission completed, he too could finally rest but it still wasn't his time to pass on, to die. He had a new mission and he would not rest until it was done and all that he lived for were safe. But as things change in time, as they usually do, he too was changing. His cold heart was becoming fragile once more and was beginning to feel human once again, and with being human comes the emotions, the chances and the risks of being reckless as a man learning from his mistakes time and time again.

"Lucrecia......." he whispered, as a single tear went down his face.

"Mr Valentine? We've arrived".

"Very well Captain. I would request that you and your fellow crewmen remain here and wait for me. This is something I must do alone".

"Our orders were to take where you desired Mr Valentine. We will wait for you and leave as per your request! But err...what about protection?"

"......I have all the accessories and weapons needed if such a problem arose, but I shall not need to use them. For the place I shall enter is a holy one and must not be defiled in anyway by bloodshed or battle!"

"What about me Vincent?"

".....You Elena, will remain here. You are still unfit and your previous injures need time to heal. By the way your PHS was broken by the deformed unknown that attacked you. Use mine to contact your friend Sarah, she is worried about you".

Unlocking the hatch of the Shinra Sub, Vincent began to ascend his way upwards towards the light and into the wilderness once again. Upon inspecting the area, Vincent jumped and performed a graceful spin as he flew in the air and landing onto solid ground softly. Looking about the mountains and to the huge waterfall, the ex-Turk sighed soundly, closing his eyes as he took in the rare beauty of this place. An entire area, untouched and unscathered by the Shinra of old's hideous technology. No mako reactors, no monsters, no explosions or craters of any types...nothing. Just peaceful bliss and nature's gental breeze. It was so calm and quiet that Vincent ravished in it. His soul and body were once again at peace, he felt like this once before when his beloved was in his embrace. The memories may still be old and ancient, but the feeling was still there, that feeling of peace and warmth.

Inhailing deeply a sweet scent caught Vincent's nose, the sweet smell of roses and honey were mixed in it. A scent he would never forget, it was Lucreica's....his only love. Taking just a few steps in the direction of the waterfall Vincent dusted himself off and observed his stature and clothing, hoping it would be exceptable since he was not in the old uniform that she would remember. Breathing in confidently he entered the waterfall and came through on the other side to the cave that was hidden from the outside world, Lucrecia's Cave.

Walking into the marble arch Vincent stood dead centre in his tracks and glanced at his beloved's shrine. Holy white light surrouned the crystaline structure, glowing always in high amounts and gently subsiding, it's light illuminating everything.

The diamond platform that he was standing infront of was her resting place, but also her imprisonment. It was the gateway between realms, a void to where only she would remain alone and forgotten. And it was also the place where she had shed so many tears over the loss of her life and that of her son, full of unspoken sorrow and guilt where only she alone would hear her own cries. But he never forgot her, he never did. Vincent would always keep her and the fond memories that he had of her close to his heart and to his soul. If anything Vincent would gladly give his life to see her live again. Removing 2 red roses from within his cape, he stood there silent and unmoving, awaiting her arrival.

Seconds later the light upon her resting place began to emit and change into that of neon blue, and started to surge within and throughout the crystaline structure blessing and touching everything in it's path, and with a sparkle of green fragments eminating from the very heart of the lifestream...Lucrecia Daily's spirit came forth once again. 

Standing straight and upright, Vincent stood there in awe to see her pure soul form before his very eyes...such beauty he was indeed in the presence of an angel. He waited for her to speak.

"Vincent? So you've returned".

".....I assume you know why?"

"Why did you lie to me Vincent?"

"....I don't understand" he spoke sincerely.

"Why didn't you tell me that my son was alive?" she said raising her voice seemingly angry.

"......Because I did not want the truth to hurt you so. Your son, Sephiroth was responisble for unspeakable murder. From 5 years in Nibelheim to our present day. I......did not want to burden your soul with the sins of the father!"

"Hojo? he was also responsible for murder?" she remarked surprised.

".....Lucrecia do not lie to yourself no longer...you know Hojo is and was capable of murder. You yourself are an example of his butchery. It was Hojo's madness that caused your son to go insane and to spill the blood of innocents. Hojo already caused the pain and suffering to those around him...he now no longer will do such things again".

"Why are you here Vincent, to gloat?"

".....No matter how cold and emotionless I maybe, I took no satisfaction in taking the life of your son. I did what was right and avenged those who have now long perished and brought justice to us both for Hojo's crimes. No longer will you or any other suffer in the name of insanity!"

"But why?" questioned the angel feeling colder realising the truth she avoided all her life.

".....I only want you to be at peace. I know that I loved you once and part of me will continue to do so. Everything I ever wanted to do was only for you.....but my mission is not yet finished, I came here seeking your help Lucrecia".

"Your words are true Vincent and yes you are right for what you have done my soul is finally at peace. I will help you for your saving what little happiness that remains within me. What is it you wish to know?"

"....It is the voices Lucrecia. They plague my dreams and nightmares with promise of unspeakable evil, preparing to enter our world to destroy it!"

"Is there anything else?"

".....The voices go into great detail to describe this new abomination. It is said that this evil is a demon, the very worst this planet will bear witness to in over a millenia. A devourer of souls, possibly the grim reaper. I further believe that this voice is an ally and that this death is an old enemy of his. It said that it would soon join me, what is my connection to it?"

Focusing inward, the woman rests her spirited hands on the sides of Vincent's head, not touching him since she had no physical form to touch or to feel but upon concentrating she focused her thoughts into Vincent's mind routing and searching throughout is tortured pysche.

"I.....I sense a force of great mystical power residing within you Vincent. It is a power that I am unfamilar with and bears no resembulance to the demons that plague your body as the cells of Jenova. But this power is very different to your own transformations and is definetly a power to be feared.....It is also not of this world!"

"....The voice? The ally?"

"Yes...you are already one and it is a force of great destruction and retribution! There is hope for this world, for you are the key to saving it, you have been chosen as the host".

"....How do I summon this being forth?"

"In time you will know".

".....And his connection to me? What is it my love?"

"It is your good soul. Your body is disturbed and houses the evil of Jenova as you already know, but you refuse to succumb to the darkness and fight for the light. Such is the strength of your soul Vincent, it maybe tortured but you fight on for that which you believe to be true and for that which is good".

"....The nineth warrior? What of this missing ally I was told of?"

"Can you not feel her presence Vincent? She awaits you at the City of Ancients".

".....Aeris? She lives again?"

"Yes now before I go...my love...."

Hovering towards the tall form of Vincent, Lucreica's spirit wrapped her slender but ghostly arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him. A smile, so gental but not completely angelic. Her smile faded to one of sadness as she began to sob on Vincent's chest, she was so sorry for not loving him and truly seeked his forgiveness, to finally be at peace and end the memories of pain that she caused him. She wanted to love him, but she hesistated and chose another....the pain she caused him made her grieve a thousand times so hard that she sought redemption for it. Feeling a hand lift her chin upwards gently, she looked at the handsome features of her lost love, to see he too was crying, but only silent tears that he did not want to share with the world outloud. Sudden shock had hit her when Lucreica realized she could feel again, his touch was warm upon her face and even though she was crying she smiled again, but with tears of joy as her face got closer to his and then there lips touched. 

Holding her in his arms, where she belonged, their kiss was deep and passionate, lustful and needy. It was what they wanted this feeling more than anything imagnable, their heat, the passion of the moment, there lips and tongues touching, probing one another's mouth, to feel the love the taste. But alas it was a love that was destined to be as it was, denied and could not happen their lifetime....For Lucrecia's time in the living world...was over. Their first and last kiss is all they would have.

Lucrecia's spirit feeling the power of the Lifestream flucuating and engulfing her soul once more with a silent call, she cried anew as she felt her time with Vincent and there love was to end, just when they finally accepted the truth to one another.....why must it end this way, why must 2 people, who are so right for each other be torn apart once again...Fate, she was too cruel.

Feeling the last of her entire being slipping to the solace of the Lifestream, she used what little power that remained and rubbed her hands on Vincents back, magically dropping a note and her very last gift to him and gently floated from his embrace, their kiss to her resting place for the final time.

"Lucrecia.....NO!" he shouted reaching for her with the red roses in his hand. Her form grasping gently onto the roses and smiling again as she let the last tear from her eyes drop as it touched one of the roses, turning it from red to beautiful white.

"Be at peace my Vincent......"

It was over, Lucrecia had finally passed over to the other side to rest in peace. Her pain and life now over, she was gone forever. Vincent bowed his head and began to shake, feeling anger grip his stricken heart he roared out her name. Her name echoing throughout the crystaline cave.....

He was alone once again, standing in the very same place he was in when he entered and Lucrecia was never coming back...It was time for him to accept that. Turning to leave as silently as he came, a small noise was made as something touched the heel off his boot. A weapon, a note and one of the roses he gave Lucrecia remained on the spot before his feet.

Picking up the note, he began to read...

Dear Vincent,

Although my time with you was short I expected this. I'm truly sorry that our lives could never had been different, I wish that even now wherever my troubled soul rests. I finally fell in love with you and accepted it for the first time in 3 decades...I will never forget the kindness and affection that I was too blind to notice and will always keep you close to my heart and to my soul. The weapon that lies before you is my final parting gift to you, please use it well....but remember Vincent you are the key to this planet's safety. Do whatever is in your power to protect mother Earth. Just remember to live Vincent. Don't live your life mouring my passing but remember me as I was, the way that I remember you my love.

Although you may not notice it Vincent, but your charm has caught the heart of another...and she loves you. She is just as scared as you are Vincent, to admit your feelings and to take the risk, but give it time...and accept her as she already has with you.

I'll be waiting for you....waiting for the day that we will be reunited.....I love you Vincent.....

Yours sincerely,

Lucreica Daily.....XxX

".....Lucrecia, I swear to you that this abomination of evil will not live as long as I am still breathing!"

Taking his new weapon and the white rose that Lucrecia's single tear had changed, he turned to her shrine again with soft eyes, "Farewell....my angel".

Author's notes: I'm sorry to all those out there that has been waiting to see chapter 5, but now I will formerly get my ass in gear.....Anyways...this chapter I wrote, very powerful. I listened to every song or theme from FFVII through to FFIX and I was a but bummed that it wasn't going so well...But then I Listened to...Don't flame me for it....Nsync's-This I Promise U....and all the emotions and thoughts poured out...The song just suited Vincent/Lucrecia....It's such a shame that 2 people that seemed so right for each other, turned out not to be....I feel that FATE's a right bitch for that!

Sorry to ramble but I recommend you listen to that NSYNC song-This I promise U. Then you'll see why it suits Vincent and Lucrecia as lost lovers...and why it inspired me to come up with this chapter!

As always comments/Suggestions and heck even flames for this 20 year old. Send them to:-

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

And please Read and Review my story, it would mean a lot to me...!

Signed Noble....


	6. The Power of Love and Lust

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call 

Chapter 6 written by Noble.... 

The Power of Love and Lust 

The heavens are always filled with many things these days flying in their endless space. Birds of all types from crows to seagulls to hawks and eagles flapping there wings wanderously searching the baren wasteland that is the planet below, for their prey. For small creatures and animals too weak to defend against their speed and ruthlessness. 

Then there would be the occasional monster that roamed the greenland below and towards the heavens also depending on what type the spawned abberation was like and how it could adapt in the world that demands survival of the fittest. Most monsters of this type would use it's powerful wings to strike it's prey at lightening quick speed not giving it the chance to counter act, let alone scream it's last breath as the sharp claws came down upon its jugular, silencing it forever. These creatures had dominated the skies for so long now, no other being or monster would take that which was there's. 

That was until man decided that the sky was theirs to dominate also and to explore. With every intelligant and living being, there is always the desire to make the impossible become reality, no matter how many years it would take for there dreams to become real, determination would always win over and as such conquer one realistic dream after another. 

Humans being the most dominate and intelligent species of the planet could always make and conquer one thing after another, the large towns situated all over the planet were a born fact of that. Cars, motorcycles and machinary of all types were created out of mans dreams to make their lives more easier and comfortable. Even though mako reactors were a dream, it was not an exceptable one, for it was slowly killing the planet....and as such were shut down and abandoned. 

To make exploration of the planet much easier, they had also created machinary such as this....a man made airship created solely by those whose dreams were to touch the heavens and the stars above. On one side of it's metal structure was a beautifully painted bikini model whose vast beauty could be seen by all, his lady luck who would always be by his side no matter where he travelled. The very shape of this vast and certain airship was in likeness of a giant hawk, an eagle or the legendary Phoenix...call it what you wish. But no matter what it's appearence or form it would still be their airship, the Highwind. 

This flying beauty was a marvel to all on lookers who could only grasp a glimpse at it's hugeness and speed from a distance. But none the less it was an extraordinary sight for any living being to behold. For the past day or so rumours had begun to spread throughout the planet, telling the tale of a group of warriors and far from normal individuals who were brought together in the name of destiny and sacrifice. They came together for one common goal, to save the life of the planet and for that of their own personal reasons, whether it be to discover who they really were, for a childhood love, for the love of their home, for their dreams or a lost love. Every reason that was there was their own and they did it risking their lives against overwhelming odds and succeeded. 

This band of unlikely heroes would one day be legend to all, the protectors of the planet and all who lived on it....AVALANCHE. 

Within the massive exterior of the airship Highwind, our heroes stand in silence. Each with thoughts of their own personal or not...they knew where there destination lied, to where great tragedy had stricken them all in one way or another and where AVALANCHE's mission was reborn with new vigor...and distasteful hate....The City Of Ancients. 

None of them knew why they were going there, but their leader told them that it was important and thats all they needed to know because they trusted him. Alone with his thoughts we find AVALANCHE's former leader, who broodingly reflects on his past. It was hard for him to believe that 8 months ago to the people living on the planet, AVALANCHE was nothing more than a rebel faction bent on destroying a corrupted and evil organisation called Shinra Inc. 

That very organisation was now nothing more than rubble and a distorted company no longer draining the planet of it's very life essence, which most of the planets population knew full well of it's corrupted schemes but didn't lift a finger to stop them. Instead it was AVALANCHE who they had to silently rely on, who did everything for the people and the planet whatever the risk, they made sure Shinra would fall....and it did...only to reconstructed and reborn under the leadership of one of their own, who's heart was in right place and that his only concern was of the planet and its people. Reeve may not have joined them in body but by using Cait sith...a robotic moogle, his alias with a mind and will to carry out Reeve's wishes to fight against the Shinra and to save the planet. Reeve as Cait Sith had accomplished his primary goal and was now doing that which was bestowed upon him, his own dream and personal mission...To see to the welfare of the people and to be there saviour, their voice when their opinons were never heard. Their sword of strength when the people needed a hero to help them...and now as the president of Neo Shinra, a new company forged out of the will of one man to set all that was wrong, right again was helping to rebuild the lives of those that suffered under the iron grasp of the late President Shinra and his son Rufus, who now was also deceased. 

By doing everything that was in his power and in his abilities to perform as a good leader and spokesman for the people, he slowly but surely began to reach out to those that needed his help and began to rebuild their homes and their lives with his compassion for human life and for his kindness to end the suffering with peace. 

Barret Wallace had to admit Reeve was going in the right direction, with his dreams and idea's set on helping the people at heart but he wasn't sure if he could trust this new Neo Shinra. He already trusted Shinra once and his town, relatives and wife paid with their lives. His old partners Biggs, Wedge and Jessie also lost their lives at the hands of Shinra too, so would be trusting this new organistation go against everything he believed to be evil and corrupted? No it couldn't be possible, this Neo Shinra was under Reeve's command so that in some sense was a plus, he was a member of AVALANCHE and therefore was a protector of the planet. So nothing evil would happen while Reeve was in charge. He also strictly swore an oath never to use mako reactors and to have them condemned and torn down for their feeding off the life energies of the planet. Plus they were a danger in general because of spawning monsters with it's excess mako productions, and as such was endangering the civilians of certain towns. 

Everyone had a reason to fight and to continue protecting the planet and what was most important to them. For Barret AVALANCHE's former leader, it was always for the planet. Of course he fought for other reasons but getting his revenge on the Shinra was his main goal. He hated those greedy power hungry assholes to the bone and because of it deep down it was hurting him. He fought and killed every Shinra sucka that ever crossed him, because of them Barret lost everyting that he held dear. His wife Myra, his family and friends, the respect and friendship from the remaining survivors of North Corel. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie who died protecting the civilians of Sector 7, and fairly recently his old friend Dyne who commited suicide for his crimes of murder and because his hands were covered in too much innocent blood to hold his daughter Marlene. 

Barret had to admit his life was pretty much a bad one and things had turned from bad to worse in most situations that involved either his friends or the Shinra of Old. He had lost so much and yet still continued to move on with a heavy heart and a burning desire for vengeance...but still he had Marlene, his little baby girl. 

Only just recently did Barret understand why he kept up the fight, why he should fight for the Planet...it wouldn't be solely for the Planet's sake but for a future in where his little girl Marlene could live a happy normal life, in where greed and deception wouldn't exist. Barret fought for her and his own personal need for a means to an end, to stop the suffering. 

The big man began to chuckle to himself when he realized that he never was good enough to lead them, but some spikey ass fool was. 

(Strange eh? Someone who didn't even know who he really was and was screwed in the head actually turned out to be a damn good leader...?!....Speakin of which were is dat spikey ass fool?), mused Barret deep in thought. 

Turning to the helm of the airship, we find the world's greatest pilot, mechanic and the first man to ever touch the stars in the dark void of space...Captain Cid Highwind. 

The pilot's reason for joining AVALANCHE was for the hell of it, his dreams were shattered by the Shinra some time ago by Rufus Shinra and the town had given up on him. But ever since he joined this crew of unlikely heroes Cid had to admit he had never been more alive and free. He got back everything that was important to him and because he stuck by them through thick and thin he got back his airship, the Highwind.. and was finally able to journey into outer space...even though it was only for a few brief minutes, Cid got a taste of that which was his dream and was able to see the stars for the first time. Space may seem like a black blanket of the night with glittering jewels hanging in the dark skies, but to Cid it was everything he hoped and dreamed for and was proud to be the first to see it, as he observed it from the escape pod...it was such a marvel to behold, he had never seen anything more beautiful....until now... 

At this particular moment in time, Cid wasn't thinking about his dreams or the stars. A certain subject had popped up in the warm pilot's mind and was worried about it....or should I say someone...Shera Hawke. 

Yuffie let it slip purposely that Shera was seeing another man last night, while he and the others were out drinking the night away, celebrating their victory over Sephiroth. Part of Cid was telling him to kill the brat and get it over and done with. But another part of Cid, the more rational one, which he rarely listened too when he was cussing or kicking butt...was displaying questions in his mind and found himself picturing Shera with her date and it was driving the smoking pilot crazy. He was a nervous wreak and literally shaking in fear and not just because Shera found another man. Hell no...far from it. It was because he was afraid of telling her, telling anyone that deep down he did care about the woman and was afraid of losing her, leaving Cid to live alone and die a lonely old man. 

Cid Highwind never knew how to swallow his pride and admit the truth when it was right in front of him, it would take a very large boot to be thrown at his head and make contact before he would realize what was right and wrong....and denying that he had feelings for Shera required a very large boot. For the past 55 minutes Cid had comtemplated what he would say when he saw her, and how he would act but his mind was nothing more than a garbage heap, he didn't know what to say at all. The cigarettes he was smoking every 3 minutes didn't help clear his head either and the pilot was close to boiling point. 

"Yo, earth to Cid? Have ya seen spike? I ain't seen him for the past hour!" questioned Barret. 

"I--I DON'T $%@£* KNOW, GET OFF YOUR BLACK ASS AND LOOK FOR THE SHITHEAD YOURSELF!" 

Barret was shocked, he had seen Cid curse before but this was nothing close to his past cursings and was literally shouting like a raving lunatic, and quite frankly Barret had never seen anyone in his life as close to being as pissed off as the pilot standing infront of him. It made the big guy feel the size of a puppy as he cringed away slighty at his cursings, something was up with Mr Cool and Barret thought it was time to see what was wrong with his ol' buddy. Calming himself making sure he wouldn't retaliate with the same abusive language as the man standing before him he composed himself and said bluntly, "Hey man calm down! I'm on your side fool! What bug crawled up your ass this mornin?" 

"SHIT......ahh crap, I'm sorry Barret (Can't actually believe I'm gettin this worked up over Shera), I didn't mean to take it out on ya!" 

"What's on your mind man?" 

"Shera" he said bluntly. 

"You must worry 'bout da lady and care for her pretty bad man, must be love!" he retorted smirking evilly. 

"Yeah, I can tell ya the first time I saw her...she.....? SHIT!! GET THE ^#$% OFF MY BRIDGE BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! I SAW CLOUD GO IN HIS ROOM!" 

"Ahem....excuse me gentlemen?" 

"An whadda you want ya oversized furball?" 

"Whoa, hold it! It's me Reeve...I'm sending a transmission through Cait Sith!" 

"Oh sorry, so what's up?" 

"I just got a call from Vincent, he said he wants us to pick him up". 

"Vince? Where and why?" questioned Barret. 

"He's at Lucrecia's Cave with Elena of the Turks, he said he wanted to join us because Vincent believed it to be important". 

"Great, just damn great. At least that explains to where the damn spook disappeared too" mumbled Cid. 

"Hey man don't worry 'bout that, we can always go to Rocket Town as well so you can see Shera too if ya want....." 

Barret ran as fast and as far from Cid's direction as quick as his legs could take him, leaving the remaining members to bear witness to the onslaught of Cid's uncontrollable cursings. He sounded like Cait Sith without the megaphone and in saying that it put the cat and his oversized moogle to shame. Nanaki too was left to hear the ramblings and cursings of the pilot also, and upon hearing the fowl language the furry beast covered his highly sensitive ears and howled along with Cid's ramblings. 

After Barret was sure he was as far away as possible from the bridge and from the ramblings of an old pilot he began to chuckle to himself as he slowed down his pace to a mere walk, stopping slightly panting for air. Once Barret had calmed down he resumed his approach to Cloud's room and heard voices from within...It sounded like Cloud wasn't alone.... 

Inside of Cloud's sleeping quarters, was Cloud himself accompanied by his lover and childhood friend Tifa, lying together in sweat drenched covers, naked and panting for air. Approximately 1 hour or so ago, Tifa had dragged Cloud away from the bridge unnoticed by the others, by giving him a sly grin and whispering sweet words of seductive melody into his ears, telling him that they needed some personal time alone. The spikey haired youth complied to the lulling of her seductive humour and was literally yanked by his arm into his room by Tifa. The beautiful woman then locked the door and then through her lover onto the bed with ease like he was nothing more than a ragdoll. She then let out a childish giggle and pounced on him kissing his lips passionately, inserting her tongue into his mouth exploring him hotly while rubbing her hands up and down his body, feeling every inch of what was Cloud and rubbing his back she clinged to him in desperate need and began to frantically remove his clothing and armour, disgarding it like mere rubbish on to the bedroom floor. Tifa then began to trail her kisses from his lips, to his neck slowly sucking and nibbling on it tasting every part of him not wanting to miss anything. Cloud could only gasp and groan as he became partly limp to her touch, her lips and tongue touching his body lightly, each feeling and touch new to him, he was enjoying this immensly. 

The woman's lips and tongue began to travel further downword from his neck as she slightly began kissing his chest and stomach with slow languid motions, each small lick and kiss on his body making his eyes widen in surprise to how good it was to feel it, her touch electrifying him. Tifa stopped slighty and Cloud opened his eyes to see why...she placed both hands on his baggy jeans to where his middle leg was throbbing and growing with the incessant need to break free of it's uncomfortable place, she began to touch it slightly on the part that was giving her much interest and that part which was driving Cloud nuts and she knew it. 

She looked up at Cloud with and evil grin, a smirk that grew even wider as thoughts of what she was going to do next passed through her mind. She quickly began tugging at his belt with shakey hands and a trembling desire to pleasure the man she loved the most and began to remove and disgard his belt and jeans, leaving only a very large tent growing upwards within his boxers, seeking release. 

The young man's breathing was slightly becoming more ragged and hard to control at the pace of his heart, as Tifa slowly but teasingly removed his boxers. He then felt a sudden release as he felt no more pressure from the ever cramped space and his manhood broke free standing tall and erect. Tifa who was looking at it with wide eyes, found her mouth had dropped in awe. She gasped at the sheer size of it, seeing that it was bigger than before the woman wondered if it would actually fit again....a negative thought which actually made her worry slightly, thinking that Cloud's manhood would hurt her. 

Pushing that thought aside, she looked back up to Cloud to see him breathing slightly harder as if begging her to continue, she licked her lips teasingly again as she would always do and began to kiss the head of his member slightly. Doing for what was her first time at pleasuring a man's hard on with her lips and mouth she explored it like it was Cloud's tongue and began to lick every inch of it up and down slowly, tasting it and finding it to give off a nice sexual scent even though slightly different to her own she incased her whole mouth over it and began to move up and down on him using her mouth. She moved at a slow pace at first, getting used to the new feeling of warmth she felt and savoured it, and then began to quicken her pace as instinct took over from rational thought, moaning slightly. 

Cloud on the other hand was trying to contain his pleasure with small moans, hoping that they would not be heard throughout the highwind, but soon with each slight touch, kiss or lick from his lover he found himself in heaven and his small moans were repalced with much deeper and harder ones, turning from a tiny whimper of pleasure to a growl of human lust. 

"Tifa.....please..stop...I can't hold it......." Cloud whispered hoarsly. 

Lost in lust and in Cloud's member she did not hear him, and soon felt him stiffen even more in her mouth as a new taste entered it touching the back of her throat, she grimaced slightly at the funny taste but continued to suck on him more beginning to enjoy the taste and welcoming a whole load more. 

Cloud collapsed on the bed breathing harder then before and in time with his own eratic heart beat as he moaned quietly and began to shiver. This was something he had never experienced and was bathing in the extasy of the warm feeling that spread throughout his entire body and cheeks. Removing her mouth, Tifa felt a tingle throughout her body and mostly between her thighs and crawled up on top of Cloud and starting kissing him, slipping her tongue back into his mouth tasting him once more, letting off a soft pur like a cat that desired attention. Cloud noticing this began removing her top and black skirt in short teasing motions, with a sly grin rubbing what he knew would drive her wild, and turn her on. He was right...Tifa's eyes were closed tightly, while soft moans were escaping her sweet lips. Cloud couldn't help but grin wider and rub a bit more, from a steady beat to an eratic touch teasing in hard and slow motions. 

The woman's face becoming a rozy shade of red, with her own breathing becoming more out of control and hoarse, her mouth becoming dry as were her lips. Deciding to take control once more she removed her panties and pushed him back on the bed again and straddled his waist, positioning herself over his manhood, she lowered herself on to him very slowly gasping as he entered her once more, this being there second time of passion but still it was immensly enjoyable. Tifa gasped even harder as she continued to push downwards on his member, feeling it slide in her inch after agonizing inch...it felt good and made her body heat up in excitement. Cloud who was pumping inside her grunted in agreement, she felt hot and looked doubly hot also and was moving at a steady pace trying to keep down the primal instinct's that boiled within, to make him go loose in the heat of the moment and of lust. 

His lover's moans mixed with their rythmic motions was making Cloud feel even hotter as she gasped and tensed her inner muscles on his length, desiring him to be bolder and to go faster. Silently he complied and moved faster within in her, her moans and his rising with every thrust, the sweat on their bodies forming and making them feel more dirty and yet excited at the same time, they moved as one desiring more pleasure....this is what they craved and desired and they would not stop until were exhausted. 

Tifa who was moaning deeply now with her eyes squinted, showing that she and her body were moving with much effort could feel something boiling within, she was close to a release which many thought to be a moment of extasy, a small fragment of heaven and she knew that Cloud too was near his climax.... 

"Cloud.....don't stop...keep going just a little longer....please..." the woman begged hoarsly. 

He couldn't speak or acknowledge her desired plea, his throat was too dry to say anything, but he understood the whispers of her groans and what she was feeling and made sure he would wait until they were ready, to when their two bodies truly became one. 

She wanted to scream, she sought release feeling wave after wave of pleasure taunting her, teasing her, telling her that she was so close that what her body ached for, craved for was about to happen. Tifa looked down to his sea blue mako eyes and stared as she moved even quicker, it was a silent message that he understood..not knowing how...but the instinct within him told him she was ready....and he let go. 

It was unbelievable for them both, as they climaxed rythmically. Their bodies now as one, were shuddering and buckling tightly not wanting to let go and escape the moment they bathed in...as they felt gripped each, Tifa digging her nails into his shoulders knawing into his now tensed muscles were drawing blood...her eyes closed even tighter then before as she felt her climax wash over and over again, making her light-headed. The muscles within her pussy tightened and tensed around her lover's length several times contracting to the orgasm that assaulted her mind and her now aching and tired body. Tifa sighed and relaxed feeling in heaven and rested her head onto her lover's chest, lulling herself to sleep by the sound of his beating heart. 

He too bathed in the feeling that Tifa shared as he grasped for air which evaded his lungs, unable to fathom what just happened. Cloud didn't regret it, in fact it was the opposite he welcomed the feelings and sensations that ravaged his mind and body..but it made him too weak to think straight and soon found his body seeking much needed rest. Before he allowed it to happen he kissed Tifa's forehead lightly and sighed...wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body closer to his, sharing the warmth....they fell asleep two souls intwined. 

Half an hour or so later the happy couple awoke in sweat drenched covers and in a tangle of arms and legs, they looked at each other sweetly and sighed...feeling happy with having only each others company, they could have remained this way for the rest of their lives. They started talking to one another breaking the silence about trival things of the past, secrets which they held back from one another for so long and spoke about their thoughts and fears which needed to be shared. Tifa who was listening to her lover only half heartedly, decided without Cloud's consent that there love making would be their new hobby and smiled evilly. Se didn't want it to stop, to end..she was finally happy with the one she loved more than life itself and was glad that Cloud Strife was her's and her's alone. 

Thinking even deeper she wondered broodingly if this is what Aeris desired of Cloud and how she would react to finding that he and Tifa were something more than just an item and now practically lovers. She wondered how far their love would take them and of the possibilites that lied ahead. Longtime childhood friends turned lovers....what more could they want together? Marriage? A family? The future was becoming very bright for them both. 

Tifa's train of thought was interrupted with a knock on the door, followed by a deep gruff voice, "Yo spike, you awake?" 

"Yeah Barret, what is it?" 

"Got some news, Vincent jes' contacted Reeve and he needs us to pick him up. He wants to join us to the City of Ancients, but if we go back and get his skinny ass it might take a while for us to get to were we want....you don't mind do ya?" 

"Not at all, if our friend wants to join us then make it so, but Barret....." 

"Yeah...." 

"If your gonna ask Cid to turn the Highwind round to get Vincent. Ask him without pissing him off!" 

A loud chuckle was heard from behind the door making Cloud frown, he mused wishing for those two to get along. 

"Alright, later...." he replied laughing still. 

"So...we've got another hour to ourselves eh Cloud?" giggled Tifa. 

Cloud's mood began to perk up as he returned Tifa's comment with a cheeky grin. 

Author's note: AAHHHHH Hentai *whack*....damn who would have thought it would take this long for me to write a sex scene between 2 lovers? *sweatdrops* ok ok I'll admit this is the first and only time your all gonna see Hentai Lemon in this story since I feel a little uncomfortable with it, (It is my first time doing this you know.....*gulps*). 

Anywho....I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you feel appreciative of this also....tell me what u think? Do you think I should continue with lemon fanfiction after this story is finished? Or do u desire to see more? (don't even think about asking for it in THIS story lol). 

Anyway as a writer i'm glad i'm contributing my own thing but please don't think any different of me, I'm not perverted i'm just expressing the boundries and possibilities of what love makes us do.....Send all your thoughts and suggestions to this humble 20 year old at: 

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

Don't Forget to review!! 

Chapter 7: The gangs all here.... 

Signed Noble....


	7. Resurrection

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 7 written by Noble....

Resurrection

The City of Ancients, the remains of a lost civilization known as the Cetra. It's inhabitants long forgotten as things are in time. She sits there feeling the closure of the water beside her, the suns rays eminating through the foliage of oversized thorned trees and twigs, touching the water showing it's grace and purity....just like her.

Even though the planet hadn't completely changed since it's rebirth, she knew it had begun. She always knew about little things like that, because she was connected to it. The planet was always a part of her life ever since birth...it was always there as she slept soundly as a child, the voices comforting her over and over, allowing the girl to rest peacefully. It grew even stronger with age as she progressed into a sweet but very attractive young women.....the words and ancient languages spoken to her beginning to make more sense with each passing day, feeding off the knowledge that was given to her freely by the planets will to warn the young women of grave things to come, things that had already happened and one very dark and fearful premonition that she would never forget or run away from....her duty as a Cetra to protect mother earth....her death....The voices were with her on the day she died....

Just as it was foretold and how she remembered it so clearly, it all happened so quickly that she could hardly grasp onto what she was feeling at the pit of her stomach at that time....sharp pain.....sadness....forgiveness....and then her body going cold and numb as her eyes slowly began to close and everything went black....

Now she was living again and waiting for when they would return to her. She thought about her death now and then as she listened to the voices wearily, sometimes drifting off to the back of her mind thinking about things that interested her more....she didn't want to know what the future held, not that she was sick of being a Cetra, it's just that the planet would speak of her death again and when she would eventually have to once more make the next big sacrifice on her part to summon Holy....why couldn't anyone else do it? Because only the Ancients could use the powerful but yet rare white magic of Holy, her mind concluded sarcastically knowing that she already knew the answer to an already dumb question since she was the last Cetra. 

Thinking back to her last moments of life and Death she mused and overlooked every detail of the fateful end that came to her...and not once did she cry, nor did she feel sick of what she saw and felt as Sephiroth's blade, the mamasume entered through her back, painfully but quickly gutting her stomach and through her soft flesh.... scrapping the tarnished and fashioned age old shrine that she knelt on, praying to the planet desperately waiting and searching for the light of Holy to shine on her. She bowed her head as the events passed her by quickly and placed a hand to where the gaping wound was.....it was gone, only a small scar remained......The young women sighed nervously as her hand on her stomach began to shake again, it happened twice before when she thought about it over and over again...knowing that you already died once wasn't actually comforting her much and disturbed her gradually even though the tears wouldn't show her pain, inside it troubled her and she wanted to forget everything that happened. She died without even screaming a single word, an audible moan, anything to show her pain...all she could do was just feel her stomach being gutted painfully as her eyes went wide with shock and her whole world crumbled around her as her vision went black and her heart stopped beating as did her body go cold...

Not once did she blame Sephiroth for what he did, not even once....He was just doing what any man without a loving family would have done, he was taking his revenge on a world full of hate and despair. Of course the great Sephiroth wasn't actually himself, he was under the influence of Jenova the Calamity from skies...her cursed and evil alien blood had always been a part of Sephiroth since birth..ever since Hojo had injected the cells of Jenova into him when he was but a small pile of flesh within the womb of a woman called Lucrecia who indeed was the true mother...but Sephiroth never knew that Lucrecia existed...he never even knew her name or saw her face, not even once....

In the girl's eyes she knew Sephiroth wasn't evil, he actually was a good man deep down. He was just a former general of the Shinra army, forced to live his life taking orders from his superiors and throwing himself into pitched battle against all those that would oppose the company he formerly worked for....lashing out and attacking their enemies, giving back to them all the pain and anger he suffered silently and alone in a world where he was born into with no father or mother to love or care for him, having a childhood with no friends and been constantly separated from them because he was different from all those who seemed normal....He grew up unloved and unwanted, only being trained by those who wanted him to be nothing more than a perfect soldier, a killing machine....

The young women couldn't put all the blame on Sephiroth, he was innocent. But the man known as Hojo was to blame for what had happened to the general...everything that had transpired over the past 30 years had all been the mad scientist's fault....to Sephiroth, to everyone she ever knew, loved or lost....all because of his twisted interest in the alien Jenova....

And now because of unfinished business on the mortal plane of existence, she was brought back...the planet to which her soul had been connected to after all these years of hardship had brought her back....She couldn't abandon it, it was her destiny to protect mother earth through life and death, both of which the girl had experienced in a short span of time in her life....and knowing both experiences she was ready to face whatever new problem had arisen that had scared the planet so much to return the young woman to life....

She began to hum a tune that she became very fond of some months ago, while mindlessly tending and caring for the newly grown yellow tulips in her hands, praying for them to grow equally as beautiful as the bed of flowers in her favourite place of Midgar...the old church where she spent most of her time listening to the voices and saying prayers. How she loved the different kinds of flowers, they were so fragile and beautiful....it's innocence seeping through it's colours and blooming even more.

They would be here soon, she thought. Her friends would return to her again as always, like good friends do and then she would have to explain everything, her rebirth and then even darker secrets she kept hidden from her closest of friends. So she just sits there, watching and waiting for the moment of destiny to come.....

"Why is SHE here with you?!" barked an angry Yuffie.

"This is none of your concern....."

"The hell it is, did visiting your lady friend unscrew that brain in that head of yours? She's the enemy!" barked Yuffie once more her hatred apparent to all.

"Yuffie does have a point Vincent".

"H-hey don't I get say in this.....?"

"Write it down bimbo and wait in line!"

".....ENOUGH!" shouted Vincent his voice sounding sharp and demanding respect, making them jump to attention, especially the ninja.

Vincent just bowed his head and closed his eyes, standing tall focusing on his composure and letting his anger die down he re-opened his weary eyes looking about the room coldly with his icy glare and continued...."Elena is in my company because she was badly wounded by a monster from the Gelnika Plane. If it was not for Elena's discovery of the abomination, countless lives would have been lost. Furthermore if the crewmen onboard the Shinra Sub did indeed die, we all would have taken responsibility".

Before Yuffie stood a chance to return with a quick comeback Barret pipped in with a sombre but confused look, "What ya gettin' at Vince?"

"....When we all first discovered the remains of the Gelnika plane in our search for weaponary that would aid us in Sephiroth's defeat, we stumbled onto the creatures of the unknown that dwelled within it also. As you all know some of the creatures did indeed show forms of intelligence, even though it was predatory".

"So?" said Yuffie bluntly.

"......Because no-one stayed behind on the sub to secure it, one of those aberrations did indeed store itself on the submarine and because of our carelessness we did not think to check" retorted Vincent with his answer, his crimson glare focused on Yuffie sending chills down her spine, scaring her.

Mustering back her courage she glared defiantly back in Vincent's direction, "Well duh! that doesn't change a thing!"

"....Indeed it does Yuffie. Have you forgotten that the Turks were employed by the Shinra of Old and now no longer exists because of us? The new Shinra is under the leadership of Reeve, commonly known to us as Cait Sith..and has employed them as his personal bodyguards and protectors of the new company...until Midgar is fully rebuilt".

"Who cares?! Shinra old or new I still don't trust them or her! She's-"

"HEY! I heard that Yuffie!" quipped the over sized moogle jumping up and down angrily looking at her.

"....Furthermore, Vincent continued making sure his point was clear he bowed his head until it was as close to Yuffie's face as possible.....have you forgotten Yuffie that I myself am a Turk or was formerly part of that organisation....would you still have trusted me as part of the team if I still was in the employ of Shinra?" he whispered to her letting a slight smirk grace his lips at her reaction.

The ninja just blushed crimson at his remark and at his stone chizzled glare and that smirk which made her blush even more as his handsome features were becoming more revealing as she gazed at him up close at nose point, "I-you...."

"All of you, SHUT UP! You can continue the argument later, in 5 minutes were landing near Bone Village so conserve your strength and get your asses ready!" shouted the pilot returning to the helm of his ship.

After that everything and everyone went silent. The only thing making the slightest sound was the humming of the Highwinds engine running smoothly and the warking of their prized gold Chocobo in the cargo hold eating it's daily greens. Seconds later Yuffie regained her composure and turned to the female Turk once more, her glare on the blonde haired woman matching that of Vincent's or at least in her best effort. Yuffie then just growled angrily and stormed off the deck, whispering audible shoutings of mild cursings that she heard from her heated arguments with Barret and Cid. Needless to say their foul mouthed language had rubbed off on the tomboy that was Yuffie and it became apparent that the materia hunter was growing up slightly...in the wrong way a women should so to speak.

Vincent breathed a heavy sigh and placed his good hand on his fore head and began to rub it tiredly, relieved that the inevitable discussion had ended rather pleasantly. Fatigue growing more on the dark features of the man as he strained to keep his eyes open. Vincent was tired but also was silently fighting against his own inner turmoil as a thrust of agony erupted within the pit of his stomach and chest....agony turned to pain and then pain that gave way to his tiredness turned to searing white hot burning as he fought for control over something that not even he was sure what was been waged within the cage of his soul. 

At first he thought logically that it was his own most powerful transformation, the demon Chaos who earlier that day was freed from the darkest recesses of the cold place where Vincent had imprisoned the monster for sometime, and believed that Chaos was hungering for more death and violence...trying to claw and scrape it's way out of the man's body, but the searing white hot pain that Vincent was experiencing never felt like this whenever the demon craved and clawed upwards desiring the light and death and as such this new burning was wreaking havoc on his youthful but burdened body and soul.

The demon called Chaos, was Lucreica's final gift to Vincent before the final battle against the Shinra and Sephiroth and was the only one of his transformations that fought against Vincent's vice like grip to hold onto his humanity. Over the span of 30 years of a death-like imprisonment, Vincent was able to control the dark callings within himself and to supress the monsters that ravaged against his body and mind and thusly bonded with them, as in arranging a deal with the monsters to hold onto his humanity. Even when he was freed from the coffin the monsters were infact silent as always, as they were apart of him and because it was what the darkened man saw himself as in his nightmares, no longer a human being...an outcast in a world full of humans...a monster with no heart or emotions....but ever since he accepted this gift from Lucrecia things had changed drastically. Accepting a fourth power within himself was too much strain upon his body, the protective barriers that the cold man erected around himself to control the dark powers were slowly but surely beginning to peel away under the darker and blacker soul of Chaos...since his 3 other transformations were actually a part of his body and were not separate entities he had no problems continuing on his mission of vengeance against Hojo. But by excepting the demon Chaos within his own body was indeed far from brave but ultimately foolish.

By merging his body and soul with it cost him dearly as Chaos was a separate soul.... a soul darker than Vincent's own but none the less far more dangerous and evil. Having 2 souls housed within the same body was doing the unthinkable and unnatural as this process was never done before. The reaction caused by it ultimately had the 2 souls battling for dominion over the body they shared, one wanting to remain human and to grasp onto what humanity he had left, the other more darker soul wanting freedom that he craved for centuries, wanting a release from a place of eternal darkness to wage war on anyone and anything with its dark desires for death and blood. 

Unfortunately things had taken a turn for the worst as Vincent's battle against Chaos ended abruptly as he entered within the very core of the Planet, of the lifestream as the demon sensed much dark and evil power that nearly rivalled his own. His selfish but evil desires and the unruly hunger for destruction was more intense and powerful that Vincent had ever felt before. His grip on his humanity was crushed and Chaos broke free....Never once harming the beings Chaos vaguely remembered as Vincent's allies, in silent knowing that they would surely destroy him even though Vincent was a prisoner within...and as such the demon reluctantly joined them in their quest, the first time in a millennia that Chaos had accepted others as allies.

And now after the battle was over and Holy was released, Chaos returned to the dark corner within Vincent's body in fear of being destroyed by that very same white light that basked and bathed the planet in it's healing and holy light. Ever since then Chaos remained stationary and huddled up with the man known as Vincent until he was safe and sure Holy had passed, never knowing how much time had gone by, until he was called forth strangely for the first time willingly by Vincent to battle the monster in the Submarines cargo hold.

But what about now? Was Chaos doing something different to taunt and push Vincent further to new depths of pain and suffering within him just to gain freedom? How could it be?.....the demon never caused this much pain before....it sent mental aguish upon his body unlike any other sensation that Vincent felt before, his past inner battles felt like pin pricks on his pale skin compared to this...this burning feeling....

Elena sensing the dilemma raging within Vincent or something else that made a shiver trail coldly down her spine reacted to her partner's heavy breathing and unsteady shaking. Seeing the man who she thought was chizzled like rock and was colder and harder than anything she had seen before, was kneeling down on one knee shaking as if it was colder than the frozen wastelands of Gaia's cliff and hotter than molten lava with the sweat that drenched the handsome features of his face, accompanied by small gasps and moans trying to keep his mouth from shouting out his pain in clenched teeth and with eyes that were closed so tight you couldn't open them with knife.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked kneeling down beside him, with a worried look upon her face.

Finding his voice again, Vincent replied, "......I'm fine. There's.....nothing to worry about".

An obvious lie if she ever heard one, she was so close to him she could see all the pain written on his face and she knew he would keep it to himself and act strong and cold like he always did, like all Turks old or new. Even if Vincent didn't look sick before she could always tell if something was wrong with him or others she knew of. Women like herself could always tell if something was wrong or if someone was lying, it was like a sixth sense that only women knew of. Even though Elena was a Turk and known for being a ruthless killer, she too like any other person was human and had emotions, feelings and problems of her own. She would always listen to her womanly instincts if such a problem arose and one of them was in pain and right infront of her. Maybe because women were more compassionate and caring then men, that she could always tell if something was being hidden from her?

Turning around Elena quickly glanced about the helm of the Highwind, analysing with eyes of an expert, seeing that they were all rather busy or not noticing the pain of one their own, she decided quickly if the others saw Vincent in pain then they would come to his aid and that would greatly dishonour his pride and wanting to be kept alone. Deciding further without Vincent's consent, she formed a course of action and hastily grabbed Vincent's good arm and dragged him away from the deck of the Highwind and ran up the stairs of the airships higher levels taking him outside to be greeted by the unsteady wind rushing past them with great speed as the airship continued onwards towards its chosen destination.

Moments later after being in the open air briefly, Vincent collapsed on the side of the doorway and began to gasp in loud moans, grunting in clenched teeth once more...the movements of his body showing the discomfort he felt as his muscles and body began to contract in a convulsive fit.

"I KNEW something was wrong with you. Why can't you admit that just once?"

Vincent said nothing, he remained silent and gritted his teeth harder, not once daring to glance at the features of the woman standing beside him, not wanting to show her his pain, and the dark man's pain was severe. His whole body felt like it was on fire...but the cold flames that mentally scolded and washed over him were unlike any other torture his body had endured before. He felt like every inch of him was being burned on the inside...and wanted so much to scream pleadingly for it to stop...But Vincent had been through worse and would fight it to the bitter end, even if he died trying.

As he tried to push away the burning sensations that mentally inflicted and wreaked further havoc upon his troubled body and mind, the strong willed need to fight against it slowly crumbled against the onslaught and his determination turned to worry and fear as Vincent let go of the struggle and the fire washed over him again and again.

"W-why is this happening to me?" he thought shakingly.

Thoughts came and went in his mind as he tried to block the mental pain once more but failed again as the fires that burned within raged further upwards. Grasping onto what he could assume to be possible answers to the never ending torture, only 2 idea's came to his mind and already had assumed one of them to be the result of Chaos trying to break free. But already knowing from past struggles and mental battles against his own darker side he knew that Chaos had never stooped this low when desiring freedom, it was always much more straining on his body and never inflicted his mind once. But this new pain inflicted both his body and mind 3 times worse then before...So he was left with his second and last possible answer? Lucrecia....Did his lost love Lucreica try to poison him with their parting and lingering kiss purposely in seeking revenge for her son's demise at his hands?

Vincent dismissed that thought instantly, he knew Lucrecia better than that and would not dishonour her memory or passing into the lifestream.....and yet somehow Lucreica and Chaos were both linked with the same answer, since Lucreica left the Chaos entity for Vincent some weeks ago...so if both were part of the answer to the burning pain upon his body and soul then why wasn't it making any sense? 

Vincent's trivial thoughts were actually quite close to the answer, and his assumptions probably could have answered all that he desired to know if he was actually right. But being close to the answer doesn't exactly say your completely right...more so a half truth. 

True Vincent's first assumption to Chaos attempting to break free was the closest answer and by far the most logical, but in reality the demon Chaos wasn't trying to break free....but rather to fight for survival. As the black hearted demon was waging a small war between itself and another being that is unknown to Chaos in the darkest recesses of Vincent's soul.

The Void, a place where all souls and beings of power would remain imprisoned until called forth into the world of man. Such a place as this is infinitely pitch black, darker than any night sky and by far a black surrounding to equal the sight of the blackest and most evil heart. Within every glimpse or grasp of sight all anyone could possibly see is blackness, nothing but black everywhere....no light, no surroundings, no pavements, no animals......nothing but infinite black surrounding everything and all those who would live in the void. In such a darkened world, a space between space and then in-between reality, time would have no meaning here....time would easily flow by such a place and no one would be none the wiser to how much time the being or person would have remained in this hellish prison. A 100 years could pass and the prisoner of the void would never age..not even once as the creative affects of the void hold time in a standstill. 

In such a dark and eerie place the atmosphere never seems to be hot or cold or anything, it just seems to be. But living in such a place, it becomes hard to concentrate on anything in particular, thoughts don't really gel or flow in any order and the weight or mass of the person or being remaining there never seems to have any body weight or feeling to it...it just seems to be....such a mysterious place....a private hell to all who are imprisoned there.

Within the depths of darkness we find the floating form of Chaos, known to few as the harbinger of death and destruction facing an opponent of an unknown origin. The demon doesn't know where he came from or how he got here, but all Chaos knew or could think of is that this intruder should die. It didn't take long before the winged harbinger of death realized that even by using every attack and powerful ability under his command were all in vain, for nothing that Chaos used could hurt it. This new being of power was unstoppable and was not even scratched by the deadliest attack that Chaos inflicted upon him.

As he approached the demon with eyes glowing red, giving out this icy death glare as it reached out for the winged monster and for the first time in countless millennia, fear was Chaos' only comfort and companion as the Angel of Death wrapped it's hand around the monsters neck and pulled him close to administer it's just punishment....

Deep within the mind of Vincent erupted a scream of agony and pain unlike any other that he had heard before as the shriek continued to haunt his mind and grow even louder......

Desperation began to flood into her mind, fear rising in her heart and soul as Vincent's condition began to worsen. The tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to burst out as she continued to worry and cry silently within herself. Elena then did what any normal girl would have done, when in love. She gently grabbed Vincent's head and pulled him close with her arms placing his sweating and shaking head on the bosom of her chest and then began to cradle him softly lulling him to be calm and at ease as she whispered soft words of comfort to him while caressing his face with soft hands, the touch of her fingers to his face barely noticeable as they touched him like soft feathers being blown in the wind.

To her disbelief, the female Turk's idea seemed to be working. She could feel his body slowly going from tense to limp rather quickly as he rested in her arms. His breathing also began to lessen as the moans and gasps of pain ended and were replaced by a more steady flow, like the pounding that she felt by touching his chest, his heart beat and normal intake of air seemed to run in time with each other.

"The fever must have subsided", she thought relieved.

5 minutes had passed and neither one spoke a word. Vincent remained in Elena's arms with his head pressed softly against her chest, feeling her hands softly brushing and caressing the long strands of his velvety soft black hair. He was grateful for this woman's quick thinking and kindness although he would not admit this by voicing his gratitude, his silence was all that she needed to know that she had done the right thing by invading his personal space and sharing for the first time in a long while his pain. Normally in his moments of agony Vincent would not allow anyone near him, his pain was his own burden and problem and wanted to handle it alone, like he always did...even in the most extreme times of unbelievable agony, and the feeling of his bones and flesh stretching he would not let a soul near him, innocent or otherwise.....

But this new pain, this burning mental anguish was something far different than his past experiences and Vincent could do nothing to stop it, let alone push away the woman who held him so softly in her protective grasp.

Elena on the other hand was both relieved and happy at the same time. Her heart had stopped beating like a jack hammer and was now calming down as her hands held onto the face of her partner, feeling the soft features that she thought at first would feel like rock but were infact just soft pale skin. Elena smiled idly as she continued to stroke and touch his face and long dark hair, whispering small words of comfort still as he just sat there in silence not moving or acknowledging her presence. Elena understood his pain and wanting to be left alone, she too knew what it was like to shut herself off from others when she didn't want to talk about it, she used to prefer it that way until she opened up more and understood there were others willing to listen and were deeply concerned about her safety and well being. But the man in her grasp didn't want to open up, he didn't want to share his personal torment with others because that's the way he always wanted it....and Elena would understand. 

Asking one man who lived half of his life living the same way with no emotional changes or making any moves to get close to others, or to share his feelings and his pain with those he could trust was like asking for the impossible...

Vincent was a cold and emotionless man, who rarely spoke with any feeling at all. Always speaking in a cryptic way that seemed like the old tongue of language, or more rather past tense, his voice would always remain the same, quiet but sharp as to what he would say would always be noted and useful. For Vincent it was always the other way around for him...actions spoke louder than words, as if what he did would give a more powerful response then just a few words....being moulded into a killing machine, to take orders and to act them out without questioning was what he did. But the dark man's actions never came out in such physical meaning, using his body was just secondary when it came to battles....even though every fluid movement he made was quick, accurate and deadly...it was never as sharp as his ability to use and effectively bring out the full potential of every gun made....making him the perfect killing machine....emotionless...devoid of guilt.....taking orders no matter the consequence....never missing his target.....Vincent was known to be the best back in his days as a Turk, his name was legend to all who wanted to follow in his steps...even on his last mission where he 'mysteriously' went missing and failed to report to Shinra headquarters....people old or new either admired the cold man or feared him. 

And now Vincent was back amongst the living still the same as he always had been cold, emotionless and more mysterious than ever....Perhaps maybe one day Vincent would understand Elena's personal feelings and maybe let her in further, accepting her to be something more than just a fighting partner....to being something much closer and with more understanding and feeling, of love. But at least Vincent had let her in this far without pushing her away, maybe somewhere deep down he did care?

Two minutes later the Highwind began its descent from the skies above and Elena knew that this romantic interlude of some sort was over. They had arrived at Bone Village.

Half an hour passed since their descent, the members of AVALANCHE continued to make their way to the City of Ancients while dealing with the remaining threat of the monster population effortlessly, neither team member not even breaking the slightest sweat....their strength and powers by far greater than before. After easily dealing with such annoyances with ease the members of AVALANCHE now walked slower upon gazing at the destination their leader had brought them too.

With a single wave of his hand, the group came to a halt. Seconds later Cloud walked a few paces ahead and turned to face them, he sighed deeply and built up the words that had been building on the tip of his tongue for sometime now. Now comes the hard part, he thought.

"As you all know, I brought us all here for one reason and one reason only. Your probably asking yourselves why I brought you here. I for one know what you all feel about this place".

"Yeah, this is where Aeris..." Barret said quietly, his throat becoming sore unable to say the words his mind screamed.

"I know Barret, we all do. But I want to ask you all something, Back on the Highwind I asked all and each of you; What are we all fighting for? Each of us have our reasons, personal or not. But whatever those reasons are, we all fought for something else and yet we all remained together and fought not just for all of humanity and for the planet itself but for just one person...who in whatever way touched us all and brought us closer....like the family we are now....I'm just proud of that fact and of each of you. To this day I always thought I was fighting for the planet and for my own personal memories, to identify who I am. But only part of that is true, as I'm sure that it's the same for the rest of us..."

"Yeah, I know what ya gettin' at!"

"We all fought for Aeris, the only one of us who made the ulitmate sacrifice in giving up her life so that we could stop Sephiroth. Her death was tragic to us all but her final gift to us never went unnoticed, she knew the risks of protecting our planet and she knew what had to be done to insure it's safety. I fully understand now why Aeris did such a thing and why she had to do it alone....In a way it was her destiny to summon Holy and to face Sephiroth, not because it was fated that she would die by his hands, but that's because the way she wanted it to be....

It was Aeris' destiny to call the planet, to summon Holy...but I also felt that she knew that she had to sacrifice her life in order to talk to the Lifestream more directly, to warn the planet of the summoning of Meteor and in doing so Holy came to our aid, as only an Ancient, a Cetra's pure hearted prayer could unlock and come to us in our time of need".

"Cloud that was beautiful" cried Tifa.

"Yeah man you even got me!"

"Hang on, may I finish? My final question is this: what if our effort's weren't in vain? What if the Planet saw the pain in each of us and how much we tried to help?"

".....Meaning?" question Vincent curiously.

"Meaning because of what we did for every living thing on this world, the planet gave us something back in return, something that we all fought for and something that can never be replaced as it always remained in our memories and in our hearts...and I think that answer lies ahead".

Finishing his speech and by letting a wide smile grace the features of their leader, he turned around facing the direction of his chosen destination letting the smile grow even wider and then flashed his hand back to his comrades once more shouting, "Move out!"

Without hesistation Cloud ran as fast as his legs would take him, knowing full well as he approached ever closer that he was right and that the Lifestream had given back to them what they all needed the most as the calling within his soul grew even louder.

The team followed without question as their leader disappeared at high speed up the pathway, each member was unsure of what to expect, but as they continued to follow Cloud they knew they could trust in him to lead them to what was so important. And they were right to believe in him as each and everyone of them stood beside him, a look of astonishment and disbelief plastered on each of their faces, as the impossible seemingly became reality. The last surviving Ancient was sitting silently in a bed of yellow tulips, smiling at them with her green eyes glowing with such warmth and affection, for Aeris Gainborough was very much alive and well.

Author's note: AVALANCHE is finally reunited now and forever and they way it should be too. But then again how and why is Aeris back among the living? Don't hold your breath people because there's a lengthy explanation in chapter 8 in where Aeris explains it all. Plus the greatest threat to humanity finally emerges or does it? Stick around and don't forget to leave a review or if your feeling extremely generous send an email with your questions comments (and praise XD) to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


	8. Reunion

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 8 written by Noble....

Reunion

"It's so beautiful, just as I pictured it would be!" beamed the girl unable to contain her excitement.

"Well, I did make a promise to give you a ride on the Highwind one day didn't I?"

"Yeah and now that I have my baby back and those Shinra %#$&* don't, you can ride it as much as ya want!" chuckled the pilot.

"Oh thank you Cid!" 

The Flower girl then leaped in the air, jumping up and down even more excited than before and then rushed into Cid giving him an affectionate hug, thanking him for his kindness.

"Heh, no sweat!"

"Um Aeris?"

"Hmmm, yes Barret?" replied Aeris teasing Barret, the look she gave him becoming nothing more than a fit of giggles as she tried to suppress the fact she was becoming a lot worse than Yuffie....yet it wasn't all that bad. Aeris just wanted to enjoy herself and have as much fun as possible, that is until things would get serious again as it eventually would.

"Can I have a hug too?" 

"Of course you oversized teddy bear, you all deserve one. I've missed you all so much".

Moments later after giving a rather unpleasant bear hug, one of which Barret found that hurt his ribs, and winced momentarily as he mused curiously at how the flower girl seemed much stronger. Then after hugging Barret she then proceeded to give the remaining members of AVALANCHE a heart warming hug. With the exception of Vincent as he preferred to keep his personal space and just shook her hand gently and nodded his head, saying very little but then again for Vincent actions spoke in more volumes then just words. The girl giggled again as she smiled and beamed at Vincent, he hadn't changed at all since they last spoke. Still silent and secretive....typical Vincent manner. Even though she could see Vincent had problems that seemed to be as big as the world that weighed heavy on his shoulders, he still kept a cool demenor about himself and remained as mysterious as ever. Maybe one day he would open up and change? He would she could feel it....

Aeris giggled again a bit more silently now and glanced past Vincent and saw Elena looking straight back at her, a frown arched on the blonde bombshell. The look she saw on the female Turk's face seemed defensive, as if she knew Aeris was walking in territory that was not hers to tread on. The flower girl understood immediately and if looks could kill Aeris would have been a lifeless corpse by now. She nodded rather reluctantly in Elena's direction and tried her best to smile, even though Elena's icy glare continued to bore right through her

. 

Aeris just turned her attention back to Vincent, smiling widely once more. She winked at him and walked off to hug the others. The dark man just raised an eyebrow questionably, confused for the first time in a long while, "Why did Aeris do that?" Vincent asked questioning himself. Behind him Elena's icy glare continued to follow the Ancient round the deck of the Highwind, observing her movements like a moving target...now all she needed a gun. The female Turk grinned evilly at such a thought, and personally noted to give Aeris a severe warning later when the 2 of them were alone.

Aeris finally finished giving her heart warming hugs until she came to Cait Sith and Red XIII. The oversized and over stuffed moogle would be near to impossible to hug as she could barely wrap her arms around his chubby but flexible form. So Aeris improvised and then did the next best thing she grabbed the smaller form of Cait Sith, the cat itself partner and commander to the giant moogle and hugged him to death, "God no, mercy...not too hard Aeris, your crushing me!"

Then after she bent down and patted Red XIII lovingly, and stroked and combed his soft fur in her hands making the proud warrior of Cosmo Canyon purr immensely.

Finally she trotted over to the front of the Highwind's deck, where Cloud would usually stand and stood in awe with clasped hands on her chest as she breathlessly saw the planet below fly by at amazing speed.

"Aeris I don't want to sound pushy, I mean you can look all around the Highwind later but don't you think it's time you told us what happened?" questioned Tifa.

"Explain what?"

"Well the only reason being; your alive, talking and smiling like nothing happened? I-no we all saw what Sephiroth did to you!"

"Oh....that. So you aren't happy to see me?"

This time it was Cloud who stepped forward and cut in, "Believe me Aeris, everyone here is glad your alive and well. We just want to know how and why?"

Breathing a heavy sigh, she returned her gaze back to the deck of the Highwind facing her friends, examing their curious glances and looks, already it seemed they were growing slightly irritated and impatient...It was time for all answers to be given.

"Yes it's true I was dead, Sephiroth did kill me so you all don't have to worry about imagining my being here or the fact any of you might be insane".

"But how?"

"The Planet...it was the Planet that brought me back".

"....For what reason? Why?" questioned Vincent, eyes closed but paying full attention to the matters at hand.

"Months ago before I met any of you, I had a vision. A premonition of things that would happen in the near future. The vision concerned the very future of this Planet and of all 9 of us, not to mention my death. In order for me to prevent such a thing from happening, my goal and destiny was with you all....to fight and protect mother earth".

"As a Cetra or half Cetra it was your sworn duty to do so, I assume?" inquired Nanaki.

"Yes Nanaki, I knew what I had to do. I had to do whatever I could to prevent such a catastrophe from taking place...even if it meant certain death at the hands of Sephiroth".

Vincent opened his eyes becoming more curious to Aeris' explanation of her rebirth, she was missing something out here and he knew it, ".....Aeris, what are you hiding?"

All heads turned immediately to Vincent the second the words were spoken, the dark man remained cold and detached no more than usual and continued to stare at the flower girl emotionlessly. The others in turn faced Aeris once more. Was she hiding something?

Going red in her cheeks, Aeris felt slightly nervous and embarrassed as so much attention was focused on her and inside she mentally kicked herself for forgetting Vincent would pick up on anything that would seem out of place, namely the entire story.

"Yeah....your right Vincent. The truth is, summoning Holy was only part of my destiny".

"What does that mean?"

"My duty as a descendant of the Cetra clan was to do anything and everything if Meteor was summoned.....meaning....if all else failed I would have to die in order to stop the black magic...with the prayers of my life's spark...."

"WHAT?!" screamed the other members in unison, realising what Aeris just said.

Yuffie was the first to recover from what she absorbed and answered the same question that formed on the lips of the others, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out here Aeris. Are you saying that you wanted Sephiroth to kill you?! That you let him do it without stopping him?? That's crazy! I can't believe you wanted that!"

"Yes Yuffie, my powers as a Cetra are pretty limited and can only be used to their fullest when my kind are one with the Planet. Talking to the spirits and lost souls of the world are some of the things I can do and most of all we catch glimpses of the future, whether if I'm awake or asleep...but seeing the simplest thing triggers it, and then I see what happens...."

"I thought there was more to being an Ancient? What about the time me, you and spike went to that Temple of Ancients....you certainly did more than that!" scoffed the pilot as he continued his endless chain smoking.

"The temple of Ancients wasn't just a home for the lost souls of the Cetra, but also the place where wandering souls seeking the knowledge of the Ancients could go to freely, if a soul wishes to seek out the truth about himself or about the questions that burdened that very soul....then they are free to look where ever they wish....The Cetra we saw in the temple were an example of that".

Everyone continued to listen undaunted by the flower girls lengthy explanation, true she was giving answers but not the answers which plagued each and everyone of their heads. Aeris was alive...how and why? It couldn't have been that simple. There HAD to be a reason....

Cloud had remained strangely quiet for sometime now Vincent noted, his endless pacing back and forth were showing signs of agitation and worry plus his eyebrows were arched in a constant frown and his mouth was shut tight, his jaw seemingly clenched. Suddenly the spiky haired youth turned around to face the ancient once more, his aqua blue eyes shining menacingly as a fire within his soul grew larger...as did his anger....

"So, let me get this straight Aeris....All of this, the whole 8 months or so....you planned everything out and knew how things were going to happen and end? You KNEW Sephiroth would kill you since you were the biggest threat to him and so you went through with it deliberately??"

The young women lowered her gaze to the floor, the tears that threatened to escape her eyes were forming and she bit her lip forcing them back, determined to hold them back. She would accept his anger and contempt and understand....She knew it would happen this way one way or another...the young women just didn't know why the truth could hurt so much more than lies...a small tear travelled down her cheek as she continued,

"Yes and no. It was meant to happen and was foretold centuries ago by the Cetra of Old, who came to this planet so long ago. Yes I knew about my death, that's true I've known long before we all even met and I nearly decided not to go through with it. I wanted to live my life, just like every other person, but being part Cetra, I'm sworn to do whatever I can to protect my home and my Planet. IF I decided not to....Then the fate of our world and everyone living on it would have been very grim. IF I lived and Holy was still summoned, it would have never been enough to stop Meteor and all would have been lost. I SAW that with my death I could change that and contact the planet more directly and use the power of the Lifestream to stop it. By doing that I altered fate and now countless millions and generations who will now live in the future will be safe".

"Hang on a sec, wasn't Sephiroth an Ancient too? The Crazy foo' said he was an if that's true then couldn't he see glimpses into the future as well?"

"Oh my god Barret! That idea came out of your fat head? Give the lump of charcoal a prize..." yelled Yuffie smirking in a sarcastic manner. Still Barret did make a good point her mind shot back. Her own logic and more mature mind,(which happens very rarely) had actually beaten the ninja on that one and Yuffie cursed inwardly at herself. "Stupid brain, next time tell me quicker before I make an ass out of myself infront of everyone!" she said grumbling.

The others just glanced in Yuffie's direction, but only momentarily as they were curious about Aeris' answer to Barret's musings.

"No Barret, that isn't true. Sephiroth is not and never was part Cetra. Dr Gast and Professor Hojo claimed Jenova to be Cetra but they were wrong too weren't they? Both were just scientists grabbing for answers which were clearly false and in their searching's and experiments they told themselves that Jenova was of the Cetra clan, probably cause they were desperate for answers or because they were convinced that she was and wouldn't have been told other wise. Even if a thousand more intelligent scientists proved them wrong. Anyway Dr Gast was clearly more intelligent than Professor Hojo and certainly not insane and knew when to move on to something that was fact and not fiction. Besides If Sephiroth or Jenova were Cetra, surely they would have had glimpses into the future and if they did Sephiroth wouldn't have killed me would he?"

"Oh?...Then how is it Sephiroth could understand the Cetra text on the walls in the Temple of Ancient's then?" questioned Tifa.

"True, he could do that. But that's only because he absorbed the knowledge of the Ancients that roamed about so freely there. Anyone can learn the Cetra language, it just depends how long a person is willing to try. It's very hard to learn but for those who have Cetra blood in them it's just like reading a book".

"....Can we move on to the matter at hand here? Aeris...what do you mean by altering fate?" questioned Vincent in a firm and cold manner. Fascinating as learning about the Ancients was, he paid little attention to it and wanted to get straight to the point. Altering fate perked his curiosity.

"Well like I explained. I told you that my race are capable of seeing glimpses into the future right? Well I saw the future, just before I met Cloud when the No.1 Reactor exploded. It showed me the Meteor crashing into the planet ever so slowly since Holy was struggling against it. But Holy wasn't enough and then....an explosion...bigger than anything I've seen just...flashed right before my eyes....and when I blinked I saw nothing but space debris from what little remained from our Planet...a-and Meteor just floating there like a huge ball of fire...."

"You can't be serious......" gawked Cid, his face turning pale with astonishment of what could have been. So shocked was he, that the pilot didn't notice the cigarette dropping from his mouth and burning a hole in his baggy pants, "Ow! SHIT!"

"....But then came voices, so many I couldn't understand...and so loud that my head hurt. Screams of begging, of pleading for help and then they all spoke to me calmly, acting as one voice and I only understood two words.....'Stop it'...the vision and the voices....they were telling me, 'Only I can stop it'.....'that I can change fate and it needed to be done or what I saw would have become a reality".

"So when Sephiroth did eventually get his hands on the Black Materia, you knew he thought that there was no other way to stop him, so you left us and 'changed' fate by sacrificing yourself so you could summon Holy AND ask the planet to aid us?" remarked Nanaki, ending her explanation. 

"Yes Red, that pretty much sums it up. But there's also something else.....Cloud? Do you remember our talk in your dreams? I told you I would return. Right there in the Sleeping Forest, Sephiroth was there and he overheard everything about me, 'the last surviving ancient' who was supposedly the only one who could stop him from summoning Meteor....But then again...."

Aeris stopped in mid sentence, a smirk, a devilish grin forming on her lips as she giggled half heartedly, ".....That's exactly what I wanted him to think....If he knew I was the biggest and only threat in stopping him from summoning Meteor, I knew he would stop at nothing to kill me, if I was such a big threat in his plans for godhood". 

The team all stood shocked and gawked at the flower girl, bar Vincent who listened intently to the story, arms crossed and eyes closed. Nothing much surprised the dark man, he expected something like this would happen, besides he's heard of things more shocking that Aeris' innocent flower girl image turning from nice and sweet to a rebellious and sneaky Yuffie Kisaragi persona.

"So all this....it was an act? You planned it all out?? Without telling us?"

Aeris' face returned back to her soft looks and glanced at them, feeling judged and hurt, she meant to tell them but she couldn't....

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I wanted everything to be real enough for Sephiroth to 'think' I was the only real threat. If he knew that it was just a trick for me to contact the planet through death and that you all knew of this he would have suspected something. We all know the outcome of what would have happened to this world if I lived, there was no other choice it had to be done...and it worked. He saw Cloud's emotional distress and pain, when I was in his arms lifeless, his anger and tears were proof that he really wanted me to be safe and alive, but when I was dead and Sephiroth saw all of you mourning my passing..there was no doubt in his mind that nothing would stop him with me out of the way".

"Sneaky, sneaky Aeris. I never expected this out of you. Your the last person on the Planet who I actually thought who could be sneaky and smarter than you look! Aw Gawd, she's like a super spy! Don't you all love it?" questioned the ninja excitedly.

"Yuffie now's not the time to-" barked Cid sounding serious.

"......What I fail to miss out of the entire story Aeris, is how and why you are alive", cut in Vincent making his words as blunt as possible wanting a straight answer.

"Yes, my rebirth. Because of who I am and of my sworn duty and heritage to protect mother earth from all harm, the Planet felt sad about what I did, but also respected the bravery of my sacrifice, to live and to die, to do whatever I can to protect it. But it also saw the same qualities within each and everyone of you, the souls floating within the Lifestream saw how brave you fought to protect the Planet even if you weren't Cetra and that impossible odds were against you...but they watched the whole time and understood why you did fight. Each of you has your own personal torments and hard share of carrying the burden of a problem, but still you all fought on together as a team, a family and each reason for your need to fight was not just because of my death, but for your own personal need to protect someone else close to each of you. And the planet is forever in our gratitude for what we did.....and as a gift to us, the Earth decided since I was missed by all of you....yes even you Vincent, even though you don't show it...It decided to give me a choice...."

Vincent just grunted in response to Aeris knowing of his feelings of missing her. He couldn't deny it, but he sure as hell wasn't about to go soft on them and admit in the open. 

"What choice?" questioned Tifa.

"The Planet gave me 2 choices, but only one outcome. The first was that I could leave the Lifestream and go to the Promised Land, the resting place of all Cetra and live the rest of my 'life' in supreme happiness with my people and real mother Ifalna...or...I could be reborn and return to the world of living. The Planet told me if I was missed by each of you and that you truly wanted me to live, that your souls and your friendship were genuine, then it could be possible for me to return. But returning had one catch, I would remain as I am now...still bonded to the Planet as half Cetra, to forever protect mother Earth and all I hold dear..until I die a natural death, then and only then could I go to the Promised Land".

Nanaki, albeit known as RedXIII to the other group members approached Aeris and sat before her. His gaze full of question, "One moment Aeris. My grandfather the late Bugehagen told me about everything that he knew about the Lifestream and of life and death, as you all too know from his showings of 'the study of life'. He said; when all living things die, Cetra included I might add, we return to the Planet, from that which we were born from...and await until we are born again with a new life and body...but with no previous memories from the life before. How is it that you are reborn...but in the same body you passed away in? Why is it that you are an exception?"

"I am an exception Nanaki, because I was the only or last surviving Cetra on the planet. The Planet could not wait countless millennia until another race of Cetra came to this world to explore and protect it, not while greater threats lie ahead. The Black materia is still out there and if used by one with great power, history can easily repeat itself!"

".....So it is true then. There really is another threat lurking about on this planet, and possibly worse than Sephiroth". questioned Vincent stating fact more than just plain guessing. It all made sense now...The dark callings of death and destruction, the ally who remained unknown who will soon join them, Aeris returning to the land of the living....it all fitted in perfectly and Vincent assumed the next move would be the enemies...all he could do until then is watch and wait until all hell would break loose, he was prepared for the worst.

"What are you talking about Vincent?" questioned Cloud.

".....Believe me Cloud, all of you. From what Aeris has told us makes sense and rings true. I don't think the Planet brought back Aeris just because of what we did, but because the Planet could sense an impending threat more dangerous than Sephiroth....If all else fails, if we fail, It's last resort is to have Aeris sacrifice her life once more in summoning Holy and allowing the Lifestream to come to our aid".

"Now it's the planet's turn to do things deliberately?? How can they just toy with Aeris' life? Using her just so she can continuously be brought back to life and then killed again just to save it?" barked Cid, pissed at the very irony of it all. AVALANCHE was formed to fight and protect the Planet, and now that very same world was playing as a puppeteer and as fate in one....playing with the life of Aeris Gainsborough.

"There has to be another way. It's just so...cruel!" cried Tifa, her heart sinking along with her hopes of getting to know the Flower Girl even better than before. Tifa knew Aeris well enough and between the two of them, they bonded a good friendship and understanding of each other like they had always been sisters. Even though they weren't, it was partially true. AVALANCHE was more than just a group of warriors and old friends, brought together by destiny, they were family. And as a family they took on every obstacle that threatened their lives and the lives of those who were innocent together...

"Guys, I know it's unfair. Believe me I know. But it's just because I'm only half Cetra that things can't be changed. If I was a true Cetra, my life wouldn't be in constant jeopardy and I could have accomplished things much quicker than before. But....because I'm not, if all else fails..I have do what I can..." spoke Aeris in a low whisper, her head bowed.

"....Aeris, where is the threat now? Can you feel it's presence?" 

"I'm not so sure Vincent. Ever since my rebirth, I at first I felt something so...dark and evil, that I could feel equal dread and fear from the Planet so much, that it felt like someone was blasting extremely loud screaming in my head and it never stopped. This dark presence is unlike anything I ever felt before and when I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from it disappeared.....But what I can tell you is that the screaming and pleading voices were a lot louder then they were before the first vision".

"Damn it, there's never an end to it!" growled Barret slamming his fist into a computer screen of the Highwind.

"Great just fucking great. We stop Shinra, gut hojo, scrag WEAPON's scrawny butt six ways to Sunday and teach Jenova and Sephiroth not to screw with our Planet and my bitch!" raged Cid.

All heads turned to Cid stunned.

"WHAT? She is my bitch.....uhh I mean the Highwind guys, you honestly didn't think I meant Shera did you? come on, give me SOME credit! You all saw how pissed I was when I landed the damn thing, parts were missing and the paint job was fucked. Even my lady luck need's to be painted again *sniff*...."

"Cid stop crying you big girl's blouse. It's just a damn Airship, and besides Cid...Yuffie grins evilly at this and point's to the left of he Airship....that prized painting of your 'Lady Luck' looks very familiar doesn't she Cid?"

The warm hearted pilot goes pale as all attention is focused on him again and because of Yuffie's wicked glare, Cid knew who she met and gulped, "I...don't know what your talking about brat!"

"Now that you mention it Yuffie, that painting looks like someone I've seen before..." smirked Nanaki playfully knowing Yuffie's little game of humiliation was working against Cid.

"Butt out ya oversized flea infested fur ball, and Yuffie say another word and I swear I'll hang you from the Highwind and drag your skinny ass all over the Planet until we get new fields ready for farming!" barked the pilot, with clenched teeth.

"Big deal you swear all the time, y-"

"Yuffie, Cid that's enough. Right now we have more important things to worry about right now...like the enemy, we have to be on guard and plan out our next move".

The deck of the Highwind fell silent, as the members figited slightly not knowing what to do next and how to approach the current situation of the unknown ahead. Feeling as if the need for discussion was no longer needed they each went back to stand in their respective places and ponder on their own personal problems and torments.

Aeris Gainsborough sighed and turned back to looking down on the Planet below as it sped by, no longer feeling as if the Planets beauty would captivate her for the time being as the air within the ship became tense and thick. It was so unfair she thought. She finally was reunited with her friends but felt as she lost their trust even more now then before. They all trusted and accepted her as a team member of AVALANCHE and she fought beside them in every battle they had until her fateful end. But now that she had explained everything including her small feat at deceit that she never really wanted to do, she felt terrible and would do anything to make amends with what she had done. She regrettably knew that deep down it would take a while for the new wounds that she made on them to heal.

Suddenly out of nowhere a sharp sensation, flashed and struck deep within her mind as voices of high pitched screaming once more erupted through out her entire body, causing her to grip her hands on her head with pressure, screaming inwardly, praying for the pain to end. Her body convulsed and throbbed as the high pitched sound continued, like a broken record seemingly on repeat over and over again. Aeris couldn't take much more, as her knee's went numb and she fell down, screaming aloud and voicing her pain to the others.

"P-please..no m-more..Please! stop i-it!" shrieked Aeris.

"Aeris! What's wrong? What is it!" questioned Cloud, his face a portrait full of worry and concern for her.

"Screaming, p-pain, pleading....It's happening! It's him! He's here!"

"Where Aeris?" questioned the Leader once more.

"R-rocket Town...It's heading for Rocket Town!"

"What? Shit!!" cursed Cid.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. Yuffie, I want you to take Red, Cait Sith and Aeris with you to evacuate the town immediately! Get them away from the town as fast as you can and take them to some place safe and where this enemy can't find them. The rest of you with me we've got to stop whatever it is from advancing any further..Now move out!"

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Did you all enjoy my story so far? Comments/Questions/Suggestions email to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com and please sign a review dammit!

You don't want to miss chapter 9...it's gonna be a shocker!

Signed Noble....


	9. Transformation of the 5th Power

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call 

Chapter 9 written by Noble....

Transformation of the 5th Power

"Yuffie, w-what's going on? Why are we evacuating Rocket Town and where is the Captain?"

"The old fart is just on the outskirts with the others. Something is one it's way and we don't know what, but from the way Aeris has been acting it sounds very dangerous".

"Oh god, Captain. He's going to get hurt or worse!" spoke a frightened Shera.

"Don't worry about Cid. He may curse and smoke himself to death, but the old man can handle whatever the Planet can throw at him", smirked the ninja.

"I hope so Yuffie...oh by the way did you-"

"....Tell him about your 'mystery' date? Oh trust me, he knows and to think he believe's me!" giggled the ninja, trying to lighten up the grim mood.

"So he DOES care about me?" questioned Shera, her curiousity growing even more.

"As long as Cid doesn't know about our little scheme, and that he thinks your with your non-existant 'date'. He's most definately gonna bust his ass over asking you".

"I can't thank you enough Yuffie", whispered the female mechanic, her thank and words geniune as were her feelings for the unoffical mayor of Rocket Town.

"Save the thanks till later. We've gotta hope that they pull through first, c'mon let's go!"

At the same moment in time, on the outskirts of Rocket Town stands that very same man who has been the object of Shera's love and deep desire's for as long as her heart can remember. The first pilot to ever fly into the vast void of space and to return with a thirst for more. A man who never forgot his dreams and had only so far in his life, a small sample of that which was practically impossible to grasp. But he had achieved it and with it came a far greater accomplishment, that made kicking the tar out of the legendary Sephiroth seem simple. Now all he had to do was deal with the next cosmic threat and get home for a cup of tea. Easy, if kicking Sephiroth's butt was Mission Impossible, then this should be a walk in the park...hopefully. But the man known as Cid Highwind was less than bothered by the next big threat, he had other things on his mind...no more than usual. His train of thought would usually consist of his dreams, smokes, cups of tea and his need to accomplish everything before it was even thought of or invented. Typical Cid mannerism, always trying to be one step ahead of the game then the rest of the Planet, it's a great way for a person to act nowadays. It shows determination and that the person of this stature is always focused on his goals....and Cid was definetly that sort of person, just in a 'cursing so loud till all hell broke loose' sort of way. With his Venus Gospel gripped in one hand, whilst the other was holding the remains of a smouldering cigarette to his mouth. He was prepared for anything.

Cid was always used to battles and at times he enjoyed them occasionally. A slight moment of tension would grip him as he anticipated and awaited the next attack, then their newest adversary would appear and there was blood.

The pilot would always enjoy a good fight, the thrill of risking it all just for a bit of fun, for the adventure...and to feel completely free. But when it came to the final battle or crunch time in Cid's case, things became deadly, more serious when it came to deciding the fate of the Planet. And now once again the fate of the entire world and everyone that lived on it was in peril once more, but this time said to be far more dealier than the almighty Sephiroth. 

"A threat remains", spoke Aeris the newly ressurrected Ancient. 'And it appears to be by far the worst threat yet....Even more worse than Sephiroth and the evil spawned creature Jenova combined'.

In reality all their efforts only resulted in the spawning of an evil force greater than before. Yuffie knew all too well about the balance of good and evil from her father Lord Godo. If an evil dies a greater evil comes forth, there has to be a balance there always should be. It's just that the members of AVALANCHE didn't actually have a choice in the matter, it's either destroy Sephiroth and deal with Meteor...or don't do any thing and be annilated by the fireball from hell.

So what now? With the odds once again stacked against them that seemed so impossible to defeat, would the old cliche of good always winning against evil help them? The pilot really wished there was some truth in old sayings and war stories as he glanced up towards the skies that he had flown through and loved so much, trying to look past the blue sky to the stars that were hidden by daylight. He will succeed he declared silenty. Then maybe, just maybe he can tell Shera how he feels about her.

Another reason not to think of anything on a battle field. There was no need for a single thought, only action. Soon their unknown enemy would appear from beyond the Nibelheim mountains and then body and mind would both be needed to work in one fluid motion if any sort of survival was possible. The battle for the Planet, life and everything else that was important to Cid and the others would be up for grabs.

"Shera....please wait for me". he whispered.

Ahead of Cid was Vincent and Elena looking ahead, anxious for the battle to begin in earnest and to end as quickly as it would have started. Both were silent as no words were needed to acknowledge the fears and doubts that plagued them. Soon it would begin, god only knows how it would all end. For Vincent, its just another obstecle to him. A man with a heart and body that's grown as cold as his pale complextion, gives him reason to fear nothing. He's seen many battles in his time and always lived through them despite the outcome or despite how powerful and cunning the adversary would be, he always prevailed and completed the mission. An enemy after his life was just another target to be elimanated, nothing more.

But despite the cold exterior of the man and mental walls that blocks all from getting too close to know him, lies a single fear. One that Vincent considers to be very personal and to this day unforgetable. His sworn oath and duty to carry out the wishes of his lost love Lucrecia. With every battle that lies ahead, Vincent has constantly perserveired because of his love and determination to never fail her, and the memory of her that was etched into his mind and heart forever. He had kept her memory alive when she was forgotten and his strength and solemn vow to vanquish whatever evil that threatened to consume their planet would fall. Vincent swore it would with a passion that never died, he would not fail her again.

As for his partner Elena, she appeared more worried than Cid. Of all the times she fought in battle and won, this was the first time for worry and concern. As confident and battle hardened as Elena was, she like all the others was human and fears and doubts do tend to slip through. It's just human nature that in the most difficult of times we worry about what the next day will bring, the female Turk just couldn't handle the fact that she and the others had been thrown into a struggle which many would believe to be a fate worse than death, especially because of the fact that the new threat was said to be a thousand times more powerful than the legendary Sephiroth.

But then again never in her career as a professional assassin did Elena think she would ally herself with the rebel faction called AVALANCHE. The one group of people on the entire planet that was Shinra's most hated enemy and she was stuck fighting with them entirely out of choice. In small amount of time, Elena had already formed a steady friendship and understanding with the group, although there was some grief from Yuffie at first, she accepted her judgement but continued to plan and work with them with a straight head, as if it were the first time they had all met. The only real friendship she had recieved from the group was from Vincent. Strangly enough as the dark but silent man always kept his space and thoughts to himself, he had accepted her as an ally and could be trusted like the other members. Since he too was a former Turk, Elena understood why he would accept her as she is. If Vincent had readily accepted her as she was, maybe he would understand her concerns for worry also?

Thinking deeper about the bond between them, Elena decided it was time to question if he cared for her, just like she did for him. But what would his reaction to it be, would he really even care? 

"Does the man standing beside me, who I look up too and care for so much feel the same way about me? For anyone other than me?" she mused deep in thought.

Nervously placing a hand on his shoulder, Elena composed herself and glanced at his handsome features. Vincent did not turn to face her, not even acknowledging that her hand was on his shoulder, he only cared to stare ahead.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you that...I've enjoyed our time together".

"?....You enjoy being with me, being in my company?"

"Yes, I thought you would understand since you were a Turk before".

"....The feeling is mutual Elena. Under the circumstances I wish it could have been on different terms".

"I know...." she whispered.

Elena knew what Vincent was talking about, this battle no matter the outcome could be very tragic indeed. For all she knew for AVALANCHE facing Sephiroth and Jenova was hard enough, but to prevail and win over evil that powerful was amazing. But with a new threat, being much darker and seductively corrupted, there stood little chance of victory, of anything. Death's cold grip would take them now or later. Battling emotions of fear and angst, tears became apparant on her beautiful features,(So little time left, I don't want to lose him), she cried inwardly.

Plucking up her courage and wiping the tears that stained her now rosy cheeks, she whispered into Vincent's ear, "Vincent...I have something that I've wanted to say to you for sometime now and since we may not live through this I-"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that...."

But before Elena could finish, her lips were silenced as he placed a finger on them.

"Quiet! He's here!"

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently, bringing destruction and Chaos in it's wake as the earthquake serged towards them.

"Move!"

A quick command and the team dodged the rubble and shaky grounds effortlessly, darting form one side to the next and quickly back into a ready fighting stance, slowly the tremors subsided.

Puzzled but even more angry Barret belowed into the direction from which the attack came from, "What shit are you tryin to pull? Get the %£&* out here and show yer punk ass!"

Barret's outburst was rewarded with the destruction of the Nibelheim mountains. A blast so destructive that a mass of rock and debris were hurled at the team from the vast onslaught. Once again our heroes dodged and ducked as best they could, but Vincent stood rooted in his place, shrugging off the hailstorm and flying debris, he payed no attention to such small things and cared only to stare ahead....he would not be so easily intimidated.

All that remained of the age old Nibelheim mountains was a huge gaping hole of fire and smoke, the very air around the gaping wound of the mountains was heavily scented with the stench of death, polluted with the smell of charred corpses and brimstone. It was all unnatural and sickly evil. And from the remains of ashen stone came forth a shadow, stepping through the smoke and into the light.

"Holy Shit!" gasped Cid.

There standing mere metres from the group was a dark and foul creature, wrapped in black robes and stained with the blood of it's victims, those who were foolish enough to get in it's way. It's face remaining hidden with the blackness of the hood worn over its disfigured head, revealing only sinister emerald green eyes flashing immensly. It's hands disfigured, showing only charred bone, no flesh apparant on its clawed hands. This indeed was a dark creature, but not the one Vincent had been expecting.

"......This cannot be! You look nothing like 'dark hellfire eternal' who are you monster?"

"Dark hellfire eternal? So you know of my master? Intriguing....." hissed the creature.

"....Master? So you are not him! Then what are you, a demon?"

"I serve my master. I am Ranter of the Fallen and I am your death!"

"Why did you kill innocent people? you ugly bastard!" cursed Cid.

"With each soul I claim and collect in his name...Lord Zarathos will become strong enough to rule over all souls, and then take this world!"

"Zarathos? He is the devour of souls?" questioned Vincent.

It suddenly made sense. This Zarathos was weak. Somehow he gained access to their world, but for some reason his eventual transcendance to the realm of light drained him, so he sent out his servants to claim souls to gain him power. For him to live, he needed to feed on the souls of the living. That....monster! Another Sephiroth seeking godhood!

Acting on pure rage and honed instincts, Vincent grabbed the Death Penalty from his side and with in one swift act, he took one clear shot at the monsters head.

Expecting to see their enemy fall to the ground in a bloody heap, they instead were greeted by the shrieking of insane inhuman laughter.

"HA HA HA.....mortals. Do you honestly think you can harm me?! ME? Lord Zarathos as given me power, HIS power to take whatever he wishes. No mere weapon can harm me!" he laughed mockingly.

With that said and a simple movement of his grotesque claws, the ground beneath them erputed once again, knocking the members of AVALANCHE to the floor, startling them. Then with speed impossible to grasp or to watch by human eyes, Ranter of the Fallen charged at them, striking Cloud with a fist of pure energy, tearing at his SOLDIER uniform and armour effortlessly and drawing blood.

"Cloud!!" screamed Tifa.

The girl rushed to her lover's side, but was greeted by searing pain as the creaure latched a vice like grip on her arms, burning the girl with claws of hellfire and then by throwing Tifa in the air with great strength. She hit the ground hard and broke her left leg. She lied there trembling in agonising pain as held the broken leg tightly as if to pressure the pain to stop. But the pain intensified and her vision became fuzzy, causing her to pass out, but as she did she whimpered her lover's name in a desperate plea for help, "C-Cloud...."

Ranter laughed insanely again and decided to leave her, he would make sure that she would die very, very slowly. Turning his attention to his first victim Cloud, he lifted his claws to ensure a deathblow, but was stopped very abrubtly when a huge sharp spear peirced into his side. For the first time since the battle started, it was Ranter who let out a scream of unholy agony and pain as he felt the offending weapon being twisted and cutting sharply within his abdomen and then begin yanked out very hard and forcably.

Turning to face his attacker, he met Cid's dark glare and cheeky grin of amusement that was plastered all over his face. The Pilot was enjoying his game of torture.

"So no ordinary weapon can hurt your demonic ass eh? Well from the way you were screaming like a woman I'd say that hurt. Did it hurt you ugly &$£*?"

Before Ranter could counter-attack the smart mouthed pilot, a fierce blow connected to his jaw, breaking it, followed by a hard kick to his gut and ribcage. The creature stumbled back a few paces and as the hot spots in his line of vision cleared, he got a good look of what struck him. Towering above Ranter was a man with his own sinister glare, but this eyes burned with pure hatred and a thirst for vengeance. The eyes of one who had lost everything. It was Barret.

Gritting his teeth, Barret growled angrily like a wild bear and shoved his gun arm right into Ranters chest like he did before with this kick and shouted, "This one's for the Planet!"

The big man then unloaded the Missing Score in repeative succession in the monsters chest. Each blast shooting out a hailstorm of bullets so destructive that it caused Ranters body to become further disfigured and severly bloody as black gore was spilt on the ground below. Finally charging up a final blow Barret unloaded his Big Shot technique point blank on the Ranters chest, making the monster fly through the air and to land on the floor very painfully, causing a small crater to form around the ashen and burnt body of Ranter.

Satisfied with pelting successive amounts of well spent amunniton into the creature, Barret lowered the Missing Score and turned to Cid grinning evilly. They both in turn continued to grin even more evilly as they looked upon the smouldering corspe of Ranter...Nothing of this Planet could survive such an attack.

To their disbelief and shock, the creature rose from the ground, shrugging of the attack and glanced down to the gaping holes in his chest and stomach, "Impossible....Such power! HA HA HA...fools! Lord Zarathos will feed well on the energies of your souls!"

"Shove It!" cursed Cid.

Barret and Cid once again charged at the enemy without fear. The towering goliath was already blasting the Missing Score in repeative bursts as he charged even closer, with his fist clenched so tight it caused his knuckles to turn ghost white. Barret would mke sure that his punch would take off his head this time. The pilot followed suit and ran beside Barret, Venus Gospel clenched tightly in both hands as he prepared to shove his spear right through the monsters chest once again.

But what happened next was completely unexpected. With the smallest gesture of his disfigured claws, Ranter violently scythed the air infront of him, striking the very wind infront of him. The resulting movement caused both Cid and Barret to be thrown backwards into the air, as a sudden shockwave hit them both square in the chest. It was like a runaway train had hit them at full speed, but it wasn't even there. Both fighters hit the ground very, very hard. It pained the two to try to even move, something was pinning them down.

"Shit!" cursed Barret growling.

"!%$@£!" cried the pilot.

Ranter laughed again in amusement, he was definetly enjoying this. For all their efforts were in vain, for all the power that they possessed, they still didn't know how to use it properly. Preparing to char and tear their bodies asunder, Ranter was stopped once again when suddenly a feirce and belowing roar echoed all around him, but more importantly...above him.

He glanced upwards, only to make his eyes grow wide in fear and astonishment, as a huge purple dragon dived through clouds of lightening and serged towards him at death defying speed. Ranter could not believe such an ancient monster would come to these pitaful humans aid. But he did not get a second to ponder why the dragon had come forth, as that very menacing looking dragon open its mouth, showing gleaming teeth and energy that pulsated and grew within its very mouth. Ranter froze in the place where he stood as the King of dragons energy pulsated and continued to grow larger and larger, and then suddenly becoming released and shot at him with amazing speed and power. Ranter braced himself for the impact, but it did little as the energy hit him in one deadly and very huge blow. The fragments of energy swirled and charred his demonic form as he tried to block it, but as he kept trying to form a barrier of defense, the flames of mystical fragments and light only continued to sear his form further, causing him to scream louder than ever before. With one final blast the great dragon sent down a parting mystical ball, causing the remaining unknown energies that surrouded Ranter to grow even further and create a dome of elemental power all around him, and then finally explode and surge upwards towards the skies as the attack ended and was released. 

What remained in the wake of Bahamut, was a flash of white light that covered and blinded everything. Causing a further, more bigger explosion to release upwards. The effectiveness of Bahamuts destructive Mega Flare caused the human equvialant of a nucleur bomb going off. And the detenation of a nucleur bomb is very destructive indeed.

Ranter whimpered and howled as he gripped his wounded body and tried to get back on his feet, he looked upwards towards Bahamut again with deeper fear, only to see the eternal dragon dissappear in a flash of light. Ranter then glanced forwards to see two figures materialize back into thin air, staring right back at him with their own fierce glare.

Annoyed and dumbfounded the creature growled menacingly at Vincent and Elena, the two humans that caused him great pain by somehow summoning a great dragon to their aid.

".....Monster, I give you a choice. Leave this world now....or die in unending agony!"

"Never mortal! It will be you and this wretched woman who will die in agony!"

Lifting his arm and enlosing his disfigured claw into a fist, hellfire began to serge and form before him as he fired a destructive blast. Ranter shot a blast so powerful towards Elena that it tore up the very earth beneath it, energy pierced the air as it flew closer and closer to the female Turk's Poised position. Such a blast like this would cause a horrible and bloody death for anyone foolish enough to stand in it's way, she would burn and scream in unending agony as her flesh would melt and bubble all over her body, but only if Vincent had not seen this first.

Reacting with as much speed as he could muster, Vincent ran infront of Elena, knocking her away...just as the impending shot of Hellfire hit him. From the impact Vincent was sent flying through the air, fire burning all over his body and with blood that stained Elena's face as she looked on in horror as the charred corpse of Vincent smashed clear through what remained of the rocky mountains of Nibleheim. And then as the dust settled, another huge explosion erupted once more within the mountains remains as fresh tears of sorrow flowed freely down the beautiful features of Elena.

Vincent sacrificed his life to save Elena, but in doing such a noble act rewarded him with a horrible death that no mere human, not even Vincent could survive.

"V-Vincent, n-no, No.....NO!!" screamed the woman crying even harder.

"HA HA HA....how noble, how pathetic. To think he could save you. Do you want to join him mortal?" 

Elena was at a loss for words, her whole world was slowly crumbling around her. She had lost the only man that she cared about and loved with all her heart. And now he was gone....

She didn't care if she died now...."Y-you MONSTER!!!"

Holding her hands to her face to hide the tears and the constant screaming of emotional damage, she cried even harder begging for him to come back. But as she glanced upwards, in her distraught state she looked deep with the soulless eyes of Ranter of the Fallen.

"Goodbye mortal! HAHAHA!"

Then out of nowhere came a voice, deep and cryptic, not of this world echoing all around them, sending a chill of fear down the spines of our heroes and even more chills through the very being of Ranter, as the voice came to them all at once....cold and detached...

"Do no more evil......."

Author's note: It's happened. AVALANCHE fights bravely only to fall....but when all hope is lost, something else enters the fray....but who could it be? Is it Vincent? You don't want to miss out on Chapter 10 as the battle for the Planet continues....READ & REVIEW if you would all be so kind and send your Comments/Suggestions and questions to this humble writer...

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Take care all and farewell, see you in chapter 10!

Signed Noble....


	10. A Spirit Reborn

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 10 written by Noble....

A Spirit Reborn

The outskirts of Rocket Town. Just moments ago a heated battle had taken place, resulting in the destruction of Nibelheim mountains and nearby landscape. For the forces of light, the battle was a losing one and had taken many casualites and no deaths, except for the life of one, namely Vincent Valentine. A man who boldly and unselfishly sacrificed himself to save the life of another, his friend and partner Elena of the Turks.

By Pushing the girl aside and by standing in her place, Vincent spared Elena from unspeakable death, but in doing so, caused his own demise. But to a slight advantage now titled back into the favour of our heroes. In death something within his body triggered, causing a transformation to take place, wreaking further havoc on his already broken and battered body. Now a new player has entered the fray, bringing with it a feeling of dread and fear as everything now has come to a standstill.

Behold Ranter of the Fallen, the main reason for the destruction of the Nibelheim, it's mountains and apparent murderer of Vincent Valentine. Sent to roam the planet and claim fresh souls in the name of his master, now known to AVALANCHE as Zarathos, the dark hellfire eternal that was described to them just over an hour ago. His servant as shown to them as Ranter was unstoppable in battle and all hope seemed lost until this new power entered the scene. Now Ranter quivers in fear, for this new being was the last person in all eternity he expected to see.

Behold AVALANCHE, now consisting only of five members. Their leader Cloud Strife, his lover and childhood friend Tifa Lockheart, the foul mouthed pilot with a heart of gold, Cid Highwind, the former leader of AVALANCHE Barret Wallace and lastly Elena, member of the elustrious Turks, now former assassin and newest member of Cloud's group, albeit reluctantly joined. They came to these very outskirts of Rocket Town to stop and destroy the Planet's greatest threat to date and to allow the remaining members of AVALANCHE to evacuate Rocket Town before the creature could destroy and kill all who lived there. Unfortunetly even with the collective strength of their efforts, they proved only to become a nusiance to Ranter of the Fallen and each member was brutally beaten as they were thrown around, as if they were nothing more to Ranter than insects. This one being had beaten all five of them effortlessly in speed, stamina and strength, excelling in each trate far greater than any of them, far greater than the once mighty Sephiroth and not even once did it show that the monster's power was weakening. Their sixth member Vincent, the last line of defense against the creature, alone with Elena tried using everything that was in his power to stop Ranter from advancing any further. Using what powers that remained in his grasp, Vincent summoned forth the King of monsters, the dark dragon Bahamut, in hopes that Bahamut's Mega Flare attack would decimate Ranter into nothing more than ashes. True the desperation in Vincent's call was genuine, as was the devastating effect of the Dragon King's mighty attack on abomination that was below him. In the aftermath of destruction, Bahamut left satisfied that his work was done and returned to the place where he was summoned from, leaving behind a crater of smoke and ashen remains, a crater that rivaled in equal size to the once great city of Midgar, if not bigger. But to the dismay of Vincent, Ranter was still alive and even more angrier than before. The monster fired a blast of pure hellfire and aimed at Elena who was at Vincent's side, but the creature missed only because Vincent pushed the girl out of the way, exchanging places with her and by sacrificing himself so that she could live. An act as such was honourable and noble, but still foolish as Vincent was sent flying, his body covered with Hellfire and pain far greater that even he himself has ever experienced. His screams and his body were piledrived into the remains the Nibelheim mountains, where it once again was devastated by the resulting explosion of hellfire, ending Vincent's life. But the tables turned yet again as the dust settled and something emerged from the wreakage of destruction, believed to be Vincent who was impossibly unharmed. Or was it Vincent?

Behold the object of everyone's attention and worry. There standing in the ashes of melted rock and dust, was a being of seemingly great power. His body was big, infact muscular much different than the frail yet strong form of Vincent. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket and jeans, an outfit very similar to that of a bikers, except on this outfit the mysterious warrior was covered from the next down in medium sized spikes and studded armbands, with a chain that hung loosly from the left shoulder down across his muscular chest to his waist and round his back connecting in a link of chains back at the shoulder joint. But it was not the bikers outfit that disturbed our heroes, but rather the strangers face. For it was nothing more than a flaming skull, with eyes that flashed a dark crimson, staring right back in the direction of AVALANCHE and their enemy. The skull of the stranger bore a look of pure malice and hatred of all things evil and it's crimson blood red eyes glowed immensly and more furiously in anger at it's target. Whoever it was, it couldn't have been Vincent...

"YOU! You cannot be here, your dead! I saw lord Zarathos kill you!" hissed Ranter in denial of the vision before him.

If one could see from Ranter's frustration, a grim smile would be apparent on the lips of the flaming skull, as if to taunt him mockingly, just to show how wrong he was.

"I know you, sinner! I have smelled your disease! I've sensed it for sometime now....a sickly hum...a twinge...and it has become too strong for me to ignore! I know that you have desecrated this planet with that which does not belong and not only have you violated the innocents of this world, but all of humanity! For that....penance will be paid!"

"I do not fear you demon! You are nothing against the power of my master, and his power is now mine to wield in his name and you will feel his wrath as I knaw on your bones!" hissed Ranter threateningly.

"Do not try to scare me! Better than you have tried and failed. And it is you Ranter, that will feel the searing pain of my Penance Stare! You must be made to feel the suffering and agony that you have inflicted on others! I will have no more innocent blood on my hands. Those you have killed are silenced for an eternity, their spirits scream for vengeance and I am their sword of Justice!"

This was completely unexpected. Each member of AVALANCHE didn't know what to make of this uneasy situation. Everyone knew that Vincent's transformations consisted only of 3 monsters, of which he controlled willingly...and the latter was the demon Chaos which was seperate entity of which he had no control of when willingly calling him forth. So that makes four transformations that the group knew of, so where did this fifth one come from?? Was this the ally Vincent spoke of sometime ago? Each member was dumbfounded, but for Cid this took the cake, since when did a flaming bag of bones walk and talk? This was too much for the warm hearted pilot as he stared at the ally wide eyed, he didn't even notice the cigarette in mouth dropping to the floor....

"Ey Ey, Hold it! What the hell are you? Are you Vincent?"

"I...am not he. I am the Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance and I am here to see that vengeance is served..."

With no more need for words, the being now known as the Ghost Rider charges towards the killer in the name of justice and vengeance, for the innocent. For a Spirit of Vengeance there is no such thing as fear, only the mission, to destroy all abominations of evil, to punish the wicked and the damned and to protect innocent blood and to bring penance to the world, no matter which planet he maybe on. Closing in on the abomination of evil, the rider charges right into Ranter's chest knocking him back fiercly, and then..it happens. Explosions begin to erupt around the two, as mystical energies are unleased within the deadlock. Each person strikes the other with fists of hellfire, the battle becoming more intense and heated as each tries to burn the other. Ranter has the advantage in this brawl, for he knows how to directly use the hellfire, to cut and sear till nothing remains, but because of the extra mystical energies given to him by his master it makes him an even more dangerous foe to be reckoned with.

As for the Ghost Rider, he does not care how dangerous his enemy is, he's faced him once before and beaten him. His pain means nothing to him, he pays no heed to the searing blasts that inflict his body. Determined in an ever constant the Ghost Rider will see that this abomination of humanity punished or destroyed.

The rider strikes a devastating blow to Ranter's jaw, recieving a very satisfying cracking sound as his fist connects hard, preparing to follow up his previous blow to Ranter's stomach the Spirit of Vengeance charges once more only to be hurled backwards as his enemy shoots a huge blast of hellfire at his chest point blank.

Stumbling back from the burning agony, the dark avenger examines his chest briefly to see it torn apart from the resulting blast. If he was human such a projectile of heated amounts would have gone further than his chest, he would have lost his body from the chest down if he was mere flesh and blood...A very sickening and bloody death is enough to make even the toughest person's stomach churn with disgust. But the Ghost Rider is far from human and the agonizing pain only serves to build his rage to uncharted territory. 

Removing his mystical chain, he begins to whip and slash the creature with it, every blow accurate, fluent and deadly, each impacting sound rewarding the Spirit of vengeance with even deeper crunching sounds as ribs are crushed to pulp and broken further with every impending attack. The razor sharp chain finds its mark further as it cuts the monster's unnatural skin blow after blow. Screams of begging become more apparent now as Ranter's pathetic excuse for a defense crumbles quicker than the last time he and the Ghost Rider met. The Ghost Rider did not stop his relentless attack despite the monster's pitful pleas and continued to give back all the pain he inflicted upon the innocent tenfold. 

Stepping back from Ranter, the avenger of the innocent decides to deliver more pain on this soulless creature of the damned and as such flames of hellfire begin to flow from his body to his chain, igniting it with great mystical power and with one clear swipe in the air, the chain begins to fly and seperate into smaller links, which had been together before now fly seperately at their impending target. The Links then grow even larger and more razor sharp as they ignite further with more hellfire and pick up speed as they impact Ranter's body like speeding bullets quickly and painfully, much to Ranter's dissapproval. The inhuman beast shrieks an awful cry of defeat as the links of hellfire continue to fly into his body, savagly tearing into every inch and part of his ghastly form and then staying there embodied within his body. The slightest movement from the unnatural form of Ranter grants him further pain as the sharp links dig even further into his chest and stomach. Sweat now apparent on his scarred face, the monster grits his teeth as he glares evilly in disgust at the Ghost Rider.

"Y-you cannot s-stop Zarathos, Ghost Rider! You are weak and alone...Your even more foolish enough to come here to this new world without aid. My master and my brethren will see that you die very slowly!"

"You are mistaken monster, I hardly knew of my memories or of my true power, but now that I have both I am more capable of destroying you and this ancient evil once and for all!"

Lifting his right hand and balling it into a tight fist, the links embodied within Ranters chest and stomach begin to burst forth returning to their owner and forming back once again to a chain. Black blood stains the landscape as Ranter falls to the floor feeling his life's blood seeping away, but not before the Rider prepares to administer his just puishment. With both eyes glowing immense crimson, the Ghost Rider grabs Ranters head in a vice like grip and allows the flames from his eyes and hands to burn Ranters face, "Feel the power of my Penance Stare and feel the flame of your sins and be burnt clean".

And Ranter of the Fallen finds that it does burn, but not in a physical sense. That would be a pleasure compared to this. First this searing white flame...this bitter cold thing...This power goes deep within your very being, rooting around every nook and hidden place until it finds the soul. Then the flame licks, squeezes, caressing the soul, coaxing out all of it's evil, it's bitterness, anger and hatred. Then it exposes the memories, the facts of deeds commited. All the people tortured until death, all the victims Ranter burnt to cinders as he laughed as their flesh bubbled, their pain was now his. And then the true burning begins, the hot searing flame of their anguish burns deep within his eyes, his mind. And Ranter feels their pain fresh and new...their fear, their anguish, their dissapointment, their horror, searing, relentless scorching first hand knowledge of his effects on others and from the ashes of these memories comes an inhuman shriek, a shriek not just of pain but of pure agony, as his victims pain becomes his and washes over him over and over again.

Unable to withstand this feeling of guilt, Ranter plunges his own flame clawed hand deep within his own body and rips out his dark heart, seeking to get away from this unbearable pain and guilt, but in death Ranter would still be plagued by the screams of the innocent, their pain will forever be with his evil soul for all eternity.

"It is done. You will do no more evil" spoke the Rider in a deep cold voice.

"You killed him?" gawked the pilot.

"No. He did it to himself, trying to avoid punishment for his evil deeds. If my Penance Stare did indeed fail, I would have destroyed this abomination anyway for his crimes, his kind deserve no other sort of punisment".

"So what now man? What about this Zarathos? We still gotta kick this %£*@& ass!"

"You will do nothing. I alone must go to Zarathos' stronghold and put an end to this madness once and for all, before any more innocent blood is spilled".

"Vincent...."

"You....I-I know you don't I? Are you frightened by my image? You should not be. Deep down...beyond the artifice of flesh, we are the same, you and I. Remember this in days to come Elena Walters....The same".

The rider then turned solemly not even glancing back once and began to stride away from the battle ground.

"Wait, were coming with you. You'll need our help!" shouted Elena pleadingly trying to reach him, if any part of The Ghost Rider was Vincent.

"I go where I want and...I ride alone..."

"Ride? The hell?! questioned Cid confused.

With a mere gesture of his hands, flames of hellfire began to leave the bulky form of the Ghost Rider and in a flash of white light, his motorcycle is summoned forth. Sitting on his motorcycle and preparing his leave he turns to the five members of AVALANCHE.

"Vengeance has been served this day, but not in the way I had intended. What has been unleashed on this world is an ancient evil unlike any you have faced, the very worst humanity has to offer. This battle today proves you nine are no match for the abomination that I will soon face and that you are far from ready, I alone can stop this evil from destroying your world....Do not try to follow me, lest the eye of vengeance fall upon you!"

With that said the Ghost Rider's motorcycle roars to life as he speeds away from the injured party of five as his cycle gains greater leverage and rides upwards towards the skies, were the Ghost Rider rides again once more....alone.

"HEY guys, whats going on? And what was that?!"

"We'll fill you and the others in once we get back on the Highwind, Yuffie".

"Ugh, aw GAWD! Just thinking about that makes me wanna hurl! Hang on Where's Vincent?"

"Vincent....." whispered Elena.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter but i've been busy. Doing 2 jobs 13 hours a day isn't easy. Anyway I want to thank a woman called Alexandra who emailed me previously. Because of this one person she made me realize that we write stories such as these not just so people praise your work, but because we do it because we enjoy it. I forgot that somewhere along the line and realize that I must focus on things more importantly than just waiting for reviews. Either way a reiview or two wouldn't hurt would it? XD

Alexandra has told me she's been reading my story with great interest since last semester, that being last year or last term I don't know, but ever since then she's been reading it and was hoping that I hadn't given up on it. Don't worry for anyone who reads this...I sure as hell won't give up till this story is completed. As such, I dedicate this chapter and the remaining chapters to come to Alexandra who showed so much kindness and trust into my writing's its great to hear for once in a while that I'm not nothing more than just a whisper in the winds.

Anyhow chapter 11..coming soon...as quickly as I can type it, it'll be put up. Until then email me with your questions/suggestions and reviews to this humble writer at:

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Until then take care till next time....

Signed Noble....


	11. The Mourning of One

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 11 written by Noble....

The mourning of One

"Alright is everyone here? Good then let's begin. Our first order of business is Zarathos, from what little information we've been able to gather from Vincent's and Lucrecia's notes, all we know now is very little, other than a brief description of what he looks like. Although we already know this but it's a safe guess to mention that Zarathos is by far more dangerous than Sephiroth, or anything else remotely classed as a danger to the Planet, this includes WEAPON, Jenova and just recently Ranter of the Fallen, Zarathos' servant. If taking on Ranter was this difficult with only six of us, how would we fair in the battle against Zarathos if all our strength was combined?"

"Pardon my interruption Cloud, but wasn't that monster you fought Zarathos?" questioned Nanaki.

"No that monster was Ranter of the Fallen like I just explained. We did fight it but we were beaten by it if we were nothing more than flies...we didn't beat it Vincent or this Ghost Rider did".

"How may I ask?"

"Dunno it just cut up Ranter like he was nothing, rather brutualy too. Then the Rider just burnt it to death using a technique called the 'Penance Stare'. Whatever it did made Ranter kill himself.."

"Curious...."

"Huh? Whadda ya mean Red?" quipped Yuffie.

"Well penance means an ecclesiastical punishment imposed for sin. It means Ghost Rider punished Ranter for his crimes of evil and put short he mindwiped him".

"Mindwiped?!"

"Yes, he made him feel the pain of his victims. By giving this Penance Stare as you say, makes the killer feel the mental anguish of it's victims. The victims pain becomes the sinners, although I'm not so sure how long it lasts as I haven't had enough time to research any further into such an interesting theory", finished Nanaki rather smugly.

"Research?"

"Yes, I've been reading some ancient texts that my grandpa had left in records of his research that he discovered through his 130 years of living, I just recently discovered such things when I returned to Cosmo Canyon before our final battle with Sephiroth. Curiously enough it caught my eye since it was a book made by the Cetra some 500 years ago, my father Seto was actually able to decifer the text before his tragic battle at the hands of the Gi tribe and I believe Bugenhagen's infinite wisdom also played some part in decifering what was written. As such there was some information on Vincent's counterpart Chaos. I had hoped with more time I could have found a way to spare Vincent of such a joining, but because of so little time that was left to us before Meteor would eventually destroy our planet I left it, hoping I would still be alive after Sephiroth's defeat".

"If those ancient textbooks have anything on Chaos then it's definetly worth while on finding out what you can Nanaki. If Vincent is still alive, we can finally help him seperate his union with Chaos, even though it was a gift given to him by Lucreica. But we all know how much he hates becoming something other than human, so it's his decision whether or not he wants to continue to stay bonded with his transformations when we find him".

"Yeah I agree Cloud. Although I hate to admit it, Vincent can be pretty powerful when he transforms. Especially when he becomes Chaos. As dumb it sounds coming from me I don't think Vincent will give up that sort of power, unless there's a good reason. That either being he wants to continue to protect the planet or if he wants to become completely human once again, which I would hate to admit to Vincent's face that he would be too scared to", grunted Cid shaking off a cold feeling up his spine, as an image of Vincent pummeling him into oblivion for saying such a thing idly flashes in his head.

"So you think Vincent would be afraid of giving up his union with the demons that are joined to his body because he fears being human again?" questioned Aeris rather sarcastically. All heads on the deck of the Highwind turn to the flower girl as they see her face contorted into a frown.

"Well....yeah" answered the pilot rather uncomfortably.

"Cid, that's cruel. Even if it's what you think it's still wrong to think of Vincent that way. He wants more than anything to be freed from such an unholy curse and to become human, but because there was nothing he could do, Vincent decided it was his sentence to be forever joined with them because of failing the one he loved!"

"The Hell?? How in the heck do you even know that Aeris? Only the rest of us know something remotely close to that, and we found that out weeks after you passed away! so how..?" 

"Just because I was dead didn't mean I could still hear, feel and touch things. When I was in the Lifestream I saw and felt Vincent's past, his feelings and everything that went through his head that he constantly thought of. I saw and felt his deep pain and lonliness which none of you have or ever will see and I know what he constantly thinks about, what he worries about in silence as days go by. I know that deep down he curses himself for not being able to save Lucreica and because he couldn't he accepted the punishment and union of the demons within him until his sins were wiped clean. Vincent wishes more than anything to have his lost love back in life, but because she's dead and gone he's accepted that his sins and those demons will forever be with him till he dies!"

All heads on the deck of the Highwind lower to the ground, ashamed of admitting what they thought of their fallen comrade and regretably cursed at themselves of being so judgemental of their friend. Just because Vincent was 'different' from them didn't mean he wasn't still part of the group. He is and forever will be a member of AVALANCHE, whether or not he can transform into creatures of the night.

Aeris feeling tears well up in her eyes, began to wipe them away before they could spill forth and began to speak again, "But yes it's true. Vincent is afraid of becoming human again. He feels that if that ever did happen, he would once again fail someone that would be close to his heart and probably have a mental breakdown because of failing someone a second time. Vincent isn't the type to make the same mistake twice and it's something Vincent is actually afraid of, because it might happen to him again one day, whether or not he is joined with Chaos. His feelings and emotions are still there and they are coming back to him, just a lot slower then a normal human does. He just feels that by acting unemotionally and running from his emotions is what is best for him and others in the long run, that way to him nobody gets hurt".

"But what about that Lucrecia woman? Sephiroth's mother thingy? I thought Vinnie had an undying love for her?" quipped Yuffie again, stating a fact of how well she knows Vincent.

"Yes that's true. Vincent does and always will love his Lucreica. Even though she was married to Hojo and had given birth to Sephiroth, he felt if that she was happy then he didn't mind. Vincent still cares for her to this day and continues to think that everything he does is an obligation to her. To him it showed how much he really felt for her and by doing everything in his ablility to fight, he did it as a personal misson from never recieving an unrequited love. In short Vincent is fighting for something he's never had or experienced. He's never been loved back...."

Everyone on the Highwind, gawked and went wide eyed as sudden realization hit them. Few members of AVALANCHE looked at each other and blushed and figetted uncomfortably.

"So, are you saying Vincent's....?"

"NO I don't mean that sort of love Tifa. I mean feeling love, to be needed and wanted. Vincent has never really been in a relationship before where he feels like he's in love. He fell in love with Lucrecia at first sight that much is true, its just that she didn't return that love because she loved Hojo".

"Moving on people. This isn't right, nor is it the time or place to be discussing Vincent's love life. Nanaki, you said you were able to read the ancient texts right? I want you to go back to Cosmo Canyon and continue your studies for the moment. If things get heated up, we'll contact you by PHS and fly the ship to your hometown and pick you up".

"My thanks Cloud, I'll find out what I can. Hopefully rather quickly".

"Two more things Nanaki before you go. Firstly keep the objective of our mission in mind and look through anything you can that could help us in our fight against Zarathos. Of course look through and find anything related to Zarathos, Chaos and even the Ghost Rider. We really need some help on this one and it would be great if you can find information on what their weakness' are, it could give us an edge in battle and really we don't know if the Ghost Rider is friend or foe".

"And the second objective?" 

"Take Aeris with you. Since she is half Cetra, she might be able to help you decifer and read what ancient text that was left untranslated. Plus I believe with Aeris by your side it could speed up your research and you might even find stuff that you didn't know before".

"Alright I understand. Let us be off Aeris, we have much work that needs to be done".

With a quick nod to each remaining member of AVALANCHE, Red and Aeris left quickly as they possibly could. Leaving the deck of the Highwind in silence for a moment.

"Well it maybe nothing much, but it's a start...Ok what else can we think of?" asked Cloud looking at the remaining crew.

"Hey I jes' realized sumthin. Why would Zarathos send that crazy %@£% slave of his and not go to claim souls for his-self? I mean if he's as powerful as the boneheaded Rider said so, then why didn't he show up? Even though Ranter hinted he was weak couldn't he have knocked us about?"

"Geez Barret. That idea popped out of your thick skull of yours?! Hah and all this time I thought you were brain dead!" laughed Yuffie.

"Listen you little punk, if you don't shut it I'm gonna...."

"Stop it both of you. We don't have time for this!" ordered Cloud.

"I dunno Barret. Maybe he really is that weak that he can't fend for himself, so that's why he sent out Ranter knowing he could probably get what Zarathos needed? Perhaps he also knew that we might be able to stop him at the time or maybe that Ghost Rider would turn up?" second guessed Tifa.

"It's a guess but it's the only one that makes sense right now. But what else do we know?"

"Well we do know that Ranter was one ugly bastard, but also a very strong one and almost untouchable in battle. He said something about Zarathos giving him his power to do whatever the git wishes and as sad as it is we all learned that the hard way when he kicked our sorry butts, no matter how much power and weaponary we had. We almost died fighting him and as shit as it sounds that was just a warm up to the main event. But I wanna ask you all something...If Ranter could kick our sorry ass, what's gonna happen to us If Zarathos does eventually gain his full power? I'd say we'd all get our ass' kicked so hard we'd all be turned into something less then monster shit! We ain't got a chance in hell!" shouted Cid defeatedly.

"Not a chance in hell? Your giving up?" growled Yuffie.

"Hey I didn't say that squirt so shut it. Yeah I do want to keep up this fight for the planet, but my insides tell me we can't do a god damn thing about it because no matter how strong each of us is we would still get our ass' kicked all the way to the moon. We simply don't stand a chance, none of us do!"

"So, your saying in the end, we have to rely on the Ghost Rider on this one? Let him fight our battles for us?" questioned Tifa.

"That ain't it, hell no! There ain't no way AVALANCHE is goin' down like that. We ain't stopping till the train reaches the end of the line. Already we've lost Vincent, we can't let his sacrifice to us go unnoticed man!" shouted Barret smashing his fist into a metal computer screen.

"Yeah Barret I know, we all do. But maybe he stands a better chance of winning then we do? If the Rider has faced Zarathos before and won, maybe he can do it again?"

"Hellooo? Can someone tell me what you mean about ghostie meeting Mr.Wacko before? I thought.."

"So did I Yuffie, but the truth about anything concerning Vincent is that he's always shrouded in mystery and we knew so little of him. And yes, I honestly thought Vincent's transformation into the Spirit of Vengeance was his own doing, but I thought he was the one who had control of his transformations, not it being the other way around. The Ghost Rider is definetly something new and a force to be reckoned with, but to me it feels like it's a seperate personality, someone who is completely different from Vincent but in some ways the characteristics between them are the same. They way they both talk is pretty much the same always cryptic but well spoken, not forgetting both of the two sounded like they were speaking past tense Their needs for vengeance are similar too, although with ghostie it sounds more like a permanent job and I think he enjoys his work a little too much to be as brutal as we've seen. But as for Vincent, he considers his missions as an obligation. Like Aeris said before everything he does is for the soul of the one he loved, so that she may rest in peace easier".

"Yeah but has anyone noticed something weird about the Rider? Apart from the flaming skull and that motorcycle of his?" 

"What do you mean Barret?"

"I dunno. It's just that I heard something before the Ghost Rider kicked the tar outta Ranter. Didn't any of you lot here it? 'Innocent blood?' Since when in hell did a demon want ta protect innocent blood?"

"Yes he's right. I heard something like that when I was unconcious. Don't ask me how, all I do know is when a voice echoed all around in my head, it woke me up". answered Tifa.

"So you really think that he's one of the good guys then?" questioned Cid, making quick glances at both Tifa and Barret.

"Yeah I do. It's not just because of him saving us and wanting to avenge the deaths of those that Ranter killed. It's because somewhere past that grim look of hellfire and bone, that there is Vincent. Just because he looks like a demon doesn't mean we should judge him any differently. If any part of the Rider is Vincent, then we have to find him. He needs our help".

"Yeah but didn't he say not to follow him? He said he would punish us just like that the creepy spook that serves Zarathos".

"Details, details Cid. Are you gonna let a flaming bag of bones scare ya?"

"If that fire stare of his makes his enemies blow up, shit yeah! No %@*&^ way am I crosing him, I'd rather go ten rounds with WEAPON!"

"Humph, scared old git. No wonder, your probably more scared of asking out Shera!"

"YOU KEEP SHERA OUT OF THIS YOU DAMN BITCH!"

"MAKE ME YOU OLD FARTMISTER!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I BLOW BOTH OF YOUR KNEECAPS OFF!!"

Cid and Yuffie quickly stopped their heated argument and turned to the darkest corner of the Highwind, rather cautiously to meet the disturbed and hollow gaze of Elena of the Turks, as she stands alone, silent and obviously forgotten by the remaining members of AVALANCHE. Only now do the wheels in Cid's head begin to turn as he remembers that Elena was one of the six fighters who tried to stop Ranter from advancing any further to Rocket Town. And to her own horror she alone witnessed the bloody death and rebirth of Vincent as the others were beaten and helpless. Right now Elena felt even worse and helpless as she did before the battle, as her world was slowly crumbling around her, knowing that she lost the only one that was so close to her heart and that she never had the chance to tell him, the only person she had left on this desolate planet. Not even the darkest shadows could blanket her pain and her loss as the tears from her eyes spilled forth fresh and anew staining her cheeks, the only sort of companion she had now was lonliness.

"Don't you all get it? Don't any of you even care about Vincent? He fought for the planet, for all of you and he got murdered for it. And all you can do is bicker about trivial things that are of no concern to me or help us kill that shit! I want Zarathos dead and i'm not doing this for you or this stinking planet...I'm doing this for Vincent. Because I-I cared about him too much to only lose him. The only one I care about or have feelings for is dead and gone, and because of this @%$&^ I won't be able to see him again, n-never tell him how I felt".

Elena's seething rage was acceptable by all means. She was hurt and truly alone without the only one that could fill the void in her empty heart. Death would be more preferable to this bitter feeling, this cold lonliness that would weigh heavy on her shoulders for as long as she lived. With the tears not wanting to stop gushing out of her eye's she turned and ran down the corridor, sobbing all the way.

"Wow....I didn't think, never imagined that she really cared about Vinny" croaked Yuffie.

"Get used to it squirt, that's all you'll ever need to know why love hurts..."

Tifa feeling deep sympathy and understanding of Elena's outburst, decided to go and console the distressed Turk. Even if she couldn't get through to Elena she had to try, for Vincent's sake.

Cloud understanding Tifa's need to help others, said nothing. He knew that she could help Elena, Tifa always had an uplifting and optimistic way of touching people's heart's, especially when they were down. Focusing back to the matters at hand, he decided it was time for some action.

"Elena does have a point. After all this time all we've been doing is assessing things we already know and planning how to do things differently, when in the long run we'd still probably come up with the same answers and conclusions, instead when we should be out there and showing Vincent that we shouldn't give up. We need to find the Ghost Rider, if there is any part of him that was Vincent then he should appeal to the facts that the only way any of us can win, is by working together, as a team!"

"Ok spike how do you suggest we find him? Better yet how do you find a flaming skeleton covered in biker's outfit riding a motorcycle, with wheels of fire that flies in the sky and goes faster than chocobo's and the Highwind itself?"

"Yeah what do we do? Ask him to pull over and give him a speeding ticket for going faster than 40 miles per hour?" laughed the ninja.

"Ta-DA! Leave that to me guys and gals!"

"Cait Sith? I hope you have a plan brewin"

"Of course always!"

"So? Come on spit it out ya damn cat!" barked Barret.

"Ok ok, sheesh. Y'all remember WEAPON right?"

"How could we forget? Those bastards were a severe pain in the ass and huge too" scoffed Cid.

"Exactly and how did we find them?"

"Dunno we jes' did right?"

"Wrong-o pally! It was up to the Shinra".

"Shinra? Shi'...figures, what's that gotta do with finding the bonehead?"

"We'll since y'all might not know I'll tell ya now. Ever since WEAPON's first appearance at the Northern Crater and then later after that with the arrival of Meteor, the planet's population all over came under full scale panic. So it was up to the Shinra of Old to calm the people down all over the globe. But because WEAPON was such a dangerous threat to Shinra, ol' Rufus had his SOLDIER's and troops dispatched everywhere on a search and destroy mission against WEAPONs.."

"Lemme guess, fat chance huh?" grunted Cid.

"True, WEAPON eliminated all the troops effortlessly. So by changing tactics Rufus decided to put his remaing SOLDIER's on search and surveillance only".

"So that would explain how you Shinra goons were able to find WEAPON and report if an attack was immanent?"

"Yeah whatever. But WHAT does this have to do with the Ghost Rider?"

"Calm down Yuffie, I'm getting there. Y'see, we still have those troops dispatched at certain points around the planet and since Reeve who controls me is now President of Shinra, we can simply have them keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, namely our flame headed friend!"

"Great plan Cait, at least this helps finding the Rider a little easier".

Meanwhile in the sleeping quarters belonging to Vincent Valentine sits a distressed and sobbing Elena. Her heart and burdened soul full of grief as she continues to shed tears, for the loss of one that only now does she truly realize, that she misses him so much. With her hands over her face, tears old and new continue to spill forth on her wet palms, as her body shudders violently over the memories of him that play over and over in her head, and not wanting the memories to go away. She doesn't want to forget him, she never would. Suddenly a knock is heard on Vincent's door as she is snapped out of her tearful reverie.

"Elena, it's me Tifa...Is it alright for me to come in?" she sked soothingly.

"Sure...."

The brown haired woman steps into the room cautiously and closes the door behind her. Then with a softening look in her eyes she moves to sit next to Elena, letting her legs sway back and forth as she stares down, relaxing herself.

"You know Elena. I actually understand how you feel about Vincent".

"How could you possibly know how I feel right now?" Elena replied spitefully.

"Your hurt, alone and can't stop thinking about him can't you? You can't stop crying either when you think of him can you?"

"What? How did you-?"

"Like I said I understand how you feel, I've been what your going through and I wanted to help".

"Are you still going through what I'm feeling right now?" questioned Elena sobbing a bit.

Tifa blushed a little at this and looked back down to stare at her feet again, "No I actually got over that and found the one I loved. He felt the same way as I did".

"You mean Cloud? So you two are an item now?"

"Uh hmmm" replied Tifa, day dreaming wistfully about her lover slighty.

"So why are you here and not with him?" 

"Well because I wanted to help. You know Elena, I've been in love with Cloud for as long as I remember, back to when we were just kids. And ever since he left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER, not once did I think about anything else other than him. I red newspapers and even listened to the radio with hopes to find out if he was doing well in Shinra".

"And?" questioned a now curious Elena.

"And well, I often thought if he really cared about me while he was gone, or if he even thought about me at all. I often wondered why his wanting to join SOLDIER was like a sudden decision, I even thought he joined just to get away from me. I got depressed at that thought sometimes. But in any case I continued to think of Cloud and got on with my life knowing that one day he would come back to me and when he did.....I would tell him how I feel about him. I was determined to. But really when Cloud came back into my life and joined AVALANCHE, I couldn't, I just didn't have what it took to say how much I cared. To tell him how many sleepless night's I laid in my bed thinking of him to come back to me and to tell him that I would always love him".

"Wow, it sounds like you had a hard time trying to tell him...." 

"Yes I did Elena. But of instead of telling him, I waited until I felt it perfect for my feelings to him to be known. So I followed Cloud, watched over him and found out in the end that wanting Cloud and nobody else was everything I dreamed of and more. Just because I was full of negative thought's and that I thought he didn't feel the same way about me, is what stopped me in the end. And believe me Elena, feeling loved and wanted by Cloud always gets my heart pounding, even if he is mere feet away from me. That's what I love about him, that he can do the smallest thing that makes my heart want to jump out of my chest. And I think that's how you feel about Vincent, isn't it?"

"What?!...well, yes. But really it's not the smallest things he does, but rather he does things that seem impossible. I mean he moves so effortlessly and with grace that every fluid motion that he does is not even human. He's always silent and mysterious and it feels like he's got so many secrets that I want to know what he's hiding. He's also rather handsome and I think of him as my guardian angel, sometimes. But even when Vincent does do the smallest things too, it's still mind blowing and unreal, I've never been attracted to a guy like that. When I first saw him, it was love at first sight. He had everything I mentioned before, plus he was an ex-Turk. He seems so unreal, like a warrior out of some fantasy. And even though he transforms into monsters...I'm not disturbed by it at all, just because I see Vincent looking like a monster doesn't mean I should see him any differently. To me he's still Vincent, no matter what shape or form he takes on".

A small giggle woke Elena from her glassy eyed day dreams of Vincent, as she saw Tifa giggling uncontrolably with a hand over her mouth. The female Turk raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked rather angrily, but blushing also.

"Gosh, you sound like me when I thought about Cloud that way". replied Tifa giggling.

"Is it that bad?"

"No...no it isn't Elena. But it is if you continue to think of Vincent as dead and not alive".

"What....?"

"Elena, I know you've been crying over him and mourning for him because you think he's dead and gone. But trust me on this one, Vincent is definetly not the sort of person to die without a fight, he'll be back I can promise you that much".

"R-really? You honestly think Vincent's still alive?"

"Even though I don't know him that well, he's stood by us time and time again. He's been there for us even when things went bad and always had a calm look on things. But if there's one thing about Vincent that I do know, is that he's no quitter, he'll come back to us when we least expect it, besides he is part of the team".

Tifa smiled reassuringly at Elena and made her way to the door knowing that the female Turk would be alright. She opened the door and was about to make her way about before leaving a parting message.

"Oh and Elena? When Vincent eventually comes back, don't hide how you feel for him, tell him everything. I didn't get the chance once and thought I lost Cloud forever. Men like Cloud and Vincent are special, that's why you and I love them. So don't forget ok, because if you do hezitate you may end up regretting it alot more than you are now and may lose him forever. Besides in the long run, I'm sure he cares about you too, even if he doesn't want us to know..."

"Thanks...Tifa", spoke a now smiling Elena. 

"Don't worry about it, your one of us. Just come and see me if you have any more problems ok?"

With that Tifa Lockheart closed the door with a small click, leaving Elena alone once again.

"Vincent...."

Author's Note: What can I say, I'm getting back into the magic of things. Like I said before in the earlier chapter, I'll continue to write the story as quickly as I can and hopefully to everyone's standards too. Anyhow tell me how you feel about the story and if you like what you see so far, cause right now I'm booming with idea's about my fics that I'm dying to release!

(A review everynow and then makes me feel much happier these days too, plus it gets my ass in gear).

Send all suggestions/comments and idea's to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Many thanks again to my readers and of course to the beautiful Alexandra for wanting to see more of my story, see ya next chapter peeps :)

Signed Noble....


	12. The Making of Me

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 12 written by Noble....

The Making of Me

"Whoa golly gee! I didn't expect that to happen. We've got bad news people! My energy sensors just went right off the scales. Something of immense power was reported flying out of the Northern Crater heading south east at high speed".

"Can you give us a visual Cait? It could be the Ghost Rider!" questioned Cloud.

"Sure the soldiers who have been stationed at Gaia's Cliff for sometime now are sending me a visual, via to Reeve and then to lil ol' me".

"Great how long will that take ya damn cat!" grumbled Barret.

"Hey chill pally, downloading time is at 92%, Cid I'll need to re-route the program on the Highwind's main screen so we can get a better look".

"Heh, sure ya oversized moogle, I always knew the improvements that I made to the Highwind would come in handy. I mean heck I did build the damn thing, its good to know that my hard work ain't goin' to waste! Beginning visual transfer to the main screen", shouted Cid having the remaining AVALANCHE members casting their gaze to the front of the deck.

"Hey, I've seen that light before! Its the same light we all saw when WEAPON was released from deep with the Planet's core, when that crazy *$%£ Sephiroth summoned Meteor!" barked Barret angrily.

"Yeah he's right, but whatever is flying out of the crater is way smaller than WEAPON, it could be something else...wait a sec, what's that following the first figure?" questioned Cid, curious.

"I just got some real bad news from Reeve fellas, the second projectile's energy signature is more or less the same as the WEAPON's we've fought before. This is bad people, real bad news!"

"A new prototype WEAPON?" questioned Tifa, asking herself more than the others around her.

"Could be. It would make sense though wouldn't it? I mean the eight of us have been able to destroy the Planet's most powerful creations, even the Shinra took out two of them. It fits in perfectly for the Planet to create more types of WEAPON. Since the last load were destroyed and returned to the Lifestream's core, it's obvious that the Planet would make WEAPON's much more powerful than the last, so that way they couldn't be beaten so easily this time".

"Whoa hold up. I thought Bugenhagen said if Holy was released then everything that was bad would disappear. The hell is goin' on now?" grumbled Cid annoyed.

"I think only Aeris or Nanaki can answer that question, but since there at Cosmo Canyon trying to decifer the left over Cetra text, we can't get an answer right now. We'll only have to acknowledge the facts: Somehow WEAPON is back, and it needs to be stopped!" shouted Cloud, his eyes falling upon the members around the deck, their gaze showing the trust and understanding they give to each other and to their leader who will lead them to the next battle.

"Aw GAWD do I have to answer everything for you idiots? We either (1) Follow or (2) Don't follow and worry about how Cid gets his chance to ask Shera out on a date! I mean come on you lot, don't go telling me your all gettin a little soft on gramps over there?" giggled Yuffie sarcastically.

"Yuffie....Ah ^$&( it, let's go kick some ass and start taking down some names. If I stand here all day, I'm gonna get cranky and right now kicking the shit out of lil miss materia bimbo just ain't worth it right now" chuckled Cid.

"Hey you cranky old faggot, take that back!!" growled a frustrated Yuffie.

"Heh, maybe later brat when I'm feeling generous. Ok bringing the map of the planet on screen now".

"Alright people, if those two projectiles came from the Northern Crater and are heading south easterly...then they'll land right on the island of the goblins! Cid plot a course and take us there!"

"Sure thing spike. Aight troops get your gear sorted it's time for us to kick some ass!" laughed the pilot.

Meanwhile within a very dark place that only so few have entered. Stands the man known as Vincent Valentine, staring deep into the dark blanket he has known to call the void. Such a place that he has entered so many times has not been a cause for worry or concern in the past, but rather his time for solace and peace. He wanders aimlessly through the infinite blanket of night, his thoughts turning from the reverie of the past, to his present day life...or what was left of it. Vincent's last sight of anything was the his face off against Ranter, Zarathos' supposedly loyal but sinister servant. He gave everything he had to fight and to win, but only to see a blast of hellfire heading towards his partner Elena. 

Disregarding everything else, Vincent unselfishly pushed the female Turk out of harms way, only to receive the full force of the impact and was sent flying backwards at high speed, as crimson black blood clouded his vision. He recalled in his mind as the intense flames licked at his battered body that he was screaming in pain, something that he has done very little in his life. He had always been so accustomed to pain that he believed that he could endure whatever was thrown at him, either physically or mentally. But since Ranter was not of his world, things had drastically changed. Even as his screams became louder, and his head began to throb in pangs of pain, he wondered if his joining with AVALANCHE had made him soft? It was true that he had reluctantly opened up to them, only sharing what he believed to be significant for them to hear, still he was accepted and he fought along side them to the end.

But to what end was his? His last thought's of anything was the feeling of extreme pain, and his sight of Elena crumbling under the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched and saw everything of Vincent's end. Was she mourning over my death? Why...How could she?

And then a feeling of electricity passing throughout his entire body as he made contact with the remaining rock of Nibelheim as he felt his body pile drive into it at such an alarming speed. Trying to move abruptly caused him to scream again in further agony. Using what little feeling he had left in his body, he moved his arm to the side of his stomach only to feel a sharp feeling drill through his skull as he touched the growing mound of bloody flesh, the crimson stain growing bigger on what remained of his clothing. Slowly but painfully he brought his hand up to his gaze only to for his eyes to grow wider as blood dripped from his fingers, his blood. 

And then his sight of the remaining battle becoming hazy as he fought against the now losing battle of eternal slumber, Vincent knew his luck had run out, try as he may to fight it in his desperate struggle with the stench of death huskily hanging around his battered form, he could not stop the numb feeling flowing throughout his body as his eyes closed finally...(Lucrecia, I'm sorry).

And then darkness. Not knowing how much time has passed since his death, Vincent awoke to find himself in the void once again. Finding that his wounds were healed and that his outfit was not tattered and burnt, Vincent gathered himself and rose to his feet and began to walk around the void. On occasion his thoughts turned to his death quite frequently and he often wondered if this was his fate, from his being a former Turk and accepting missions which consisted of assassination and murder, to his time when Hojo had genetically modified and manipulated his DNA to accept the cells of Jenova and was infused with high amounts of mako, his body became transformed and no longer human as he became the many forms of the monsters that plagued his never ending nightmares, trapped inside the shell of a broken man.

The fate of one who was not even human to forever endure the madness of his death alone and to be trapped forever within the void.

Perhaps it was his just punishment? To forever atone for his sins in a death like prison with no other signs of life or light? Perhaps the Lifestream had already decided that it was the perfect place for a sinning monster since they would not allow such a person to roam about their well of souls, in not taking such a risk that a soul as corrupted as Vincent's could corrupt others? 

The afterlife had indeed been cruel and unjust. Vincent had sought forgiveness in his battles for the planet and yet they place him in a place which he alone would endure. As always Vincent had guessed fate would never be this kind, he had contemplated many times before that he would not be accepted in heaven or hell, nor would he be accepted within the Lifestream. But instead he would have to remain within the void, which was an unexpected turn of events in Vincent's case as the idea of living the afterlife in the void that he so frequently visits in his nightmares did not come to him as an idea. Sighing deeply as his thoughts turned to that of depression and lonliness Vincent's firm exterior crumbled as he fell to his knees, pounding his metal claw on the floor below his feet. Not even caring he would break his amputated arm, knowing that it was not even flesh or bone but just metal and wires did not bother him in the slightest, he had an eternity of his own personal hell to think through and more worries that would come with the loneliness of the void. 

"What's this....? I'm crying?...." his mind raced with words that his lips could not spill forth, ashamed to acknowledge the fact he now was becoming more and more distressed and broken with each passing second, (It's alright Vincent, no-one's here to see you cry out in an emotional baggage. No one can see the unemotional man cry out...it doesn't matter Vincent, just let it all out, no one can hear you, who would care for such a cold man as yourself anyway?)

"Vincent....."

"?...Elena?"

"Vincent, I'm not giving up....Somewhere I know that your alive and that you won't give up without a fight. Your friends they have so much faith in you, they believe you'll come back to us....but what about me..?"

"...They...care for me?"

"If only you could hear me Vincent, to know how much that I miss you. To know that so many tears have escaped my eyes just because you left me, when I was getting to know you better...Vincent, please come back to me. I need you here with me...I want to hear your voice...I need you...please...come back..."

"ELENA!!"

Elena awoke with a start, as she felt her body tingle with shock wildly. Where was she? Oh...Vincent's quarters, "I must have dozed off.." she thought. Dusting herself off, she glanced at the mirror to inspect herself to see that her cheeks were still rosy and flushed with old tears that had stained her delicate features sometime before her slumber. Elena remembered that she found herself on the deck of the Highwind with the other's talking over the battle that they had witnessed and passed, while she stood wistfully unnoticed by the others in a dark corner, as tears silently continued to stain her flushed cheeks. Their babbling of ancient evil and who loved who was beginning to anger her even more than crying, so far through that day she had a whole amount of emotions thrown at her that she could not handle; sorrow, loneliness, fear, despair and now anger.

They mentioned Vincent a few times but only because he was in that battle and because he was part of their group, but how could they just talk about Vincent and act like he was nothing? It was like his death meant nothing to any of them at all, did they even care?? All they could talk about was the Ghost Rider and the Ancients and not once was any of them guilty about losing a comrade in arms. Disgust and hatred grew in her already broken heart as she screamed and cursed at the astonished members of AVALANCHE, she didn't care what their opinion of her would be after she would have finished and stormed out. None of them seemed to matter that she was with them anyway. Even as she cursed and shouted violently, the tears still began to appear, as her words and feelings softened Elena left the deck of the Highwind in a sobbing state, her cool and calm exterior was no longer visible as she now was hurt and crushed beyond anything that she had been assaulted by emotionally. 

Thinking about the display of her feelings at the time made Elena scoff at herself, Reno and Rude would not let her display of emotion be the end of it. If they ever found out, those two beer drinking meat heads would never let Elena live it down. Thinking more of it made Elena chuckle unemotionally, would the pride of the Turks be in question if the entire planet knew of one woman's attempt to show her emotions and feelings about one man who meant so much to her? ...Maybe. But Elena would just let it go over her head, even if the planet did find out she would just ignore them, because how she acted and felt was her business and her's alone.

Finally dusting herself off and cleaning up her image, she gathered herself and breathed in hard as she opened up the door and stepped out. Looking about she found that the hallway was abandoned and not even the ninja thief, Yuffie was to be seen. (She must be on the deck with the others), Elena thought concluding she was right. Walking with a sense of purpose she strode towards the others determined to help in whatever way she could. Knowing that it would take everything that was Elena to gain their respect, she walked onwards undaunted knowing it would not matter if she gained their respect or not. 

Elena knew better, that her feelings were more important than her priority as a Turk right now. She knew what she heard in her dreams was real, Vincent had to be alive she was sure of it, his calling to her seemed so real that it gave Elena hope to continue fighting, to never give up on hope. 

"Vincent, I won't give up! I 'll keep on fighting until there is no more air to fill my lungs. I'll keep on fighting until you return to me...."

"Alright people, were nearing our destination. I want everyone to double check their materia and armour and make sure you have everything you need, we can't afford to lose this one. No screw ups, right?"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Elena, we got word from Reeve of a sighting of either WEAPON or the Ghost Rider. Energy signatures went straight off the scale from either targets. But we can't really say if they belong to either of them or not, for all we know it could be another one of Zarathos' servants, if it is then we might as well dig our graves right now and kiss our sorry ass' goodbye and hello Lifestream".

"Another one..? But can't we at least try?" pleaded Elena.

"Try? Are you %$£& crazy woman?! You were there last time, and you saw how each of us got the kicking of a life time. Don't you go telling me that we can do better!" grumbled Barret.

"Look, your AVALANCHE remember? You've fought against the Shinra and won, plus you've repeatedly beaten WEAPON and done what no other warriors could do...you even beat Sephiroth, and not even that is an easy job. Accepting that mission was even because you were all incredably brave or ultimately foolish. I mean come on what were you at the time, suicidal? No matter what the reason was, you still beat Sephiroth and proven yourselves to be worthy enough to be accepted as saviours of the Planet".

"What's this, praise from a Turk?" scoffed Yuffie.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I've always thought there was something strange about your group. Each of you seems connected in some way, if it concerns the past or if it was because of your experiences with the Shinra..whatever the reason it brought you all together. You all sought each other out and fought alongside and with one another despite your personal reasons for fighting. I mean do you all honestly believe that the nine of you finding each other was a coincidence? In my point of view I don't think that at all, if AVALANCHE was never born and you all never found each other, who would keep up the struggle for the planet, for their beliefs? And don't go telling me it would be the Shinra, I'm sure they would have put up some effort, but still would have been destroyed even if they tried their hardest".

"What's wit you all of a sudden? A couple of hours ago, you looked like something that came straight from hell and now your calm and givin' us praise? Shit what are you so calm about? It's bustin' up my rhythm, you on somethin'?" questioned Barret suspiciously.

"No, its nothing like that. It's just that I don't want to stop fighting, I don't want to give up. I know Vincent wouldn't have given up by now... And I just know that somehow, he's alive. I can feel it".

"So your saying that your reason for fighting isn't for the Planet or for Shinra, but rather for Vincent's sake?" answered Cloud, knowing her reason to continue on the fight.

"Yes, and I think that whatever we do has to be done and quickly. Like you said we can't make anymore mistakes and if we want to keep the hope alive, we have to do it now. For the Planet's sake and for Vincent".

"You all know she's right. We can't stop now. Even if the odds are stacked against us, even more than they were before, we still have to try!" spoke Tifa solemly.

"Alright people, enough chatter. The time for planning is over, this battle that were about to throw ourselves into is not the deciding battle, but one of the many cross roads that we've had to face over and over again. It's no different from anything else that we've faced before, so just keep that in mind. We've come this far and I for one, I am not going to give up now!!" shouted Cloud.

"YEAH!!" roared the group, striking there respective in the air. The intensity and feeling of excitement for battle already growing from a tingle into a roaring flame. Make no mistake, they would not lose again.

"All right Move out!!"

As our heroes descend to the battle field below, a light from within the lush greenery of Goblin Island grows increasingly with each passing second. Unnoticed by anything else, the silent specture lies in a broken heap, his body torn and his life fading drastically, all thoughts leading to his destruction and to that of his mission. Despite the flames that flicker off his broken body, he feels no pain, he ignores it with severe determination. His pain means nothing to him, he only has the mission and nothing more. It was only a few hours ago that he had entered this world, to complete his mission of vengeance that he had left unfinished so long ago. Only to find that even with his memories and powers complete and at his disposal, he still proved no match against to that of Zarathos and of his servants...that is he was no match to fight them single handedly and alone. Ranter was correct, he was foolish enough to believe he could finally stop Zarathos by himself, and his over confidence in his powers and his abilities was his downfall. As he lies there in the grass, the flames continued to flicker wildly on his hellfire covered body and the flames began to grow increasingly, as did his anger.

"No, this new anger only interferes with the mission. I must keep focused and learn to control that which interfere's with what I must focus on. Zarathos must be stopped, no matter the cost. But I cannot do this alone, there are others on this world who I must ally myself with, if I am to succeed in Zarathos' defeat...But their power is not enough, they have yet to release that which is within each of them, but if they do not realize this then this world is to suffer eternal damnation and I will not let that happen!"

Stumbling to his feet rather grogginly, the Ghost Rider gathers himself and begins to walk painstakingly out into the open of the island. The flames on his body continue to flicker and burn as with each stride he takes is a painful one, but this pain is nothing compared to his past battles and as such he mentally blocks it out. Finally reaching a chosen spot, he allows his bruised and broken body to crumble to the ground as he falls to his knees. Grasping the grass in fierce clutched hands the Rider breathes in hard and gathers his wits about him as he concentrates and searches for a place within himself, a place where he can focus his energy and concentrate to heal his broken wounds. Roaring loudly into the air, every part of his muscular figure tenses fiercly as the flames begin to die down and the feeling of pain slowly starts to ebb away. The wounds and cuts slowly mend themselves together and with little effort on his part, the pain dissappears as if it never even existed. The Ghost Rider's breathing begins to slow down to that of a harsh whisper as does the feeling of tenseness vanish from his strong form.

Complete once more the Spirit of Vengeance stands to his feet, and looks upwards towards the sky. A feeling of forboding washes over him, as does a feeling of calmness as his eyes search the endless skies above. And he see's what no other being could, with his heightened senses he picks up the object of his quarry and locates a flying ship in the distance. 

He knew they would come for him, despite his threats of punishment and vengeance. But still they came, just when he realizes that he needs them, as they do need him. Knowing that it will take everything that makes him and those that approach heroes, the Rider feels it will have to take much much more than their union to stop this ancient evil.

Standing rooted in his place the Rider folds his arms over his muscular chest and waits patiently for them to arrive. Pushing out all feelings of doubt and uncertainty, he knows the battle ahead will be a difficult one, but he will fight on despite the consequences.

"Holy SHIT! Energy sensors just went off the scale! It's him!" shouted the Pilot.

"Cloud?...." whispered Tifa.

"I know, it's the Ghost Rider. Cid land the ship as close as you can and everyone leave your weapons behind".

"WHAT?! Are you crazy or somethin' spike? What if he attacks?" gawked Barret Loudly.

"Look, we need his help if we are to stop Zarathos. I know it sounds crazy to go and face him unarmed, but you have to trust me on this one. I just feel something....It's telling me with have to show him that we need his trust and to show that we mean no harm. It's not an excuse, it's just a feeling that I have in my soul. I mean look at the main screen, I don't think he wants to fight us and that he knows why were here".

The remaining AVALANCHE members cast their gaze to the main screen and see what has caused their leader to act and feel in such a manner. The same feeling that was shown in Cloud slowly begins to spread within each of them as they glance at the Ghost Rider's standing figure. Showing seemingly that he does not wish to fight, but rather that he himself is waiting for them.

"Alright spike, we do this your way..landing procedure in effect".

As the Highwind descends to the island below, the Rider continues to stay rooted in his place, even as dirt is blown back and forth, he stands undeterred from the forces of nature and waits for the group to emerge from within the huge vessel. Soon enough as the Highwind lands the members of AVALANCHE emerge and walk causiously to their target. Their leader known as Cloud Strife halts the group at a certain distance and walks on alone and stands mere inches away from the grim visage of the Ghost Rider and stares at the crimson eyes of his flaming skull.

"You know we can't save this planet by ourselves, and if we don't work together this world and maybe every other may be destroyed...Help us.." asked Cloud solemly.

"I sense that your intent is true, and that you no longer fear my very visage. It is true that not one of us can stop this ancient evil alone, I myself have had first hand experience in this. If we are to work as a team we must do it with everything that we have, but our number is incomplete. Having that of your group and myself is not enough...there is someone missing from this complex war, and if we are to win, he needs to return to this world".

Upon hearing this Elena stepped forward, with her heart beating wildly at the mention of the one that is missing to them, "You mean Vincent right?"

"Yes. Our union must be whole if we are to win. But being together is not enough, there is something else of this that is missing..." 

Turning his gaze back to blonde haired youth, the Ghost Rider extends his studded hand, "Take me to one, who can seperate us and I will aid you in this war, with the knowledge of the past that I will reveal".

Accepting the Rider's hand, he grasps it and shakes it firmly, Cloud then turns his gaze to Cait Sith and nods once. The giant sized moogle immediately understands the look of their leader and begins to walk back to the Highwind as does the others. Their new destination chosen as their newest member joins them.....Midgar.

Author's note: Alright people i'm back and I must apologise to those who have waited for this new chapter. But I have been busy with my doing 2 jobs and it takes up most of my free time as such I apologise for this again. But I'm still going to continue with this and sorry I didn't put a battle of the new WEAPON in this chapter but I found it inappropriate as there is so much much more of the story to come. So until the next chapter send all comments and suggestions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

And don't forget to remove dammit!!

Signed Noble....


	13. Point of Origin Part 1

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 13 written by Noble....

Point Of Origin Part I

"Who woulda thought that we'd come back t' this dump!" grumbled Barret stomping on a piece of machinery.

"I know it feels weird wanting to return to such a place. But it's necessary if we want to learn of the Ghost Rider's past and of Vincent's return. Even though our connections towards one another actually are because of the Shinra, we have to keep in mind were here for a common goal and no other".

"I know little of this Shinra, but from your distaste to such an area, I sense there is more than just a burning hatred of the past and more importantly to this place. Is Shinra solely responsible for bringing the nine of you together? questioned the Ghost Rider observing the wreckage of the once proud Shinra building, now in ruins.

"In the past, many of us have had our difficulties with the Shinra. But you are correct in your assumption Ghost Rider, each of us has a past that connects us to the Shinra and it's that past that connects us to one another....because of our memories of this corrupted company is a rather painful one. In a way, I guess it really is because of the Shinra that we came to be AVALANCHE". 

"What ghosts of the past haunt you and your fellow comrades, that makes the burden of the past hurt so much?"

"Well...if you want to know I'll explain as much as I can. Myself and Tifa, we hate the Shinra alot. 5 years ago, Shinra sent a top ranking general of the military group known as SOLDIER, to investigate the problems with a certain area of the Planet. That SOLDIER's name was Sephiroth and that area....was my hometown Nibelheim. Me and Tifa grew up there as kids, but we were separated when I left to join SOLDIER to become as strong as Sephiroth to impress Tifa, back then I had a childhood crush on her and I knew the first time I saw her it was love at first sight. But because I was unable to protect her in certain matters which I believed were my fault, I got into fights not even caring who it was I beat up. But when I heard of Sephiroth...I thought I could get as strong as him to impress her. I always thought that Tifa never noticed me and I was devastated by that...so by joining SOLDIER, I thought I was doing the right thing..." sighed Cloud recalling the past.

"I was 14 when I left town, but I came back 2 years later with Sephiroth, the being I admired and respected the most...only to have the worst thing in my entire life flash before me. A few days after the investigation within the reactor, Sephiroth found out things that made him question his very existence and he searched for answers inside the ancient library of the Shinra mansion. He found answers, but after uncovering what he thought to be the truth...it twisted his mind and made him go insane..thinking he was the last of an instinct race called the Cetra, he swore retribution on everyone in my town and began a mass slaughter of all who lived there. Not even satisfied with the blood on his sword, he burnt the entire town down to ensure no one would escape his vengeful wrath. He killed everyone I ever knew...I found my mother's body at my house, burnt to death...and Tifa's father...he was gutted like an animal, like a pig on the spit..it was horrible".. croaked Cloud.

"....In the end, I managed to stop Sephiroth but barely. Tifa nearly died that day but survived. She was cut from the shoulder down to her torso and she fell down some stairs while trying to kill Sephiroth herself. I managed to get Sephiroth but I didn't kill him.. My friend Zack who was sent as a second in command to Sephiroth tried to stop him, but in terms of skill he was no match for him and was thrown away as easily as garbage. I found Zack's body and took his sword and impaled it right through Sephiroth's chest. I got lucky because I caught him off guard, thinking that everyone within the town was already dead was his biggest mistake. 

He tried to escape with the head of his mother Jenova, but I stopped him. But before I did he impaled me on his sword like I did him. The pain I felt was unbelievable, every part of my body was on fire, the slightest movement made the sword cut even deeper within my gut and I nearly gave up there and then. But then I thought of Tifa and I couldn't give up...I grabbed the blade and removed it from my stomach and threw Sephiroth into the Mako liquid's below killing him...

....The last thing I remember seeing before collapsing was SOLDIER, reinforcements sent by Shinra to clean up the town of it's corpses and cover up the whole incident like it never happened. Tifa escaped and from what I learned she was taken to some place safe by her sensei Zangan, but as for me and Zack the worst was yet to come. Amongst the SOLDIER's was Shinra's top scientist Hojo...Sephiroth's father...he had our bodies taken to the Shinra mansion, where they experimented and manipulated our DNA, infusing us with mako and the cells of Jenova to further his scientific discoveries. We both remained there for 5 years until we escaped....by that time my memories were fragmented and the infusion of mako had made me forget the past. I was in no condition to do anything and Zack carried me to Midgar to seek help, but was killed trying to protect me....after that...I met the other's believing in the memories of the past, that it was I who joined Sephiroth on the Nibelheim mission 5 years ago, that I was a member of SOLDIER...but in all truth I never joined SOLDIER, because my memories were so disorientated I believed I was Sephiroth's second in command, and that Zack never existed.... And it was because of the Shinra that this happened to me and Tifa..."

"A tragic tale...I now see why this place disgusts you so, but what of the others? Is there connection to you the same?" 

"Yeah, Barret lost his hometown, family and relatives also. The Shinra came to Corel 4 years ago, promoting the use of mako energy, it's one goal to supply town's with electricity. But Corel was a coal mining industry, and the workers there did their jobs tirelessly to supply it. But to some people of the town with the Shinra's arrival, they believed it to be a sign of the times and that coal mining was old fashioned. The Shinra promised the townsfolk an easier life would come to those if they allowed a mako reactor to be constructed in their village, all agreed to this as they did not want to deal with such hardship's of mining for coal, all except one. Barret's best friend Dyne....He stood by the policy of coal mining and believed that if they through it away, then they would be throwing away generations of hard work that their ancestors did to provide for their town. But the votes against Dyne were too many, and Shinra were given right's to build their mako reactor. The townsfolk believed that after it was completed that they could all live an easier life, but with Shinra...their promises seem real but they were ultimately hollow. 

A few days after it's completion, there was an explosion...The Shinra blamed the people of Corel, saying it was done as an act of rebellion. And so they torched the entire town, killing everyone including Barret's wife, family and relatives. On that day Dyne, Barret's closest friend met his end and lost his mind and left arm from a gunshot wound. In any case he became just as insane as Sephiroth did, but to a certain extent. Barret was lucky though...not everything he loved died...he too lost his arm from a gunshot wound but that was his right arm. Barret went back to what remained of his town and decided he would die there with the others. But he found Marlene, who was alive and adopted her as his own child and left with a burning desire for vengeance against the Shinra...sometime after that he threw away his artificial arm and had a gunarm grafted in and met someone who didn't like the way Shinra was controlling people, and he joined that person and AVALANCHE was born..."

"Do you remember when I said Sephiroth thought he was a member of an extinct race known as the Cetra? Well that's not completely true, he was not even an ancient. But there was still one last surviving member of the Cetra clan still on this planet...Her name is Aeris...From what I know, Aeris was brought into this world out of the love between Dr Gast and Ifalna, Shinra's number one scientist who was not corrupted by their evil and a Cetra woman who had chosen to work with Professor Gast in speaking of the unsolved history of the Cetra that no one knew of. Ifalna explained in great detail of the Promised Land, Jenova and of WEAPON..monsters created by the Planet to destroy Jenova...But as there research moved on...they both became close and fell in love...and a baby was born...naming her Aeris...Unfortunately Hojo, a scientist below Dr Gast who was jealous of his intelligence and great scientific discoveries, interfered and had Aeris and her mother taken away for scientific research. Hojo had Dr Gast killed on sight so that he would become in charge of Shinra's science department and stole his research on the Cetra and brought it to the people in charge claiming it to be his own. Sometime passed...I don't know how long, but Aeris and her mother escaped, but because of experimentation on her body, Ifalna was nearing death,but before she died...a woman known as Elmyra found Aeris and was told by her dying mother to take her to some place safe...Elmyra became Aeris' adoptive mother and took her in...but the Shinra continued their search and eventually found Aeris, but she refused to go back to their headquarters and stayed with Elmyra. As years went by Aeris was able to repeatedly escape the Shinra time and time again, but when I came crashing through the roof of a church, the Shinra had sent the Turks to kidnap her, we escaped and since then she chose to join AVALANCHE and has been with us ever since..."

"This Hojo seems to play a huge part in your past that brings so much death and misfortune, what has become of this man?" questioned the Ghost Rider coldly.

"Don't worry he's long dead. He's paid for his crimes and met his end at the hands of Vincent, to who we believe you are joined with. I'll explain more about Vincent's past shortly..but first..Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith".

"Cid is a man with a heart of gold, he may swear and smoke alot. But deep down he's still a good guy and has his way of showing that he cares. I don't know how it is with Cid, but he's always loved to fly and he's always dreamed of becoming the first man to search the vastness of space. He joined with the Shinra, proposing the idea of building a rocket to fly into space. Shinra at the time believed it to a great idea and gave the go ahead to begin construction immediately. Sometime along the construction of test rocket's and final prototypes, Cid was assigned a new partner who's expertise was as vast as his own in machinery...her name was Shera. I think they got on well and they hit it off building and remaking plans and rocket parts until Shinra No.26 was completed. It was on the day of the launch that Shera was checking over the oxygen tanks, she wanted to make sure they were all safe and secure so she kept on doing test after test to make sure Cid could breathe in space much to his disapproval...But when the launch began...Shera was still doing check up's on tank No.8, finding it to be unsatisfactory. By that time Cid was forced to make a decision to either continue to launch and begin his dreams of space exploration, or to abort the launch saving Shera's life...In the end Cid aborted the launch to save her life and the space program was cut back by the Shinra, because they found out mako energy was more profitable. But when the rocket was launched some weeks ago armed with Huge Materia to ram it into Meteor, Cid went on board to experience his dreams of space...We collected the Huge Materia and escaped, but not before Tank No.8 exploded...To this day Cid realizes he was wrong to blame and doubt Shera for her doing what was right, and has continued to fight along side us a member of AVALANCHE, but secretly we know he really cares about Shera, even though he gets angry when Yuffie mentions it".

"As for Yuffie, she joined us reluctantly to only steal our materia. As a thief she's very skilled and her fighting techniques are unbelievable but still she can be a pain the butt sometimes and complains often. Long ago her hometown Wutai was at war with the Shinra, they unfortunately lost against the Shinra since their army was vast and much more advanced with technological weaponry and as such they surrendered to them declaring they wanted nothing more than peace. Yuffie has always hated the Shinra for what they did and blames her father for giving up the fight and for turning Wutai into a holiday resort. So she since she mastered her ninja techniques she left her hometown in search of materia to restore Wutai to it's once former glory. Right now Yuffie has more materia than she can handle and once were done with Zarathos' defeat, I think she plans to do what she's set out to do with the Materia ever since".

"Then there's Cait Sith, a marvel of technology and robotic wiring, created by Reeve who as a technological genius, combined magic and science to bring him to life. Reeve at the time was one of Shinra's top executives and his field of research was to maintain and look after the people of Midgar. As we all know Reeve was the only member of Shinra's elite that was uncorrupted by their global domination of the planet. Since all Reeve wanted to do was to help the people any way he could, he stuck by his job and did what he could to make sure he was doing the right thing. Even though he knew he was working for a corrupted company, he stood by and voiced his opinion any time he could to sway the masses of executives from doing something that in turn would harm innocent bystanders of the world. I think what made Reeve join us, was when Shinra went too far and caused the deaths of hundreds of innocent people in the now destroyed Sector 7 area. President Shinra who was becoming annoyed by our interference decided to do something drastic and ordered the Turks the destroy the pillar that kept the slums from being crushed by the upper world of Sector 7 in a last ditch effort to get rid of us. He succeeded by killing a few of us...myself, Tifa and Barret escaped...but hundreds of innocent people in the Sector 7 slums were crushed by the metal plate...And no matter how much Reeve tried to avoid the mass slaughter of the people he wanted to look after and protect, he could do nothing about it and so left for a few days leave to begin a secret operation of his own....and Cait Sith was born. Reeve as Cait Sith joined us in the battle to stop the Shinra and their corrupted plans of harming any more innocents, but did it rather reluctantly as his operation was found out by the Turks. President Shinra suspected Reeve would have tried something like this and blackmailed Reeve into becoming a spy, so he could sneak into our number and find out information. But the President was murdered by Sephiroth while we were imprisoned, and his son Rufus took charge as leader of Shinra Inc.

Not long after WEAPON was released and Meteor was summoned, Reeve rebelled against the Shinra completely and helped us anyway he could as a member of AVALANCHE and not of the Shinra. Since then...AVALANCHE's ultimate goal was to destroy the Shinra as it always has been, and we succeeded. Rufus was killed by Diamond WEAPON and the other executives either met their end by our hand, or by that of Sephiroth and his monsters. The only surviving member of the Shinra Elite was none other than Reeve himself, who took charge as the new President of Shinra Inc, and has solemnly dedicated himself to rebuilding the lives that the Shinra destroyed. He's helping people all over the world as we speak, and I don't think he'll get any rest until he's satisfied with helping everybody". chuckled Cloud. 

"And what of the one you call Vincent? How does his past connect with you?"

"As hard as it is for any of us to admit, we believe that Vincent has had the worst life has to offer. His connection to the Shinra is a very tragic one and he has lost a lot more than any of us. 30 or so years ago, Vincent was a member of an elite group of fighters, other than that of SOLDIER called the Turks. It takes a lot become one of their number since you have to be very skilled in every way possible without mako enhancement on the mind and body. Vincent had all the qualities the Shinra were looking for along recruitment lines for a new breed of Turks. His expression was always a cold one, as were his emotions at the time. Nothing the Shinra could think of would make his stomach churn, so to them he was perfect. Cold and emotionless. I've heard only briefly that if you fit the bill to become a Turk, that person must undergo several tests of physical and mental fitness to see what abilities best suit that warrior. In Vincent's case they trained him in all forms of hand to hand combat and the several uses of guns and weaponry. I think what caught Shinra's eye, was Vincent's amazing ability to use any firearm imaginable and to hit his target with such deadly accuracy that made him become the best suited candidate as a Turk. Other than his precise but violent accuracy with a gun, and his cold but calm demeanor about his assignments to come...Vincent became a member of the Turks only after a few short months.

From a classified report that Reeve uncovered, it turns out that Vincent was the best Turk that ever joined their number, awarded with honours and recommended by other clients that paid Shinra for protection..Vincent was certainly the best. The perfect weapon itself you could say....Vincent did his job regardless of the assignment, murder, assassination, or to serve and protect the clients he was paid to watch over...not even once did he flinch at anything...he's accepted every mission that was given to him and not once in his career did he fail. I wouldn't go as far to say Vincent was a perfectionist about his job, but rather dedicated to his work. His job as a Turk was his own personal mission I think and he continued to impress everyone that he either worked for or with. None of us really know anything about his past, his childhood or that of his parents or where he was born, he's a complete mystery to us...even now. One client even stated in Vincent's report is that he acts so cold and mysterious that he acts like he wasn't even human. I don't find hard to believe really, since he keeps so much hidden from us. But to a certain extent whatever happened to Vincent in his young life before he became a Turk must have hit him very hard to become what he is then and to us now..."

"Impressive...a Spirit of Vengeance in his own right...." spoke the Rider coldly, listening intently.

"In any case along the lines of Vincent's work, the President assigned him to accompany 3 scientists on an exploration project on the sighting of a strange creature locked within the mountains of a certain village. That village was mine and Tifa's hometown Nibelhiem...the scientists names were Dr Gast, Professor Hojo and a female scientist called Lucrecia. At first I think Vincent would have declined since it was out of his typical sort of mission, but because he was Shinra's top ranking officer and his mission was to protect his clients...Vincent couldn't refuse. Like I said before Vincent took any assignment given to him, so I don't think he would decline anyway. As the months went by Vincent did what he set out to do and watched over his clients and protected them in every way possible, dealing with the local monster population that often interfered with the scientists research. But along the lines I think Vincent began to change, as he developed a crush on the woman called Lucrecia. I don't know what happened in detail, but I doubt it got in the way of his job and continued to watch over them. Sometime after that Dr Gast and Hojo believed the creature that they found to be a Cetra, the last remaining ancient of a race that was believed to be long extinct and their dreams soon got bigger and bigger. 

In-between their discoveries of the presumed Cetra Jenova, Vincent could no longer hide his feelings towards Lucrecia and admitted his love to her. I don't know if Vincent has ever been in love before, and because that emotion was interfering with his mission, I don't think he could dismiss what his body and heart was feeling. None of us really know if Lucrecia was feeling the same way as Vincent since we know so little about her, but what we do know is that somewhere along the line....Vincent had to let her go. 

From what I can guess Lucrecia didn't want to burden herself with what she was feeling and wanted to continue with scientific discovery of Jenova and simply put...she left Vincent heart brokened.

Sometime after that Vincent was assigned elsewhere for a few months, on either another mission given to him or because he was granted leave to sort out his problems. But when Vincent did come back, he was granted further heartbreak and the biggest shock of his life....Lucrecia was pregnant with Hojo's child and they were to be married. Deep down we all think it hurt Vincent pretty bad, but he continued to watch over his clients, but from one of Dr Gast's personal reports it stated that Vincent avoided Lucrecia entirely, they never even spoke and he never attended lunch with the scientists either...it hurt Vincent worse than anyone had even thought..."

"Then one day, fate decided Vincent would face the worst part of his life ever. Lucrecia who was pregnant with Hojo's child collapsed seemingly dying and Vincent rushed in his angered state to find Hojo who had little interest in saving Lucrecia, continued his research on Jenova. Vincent was beyond breaking point and threatened Hojo at gun point to save her, but Hojo refused and caught Vincent off guard by shooting him in the chest. Vincent fell to the floor dead and Hojo decided that the Turk was a suitable host for his research on Jenova. He tore Vincent open and experimented and manipulated his body much worse then what myself and Zack experienced. He further induced Vincent to extreme amounts of mako poisoning and messed up his DNA structure entirely by injecting him with the cells of Jenova, allowing Vincent to turn into monsters of his own nightmares. What was even worse was the fact that Hojo messed him up entirely, by not giving his body an age factor in which his skin would be deathly pale, like he was one of the living dead and not once in Vincent's long life to come would he age a day. Apart from that Hojo removed his left arm and grafted a mechanical metal claw to his body as a final taunt to show Vincent that he failed to protect the one he loved. 

Hojo knew of Vincent's secret love towards Lucrecia and he revelled in the fact that from what he had done to both him and Lucrecia was to his own personal needs and pleasure. Knowing that he failed and that his falling in love with someone who was now long dead, was Vincent's greatest downfall and to him his greatest sin. Vincent condemned himself within the basement of the Shinra mansion and spent the next 30 years in a death like sleep to either die for his failure or to atone for letting the one he cared for more than life itself by cutting himself off from the rest of humanity, believing he was nothing more a monster".

"Along the lines of our pursuit of Sephiroth, we found Vincent and freed him from his imprisonment. He reluctantly decided to join us only if we would face Hojo. When we eventually did he found out more than he bargained for and found that Hojo was truly guilty for his crimes against him and that of his lost love interest Lucrecia and as such single handedly gutted Hojo, delievering unto him his just punishment that could only be satisfied with his death. In the end to this tragic story of Vincent's life, he became what he is to this day unwillingly and never had a choice in the matter. All we know is that Vincent blames himself and considers himself to be a sinner that can never be cleansed of his crimes. I still think he seeks atonement for failing Lucrecia, but at the same time I think he accepts what he has become as a means to further his punishment and atonement. Even though we believe Vincent hasn't forgotten what has happened in his past, in any case I don't think he can find it in himself to find peace with his soul and accept that she's really gone, Vincent has done what many wouldn't do just to keep the love of one alive. He really is a good soul and if anything we've accepted him as one of us regardless of his past and right now all we can do is try our best to bring one of our own back, besides right now....there's someone else other than us that really cares about him..." whispered Cloud pointing to Elena.

"....." 

"? what's wrong Rider?" questioned Cloud.

"I will explain all in due time, but not now....up ahead, a light.."

"Welcome back my friends, I see your search in finding Vincent was successful?" questioned Reeve staring oddly at Vincent's new form.

"In a sense Reeve. The bonehead here isn't Vincent, but rather a host. We think Vincent is still alive and joined with smokey here, that's why we had Cait Sith contact you about looking for that 'elemental splitter', is it online?" grunted Cid.

"Online and operational. So this is the mysterious Ghost Rider that saved you from the creature responsible for destroying Nibelheim and its mountains?" questioned Reeve further unshaken by the Ghost Rider's deathly visage.

"Hey not saved Jackass!! He just..er..helped! grumbled Barret in a low whisper.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" replied Reeve, who couldn't help smirk at Barret's shrinking away from his comment about the previous battle. True AVALANCHE got there preverbial butts kicked and would have met their end at the hands of Ranter, but Barret who was too full of pride was not going to admit full heartedly that he was saved by a flaming skeleton in a bikers outfit.

"Ghost Rider, allow me to give you my thanks and dearest welcome to our world. If it wasn't for you then my friends would have been long dead and the fight for the planet that we so care for, would have been lost...I thank you...." spoke Reeve extending his hand in a gesture of kindness.

The Ghost Rider did not accept his hand, nor did he turn it away. But rather he continued to stare into the dark eyes of Reeve searching for something. This in turn sent a shiver up Reeve's spine that made him turn his glassy stare from the spectre's interrogative glare.

"Uh...he's not the sort of people's person. Please understand Reeve. Can we get this over with? We don't have alot of time and much still remains at stake..." spoke Tifa trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Uh...o-of course...Ghost Rider, if you could please stand in the elemental splitter, I'll explain briefly what will happen".

The Rider nods and steps in between the vast machinery, awaiting further instructions. His patience already running thin as the Spirit of Vengeance waits for no one, and not one for taking orders, he waits all the same as the flames still continue to flicker and grow off his flaming skull.

"Now Ghost Rider listen carefully. This machine is actually about to begin its first test run and regrettably since its only a prototype it can only be used once. From what I can gather, when this machine starts you have to concentrate as much as you can. There maybe some pain, but since your not of this world and a spiritual being there maybe no pain whatsoever. But your main objective regardless of the pain factor is to focus on Vincent. Seek him out within yourself and concentrate on bringing him back to this world....that's about it...the rest is up to you..."

"Very well...I understand..." replied the Rider coldly.

As Reeve steps back the elemental splitter hums to life albeit rather smoothly and in seconds the Ghost Rider finds himself encased within a sphere of electrical blue light. He concentrates as much as he can, searching for the one called Vincent, all the while feeling a small tingle flow through him. Then as the light begins to build and fluctuate, the Rider begins to feel his body spasm and tense as he clenches his fists as tight as he can as his breathing rises above that of a low whisper to an impossible inhuman scream, his cries echo throughout the entire hull of the wreckage of Shinra's building as the light heightens and then flashes white right before each of our heroes eyes. Unable to cast their gaze on to the screaming form of the Ghost Rider any longer they shield their eyes from the brilliant white light and wait until everything ends. Soon enough the light begins to retreat and cower from where it came, as the elemental splitter fizzles and crackles as it initiates it's final shutdown procedure. Allowing their eyes to come back into focus they cast their gaze onto not one but two figures lying in a heap on the steel floor.

"H-he's back, Vincent......Vincent!!!!" screamed Elena happily. 

The next thing anyone else saw was Elena's crying form running to the huge mass of red and black clothing that was Vincent. Grabbing his unconscious form and cradling him in her arms with fresh tears spilling forth from her eyes, but not tears of sadness but rather that of love. 

"Mission accomplished, right spike?" chuckled Barret.

"Hey bonehead, you ok?" questioned Cid jokingly.

"I...am unharmed. But I see it worked out as well for me as it did Vincent" smirked the Rider stumbling to his feet and facing the AVALANCHE members, only to see their gaze upon him develop to that of shock.

"Holy Shit!! He's....human???" gasped the Pilot.

"I am Noble Kale...."

Author's note: Hey all it's me again. How's everyone been? I can tell you all some good news though, I'm only doing 1 job now which is 40 hours a week, but none the less it's good since I'll have more free time to continue my story (yay!!). In any case I'm continuing on with chapter 14 as we speak which is obviously 'Point of Origin Part II'...in the next chapter all answers will finally be revealed as I will do my best to explain the history to that of Zarathos, the Ghost Rider and what his connection is to the Final Fantasy world...should be interesting no?

All reviews would be appreciated, as I'm working at my best to provide you all with this story. Besides it wouldn't hurt to see how people enjoy my story these days, I do work hard y'know!! Anyway send all Reviews, questions and suggestions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

Till chapter 14...I bid you all good day and take care. I'm gonna go listen to my D-12 album and continue my game of FFVIII. *gives his trademark smirk*

Signed Noble....


	14. Point of Origin Part 2

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 14 written by Noble....

Point of Origin Part II

The airship Highwind, home to the fearless band of warriors known as AVALANCHE. For the past year or so this spaceous vessel has not only served as their means of transport, but also where many discussions have taken place. Important or not does not matter in any case. For they all fight for a common goal and each goal brings importance in their gathering. Despite the differences each member has, they are a family united as one and they will not stop fighting for what each member believes in, even if the odds are stacked against them. Just recently since Sephiroth's defeat and the Planet's rebirth, things between them have changed to a great extent. A new more powerful enemy has crossed their path, another physcotic monster seeking godhood and the destruction of all they hold dear. But despite the fact that this new adversary is ultimately more powerful than even the great Sephiroth, still they choose to fight, the only way they can to move on. Other than the arrival of Zarathos, good things have happened amongst their number. Aeris Gainsborough, the last surviving Cetra, who met her end at the hands of Sephiroth and lost her life was revived by the Lifestream. After fully explaining her rebirth and the secrets that she kept hidden from her friends, she was once again accepted back into their number, with many smiles and open arms. AVALANCHE was once again whole...Aeris is now currently in Cosmo Canyon with Nanaki, defender of the beautiful Canyon and it's people, helping him to decifer the lost knowledge of the Cetra language in hopes to learn more of the current threat at present and that of Vincent's most powerful transformation Chaos.

With the arrival of Zarathos and his Fallen, not to mention the possibility of the planet's most deadliest creations, the legendary WEAPON's being ressurrected. Things looked pretty bleak for our heroes. But with Zarathos' arrival into their world came hope, another being of power entered their world also, a mystery in itself and a being that has also joined their group reluctantly, in wanting nothing more to end the destruction that the ancient evil known as Zarathos would bring in his wake if he succeeded in recovering his maximum power. The Ghost Rider knows of the vile and deathly powers that Zarathos can weild, he knows also that he would stop at nothing to take what he wants and with another world hanging in the balance for Zarathos to lay waste too, the Ghost Rider could not idly stand by and watch as more innocent blood be shed, too much already stains the dark hands of that demon, and it must come to an end.

"So let me get this straight; the bonehead here is actually human?" scoffed Cid.

"Cid stand down. I know you have many questions spinning through your head right now, but we've got to take things one step at a time. Let's hear what the Ghost Rider has to say first...then you can ask him all you like" spoke Cloud.

"Ok lemme just ask him this, what are you exactly? First we see you as a flaming skeleton in a badass bikers outfit, now we get that and you have human form too? I've never seen a human have as much power as you do..bar us and Vincent, but explain to us just how you became to be, just what are you?" questioned the pilot confused.

Turning his gaze from the wilderness of the planet below, the Rider turns to face his allies and looks at them with a fierce but recalling gaze as too much in his mind is replayed too fast for him to remember.

"My name is....Noble Kale and I am the Ghost Rider. But how I came to be is a tale that is as tragic as my own existance. I will tell you what I know, starting with the demon Zarathos.

Many centuries ago, on my world Zarathos was a devourer of souls, a devil amongst devils who made deals with mortal humans giving them whatever they desired in exchange for the noctural energies that unhabited their bodies, also what you and I call as their souls. Zarathos' deals amongst the mortal plane was vast and lasted several centuries, to some the dark tales of his past were legend, his thirst for human souls was unquenchable and almost unmatched. That was until, he came to face another devil of my world, the dark lord Mephisto. Angered by Zarathos' thirst for souls, Mephisto challenged the ancient demon and a legendary battle between the two soul devourer's ensured, but it was a battle that not even the dreaded Zarathos could win. He was beaten by Mephisto and all the souls that Zarathos had in his possession became his, including the flame of his own. Mephisto would always amuse himself with torturing the souls of those he conquered in battle or by deals that he made with the mortals of earth. But as for Zarathos, his punishment was far worse. For defying Mephisto, he amused himself by toying around with the very flame that was the soul of Zarathos and joined his spirit with a variety of human's that came to make deals with the devil. One of those foolish humans was John Blaze, who asked the dark lord Mephisto to spare Crash Simpson of a disease known as Cancer in exchange for his soul. But Mephisto has always been a lord of the lie and went back on his word. Crash Simpson died in a motorcycle accident and soon Blaze was to give up his soul to the devil. On the night of Crashs' death, Mephisto came to claim what he sought to be rightfully his, Blaze's soul. But in a bizarre twist of fate, Blaze was spared that fate and saved, only to have his soul bonded to the demon known as Zarathos, and thus..a Ghost Rider was born..."

"What the?! Zarathos is like you?" questioned Barret in semi shock.

"Yes, that much is true. Zarathos was once a Spirit of Vengeance like myself, but not in all cases the same as me. To further amuse himself Mephisto gave Zarathos temporay amnesia so he would question his very existance. It served Mephisto well to do so, because Zarathos as a Spirit of Vengeance, sent fresh souls to the devils realm unknowingly with his hellfire...

As the years went by, a struggle between Blaze and the demon ensured...battling for the dominion over the body 2 souls shared, Blaze was tired of becoming the dreaded monster that was Zarathos and of his killings and sought a release from being joined with such a dangerous monster. Blaze finally was given an opportunity when the ruler of the dream world called Nightmare brought Blaze to his domain. Nightmare was very pleased with Zarathos' handy work over the years, with his mass killings and spreading fear amongst mortals with his deathly visage that he proposed to seperate him from Blaze and to fully restore the memories that eluded him. Zarathos who detested Blaze, and wanted to be free of such a weak mortal readily agreed and Nightmare restored his lost memory.

But it was all for nought as with his returning memories came a deep but burning anger, the Ghost Rider now known as Zarathos, burned with briming hatred for all things of the earth or not, but in turn his anger led to his downfall, such pain and anger had been building within the tormented shell of his soul that his uncontrolable rage forced him to battle his arch nemisis Centurious, trapped within the soul crystal for all eternity.

Years past after his imprisonment, I was summoned forth by a mortal man called Daniel Ketch, who witnessed the spilling of his sister's blood. The innocent blood that was spilled I could not ignore and I accepted Daniel's plea for help and returned to the light to serve vengeance once again..as The Ghost Rider.."

"Wait a minute Noble your skipping ahead, can you explain how Zarathos is 'unfinished business'..? questioned Cloud.

"Very well..months after my rebirth, I had to endure much hardship and attacks from those of whom had lost much on the account of a Ghost Rider before me. Several individuals believed my deathly visage was that of the demon Zarathos and I was accused and hunted for crimes that I did not commit. Although some of those that I had faced were determined to end my life but they were not entirely evil, they just wanted to put an end to the evil that they knew that Zarathos would bring. One of those very individuals was John Blaze...the human host to Zarathos who became a Ghost Rider before me. Having first hand knowledge of being Zarathos' only means of entering the real world, Blaze had seen and encountered everything that Zarathos had done. Through the demon's own eyes. Blaze came after me to stop the terror that was the demon once and for all and he would not rest until I was nothing more than ashes. But in time, in seeing my actions of wanting to protect the innocent, Blaze concluded that I was not the Zarathos he knew and that I was a different Spirit of Vengeance altogether. Sometime after that incident Blaze and myself joined forces as Spirits of Vengeance roaming the planet and ridding it of all that was evil and unnatural, while I continued to seek out sin and with a swiftness punish it until it was time for my past to be revealed to me and that of Zarathos also.

Zarathos, who was said to be battling his arch nemisis Centurious within the Soul Crystal for all eternity had escaped...as did Centurious. Myself and Blaze had battled the demon on several occassions, until we finally beat Centurious but only in an end result to release Zarathos from deep within the cage of his soul, in where he had been hiding for all this time.."

"Wait, so your saying this Zarathos creepo was stuck in Centurious' body, and when you beat the crap out of his rival it only ended up in letting the creep burst of his body? GROSSNESS!" cried Yuffie making a sick face, by sticking 2 fingers in her mouth.

"Yes, we defeated Centurious only to unknowingly release an even greater threat. We challenged Zarathos only to be beaten. At the time my memories or my full powers were unknown to me and so the end result was that we were no match for him. Myself, Blaze and Vengeance...another Spirit of Vengeance like myself...we decided to retreat to learn more about the soul devourer and came up with a strategy...we would focus on the one thing that Zarathos desires so badly, and gain greater power from a single object...the Medallion of Power. For centuries Zarathos has sought out the Medallion, for only he knows how to weild it's powers directly, other than myself that is. But if the Medallion was to fall into his possession than all worlds including this one would never be safe. If the power that he already possesses combined with the Medallion of Power then the results would be catastrophic. It would be in all sense of the word...'Hell on Earth'. It took awhile but in one of our impending battles with the demon, I was given knowledge on how to focus on the medallions power and use it against him. We succeeded and defeated him for the time being, since my powers combined with the Medallion were not enough to destroy him we had only won one battle in the war ahead. To make sure the threat that was Zarathos would be destroyed and banished from our world, myself, Blaze and Vengeance did something that no other being has done, it was a dangerous risk, but it had to be done...the three of us focused and opened up our souls to the Medallion and used our energies to harness it as one and used it against him. We nearly won, but the Medallion of Power was never meant to be used between three people and in the end the impossible happened the Medallion shattered..."

"Wow, that Medallion trinket sounds like the materia we weild!" gasped Yuffie.

"Perhaps, but I doubt that. With the Medallion shattered our hopes of destroying Zarathos looked bleak, but myself and the other Midnight Sons were not ready to give up without a fight. We approached the final battle field and took many casualties, and so while the injured gathered themselves I, alone challenged Zarathos. I knew I couldn't win. Zarathos was far more powerful than me at the time, but with the innocent at risk I would not let Zarathos continue his mass slaughter as long as I was still living. In a last ditch effort to save everyone and everything that gave my life and my mission of Vengeance meaning, I battled Zarathos alone and died. The last thing I remember before my sacrifice is seeing nothing but whiteness as I dissappeared from the living world so did Zarathos, somehow I won, but died making the ultimate sacrifice.

Sometime after that I was reborn again, but not by normal means. A being interested in the mystical energies that I wield revived me from death under unconvenstional means by using all forms of energy readings based on his expertise in scientific research, readings that closely matched my own. In any case I was revived from death and I returned to the world of light. I already knew since I was reborn that someday, Zarathos would be too. And so I continued my mission as the Spirit of Vengeance, continuing to move on forward undaunted, punishing those that were guilty and to protect those that were innocent..."

"And obviously Zarathos returned, but instead of returning to life in your realm he came to our planet?" second guessed Cloud.

"Correct. In my current situation much time had passed since my ressurrection and much about myself had changed. In any case I continued to observe all things wrong and evil that happened on my world until I detected something within myself that felt so familiar. I scanned for that source until I discovered to my own disbelief, that Zarathos had indeed returned from death. I left my world with many words of caution, but none the less made my way to this domain to finish what I had vowed to stop so long ago..."

"Since we've just covered Zarathos' %$"^ up past, perhaps it's time you explained how you came to be what you are now Noble?" questioned Barret with deep interest.

"As hard as it maybe for any of you to believe, I have infact been living for the past 200 hundred years..."

"WHAT?!" gasped everyone in unison.

"Yes...it's true. 200 years ago is where it all began. I was once a mortal man named Noble Kale, I was born and raised in a good christian town called Patience. Where I worked in the fields and toiled with my good neighbours. My father Pastor Kale watched over us all, always strict and unflinching. The people of the town loved him so because not only did he watch over us but he watched over everything that happened within the town. My father always mediating on our behalf to the lord. His prayers to the lord seemed too good to be true, as our small town was always blessed with such prosperitory, the wheat in the feilds always grew well, the weather was always good and each and everyone of us was always prosperous and healthy...illness was rarely spoken of. I was proud to be called his son....

Then one day, a violent storm had set upon our small village, my father and I left to confront the blizzard only to find a dying man and...Magdelena...my beloved Magdelena...Unfortunetly Mr. Quentin, Magdelena's adoptive father died in the storm but were able to take my beloved in as a member of our town. It was my father's kindness that allowed her to stay with us in god's community, despite his believing that she was of savage stock..that the mingling of our blood would be against all that was good and proper. But that could not be right? Her smell..the texture of her hair..her rich, dark skin...she was an angel on the earth and she was a miracle, I loved her and never wanted to let her go..."

"You loved her?" whispered Tifa.

"Yes, with all my soul. But...my father...I trangressed against my father's name and I was beaten brutally. He married us off, but never intended for us to be together. He separated us..forcing me to work the fields away from home...and he took our child away from my wife before it could suckle. He...he said our baby would be raised in a proper christian home, despite its weak and ignoble heritage..."

"Monster...what a cruel man, I outta kick his ass..." gritted Yuffie.

Placing his arms high in the air, Noble concentrates as flames of hellfire spring forth in tightly clenched fists, the fire spreads and forms a screen of sorts.

"It is better to show then tell..what you all are about to see is the memories that are buried fresh and new within my head, I warn each of you, that what will be portrayed is not pleasant, as only tradegy remains within my tortured soul"...

"Oh my god, there's a woman going to burnt to death! Is that Magdelena?" gasped Tifa mortified.

"Yes...my sweet Magdelena. But the fire is not yet lit...but that will change. The onlookers thrist for her death. Watch now as the events of my past unfold...

"Please...don't do this. I promise I'll be quiet. I will!"

"No. There is no penance for the wicked".

"At..at least let me see my husband and child one last time..."

"Your Husband is in the chapel, begging for forgiveness for his dalliance with such a savage witch. And your child will serve our community with the sweat of his back, as any good slave should do".

"Nooo! Monstruo!" 

"My son never loved you. He was just infatuated by your animal lust...but now he'll be cleansed of you forever".

"I curse you. I curse you all".

"...And then she screamed one last time...not a scream of pain or fear..but a mournful cry. The cry of a woman who's lost more than just her life". croaked Noble viewing his memories.

"Your Father is a twisted evil bastard Rider!! What did she do to deserve that?! And where were you? Your wife was burning and you didn't lift a finger to save her!!" shouted Cid disgusted.

"I...was drugged and beaten..to within an inch of my life. I didn't know what happened to her until my father came back and gloated. My Magdelena...she died because of him..because she found out why our town was so fortunate, why our crops never failed...why the weather was always good...why sickness was almost unknown...Not by the grace of god, but from the deals struck with the devil. She found out that my father was a warlock and a broker of souls, and because of that knowledge, my father destroyed her. He brought her to the town square and denounced her as a witch. The other's loved him so...and believed him so readily, she was doomed from the moment he opened his mouth. And I fought for her. I did. I struck my own father..ready to kill him if I had to. The way I wanted to...but the townspeople saw and they overwhelmed me...I was taken to the barn and tortured until I was unconsious and...and Magdelena died...and then they came.."

"Who Noble?" questioned Cloud.

"The Furies. Spirits of Vengeance in their own right, but corrupted and evil. Legend has it that the Furies are avengers of women. They fight and kill to avenge women that have been killed, raped or murdered. But this time they came to avenge my Magdelena, her small curse...they heard it. The Maiden, the Crone and the Dark Mother...out of a sky of fire they came..and for seven nights they brought down a rain of blood upon the village....

Their first victim was my poor little brother Dante, whose only crime was that he was of my blood. They swore that their last victim would be the last inhabitant of Patience, only then would there vengeance be satisfied. By night they hunted, killing without the slightest mercy. By day they feasted on bits of their prey. They would not be stopped..."

"GAKKK! Now that is downright sick and gross!!" screamed Yuffie disgusted, sticking two fingers down her throat in mock disgust.

"So my father once again, made a deal with his devil......the dark Lord Mephisto. He asked for a powerful warrior to fight the Furies, and in return my father would give Mephisto the good soul of his son, Noble. A good Soul is rare and valuable in dark realms. From them can be forged the fiercest demons. Thus my soul was bartered away and the townspeople were told to go to the graveyard...to dig". 

All heads turn to the screen of hellfire once more to see another of Noble's memory, presents itself to them.

"ILLET MALIAHT...ILLET MAJAHD..From heart to soul...from flesh to bone...from soul to stone..."

"And from the bones of the dead, the framework was created...the cage to enslave my heart and soul..my eternal prison....The GHOST RIDER".

"For three days and nights, I did what I was created to do...I battled the Furies without remorse or mercy, like the savage thing I was. And I destroyed them, rending the flesh from their bones and purging their souls from this earth. Triumphant, I returned to my new master and was prepared to take the only reward I desired...I was a foul creature of the dark...and to feed would be my only pleasure. And...and my father..he..wanted me to feed, and he brought forth my only son..my..my baby, and he held it up to me and...Lord help me I hungered so..but I could not do this...foul thing. Not to my own child! I had to take my own life...to protect him".

"Fool. You think you can escape your fate so easily? You are a demon warrior of Mephisto. There is no death for you now".

"HAH HAH HAH HAH...Time to go, Noble Kale. Time for your so-called good soul to provide eons of entertainment for my mi---AHHR!"

"And just as the Dark lord Mephisto was about to take my soul away...an angel appeared to save my life.."

"NO! This is a good and pure soul".

"Uriel! You dare--"

"Even transformed into a demon, he would not take a human life...such is the strength of his spirit. He is not to be taken!"

"I'll take whatever I want!"

"This abomination will not come to pass! Do not force my sword!"

"And for a brief moment, it was imagined the horror of what could be...a war between the dark and the light...a war that would lay waste to this world and countless others...A war that even dark Mephisto must not take place".

"No. This must not be. Brother take me in his place".

"Ach! Martyr. I could destroy you and your pathetic children of light with one stroke of my hand. I don't need your pathetic sacrifices. You want this soul so badly? Then you settle for half...or none of it at all".

"Then it is agreed. This soul shall not be claimed by either realm. It shall be freed".

"No. Not free. He shall serve both realms for eternity".

"What?"

"It is my right to choose a Spirit of Vengeance. The knight of Zarathos is long dead. This soul shall take it's place".

"Yes. It is your right. Then so be it".

"Thus, we create you...a force for good tempered by evil...a warrior of both realms, a warrior of neither realm...a Ghost Rider. You will avenge the spilling of innocent blood. You will seek out sin... and with a swiftness, you will punish it. And you will take your hierarchy of the universe...as the Spirit of Vengeance! May the fates help you....

And because of the light in your soul, your child shall be protected and blessed...as will all souls that spring forth from his blood. I promise you this: Never shall Mephisto lay a finger on any of them.

To insure you remain inpartial and safe from any undue influence or machinations..you will dwell in the space between realms...only leaving to perform your duties..returning when vengeance is satisified and penance is achieved".

"Why so many protections? You've meddled too far!"

"As is my right. Farewell Mephisto and beware your hubris. It will be your downfall".

"Ach! My brother fades away with the last word! Or so he thinks....Kale's child! Give him to me".

"But lord Mephisto...has he not been protected by an angel?"

"HAH HAH HAH! Yes, he has. Because of it, I can never directly harm one hair on this child's head..but I will curse him and his heirs to come...The first born of every generation will provide as the flesh for this riding ghost to exist in this world. He will live only through them..inside them. And you my dear Pastor Kale, shall make sure that my law is passed on to each generation..for you will live as long as your bloodline exists..my faithful and wealthy servant...and you will brand each first born with the mark of vengeance..."

"Thus, I found myself within a dark realm known as the void where I roamed and remained until the first born of my bloodline were old enough to become my human hosts. Unfortunetly I did not know that my hosts were of my blood because the angel, Uriel came to the void because it saw my pain. Uriel knew that I thought about my poor lost love so it Uriel gave me the gift of forgetfulness...So that I may endure".

"How sad and unfair. Noble your life has meaning but what you became was tragic, you had no say in the matter of what choices you were to make..." cried Tifa tearfully.

"You lost your wife, your bloodline became your human hosts, and you were forced to serve as a Ghost Rider for both realms for all eternity. Noble I'm sorry that this has happened to you", spoke Cloud apologetically.

"Rider. You maybe a skeleton covered in a bikers outfit and fire. But to us, your an equal just like the rest of us. We'll help you kick Zarathos' ass!!" roared Cid.

"Hell yeah I'll second that!" Shouted Barret slamming his fist down on the table.

"Oh oh! I have a few questions Noble! How is it Zarathos gained access to our world? And how come your human, We saw your heart get ripped out in your memories so whats the deal?...and why is it if Zarathos was a Spirit of Vengeance like you, how is it your much stronger than him if he's that and a soul devourer?"asked Yuffie questioning Noble quicker than he can answer.

"Something must have triggered, to allow Zarathos access to this domain. I still have no answer to what it could have been. Yes my heart was ripped out and placed within the framework of a skeleton, that created me to become the Ghost Rider...but months ago I had discovered my body, my original flesh and blood was still intact and hidden in hell where it has been for the past 200 years, and ever since the first deal was made".

"And as for Zarathos....He doesn't stand a chance against the powers I can weild. Ever since I was given my original body back, and that my bloodline was free from my curse. I also was given back all the memories that eluded me long ago...memories which each of you has just seen now. With my memories and my full powers now at my disposal, I am now equal to Zarathos, perhaps even more".

"What do you mean by more?" quipped Cid.

"You all remember when Uriel came to the void and gave me the spell of forgetfulness so that I may endure on my mission? That was not the only gift that he left me....a gift I will not realize until the void ends, something hidden deep inside of me until I make the choice to use it. For I am the secret fire...the flame that ends the world. The last Judge and Executioner....for I am the Angel of Death..."

"The Angel of WHA?!" gasped Yuffie going white.

"Wait hear me out people. I just came up with an answer to Zarathos' arrival. What if?...What if Sephiroth was not solely responisble for Zarathos's arrival to this world? What if it's our fault as well?"

"Ok Cloud. It's offical, your freaking me out!" shouted Yuffie with wide eyes at Cloud's question.

"Listen I think it makes sense. The Black Materia was created out of all things that were evil right? The same thing applies for the White Materia as it was created for the use of good. What if Sephiroth actually thought he might lose? I know Sephiroth a little better than the rest of you so I know how he thinks. He's had all that time to himself in the crater when that huge force field of light protected him from any outside influence, what if Sephiroth came up with a back up plan? And I think somehow the Black Materia is responisble for Zarathos coming to our world".

"So what exactly is it you think that brought Zarathos here Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"It's a rough guess but I think it makes more sense than anything right now. Sephiroth, while in the crater protected from any outside influence begins to build up his forces to so that we have a hard time getting to him and Jenova. You all remember the monsters we fought, they were unlike any monster we usually face, and they got tougher the further we got to getting to the centre of the Planet. That was because....they were monsters, spawned and created from the Black Materia itself. As we all know the Black Materia's sole purpose isn't just to summon Meteor, but it can also awaken the WEAPON's from their slumber. And just recently the WEAPON's have returned to our planet, putting all our hard work to shit. So this is my theory, Sephiroth searched not only this world but other worlds for a being whose thirst for godhood matched his own, not only that he would have to be ultimately evil and blood thirsty. And Zarathos became the lucky 'contestant' on who wants to seek godhood!" Scoffed Cloud angrily.

"Sephiroth/Zarathos...the names sound the same...so the Black Materia was responisble for bringing Zarathos here...and that means Zarathos now has it in his possession..." wailed Yuffie.

"I think the Holy magic had something to do with it too. When we beat Sephiroth and Holy was released to save our planet from Meteor, it must have triggered Sephiroth's plan to bring his 'chosen one' to our world".

"But wasn't Zarathos dead? Didn't he die just like Noble did?"

"As crazy as it sounds. When Holy had no affect on Meteor and the Lifestream came to our aid. Could've the lifestream have pulled the soul of Zarathos to this world?"

"Aw SHIT! That means by our beating Sephiroth, a new more powerful evil steps in his place. Talk about a kick in the ass!" grunted Cid.

"Despite the assumptions we make, guessing won't stop Zarathos from taking more lives or laying waste to this world. It's time we took action and take the battle to him....but we need to reach our full potential if any of us stands a chance of coming out of this one alive".

"Full potential? There's more to us then what we are?" gawked Cid.

"Yes, but to access that within each of you, we need to be at a certain point on this planet where power for all that is good in each of you to be revealed. A place where power and judgement have meaning..."

"Cid plot a course. Take us to Cosmo Canyon, we've got to get Red and Aeris back with us. Vincent and Elena too..."

"Where are we headed spike?"

"Round Island..."

Author's note: whoo-hoo! Damn I'm proud of myself for this chapter. Sorry I took so long people but I err...got caught up completing FFVIII and FFIX repeatedly *cough*...(ahem) ALSO I went to the movies and saw FINAL FANTASY: The Spirits within. And it was an excellent movie, not quite what I expected and shamefully abit of a downer not being able to see any summonings neither...feh...I wondered if Bahamut would be in it....guess not. But I recommend any who love the FF Series to get off your asses and go watch it. Because it's worth a lengthy trip to the Cinema to watch such a kick ass movie. Evidently the reason I'm also taking so long now, is because I bloody moved...crazy huh...so I will be online...on the occasion, from now on...but I'll still continue this story for everybody out there...

Send all your comments/questions and idea's to this humble writer and Final Fantasy nutter whenever you have time and please do not forget to read and review dammit! Very important, especially when I'm breaking my back here doing a 40 hour shift at work and coming back to make people happy with my story...(yeah right *crack* ow my eye!)

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

Oh yeah one last thing, Marvel COMICS don't sue me for writing about the Ghost Rider, I ain't making shit from it...other than self satisfaction of writing about the most kick ass Spirit of Vengeance!

Personal quote from Ghost Rider Series No.2 Issue 50:

"Fate has been both cruel and kind tome John Blaze! My destiny and that of Zarathos, seemed to be eternally linked. I can only assume that if I live again...he must. Someday in the near future we will face each other again. Not tonite".

Signed Noble....


	15. Borrowed Powers

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 15 written by Noble....

Borrowed Powers

Round Island, a mystery within itself. An island filled by nothing more than tall mountains surrounded in lush greenery, that and an eerie silence that occupies it also. A marvel and a mystery rolled into one as such a place remains noted throughout the world as 'unmarked territory'. Few living within the lifespan of their time have discovered the island, some never even given the chance to speak of the beauty of such a place. Round Island itself lives on the planet as it never existed, perhaps that was it's only wish? To remain hidden from the rest of humanity, like a beaten child who no longer wishes to see or feel the punches of his enemies. 

In either case for who knows how long, the full magnitude and beauty of Round Island may forever continue to be a mystery. No one living on god's green earth knows the true agenda to it's existance, nor does any know why and where it mysteriously appeared from? Perhaps the only 'beings' in existance that could explain it's very origins would be the souls that dwell within the Lifestream itself? Perhaps at the very core of the Planet...are where the answers lie, to the age old mystery that is Round Island?

But for now all we can do is just guess or speculate on what is real and what isn't. Some say that fate controls us to question our very existance, and the things that lie or tower over us. The human mind always thirsts for knowledge and to understand why things are and why certain things happen. Is it that we question every little thing about ourselves and the people and areas about us, so that we can better ourselves? Or is it because were only human and wanting to know everything is just in our nature, like it's only human nature that we fight, because there isn't a choice given to us, or because we enjoy the fight? 

In my case I believe in an old saying, "things happen for a reason". Sometimes I believe some things are meant to be, that it was the way FATE chose it to be. But even though I go by that saying I don't entirely believe it....I don't like the idea that FATE is in control of my life, making me live out my life till the day I die for it's own amusement. I'm only human...I have a will to live and to do things my way...and I won't let fate dictate my actions for me...I have my own thoughts and wishes that I have decided and no other can dispearse my ideals and dreams...because I'm only human. And it's only human nature that we question ourselves to wonder, 'what is it like to be human?'

Just because each of us is an individual, it means we each have our own personal thoughts and torments. Our fears, our angst and our hatred are all individual and lone to that person who feels and goes through these emotions. We even have different personalities that seperate us from each other, making each person in himself 'unique'.

But still with all the emotional baggage and problems that each of us faces, we still question our very existance and the things about us...But why? Is it because that we simply wish to know everything that we might understand more about ourselves, or because we want to be better than everyone else?

I don't really have an answer....I honestly don't know. But if by moving on with my life will help, then that's what I'll do. I'm not perfect and I'm certain nobody else is. But knowing that we live for a purpose, be it good or bad is enough for me. And I don't care if the answer does or does not present itself to me, I'll keep on moving forward...I'll continue to keep fighting alongside those that are my friends until I can't feel my aching muscles any longer...and why do I continue to do this, I ask myself.....'because I'm only human'.

"Vincent, are you alright? You've been silent for sometime now" questioned a weary Elena.

"...Hn? It's...nothing. I've just been thinking ever since I returned to the light. It's just that the answers don't present themselves..."

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" questioned Elena interested.

"...What it feels like to be human. I don't understand the concept entirely. Nor do I believe it to be something of face value and how we look to be the answer".

"Your questioning your existance? Why?"

"...Because I'm not human. My features, my body and appearance are nothing more than a shell of a man that no longer exists. A shell of a man that lost everything that gave meaning to the word 'human' 30 years ago. Even though I continue to live out my life with you and the others, can I still be considered a human being when my body and soul are enslaved to the very demons that are caged within me? Demons that I willingly transform into when pitched in battle? How can I even consider myself human, when I against all laws am something unnatural, like a walking corpse.."

"Vincent, none of us can really tell you what it's like to be human. Most of us that actually live on this planet ask themselves that question all the time, because their scared of not knowing what is real and what isn't. Vincent I know about your past, I know what Hojo did to you. You feel that ever since that day, when he shot you and opened you up and played around with your body when you were 'dead'. You feel as if you lost your very humanity when you awoke. Just because you transform into monsters of your own personal nightmares doesn't make you a monster, despite what you change into you still have your humanity and you have us..friends who are willing to help you in what ever way we can. Isn't that enough to be grateful for? Even if you believe yourself to be a monster, we still remain here by your side and would never leave you, because to us...your part of the team, a member of the family..."

"...Do I even look normal to you Elena? Does my deathly pale skin send shivers up your spine? Do my blood red crimson eyes that you see burn through your very soul and body scare you? Does the fact I have not one ounce of human emotion within me, make me anything less than human?!" shouted Vincent venting his anger and his fears.

"Then why are you angry Vincent? Isn't that a human emotion that your not supposed to feel? I thought you were devoid of any emotion at all? giggled Elena.

"....What's so funny? You find my own dilemma amusing?"

"No not at all. But if you were not human then explain why your angry, why your admitting your fears to me? We all have fears and emotions that we sometimes can't deal with, thats why we explain them to those around us. Perhaps it's just taking longer for you to deal with these feelings Vincent, you've faced death many times in your life so it's only natural that you feel like this now. Some feel that they can deal with life by themselves but in all honesty not everyone can go it alone".

"...."

"Besides Vincent. I'm...were all here for you, to help you through the bad times ahead. That's what friendship is all about, helping one another to move on. And even if you do end being hated by the rest of humanity, I'll still be here....I won't ever leave your side again".

"....Elena".

'Attention all AVALANCHE members, prepare to disembark and ready your equipment'...."That means in short get off your ass' and get ready to move out! That means you too Vince!" laughed Cid over the intercom.

"...That man. I don't think I'll ever understand his way of thinking, or how he acts..." whispered Vincent grumbling.

"I'll leave you to get changed. I'll see you in awhile on the deck alright?" smiled Elena.

Grumbling again, Vincent gave a rare smile to Elena as she left the room. He then began to gather his clothing and suited himself in his usual attire. First his black baggy jeans, followed by his smooth silky black buttoned shirt which he put on in one swift movement. And then finally his crimson red bandana which he wrapped around his forehead and long jet black hair. Finding his attire to fit him well and after looking in the mirror, he proceeded to his bedside cabinet, where his most precious belongings lay. His crimson red cape, a second part of Vincent's body if you will, would always flow and fall amoungst the wind as the man who wore it would stride along on strong legs. The very fabric of the cape was soft, but stitched and sowen well to harber against harsh climates such as the heat of the Corel desert or the frozen wastelands of the Great Glacier. Then after examining his clothing further, Vincent allowed his tired youthful eyes to fall upon his 'comrade in arms', his most exquisite weapon, the Death Penalty. Picking it up slowly, Vincent sighed deeply as he examined it once more, feeling at peace as he lovingly treasured and touched his final gift from his beloved Lucrecia. As he silently marveled at such beauty of his most prized possession, he inspected it deafly, with eyes of an expert who knew the rifle inside and out. He would never grow tired of inspecting this gift. Because from it he could feel the warmth and love that Lucrecia gave him, and made him feel so long ago. Even though she had long since returned to the planet, her memory and love still remained etched forever within Vincent's cold heart. Smiling half heartedly and satisfied with his inspection he placed it in it's holster by his side where it would always remain and then gathered his boots as he walked out towards the main deck of the Highwind, to finally meet the cryptic messenger from his dreams...

"Aw gawd Vinne! Your alive!!" cried Yuffie running into his chest.

"...So it would seem Yuffie, but if you continue that bear hug of yours I might very well remain a corpse", chuckled Vincent inwardly.

The other members of AVALANCHE gathered around their comrade in arms, shaking his hand and thanking god that he was still alive. Yuffie too, who was still clinging to his chest babbled on about how impossible Vincent was and that he had more lives than a cat. Finally the members parted themselves from Vincent as Elena came to stand by his side, hooking an arm to his, standing true to her promise to him, to never leave his side. Looking down into her eyes, Vincent could see them well up with fresh tears, tears that Vincent was not told of, that were spilled for him many times before from her beautiful features when he was believed long dead. Solemly understanding the emotions and warmth eminating from her face, Vincent allowed his good hand to softly caress her face, wiping away the fresh tears that threatened to spill forth like a river. Knowing deep down inside he wanted to keep his attention to Elena, but knowing he could not with the current situation at hand, he allowed his gaze to follow to where the other members had placed there's.

At the very peak of The Highwind's deck, stood a lone solitary figure, his back to them as his own gaze was focused onto the Planet below. Much spinning through his own troubled mind, much like Vincent's did before. He knows Vincent is standing behind him with his team mates and he knows he would have much to explain to him too, much that still remained in the darkest corners of the Ghost Rider's memory. Closing his eyes momentarily, the man known as Noble Kale breathed a heavy sigh and then quickly opened his eyes letting out a burst of anger and power as he transformed right before their very eyes into the living Spirit of Vengeance, the embodiment of justice....The Ghost Rider.

Turning towards them, his eyes flickering crimson with the hellfire swirling and contorting over the flaming skull that was Noble, his gaze falls upon the pale features of Vincent.

"As you know doubt have already assumed, I am the messenger that spoke to you in the void of dark hellfire eternal that is Zarathos. My name is Noble Kale and I am the Ghost Rider. Your comrades know of my origins and that of Zarathos, that much I have explained to them. But I can only assume that you too have many questions that you wish to ask of me, do you not Vincent?"

"...I only have one or two that I wish to ask. But I ask only that you answer them honestly. What exactly is your connection to me?"

"Believe it or not Vincent, our souls are the same. As I have explained to the others, those who are of my bloodline can only serve as human hosts to me, so that I may police the world of man on my mission of vengeance. But you Vincent Valentine, my blood does not course through your veins, but there is another reason why I was able to use you as a temporary means as a human host".

"Well spit it out, don't keep us in suspense any longer man!" barked Barret.

"First I will explain what happened in my current timeline. In my world much about myself had changed. Most of you remember my mentioning of my world's devil known as Mephisto? Well he was murdered by his own dark son Blackheart. It was written in ages past that Blackheart was said to Mephisto's assassin, and so as it was written, so it was foretold and came to be. Blackheart murdered his father using the one thing he could not fight against, a knife tipped with innocent blood, one of many things even the dark lord Mephisto could not fight against. With Mephisto dead, Blackheart took over as his reign as my world's devil and ruled Hell just as ruthlessly as his father and claimed the souls of those that did there dealings with the devil. A select number of them, some of which that I came into contact with, became Blackheart's chosen Spirits of Vengeance, his warriors to take over the earth realm. With 4 new Spirits of Vengeance, he sent them to earth to fight me. They in turn as Spirits of Vengeance were equally as powerful as I am now and were able to rip out my heart and bring me to Blackheart's realm. With my heart plucked from my chest, and everything that gives me power, to be the The Ghost Rider removed from my very being, made me so weak I was literally once again on death's door. I was brought before Blackheart and I was proposed a deal to train the new servants of Vengeance in exchange to be wed to Pao Fu, Goddess of Vengeance. I readily disagreed to the terms of the deal. But Blackheart proposed even further, that I could wed with Pao Fu and that my bloodline, my descendants would be free of my curse and that my mission of vengeance would be mine and mine alone".

"How can he do that when you need a human host of your bloodline to leave the void?" questioned Cloud curious.

"Even I questioned that myself. But it turns out that ever since the first deal was made, 200 hundred years ago when my heart and soul was enslaved within the framework of a skeleton that created me to become the Ghost Rider. When it was chosen that my soul could not be claimed by either realm of heaven and hell, I was instead chosen to serve both realms for all eternity as a force for good, tempered by evil. After being reborn I was sent to the void to wait for a human host that would accept me into their being, and so there I floated and waited until I could return to the light. Meanwhile Mephisto who was furious about not being able to claim my good soul, which he believed rightfully to be his, hatched a further plan. He took my original flesh and blood body to the realm of Hell where it had always remained in stasis for the past 2 centuries. Of course with my memories missing, thanks to Uriel who gave me the spell of forgetfulness. I had no idea my body was in Hell, let alone who I really was or how I came to be this servant of Vengeance that stands before you".

"So not only did Blackheart offer you a bride, he offered your bloodline freedom from the curse that makes them bonded to you, so that you can enter the living world AND he gave you back your original body that daddy dearest had kept in his possession for the past 2 hundred years only if you would train his ugly sons of bitches?" answered Cid.

"Yes, that was the offer that was laid before me. I really didn't know why Blackheart would do this for me, when I was his sworn enemy. He claimed that he was doing this out of respect, that he wanted to surpass his father's evil ways and to create a better Hell. But in hearing this I still didn't believe him totally, not with the amount of times he himself had sent hordes of his evil followers to kill me. But I was not given a choice...If I declined his offer Blackheart would have crushed my heart and killed everyone that was of my bloodline and my mission would have fallen to the winds....But if I accepted...I would gain not only a wife, but my freedom from living a half life within the void and that my bloodline would be free of the curse that binds them to me. I...accepted his deal, but only on one condition that his demoness Black Rose would be my wife also, in addition to Pao Fu..."

"Noble, you sick puppy!" giggled Yuffie.

"I don't get it, why Noble? Why a second wife?" questioned Tifa concerned.

"In order for me to live a little longer, Blackheart told his servant Black Rose to share her energy with me. When our souls touched, I instantly recognised it as someone I thought had died long ago. With the marriage to Pao Fu and to Black Rose, I did the only thing I could to save them both from Blackheart's control over them. If they were to become mine their souls and their freedom would be mine to choose and they would no longer belong to Blackheart".

"So, who was she then?" quipped the pilot.

"To Blackheart she was called Black Rose, but in the human world her name was Roxanne Blaze, wife to John Blaze who was one of my descendants and was the human host to the demon Zarathos and to many he was considered the Original Ghost Rider".

"That crazy stingy son of a bitch! That's taking the piss!" growled Cid disgusted.

"Indeed, true. But the wedding didn't go without it's mistakes. Blackheart ordered Black Rose to kill me with a sword made from the sliver of Zarathos' rib, the sword was designed not only to kill my body but to destroy my soul also. After wedding had ended and the honeymoon began Roxanne tried to kill me, after she believed what I told her to be false and that she was nothing more than a demoness, she tried to strike me down with the blade but failed. After slight confrontation Blackheart appeared once more to mock me further and pitted his servants of Vengeance against me....Like before I will show you the events that transpired from my recent memory, look closely at that which lies ahead..."

Focusing on the hellfire coursing throughout his body, Noble concentrates without difficulty and generates the images from within his troubled memory.

"Pao Fu...What is your give name?"

"L...Lian".

"...Lian, I am flattered by your willingness to care for me...but this wedding...it's only a technicality...to get you away from Blackheart. You both belong to me now, and I grant you both your freedom. Do you understand?...Roxanne.."

"What? What did you call me?"

"Roxanne Blaze. The wife of John Blaze...not dead and gone, just simply ressurected".

"No. This is a lie, I'm a demoness".

"No only human. When you gave off your essence to keep me alive, our souls touched. I recognized who you were...the good soul you still are deep inside. He has stolen your soul and body, and made you into..this. You can reclaim it all". 

"No. This is a trick. A lie! To keep me from doing what I have to do! Well too bad, Rider. Too bad. You've spewed out your last lie!"

"Get away from my husband" shouted an enraged Pao Fu, striking Roxanne.

"Fool! He doesn't want you! He just feels sorry for you! Can't you feel his sickening pity? I see it's time to put you both out of your misery!"

"I give you both your freedom and this is what you do with it? ENOUGH!" grabbing both Pao Fu and Roxanne with his mystical chain the Ghost Rider detains them both from fighting until Pao Fu destroyes the chain.

"Husband! Do not ever turn a weapon against me".

"Hahaha, What precious melodrama! Rider...it always amazes me how easy you are to manipulate. Perhaps you should have been called Ghost Puppet".

"We'll see who's the puppet when I attach your sputtering head to my chain".

"My lord. Is what he said true? Am I really a huma--gek..."

"Yes, it's true, every word. So what? What's more important is the punishment you'll recieve for failing to kill dear Noble Kale. Now please drop the blade. Thank you".

"More lies and games? What twisted overblown scheme do you have now, Blackheart?"

"No schemes. Just a little contest, between my beloved creations and you. You see....there can only be one true Spirit of Vengeance and that blade is the only thing that can kill any of you. Simply put...the last one standing wins the title and privilege. Let's see, Ghost Rider...now it's time to prove you deserve your name and should you try to refuse....I'll kill our little Black Rose, for the last time!"

"A battle between Blackheart's minons and myself ensured, but with Pao Fu at my side we quickly won over his servants and Pao Fu detained them, while I called forth my motorcycle and charged after Blackheart with the Soul Blade and pierced it through his chest..."

"BLACKHEART!! I'VE...HAD....ENOUGH!!!" roared the Ghost Rider thrusting the Soul Blade into the demons chest.

"Gck...what....gck, gck..kaff...gck..have you....done?" questioned the dying demon.

"What I should have done long ago". (And may heaven forgive me).

"He's..he's dead? We're free?" spoke a startled Roxanne.

"Boo! HAHHAHAHAHA fool. I am Lord Blackheart, son of Mephisto, lord of all the dark realm. You think you can ever do a thing to hurt me? You are my toy...just like all the others. Your new body changes at my whim. You exist to serve my amusement and now, I tire of you".

"Go ahead. Kill me. It was never my life to begin with, at least I'll be free".

"Then so be it".

"Just as Blackheart was about to end my life, a specture of Daniel's mother Noami Kale and her son Daniel my former human host came to my rescue bringing with them an old ally. Michael Badilino who transformed into Vengeance and distracted Blackheart long enough for Daniel to return the missing spaces within my memory and so....I evolved further when I discovered a secret within myself, that I dared not to remember....That I am not just the Spirit of Vengeance..but I am also the secret fire, the flame that ends the world...That I am really the last judge and executioner...the Angel of Death".

"Badilino, you'll wish that you settled for your little hell. Your new torments will be legend in all the realms".

"Blackheart. Breaker of treaties. Killer of your own father. I know the truth. You fear me, and with good reason. Because when you look at me, you don't see your puppet or your victim. You see your death".

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Don't Struggle. It will be over soon..."

"Shit! What happened to the screen?" barked a pissed Cid, he had to admit it was getting interesting.

"I happened...my hidden powers, as the Angel of Death , I completely eradicated Blackheart with the force of a nucleur explosion, or as near enough to that size of destruction. My powers are that destructive that I dare not use them unless I have no choice to, or if I am to pass judgement once more..."

"Ey, Ey...don't go leaving out the best part. Show us your powers!"Shouted Cid cheering.

The eyes of everyone on board the Highwind went wide with what they saw, a blinding mixture of light eminating between both Ghost Rider and Blackheart and then...a massive explosion of that very same light, too destructive to estimate, far too powerful and devastating to believe and far too stupid for any who wish to get in the Ghost Rider's path....All on the deck of the Highwind, even Vincent gulped and blinked at the display before them from Noble's memory, simply impossible to believe.

"HOLEEEE....SHIT!!! You, d-did that??!" gasped Cid forgetting about the smoldering cigarette burning his hand.

"Yes, that...is how powerful I am. That is why I dare not wish to use my new found abilities again, if I do..the next time could result in taking the lives of many thousands of innocent people".

"So what happened after that?" asked Cloud.

"After Blackhearts disposal...I became the new ruler of Hell. But with a good soul as my own I ruled it for awhile far more kinder than Mephisto or his son Blackheart. Which brings me right back to Vincent's original question...'What is my connection to you?' Like I explained before our souls are the same, we each maybe from different world's..but both of us have suffered so much hardship and tragedy throughout our lives. In my case, my wife was burned at the stake and my soul was claimed by both forces of light and darkness to serve them both for all eternity as the Ghost Rider. Not only that but my bloodline were forced by Mephisto's dark law to serve as the host bodies for me to enter the world of the man again as the Spirit of Vengeance. And with each life that was lost, each innocent I could not save was also a sin upon my soul...

But as for you Vincent, you have lived your life without no memory of your childhood or of your parents. Your first memory is from being on a battlefield...Then years later after you 'awakened' you came into service of the Shinra as a 'Turk'...men and women in Blue suits that took any orders given to them, assassination, murder, protection...you did what you were assigned to do without question, until you met a beautiful women by the name of Lucrecia and fell in love, only not to have that love returned to you and to lose her to someone else. Then of learning that she dies and that you were not there to save her and then to confront the person you held responsible for her death only to get killed for it and to be experimented on, and to lose everything within you than makes you human..."

"The tragedy within your very heart and soul is mirrored to my own Vincent. We both have beared much hardship and yet we continue to move on despite of what we know of our past, or how dangerous we may seem...but more importantly...my connection to you...is the very demons within you..." glared the Flaming skull of the Ghost Rider, pointing at Vincent's chest.

"...What do you mean? What of Chaos?" questioned Vincent unsure.

"When I ruled Hell, I gained incredible powers that came with being lord of the dark realm. Powers that do not equal my own, but still none the less they became an addition of great value. As I sat on the throne of Hell I used my powers to oversee what evil deeds and abominations that occured not just on my world, but on every world that I observed throughout the entire universe...which brought my attention to your Planet. When I first observed it, I examined each of you...the nine of you are this world's only hope, the newest breed of superhuman beings, powerful... but not yet in control of the abilities that elude you. When my observation fell upon Vincent, I felt something...a twinge, something familiar within myself. It was when I delved much further into Vincent's history I soon discovered why...As I explained before, he and I are a mirror of one another, our souls are the same. But what aroused my suspicion's about him is when I discovered that deep within his soul was a dark place, a space between space....a place which I have lived most of my life in....The Void...and within the Void floated the demon Chaos, a demon known for his ruthlessness and thirst for human blood, his dark tales were supposedly mythological and legend within the dark realm...no one was none the wiser about his existance being mere speculation or just written garbage..he just disappeared, and reappeared to be joined with Vincent Valentine's soul..."

"I think I'm beginning to understand....Noble as the Ghost Rider was bonded to human hosts that were of his bloodline...while Vincent was joined to the demon Chaos. Are you trying to say Chaos was once human too?" questioned Aeris.

"That...I am unsure of. But I see you finally understand my connection to Vincent. After your battle with Sephiroth, which I observed throughout your entire adventure...Holy was released and you were shot out of the Northern Crater in the Highwind and you made your way to Midgar to were Meteor was about to strike...Now as you did this...the Black Materia within the crater began to shine and it erupted forth a black hole, at the time nothing came forth from within it until...the Lifestream came to Holy's aid...it was when all the souls that were being called forth, that the soul of Zarathos was pulled into your world! In saving it from one threat, you all unknowingly brought a greater threat to your dimension. It was then I immediately came to a decision, that I could not let the evil that was Zarathos destroy your world or any other, after experiencing first hand knowledge of the evil powers he can weild....

Unfortune that it was that I needed a temporary host to enter your world and because Zarathos was brought to your world by an object of pure evil...that being the Black Materia, I had to discover my own means of getting to your world also. Finally It dawned on me that I could enter your world...through Vincent. He was not of my bloodline BUT his soul mirrored my own and his body housed demons within his soul, so I could join with him but only on temporary means. Using what powers that were available to me I transported my soul to the void and stood down as Ruler of Hell...After I arrived within the void, inside Vincent, I battled Chaos and punished him...this brings us to the situation we face now..."

"....So that's how you were able to get to our world? Through me?" questioned Vincent looking intently at the Ghost Rider.

"Yes. it was the only way. But now that I am here. I am certain Zarathos already knows, that is why I must prepare you for the battle's ahead, your true potentional needs to be awakened if we are to succeed!"

"The Spirit of Vengeance, the Angel of Death and Ruler of Hell....on our side? It would seem that the ancient texts did not speculate on such powers being emboidied within one unique being", ranted Nanaki intelligently.

"If what you are saying is true, how are you going to do that?" quipped Elena.

"With this, the Medallion of Power and with the help of your spiritual partners called 'Guardian Forces'...It is with their help that I can release the power within some of you".

"Guardian Forces?" gawked Yuffie confused.

"Great beasts and Dragons that you call forth in times of distress while in battle. I am certain that if you call the most powerful of your summonings to our aid while above Round Island, the Island itself will act as place of bi-location and they will help us release the powers that each of you are unaware of".

"Alright people, where here. Hey Noble, this better not be a crock of shit. 'Cause if it is were all gonna be in deep shit facing Zarathos without this great power within us that you keep preaching", shouted Cid steering the Airship.

Allowing the Hellfire to flow freely from his hands Noble Kale generates a huge circle of Hellfire which he stands in, the flames contort and flow about him until it's shape begins to form a larger version of the Medallion he holds in his grasp.

"....It is time...Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid and Yuffie stand around me and call forth your most powerful Guardian Forces one by one...If you are to Evolve, so must they..."

As instructed our heroes did as they were told, gathered around the circle of fire they each hold up their respective materia's and called forth their summonings. On the outside of the Highwind can be seen the Great Dragon King Bahamut and his children, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero, the Fabled Knights of the Round, the Ice Goddess Shiva and the King of Flames Ifrit. And finally the dark night Odin and the great serpant god Leviathan. The remaining AVALANCHE members can do nothing but gasp in awe as the display about the Highwind unfolds.

"Cid Highwind, within you lies your greatest desire. You have always loved to see the stars, and to journey into the skies above as we are now....Within you lies that ability, for within lies the blood of the Dragon King himself. Search for it and him...open up your soul an feel it out!"

And Cid finds he does feel it, as every sensation, every feeling within his body burns within an intensity even he never thought possible. And even with closed eyes to those who look on him, he smiles so wide as he feels his hidden power wash over him.

"Huh....WHOA! %£@$* HELL!!! I'm floating, 5 feet off the ground?! Hey I thought you said I could fly Noble?"

"With time and training you will be able to fly much faster than anything thought imagnable, Bahamut himself uses his powerful wings to fly at such amazing speeds, although you have no wings your ability to fly will be even faster than either he or his children, but it comes with practice and will power".

"Barret Wallace, even though you only have one arm, while the other supports your gun arm, the ability and power within you has always been there. Because of your Size and likeness to that of a wild bear, your strength and anger are unmatched. Your Power is Strength...but know now this, with power such as yours...you can single handedly take on armies of the world and win, your punches and kicks can smash through anything and you would feel nothing. Remember always when using such great power to always control your temper, the angrier you are...the more devastating your attack".

"Yuffie and Tifa Lockheart, the power and light within you are the same and so is the ability within your souls. Both of you have trained in forms of martial arts and ninja techniques that makes you deadly and accurate when in battle. But for you to perform these actions much quicker by normal means, I will help you to release the power of Speed...With practice, both of you will move much quicker and faster that even you thought to be impossible. Think about it? To never tire easily, to be deadly and fast at the same time...to run over the ocean and run up mountains within seconds...finese and speed, the heavens have bestowed to both of you".

"Cloud Strife, in a different universe I saw a tribe of people on a planet that lived only to enjoy the fight. It is in your blood too, even though you are not from that seperate universe. This race called themselves 'Saiyans' and as they fought in battles and won or lost, their power would grow at such alarming rates. But the Saiyans weren't just ordinary fighters, their need for battle would excel to far greater heights when a need for greater power was needed in order for them to win a fight. If successful they would ascend and become a 'Super Saiyan' ...proof of this change would show the warrior's hair would turn golden yellow and his eyes green, not to mention his muscles would grow a little further and his energy would surround him. Each ability I have mentioned that Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Tifa have would be at your disposal, not to mention far destructive powers and the ability to fire 'Ki Blasts' from your palms, depending on time and what technique you choose your 'Ki ability' could be like the legendary 'Super Saiyans' themselves...You may not believe this, but you already have undergone the change long before I arrived, your hair has always been golden yellow but your eyes are still blue....but still with the anger inside you tap into that power and perform amazing abilities such as your most powerful move...'Omnislash'...strength, speed and agility all in one...a word of caution once I help you to release it, never let the power consume you...or you may lose yourself and those about you..."

"And finally I come to you Vincent. Your mastery with firearms is unmatched, your aim never shaken, as the bullets that you fire fly swift and true. Your ability to adapt around one's surroundings is uncanny, like that of a wolf. Your sight, hearing, speed and agility are all what make you far superior to any human living. The appearance about you and the foreboding that walks with you, scares people....it allows you to push them away from you, because of your emotionless actions and deathly attire, like the clothes that you adorn...it makes you look like a vampire. Your mearest movement within a crowded environment causes fear to rise within the hearts of those who do not know you. You see Vincent, there is nothing about you that I can heighten, your have govern mastery over every ability that you use to survive when in battle. You are far more superior than any human can possibly imagine. And that is what makes you...the perfect killing machine. Cold, emotionless and absolutely dangerous. The jenova cells that flow through your veins, combined with the power of mako have granted you these abilities, there is nothing about you that I can change...but..there is one thing inside you that I can re-awaken...the demon within you...Chaos. I can help you to end the struggle between one another and make you both at peace, if you agree...I can bring both of your souls together, Vincent and Chaos will merge into one being and Chaos will be reborn into a new being that you Vincent will have mastery over...You can choose to transform and revert back to your human form any time you wish, with no struggle or domination over who the body belongs too...you can have it all...I will do this only if I have your permission.."

"...Will I still be me? Will the change be that serious?"

"For the most part, you will still be as you are now. You'll still have the abilities that make you more than human. But if you join with Chaos, he too will change and become reborn, but in doing so his past will cease to exist as well as his inhuman thirst for blood. He will become as you want to be". 

"...If your words are true, then do it. Our strength will be needed for the battle's ahead".

With permission from the last chosen one, the Ghost Rider holds the Medallion within his grasp, and holds it high above him. The light and hellfire that flows from it is unlike any other, as it begins to surround each of our heroes. Cid who already has his power re-awakened looks at the story unfold from below him as he floats above them, still disbelieving that he can actually fly comes as a shock to him, but like Noble said with time and practice he could fly much faster...And then as Cid watches more intently it happens, the change within each of them presents itself and in flash of green light it ends....

"Noble....what happened, is it over?" questioned Aeris still looking on her friends still standing within the circle.

"See for yourself Aeris, let us see if we were successful? Tifa, Yuffie?"

"I...I don't believe it, something about me feels different! My body, it feels....so hot!...It feels like I'm full of power!" gasped Tifa.

"Aw gawd, it feels unreal. Hey are you sure you released our hidden powers? I mean I know I feel great but I don't feel like I can move faster", whined Yuffie disappointed.

"Fine, then fight each other...don't hold anything back. Feel that power and use it while feeling out, predicting the other's movements".

And so it begins, both Tifa and Yuffie begin a heated one on one confrontation. To those watching it seems slow at first, their movements are easy to see by all as not one punch or kick has yet hit it's mark. But within seconds it becomes impossible to read their movements as the punches and kicks become a blur of fast movement, no one looking on can detect how fast they move as the human eye can not detect such speed..it goes on an on like this for 5 minutes, the heated confrontation still becoming as heated as it was before, no one looking on becoming none the wiser to how many hits are landed, until the both abruptly stop in a fighting stance.

"Oh...my...GAWD! I didn't even land a single blow!! She moved too damn fast!" stomped the ninja.

"Your kidding me? I didn't even hit her either, is this some sort of joke?" huffed a tempered Tifa.

"The abilites that each of you possess are identical. The others may have not been able to detect your movements but I did, every one of them. You both moved at the same speed and predicted each other's movements that not single blow was placed, with the more battles, practice and training you can move much much faster".

"Barret, your awakened ability is strength...try hitting Cloud with it", jumped Aeris.

"Whoa, wait a sec! Time out. If he's gonna hit me shouldn't my ability be re-awakened first?" gulped Cloud.

"Tell me Cloud, how does your body feel right now at this moment? Better than it did before?"

"I...I don't know. I feel..something, it feels like something within me is burning and the more I focus on it...t-the more I feel a burning a-anger...I..ahhHHHHHHHHHH!" roared the blonde haired youth, as a flash of golden light surrounded him as did the muscles all over him expand slightly.

Looking at Barret with mako green eyes now and gritted teeth, the ascended Cloud Strife stood rooted in his place as the golden energy about him begin to flucuate, "Well what are you waiting for? Do as Aeris said, HIT ME!"

"Remember Cloud, don't let the power wash over you. Remember who you are, control your emotions!" shouted Noble.

Shaking clenched fists, Cloud begins to shake a little at first and growls occassionally as he struggles to control the power within him. He succeeds with a little sweat and much effort and collapses to his knees as the energy around him dissappears brieftly, Tifa rushes to lover's side to comfort him and to help him back to his feet.

"Perhaps we should let Barret train alone, as we should let Cloud do the same with his new found powers, Vincent are you ready?"

"Yes, let us begin..."

"I call upon you, scared protectors of this world, heed out my call and grant me your power to change this man. Help me make the union within each of them become stronger as we banish the demon Chaos, only so that he will be reborn as a new Guardian Force!"

"Those that have so willingly called us forth, that we are bonded too...We grant this request and do so willingly give our powers to you, use them as you see fit but be quick as you must" boomed all the Summonings around the Airship.

With the power in hand, The Ghost Rider faces Vincent and grabs him by the throat, bringing Vincent closer to his flaming skull the Ghost Rider's eyes flash crimson as he undergoes using the Penance Stare on him. The AVALANCHE members who look on feel the air in their lungs leave them as they see something about Vincent change. First the black and red wings of Chaos sprout forth from Vincent's back and then his body begins to grow and distort as it becomes fully black, like that of the darkest night. And now within the clutches of the Ghost Rider's iron grasp stands Chaos trying to break free...but then something about Chaos begins to change, as certain area's of his black body change colour. Every part of Chaos' body changes and shifts right before our heroes eyes as he becomes bulkier, and more freightening than before as the inhuman howl springs forth from his demon mouth. Then as soon as it began, it ends and the black and red mass of a changed being falls to his knees.

"It is done. The symbiosis is complete and Chaos...is no more. Arise Vincent..Arise...the Spirit of Vengeance...DIABLOS!"

Author's note: What a chapter eh? Now your probably what's with the new powers? Well if any of you watch DragonBall Z you might understand. Cloud Strife who always had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, in my opinion looked similar to a 'Super Saiyain'...but because of the Ultima Weapon he always carried, he kinda reminded me of Trunks too. Plus he could move a lot faster than anyone else when in a fight, especially when using 'Omnislash'...so I thought what the heck, he may not have saiyan blood in him...but he kinda seems like a 'Super Saiyan'. As for Cid, Barret, Tifa and Yuffie...the abilities each of them share are from DBZ too..I know it sounds corny but it's cool in my case, heck I am the writer here! Now as for Vincent/Chaos...I always thought when I first played FFVIII and saw Diablos for the first time, I thought, "Holy shit! That's Chaos!"

It was an ingenius idea by Squaresoft to put Vincent's 4th limit break as a GF in FFVIII, but how he ended up in a magic lamp and in Cid's possession in FFVIII, hmmm? I'll speculate on that sooner or later...

Till then keep sending your questions/idea's and comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

oh yeah and don't forget to leave a review dammit!.....I would like to know if people like my story every now and then you know....till chapter 16 I bid you all good day and farewell, I'm off to the pub...XD

Signed Noble....


	16. Rising to the Challenge

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 16 written by Noble....

Rising to the Challenge

Sometimes fate can be ironic. Never in Cloud's life did he believe events would turn out like this. Five days ago everything he believed to know about himself and his friends came with another twist, strangely enough though it wasn't all that suprising. When the Ghost Rider released the power within a select few of them, it was like he had known all along that it was there, buried deep inside him..like a memory he was never supposed to remember...just like the Ghost Rider's supressed memory of being the Angel of Death. At first when it all happened it was almost impossible to believe...how could his body house so much power? Cloud already knew he was strong, he knew it long after he and the other AVALANCHE members defeated the legendary WEAPON's, he knew long after he defeated Sephiroth, who was rumoured to be unbeatable in battle..but yet Cloud's ablilities and strength had somehow surpassed the mighty Sephiroth's by using his greatest ability, 'Omnislash'. He remembers and recalls his battle within his head every now and then, when his soul was torn from his body and brought to the centre of the Lifestream...as his 'body' floated along a tunnel of light, he found it unbearable to open his eyes, the light becoming too intense and bright for his mako enhanced line of vision. It was when the light vanished that he opened them only to stare wide eyed at his rival, standing there with his sword, and that evil smirk. He knew that smirk and hated it, it was the same one he gave him when he impaled his sword within Aeris' stomach and removed it, teasingly and agonisingly slowly, just to torture the young man further as if to say, 'You failed, you could have saved her but you didn't..'

It was when Cloud Strife landed and faced his rival with a fierce look of determination in his eyes that something within him lit from a spark grew into a dangerous, roaring blaze. The anger and the fire began to surge and build further upwards from his stomach to his chest, flowing all around him, through him as he collected the new energy and let out a roar of pure anger and hatred towards his enemy as the light inside him circled all around his body. Seeing his sword, the Ultimate Weapon react and glow to this hidden ability caused the young warrior to focus that energy within it and as the light died down and with his sword tightly grasped, he stood there in silence as Sephiroth still in his own fighting stance and plastered with that hideous grin, waited for Cloud Strife to make his move.

How sad that it was for Sephiroth that he was too foolish to underestimate his enemy, he should have made the first move while he had the chance. But as Cloud Strife opened his eyes, Sephiroth didn't even get a chance to blink. He charged at inhuman speed towards Sephiroth letting out battle cry, mixed with something else. The cry of a man who kept everything within him for so long, it was a cry of loss more than anything else....

Sephiroth couldn't believe what was taking place, even as his body was raked with fresh pain with every slash and cut from Cloud's violent attack, a new found pain would continue to strike out and replace each searing swipe. With every strike and deep slash within his chest, came unrelenting agony and pain...it was not until after 13 swift and precise blows that were dealt on his body did the attack cease. Sephiroth still standing looked down to his gaping wounds in disbelief, seeing how much blood there was seemed too unreal for his eyes and his mind to believe. He began to seeth with anger and griped his sword tightly, but as he did, his hand came lose and numb as a cold feeling spread all over him. It was odd also that his body was shaking, was he getting scared of the battle or was his surroundings getting colder? It was neither and he knew it, so this was what death felt like. Unable to hold himself together Sephiroth dissapated completely and vanished from this plain of existance, never loved and used only as a puppet to serve his beloved 'mother' Jenova. Maybe in a different timeline fate was perhaps kinder to Sephiroth, but who knows maybe through death the Great Sephiroth perhaps got that chance to see how his future would have turned out if he lived his life differently, but there's no point thinking about what if and what could have been, what's done is done...he killed and murdered all who stood in his path as he sought godhood and paid the ultimate price, fitting for a man who killed with no sense of judgement or mercy to all he stalked upon. He served Jenova and fought in her name, that was his life as twisted as it was and now he lives no longer, as he met his end at the hands of a warrior who surpassed him in every concievable aspect, a warrior who now ends his reverie of the past, standing alone on the grassy plains on the outskirts of Midgar.

"How ironic indeed..." Chuckled Cloud amusingly.

Gathering his surroundings, the blond haired youth scowers the area around him briefly with his mind, using his new found abilities to detect power levels of creatures and monsters all over the planet. Of course he found the energy signatures to be rather weak and not worth his attention, but he needed to train harder and gain his full potentional for the final battle ahead, so what could he consider a true challenge that calls out in his veins, what could possibly be dangerous enough for him to test the full capacity of his powers? Many times before when searching for the strongest foe did a sharp pain enter his brain, like a needle, it became very painful when he focused upon the Northern Crater. It was frightening how powerful Zarathos really was, the Ghost Rider was serious when he explained how dangerous the devourer of souls was and they were warned further not to underestimate their foe, nor to approach him alone....he was severly threatening to them all and to that to all life on the very planet. Of course Zarathos' energy signature was not the only one detected within the Northern Crater, there were several others not nearly as powerful as he was but still the same forboding feeling of an evil power....more competition to deal with upon their arrival to the battlefield. 

Using his mind's eye once more he widens his search throughout the entire planet, whether it be on land, under the sea or in the heavens above he searches for the strongest energy source he can find, (bar Zarathos and his followers) and when he does a devilish grin becomes plastered on his face. Looking to the west, he spots his target literally thousands of miles away, he knows he doesn't need to see his enemy to know he's there, he can feel the energy that it generates. Cloud can feel it all around him despite the distance between them, not only that he can feel the evil seeping into the very air as his face now holds a serious scowl of determination. The young warrior wanted a challenge and as they say opportunity knocks, and so with nothing more than a small sigh, Cloud collects his energy and lets it explode as an aura of golden light surrounds him once again, satisfied that his power is at it's maximum for the moment, he literally explodes into the air like a shooting star, surging upward towards the sky. The ground to which he was standing on before feels his anger and his energy and it quakes in fear as it collapses within itself forming a small crater to where he once stood. With the prospect of a new challenge and undaunted determintion, Cloud Strife flies onward to his chosen destination, "Buddy prepare for the biggest fight of your sorry life.."

Elsewhere on the Da-Chao mountains, two female fighters attack one another at inhuman speed, throwing their best techniques and most lethal abilities with every chance they get. Onlookers in the village of Wutai are baffled, as they watch the fight above with much interest. It's been going on like this for 5 days straight, ever since the airship Highwind arrived and dropped them off, the two women have been going at each other's throats non stop. Each citizen in Wutai can hear the screams and battle cries emerge from the mountains, but yet seem to have a problem keeping up with the deadly brawl as they both move far too fast for the naked eye to detect. Not even Godo who is the highest ranking warrior of the Pagoda can keep his eyes focused on the blur of images infront of him. It's impossible to keep up with such speed, but yet to Godo the screams and battle cries are unmistakable to him. He knows that loud voice anywhere and guessed it to be none other than his daughter Yuffie, the other must be one of her comrades that she allied herself with to save the planet. With eyes full of pride he does not deter from his spot, he refuses to move from where he's been rooted for the past 5 days and watches on as best he can knowing that his daughter is training harder than ever before, perhaps to save the world once more or maybe for the further benefit of Wutai. In either case such determination deserves praise and to be observed as such things are a rarity to see.

"Pant, pant, your getting faster Tifa!" gasped an exhausted Yuffie.

"Thanks so are you. Do you really think our training will pay off? Will it be enough?" 

"I'm hoping it is, we didn't train this hard for nothing you know, and I have every intention of kicking Zarathos' ass till it hurts".

"I really don't think Zarathos is our concern Yuffie", cried Tifa as she resumed her barrage of attacks at the ninja.

"Whadda ya mean? Zarathos is the reason where training so hard and he's the planet's next big threat", shouted Yuffie dogging as fast as she could while delivering a few of her own punches and kicks.

"It's not just that, it's just that I think Noble wants Zarathos to himself, they do have a history between them and it's not like we can butt in, besides we have to worry about his servants, the Fallen remember?"

"True, you do have a point Tif, but what happens if we do clean their clocks, are we supposed to just sit back and let Ghostie and Zarathos have there own slug-fest when we could be doing more by helping him. We are AVALANCHE, and as a team we should fight together like we've always done, it's our responsibility alone to save the planet and if we end up losing nobody on this rock is gonna pick up where we left off!"

"I know that Yuffie, everyone in our group knows that too but even as we grow faster and stronger with each passing day, what me and you have may not be enough. If anyone is to fight with the Ghost Rider it has to be Cloud and Vincent. Their powers have evolved far more than ours, it's our job to back them up if they need help but in the meantime we have to dispose of the Fallen and the Black Materia".

"Aren't you forgetting something Tifa. Zarathos is what Sephiroth could have been, he's a devourer of souls not to mention he once ruled his own Hell. Sephiroth was the reason Holy couldn't stop Meteor because as long as he lived, so did his control to stop Holy from being summoned, so if Mr. Evil retarded boneheaded spook is from a parrel dimension of what Sephiroth could have been, then the same applies for Zarathos. We have to get rid of Zarathos first in order for Holy to be summoned to stop Meteor from approaching, that is if Zarathos actually discovered how to use the Black Materia..."

Glancing upwards, both Tifa and Yuffie look unto the heavens. Searching for the one thing that condemns them all like it did once before. Sure enough Yuffie's suspicions are confirmed as in the distance, a faint glimer of light flashes fiercly above them. Zarathos seems to have finally summoned Meteor and already the huge ball of fire has slowly begun it's descent into the atmosphere.

"Well there goes my theory out the window, I should have kept my trap shut!" sighed Yuffie tiredessly.

"Look Yuffie, let's call it a day. We've been training for 23 hours straight and we have to be back at the checkpoint tommorrow morning for Cid to pick us up. We've trained as hard as we can and if we push ourselves any further we may not be in ready for the fight ahead. We have to rest and be at full strength if we have any hopes of doing the impossible".

"Alright, but I wonder how the others are getting on. I mean only me, you, Cloud, Barret, Cid and Vinne have been training our butts off, while the others have been planning and stocking up on supplies. If you ask me it's all a bit too much just to only have everything riding on us 6 and the Ghost Rider, what are the other's supposed to do? Stand there and gawk while we get our ass' kicked?" huffed Yuffie.

"Oh come on Yuffie have you forgotten already? We didn't just summon our best 'spiritual partners' just for the benefit of strengthning us, they had to evolve too you know. What was it Noble called them, oh yeah 'Guardian Forces!'.

****Flashback****

"Vincent, are you alright? Can you move?" asks a startled voice.

"I....am unharmed, mobility appears to present within this body. Yes I can move".

Standing slowly on shakey legs, Vincent now in the form of his newest transformation as this world's Spirit of Vengeance, stands tall and menacing. Glaring evilly from ear to ear as he observes the expressions of his comrades about him. Some emotions differ about them, few show fear, others give a knowing glance..acknowledging the birth of power that he has been graced with. He see's no disgust in their eyes, not even Elena's who swore to stay by his side till the end. Vincent feels like crawling within a darker place inside himself when looking at her beautiful features, her hazel eyes, that sweet smile and seductively tight form. It dawns on Vincent as he stares at her intently, that he fears something about her. How could a women or any woman love such a monster such as he? What was it about her made him weary of her, making his stomach tie in notts with the all too familiar tugging at his once cold heart. When it would all be over, he would have to discuss something important with Elena, if they survived that is...

"Vincent as Diablos I would suggest that you get used to this new form. As must you all train hard and prepare yourselves for the battle ahead, we can not afford any mistakes...not at this point", finishes the Ghost Rider his voice sounding grim but true.

"What about the 'Guardian Forces' you often speak of? Don't they too have to evolve?" quirks Nanaki looking at the back of the Spirit of Vengeance.

"That they do. Your summonings will have to change but for 3 of them there is a huge price to pay....the one you refer to as 'the king of dragons' Bahamut and his offspring will have to merge together and combine their powers, creating an entirely new being of power....and destruction..But with you as their masters and partners must agree to this taking place also...they seek an answer, one that is favourable to our time of need".

"We need the summonings while in battle, do it..." answers Cloud nodding to the others who inturn nod back whole heartedly agreeing with their leader.

So as it was said, so was it done. The summonings of the respective members changed and evolved a step further. The legendary summonings such as Ifrit and Shiva changed only in appearance and power becoming as strong or if not stronger than the humans they were bonded with through materia. The knights of Round materia was already an evolved extreme summoning and thusly could not advance to a level beyond that, if they could perhaps they would change into something violently more destructive than the abilites that they already wield, that are in their possession. The only real significant change to the 'Guardian Forces' were infact the Dragon king Bahamut and his children or clones if you will, each knew the task ahead of them would be a dangerous one and possibly their end as well as all life of the humans they have bonded to throughout the centuries, but as things are 'sacrifices must be made'. 

Bahamut, Neo and Zero all came together in a display of speed and awe to those watching. The children flying around their father, accelerating, moving faster until a cyclone of pure air hides them all, revealing only a primal dragon roar and a few thousand electrical sparks, but as an explosion erupts through the very skies above and the dust settles....Bahamut is reborn anew one with his very offspring and their destructive powers combined. Now AVALANCHE has an ace up their sleeve and a fighting chance for the battle ahead.

*****

"It's crazy ain't it Tif? Not only do we evolve but so do they? If ya ask me Aeris is lucky to be the summoner of our party and who knows? If she masters that new Bahamut materia I get the new one to add to my collection, GAWD I want that materia" cries Yuffie, her eyes gushing as she practically drools over the thought.

"Don't get any ideas about stealing it either Yuffie, remember last time?" chuckles Tifa.

"Who? Lil ol me? Stealing your materia again? Nope not me, scouts honour!" winks the ninja holding her hand up in a V sign.

"Your not a scout Yuffie".

"Well err...thief's honour then sheesh! Hey, I wonder how that old fart is doing?"

"Mmmm...who knows? We'll find out when Cid gets here in the morning. Come on let's get some sleep".

*****

The day ends and night looms over the horizon, the stars sparkling brightly in the black velvet of the night, accompanied by the near looming threat of meteor heading for the planet. Another reason to worry, another reason to admit your fear of something that can never be pushed out of your mind no matter how strong the will power. It's times like these that people need someone of power to rely on, a light in the darkness that will end the fear and the torment of the dreaded evil that comes with Meteor, the darkest black magic known to the planet. The people have seen it once before and lived because they knew who stopped it the first time and know and believe that the very saviours of planet and it's people will rise again to fight this returning evil and this time....destroy it. Because if AVALANCHE do fail all will be lost, that much is certain.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait of the next chapter, I sort of gave up doing it because of so few reviews and because I believed the people, you readers weren't really into it. So for a while I found other interests and other story ideas and left Destiny's call as it was for a while, or months should I say. It was then when you readers out there demanded more chapters that I should continue the fic and thusly I apologise for the long wait, but wait no longer I'm going head with more chapters.

So in the meantime read away just send an email to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com And don't forget to leave a review dammit!!

signed Noble....


	17. Crunch Time

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 17 written by Noble....

Crunch Time

5 days in total have passed, 5 days of intense training, planning and preperation for the upcoming battle ahead, a single war between the players of light and darkness that will determine the very fate of the planet and possibly the entire universe. Whatever the outcome the lives of billions will ultimately change for better or for worse. 

On one side, fighting for the planet and representing the forces of light are the fearless band of rebels that fight for the planet and it's people. On the other we have the forces of darkness, led by a being of pure malice, destruction and hate; the soul devourer Zarathos and his minions the Fallen. 

With AVALANCHE we have an uncanny bringing of powerful individuals that use their powers not for profit or gain but for the welfare of others important to them. But it's not just the powers that each of them individually wield that brought them together in the first place, it was rather more their past that connected each of them. Of course the past that each of these brave warriors share with one another co insides with the Shinra, an evil cooperation that made it's money with threats, power and murder if need be. With the technology they once used, mako reactors, they quickly began a mass production of draining the planet of it's life energy and changed or compressed it into making materia for their forces and to use the very mako left over to power vast cities the world over as a form of electricty.

Its very sneaky but ingenius. They steal the mako, the planets life energy and compress it into materia for a their warriors, a faction owned by them known as SOLDIER. And then after they use another abundant amount of mako to create monsters using human test subjects, or vats of mixed DNA. Smart no? They produce monsters, a monster attacks a town and who do they call for help? None other than Shinra who gives them a fixed price for their heavily paid SOLDIERS and then send them out once a deal is struck. Shinra may be dirty and ruthless but in reality they owned everything and pretty much everyone that wanted their services. They powered cities with mako, they made materia using mako for their forces and even hired them out to those that could afford them. But that was then, this is now...and the Shinra of old was destroyed by a select few who rised against them, despite the odds being slim and succeeded.

For a majority of the planet, the people were enternally grateful and saved them quite a bit of gil. Others however to this day despise them for their work and for saving the planet and consider them to be nothing more than a bunch of rebels. Who cares what the people think at the end of the day? No one has the right to judge others when they are in the right, when they know what they did was right.

But like we all know, we know why these 9 individuals came together in the first place? The Shinra, plain and simple. Starting with their leader, the youth known as Cloud Strife; rumoured in days past to be Sephiroth's equal but now after the whole ordeal he is more than Sephiroth's equal and forever will be. Now at the age of 22, he once before joined AVALANCHE as nothing more than a high paid mercenery for hire, he fought with them at first for nothing more than profit but as things are with time, things change as does the person. He was going to leave after the first mission but was persuaded by his childhood friend Tifa Lockheart to stay and fight. That it was his obligation to stay by their side and with her. Granted that he did, forfilling his childhood promise to her and fought with them until things got seemingly out of hand, changing from a simple mission to destroy the Shinra, to personal mission and vendetta against the insane but legendary Sephiroth. In Cloud's mind and what little memory he still had, Sephiroth died 5 years ago but yet he had returned and murdered the leader of Shinra Inc and set free his supposed mother Jenova on a mission to seek godhood and to 'avenge' the Cetra.

Cloud had no choice but to stay and fight with AVALANCHE. He needed to know about the missing pieces to his memory and had to protect the planet. All because of his wanting to be like Sephiroth, to secretly impress his childhood friend Tifa to noticing and possibly like him because he thought she never noticed that he was even living. But because of this ambition, he had lost a lot more than gaining anything. He had lost his hometown Nibelheim, the people that lived there that he grew up with and his mother who died a fiery death at the hands of Sephiroth. Tifa, the girl he grew up with nearly died that day 5 years ago too but thankfully still lives to this day and fights along beside him against this new threat. Even after the incident of 5 years past, he fell unconsious only for him and his best friend Zack to be taken and experimented on by Professor Hojo, Shinra's leading scientist who relished in experimenting on them, using high amounts of mako and Jenova's cells to alter them, for the benefit of Shinra's SOLDIER's.

If anything, Zack was the lucky one, up until his death that is. He was the only one of the two that never suffered from memory loss from the increasing amount of mako injected within his blood stream. Cloud however did, living up until he met AVALANCHE with fragmented memories of the past that he couldn't piece together. But as their numbers grew and with Cloud attaining leadership of the team, he led them to fight to the bitter end, with his memories restored and with a burning anger to avenge the death of the flower girl Aeris, who gave her life to summon Holy. He succeeded...no, they all succeeded because they put their trust in him, knowing by all rights he had what it takes to be a leader. The Shinra was gone, Sephiroth was dead and so was the 'calamity from the skies' Jenova. It all seemed so perfect, but when you destroy one evil...a greater evil must rise to take it's place...and that monsters name was Zarathos...

Tifa Lockheart, the childhood friend of the above named Cloud Strife. Her past hatred lies pretty much identical to his as she was at Nibelheim those very same 5 years ago to witness it all and live to this day. You could say the entire bringing together of these two started on one stary night 2 years proir to the destruction of Nibelheim at the hands of Sephiroth. Cloud gave his word and oath that he would come to protect her when she was in danger, like the well known damsil in distress sinario. On that day 5 years ago she witnessed the burning of her town like Cloud and the murder of her father. She too nearly died that day but survived leaving only a possible scar from her shoulder to her waist. Tifa enrolled with AVALANCHE because she blames the Shinra for all those things happening and fights to put the past that she remembers at peace. But secretly or not so secretly she stayed with AVALANCHE to watch and look over her childhood sweet heart Cloud Strife. For years she had grown to find him attractive, a personal interest that she found in only him and would give her heart to him, if she only had the strength to tell him without fear of being rejected. 

To this day, Cloud and Tifa are now an item, crazed lovers that were meant to be and still fight with AVALANCHE to face the planets newest threat Zarathos.

Barret Wallace, a man who has equally lost as much as the rest of his team mates. To him it's always been the fault of the Shinra. They destroyed his hometown Coral, they burned it to the ground with all it's residents. His family, his relatives and his wife. Dyne his best friend, nearly died that day too but unlike Barret when he lost his arm, with it he lost his sanity and killed innocent and Shinra alike. Not only that Barret has lost those he would call allies, true friends that believed that the Shinra was corrupt and evil. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, former members of AVALANCHE that gave their lives for the cause to try and prevent the Shinra from bringing down the support high above the Sector 7 slums. Unfortunetly they failed and died along with the hundreds of innocents living in the Sector 7 slums. 

Grief stricken Barret swore revenge against the Shinra and would bring bloody retribution to them. Originally he was the leader of AVALANCHE but as time passed he saw that he didn't have what it takes to lead them, and passed over the rights of leadership to Cloud, who he saw had what it takes to lead them. With his gunarm and powerful strength he fights alongside his friends vehemantly without question, but he fights only for his adopted daughter Marlene Wallace, but partly for the planet.

Aeris Gainsborough, the flower girl and part Cetra. Innocent and wise, she has been fighting her entire life against the Shinra. Because of them she has lost so much, her mother Ifalna who died because of Hojo's experiments on her and her father Dr. Gast who died trying to protect them. Willingly she joined AVALANCHE to fight against the Shinra but also to discover a little more about the Cetra and her mysterious powers that she wields being part ancient. Granted throughout her journey with the others that she did learn more about her people, she alone took it upon herself to make the ultimate sacrifice for the planet. Of course only she could as she was of the Cetra clan, an extinct race that could speak clearly with the planet and summon forth Holy. She knew the risks that came along with doing it and sadly met her death at the hands of Sephiroth but not before the planet answered her silent prayer. As of late the planet brought her back to the land of the living to summon forth Holy once more if need be, bringing with her a dreaded message of a threat more evil than Sephiroth, Zarathos himself. 

Physically not as strong as the others, but strong willed and determined she will fight alongside them and summon Holy a thousand times over and die a thousand times over if her life will benefit the lives of the millions living on the planet. But for the task ahead she will act only as a backer up and summon forth the reborn Guardian Forces to their aid for the final battle ahead.

Cid Highwind, foul mouthed but with a heart of gold. His past co insides with theres and the Shinra's as well. His dreams were forever of space and of being the first man to wonder the endless void of it. The Shinra gave him that dream but just as quickly took it away because of a mistake that he blamed on Shera. A woman that he worked with for years on the space project, that would send him into space on the Shinra rocket no.26. On the last 3 minutes or so, Shera was below checking out the oxygen tanks to ensure that the captain would be able to breathe in space, but once she found tank no.8 to be unsatisfactory she stayed to the bitter end to fix it, even if it meant her life for the captain. 

Cid with 30 seconds left till lift off was left with a choice; commence the launch and blast off into space with his dreams or let Shera die. He couldn't allow that and some part of his heart did not let him as he pressed the emergancy switch saving her life. Shinra readily stopped the project altogether and Cid was left devastated. His dreams would have to wait. That was until the rag tad bunch of warriors known as AVALANCHE came along as well as the Shinra. Because of Rufus' slyness and apparant deceit, he came to Rocket Town for one thing only; to take the captains most prized possession, the Tiny Bronco. After Cloud and the others dealt with fat man Palmer and the Tiny Bronco took to the skies, Cid jumped on instinctively jumped on board. Knowing that he had nothing left for him in Rocket Town and certainly not Shera, he without a second thought joined AVALANCHE to get back at Shinra for clearly screwing him over with his dreams and his life after all these years. However with his journey with them, he finally was able to realize 2 things: 

With them he was finally able to go into space but only because the Rocket no.26 was loaded with huge materia to destroy Meteor. Cloud, Cid and Vincent hijacked the rocket and kicked the Turks perverbial butts and recovered the Huge Materia and made their way to the escape pod...but not before tank no.8 exploded right before Cid trapping his leg in a huge hunk of metal. Thinking that it was the end for him, he finally realizes that Shera was right about the oxygen tank and that he was wrong to place the blame on her after all these years and apologised. But deep down, for Cid no amount of apology can make up for his blaming her and tries to make it up to Shera anyway he can. Like the others he now prepares for the final battle ahead against Zarathos and with his new flying ability that he controls, Cid has never been happier. But seriously and obviously apparant to the others, they know that Cid fights not for the planet or for the Highwind but for Shera, because even though he wouldn't admit it openly without getting embarrassed about it. He loves her.

Cait Sith and Yuffie Kisargi. Both of these two reluctant members joined the group for personal reasons. Cait as Reeve joined the group, sent as a Spy by the Shinra. Reeve hidden within the walls of Shinra HQ controlled the Giant stuffed moogle and stole the key to the city of Ancients but was discovered by Cloud and Tifa while on their 'date' at the Gold Saucer. Unable to hide the act that he was a spy no longer, he stayed with the group because he had Marlene Wallace as a hostage. But as the group began to trust him more openly Reeve revealed that he was fighting with them because he cared for the people of the planet. He was the only uncorrupt one of the Shinra organization but still worked as a member of that organisation to help the people that needed it the most. Now no longer a member of the Shinra of old, he now leads as the leader of the Shinra of new, forfilling his own personal need to help the people the world over and to atone for doing nothing to stop the destruction of the Sector 7 slums.

Yuffie Kisargi however joined the group to get a certain something that they all had, materia. Long ago the Shinra waged war on Wutai and desimated its army and population completely as they had technology and SOLDIER on their side. Godo, Yuffie's father gave word of their surrender and gained peace but not without it's penalties, Wutai in the end was turned into nothing more than a resort town and because of this Yuffie was bitter and angry. Her people were supposed to be of a long line of proud Shinobi and yet they gave into the Shinra and their hometown was turned into nothing more than a holiday resort. Young but determined Yuffie vowed that her town and it's people would once again be restored to it's once former glory and to do that she needed to get rare and priceless materia, materia that Cloud and his companions had. In the end, just like Reeve, Yuffie was caught out and gave back the materia she stole and to this day still fights as a member of AVALANCHE. Sly, young and still somewhat selfish, the young Shinobi never bites her tongue when she has something to say. But sadly she has never grown accustomed to riding vehicles in land, by sea or air as the result makes her a little bit quezzy.

Red XIII, otherwise known by his tribe in Cosmo Canyon as Nanaki. His relationship to the others is a little different but along the lines the same. Carelessly captured by Shinra, he was studied and experimented on by Hojo up until his release thanks to Cloud and the others. He agreed only to stay with AVALANCHE until their journey took them back to Cosmo Canyon but because of his Grandpa Bugenhagen who persuaded him otherwise he continued their journey with high hopes to discover a little more about the planet and to save it from destruction. Appearance wise, like a lion but with an intellect surpassing all others for his age he is silent but wise but speaks only when spoken too. 

Vincent Valentine a man cold, emotionless and mysterious. With an even more mysterious and shrouded past. His past concerning the Shinra appears to be the darkest of them all. Assigned to a mission to protect 3 scientists as they excavated a rumoured ancient hidden within the Nibelheim mountains, he protected them without question and performed his duties to the highest standard as a Turk. Always silent but completely professional, he had little to say but did his job regardless of how bloody it would get. Unfortunetly his task did come however with one technical glitch, his falling in love with one of the scientists, Lucrecia...

Somehow this woman single handedly had broken down the invisible barriers that he kept up around his heart and won him over. He was falling for her in a big way and it didn't seem like there was anything he could do about it. However it was a love not meant to be. Hojo and Gast had decided that with their findings that they should experiment with the supposed ancient, named Jenova and introduce her cells within the bloodstream of human volunteers, Lucrecia was either readily chosen or wanted to go through with it. Vincent unable to accept this, for the first time questioned their authority, of what right did they have to experiment on humans. However his words were casted aside to the winds and were forgotten but in a last ditch effort to stop the one he loved from going through with it, pleaded for her to leave with him and forget the project. 

The minute he said that, whatever relationship he had with Lucreica was over. She told angrily and bitterly that her work came first and nothing more, that she would continue the project if or if not Vincent was there to support her. Heart broken and distraught Vincent left the scientists for a few months only to return to find his Lucrecia in the arms of Hojo and with a child that was supposedly Hojo's also. Angered and depressed Vincent accepted things as they were and remained as their bodyguard as they continued their research, but not without his shutting off his heart and his emotions to Lucrecia. He did not hate her, but he didn't want to speak to her any longer, lest he speak of his burning love for her. Months had passed until one fateful day when Lucrecia collapsed within the tavern she was staying at, pleadingly she called for help and Vincent came. Shocked at seeing her in this state he ran to Hojo to seek help, only for Hojo to laugh in his face and refuse saving her entirely, that she was useless to him and that Lucrecia had severed her purpose.

And with those words said, Hojo fired a gun directly at Vincent's chest killing him. He tried to stay awake, perhaps even lunge at him in an effort to try and break his neck but collapsed dead. His life's blood seeping to the floor. That's possibly how it should have been; that he died without being buried in an unmarked grave, alone and forgotten as nothing more than a whisper in the wind. But Hojo had other ideas, of which Vincent only discovered when he awoke on a table in the lab below the Shinra Mansion. One of many things that Hojo did was bring him back to life somehow and the other was removing his left arm completely and grafting in it's place a golden metal arm claw, a gift from Hojo but to Vincent a curse. A piece of his humanity taken away with his missing arm. Hojo had made so many changes to the once ordinary form of Vincent. Altering his DNA, inducing small amounts of mako but even higher amounts of Jenova's cells that inable him to transform into creatures of his nightmares, of which he had control of. His skin now was deathly pale like a corpse and his eyes had changed from hazel to blood red and finally the age factor was no longer present within his body, for he will not age a single day even if a century passed and would live forever till he was killed by another. 

Fate was dealing blow after blow to him and his life became his own personal hell. To atone for his failing the woman he loved he locked himself away with the lower levels of the Shinra mansion where he stayed for 30 years, never changing. Until the day he was freed from his imprisionment and joined AVALANCHE in their battle against Shinra and their quest to defeat Sephiroth and save the planet. Vincent as silent as ever stayed with his new found friends until the very end and by joining them, he was able to see Lucrecia once again and to avenge her 'death' by killing Hojo, the person responisble not only for their pain but fot countless others who suffered at the hands of the mad scientist and the organization he once worked for as a Turk. To this day Vincent remains as a member of AVALANCHE and has not died once but twice and been reborn again, and thanks to the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider that he was joined with for a short time, helped him gain control of the demon Chaos and join with it reborn anew in the form of a new power now known as Diablos.

Finally AVALANCHE's newest member and ally. The Spirit of Vengeance and Angel of Death himself, the Ghost Rider. His past and his reasons for coming to their world already explained previously, he seeks to destroy the embodiment of pure evil...Zarathos. With the history they have with one another, Noble Kale will stop at nothing to rid the universe of the greatest threat ever known and will die trying if he must. As usual vengeance is the only thing on his mind, knowning that by bringing himself to their world there may be no possible way to return to his timeline but he does not care. The mission is all that is important.

As of now the 9 respective members of AVALANCHE and the Ghost Rider are in the Highwind and are making their way to the Northern Crater for the final battle ahead. No one knows if the outcome will be good or bad, or that if their training has paid off. There's no more time for anything but the final battle as Meteor looms threateningly closer, bringing impending destruction in it's wake. Will Cloud and Noble lead the team to victory or to their own demise? Luck will not be needed on this one, just the trust and friendship each of them has in each other. Zarathos, the fallen, WEAPON...watch out because the day or reckoning is here...you all maybe the very embodiment of evil but that's not going to stop them, not a chance in hell....

Author's note: I'm decidingly stretching the storyline abit by putting a little bit of suspense in there for all you would be readers. So I thought I'd do a reconoitor about the pasts with each AVALANCHE and why they came together in the first place. But next chapter comes with the final battle but will it be the last chapter? Maybe...wait and see...Send all comments and questions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com and don't forget to leave a review dammit!!

Signed Noble....


	18. Retribution and Destiny

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

chapter 18 written by Noble....

Retribution and Destiny

"Everyone, this is it...the moment of truth and of vengeance. Just below us is where Zarathos resides...I know this because I can feel his dark presence all around us. His dark influence must end this day, with his life and must not be allowed to spread his evil deeds any further, do you understand?" questions the Ghost Rider looking at each and everyone of them with an icy glare.

"Yeah, we understand. We know the risks because we have to succeed, if we don't then we can pretty much kiss the planet goodbye" answers Cloud, their leader stepping forward.

"Damn straight, we came dis far all because we stuck t'gether. We beat Sephiroth, Shinra and that big bitch Jenova, ain't no damn so called demon from the pits a hell ain't gonna stop us now!" roared Barret slamming his fist at the side egging everyone on.

"What the oversized lump o charcole is tryin to say is; We came this far and ain't nothing stopping us. So let's get our scrawny butts down there, kick some ass and take some names" chuckles Cid smoking the remainder of his lit cigarette.

"...Even though the risks are stacked against us, the situation is no different from the last. We will succeed, will must not lose. To the memory of my beloved Lucrecia, to Elena who has stayed beside me through thick and thin, and to you all, who for the first time that I could call 'true friends'...I, we will not fail, this I swear!" states Vincent, his blood red eyes shinning menacingly. Although his words may seem dark and devoid of emotion, to them Vincent was just Vincent, it was natural for him to act as he did.

"We've all come so far to fail now. First with Sephiroth and now Zarathos will join him in the land of the dead, becoming one with the planet. I will not fail my ancestors, I will not fail my mother or the Cetra. I will give my life again gladly if I must to prevent Meteor destroying all that I hold dear" whispers Aeris, her resolve the same as the others as she clutches her Princess' Guard.

"Even though we've been together for only a year or so and we are AVALANCHE. Together were something more important than team mates, were family...Let's finish this and all go home together as the family we are" smiles Tifa grasping her Lover's hand.

"We came together, we will finish this together as team mates, as family. Grandfather always wanted me to travel the world with you, to find my destiny, my calling. And correct my grandfather was, It is with you and even though I may never find another of my kind, the union of friendship or family does not lie within the gender of species but with the heart and determination we each share. I never grow tired of the adventures we have or that lie ahead, but in order to embrace the future we will, must end this triumphant" speaks the intellectual beast known as Nanaki.

"Yeah and if we win, I'll read all your fortunes!" squeals the oversized Moogle that is Cait Sith.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ass! The adventures I've had with you guys have been the best, I'll never forget any of you. But....before we go...I want to say something to the old fart".

"Not this shit again! What do ya want brat?" groans Cid ready to hear one of Yuffie's long winded speeches.

"I.....want to apologise, about what I said about Shera having another date while you were gone. I know it was stupid but you DID piss me off gramps and well....Shera wanted to know how you really felt...."

"%$^#, I knew you were just bullshitting kid, I god damn knew it. When were finished getting this over and done with I'm gonna ram my Venus Gospel up that ass of yours like I promised brat!" growls Cid, eyes pinned on Yuffie with an evil deathglare, steam literally coming out of his ears.

"So you DO love her don't you? You never did fight for the Highwind or for your dreams but for Shera. That's your reason for fighting isn't it?" quips the Shinobi slyly.

"None of your damn business, ya stinkin thief!" grumbles Cid turning away from her, a few cuss words heard by all.

"ENOUGH! Problems outside of the battlefield are unimportant now, we must focus on the task ahead!" 

"So what's the plan Ghostie?" 

"HA! I got an answer that even you can understand Barret; We go down there kick his fricken ass, send them back to whatever dimension they came from and I go home all cherry and happy with 50% of the materia we have all together. Simple enough even for that small amount of brain power you have to understand right Barret?" chuckles Yuffie, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Ah what the heck, let's just get this over and done with before we all die of boredom. Anything is better than listening to Yuffie babble on" retorts the former leader making his way from the bridge to the cargo room.

The others inturn take this as their cue to follow as one by one each of them move from their respective spots and follow close behind, checking their weapons carefully as the Highwind descends to the crater below. A feeling of dread hangs heavy in the air and surrounds each and everyone of them bar the Ghost Rider who fears nothing. Many a time throughout his life of living 2 centuries, fear was the only thing that could never breach his deathly visage and cold exterior, much like the emotionless Vincent who fights any battle or takes any mission without the worry of death bothering him. Noble and Vincent are so alike it's no wonder why these two individuals are always the calmest even in the darkest of times. But for the others it's a different story, they acknowledge fear but do not show it openly, they have to be strong themselves as for everyone else and keep the reason for why they fight as a strength to move on. 

Even though each reason to fight is different, respectively the goal is the same. Destroy Zarathos and save the planet. The Ghost Rider, he as Noble Kale fights for the innocent for the people who live their lives the world over without commiting sin, without turning to wrong doing. But for him it's also and forever always Justice and Retribution, he may have allied himself with this world's only defense against evil but even after explaining his origins to them and his history with Zarathos, do they truly understand how deep the issue goes between the two supernatural beings? It does not matter, only the innocent, only the mission matters.

Cloud and Tifa, they both fight for what each other wants; To come out of this alive and together. True that they both fight to protect the planet but fighting just to be able to live the future with one another brings a deep meaning to their relationship. No one can really tell you that when you die that you'll join your loved ones in the Lifestream, it's impossible to actually explain when you really think about it. Do people only say this as a way of comforting a dying member just so they don't pass away scared and feeling lonely? Where is the truth in this? With all the courage and trust that Cloud and Tifa have with one another, they will fight to make sure that neither them or their friends die this day. Because in death, what do you have left but emptyness?

Vincent Valentine, what do you really fight for? As cold and as heartless as you seem, you always keep your emotions and your feelings bottled up deep inside some cold and lonely place because it scares you that people, your friends may see you differently and become judgemental. They have already seen the monsters you transform into when in pitched battle and they have accepted you regardless of that, so why keep you feelings hidden as well? Do you really fear by letting out your emotions that you'll become an even more hideous monster than you make yourself believe? Yet as cold and devoid of emotion as you claim yourself to be, your undying love for Lucrecia who remains deeply embedded within your mind and sheltered heart is plainly obvious for anyone to see. Is it she that you fight on relentlessly for? Or is it another that has claimed your heart?

"Barret Wallace and Cid Highwind; you both are the most foul mouthed individuals to ever grace your team. Yet neither of you bite your tongue when you have something to say or let out. You swear, cause arguments and then act as nothing happened. Strange but normal. Barret once deluded himself to believe that he was fighthing for only one thing; the planet. Ever since he was the leader of AVALANCHE, that's all he's ever preached and believed to fight for. But when time changed and Cloud became their leader, he finally realized what he really fights for; Marlene Wallace, his adopted daughter. Although it sounds cool just to say and boast about fighting for the planet, did you really loose sight of the one most important to you until it was revealed to be as clear as the light of day? 

Cid Highwind, good ol smoking, swearing reckless son of a gun. You always talked about your dreams and about wanting to live the dream by making it a reality. You wanted to fly in the sky and accomplished that with technology. You even conquered space by becoming the first man to fly into the endless void of nothingness. If you have done all that you dreamed of and set out to do, then what is your reason for fighting with the others? You can't simply fight for the hell of it, just to feel alive in battle. Everyone has something to fight for...and although you deny it repeatedly and try to cover it up to those who know you, it's obvious to them about who you fight for. 

You fight for a woman who's only crime was to love you, you cursed and insulted her because she was worried about your safety and in the end when you find out that she was right and you were wrong does a single thought in the head of yours question why you insult her so? Or is it you insult her because it's Shera that you fear? Does the iron will of Cid Highwind bend or go near breaking point when your near her? Or does smoking so many intoxicating cigarettes help relieve the stress that weighs heavy on your heart when you can't bring yourself to say something polite to her face when saying those 3 words scares you so much that it makes you push her away? Maybe after this is all over and done with maybe you might have the guts to tell Shera this, because she's waiting Cid but she won't wait forever....

Yuffie Kirasagi and Nanaki; you both fight for a greater purpose other than saving the entire planet. You fight with the knowledge that the tribes of Wutai and Cosmo Canyon believe in you 100%. Yuffie descended from a long line of Shinobi martial artists you wield your Conformer in battle and use it so elligantly like you were trained to use it long before your birth. Your speed and agility are like that of cat, small and soft footed, none but the bearers of the must heightened hearing can detect your footsteps as you use your ability and stealth within battle or thievery. Do you fight in the name of your homeland? For the long line Shinobi that have come before you? Or is it simply to grasp the fixation of having so many glittering jewels of materia to restore wealth and power to you people? Whatever the motive, you fight with purpose. 

Nanaki, your reason is like that of the young ninja's. You fight not for materia, but for the people of your hometown, to the memory of the late bughangen and to the memory of your father also. A warrior of your proud but near extinct race that gave his life to protect your tribe as would you also, as you are now; fighting to save the planet and it's people. With only your instincts and intellect to guide you, can you truly be of help when the others are more powerful than even you. It's times like these when people question is brute strength greater than strategic thought? Only time will tell...

15 minutes into the Northern crater and each member of AVALANCHE save the Ghost Rider and Vincent are tense and alert. Not so much as a dark dragon or tonberry has confronted them, infact not a single monster that roams these breeding grounds is nowhere to be seen. Where could have they all disappeared too? Perhaps when Holy came into affect the first time when Sephiroth was defeated that it's magic did indeed wipe out all the evil that once inhabited this domain? However a sickening shrill of laughter is all they need to know that something else is within the walls of the Northern Crater, hidden between shadows. The only thing that reveals their location is the sickening orbs of glowing red eyes that stare back at them. Hundreds and hundreds of red lights all flashing and blinking at once, seemingly all around them. The evil in the air is heavy and thick but our heroes do not waver, they only inturn spread out slightly, gripping their weapons and stand poised in a battle stance, ready for some action.

A mass battle cry from within the walls erupts everywhere until the shadows start pouring out and charging at the 10 individuals, not hundreds of black like creatures but literally thousands upon thousands. Bigger numbers than even one of the members of AVALANCHE have ever seen. The outcome looks grim and the odds do not seem to favour our heroes but with a hysterical but crazy laugh from the Ghost Rider, he rips his mystical chain from his person and slashes at a barrage of foes that lunge for him. The length of the razor sharp links that make up his most preferred weapon seems to have no limit as it continues to grow and grow in length, hitting one dark creature after the other until about 15 of the monsters fall and writhe in agony and pain. Then after with an explosion of hellfire erupting all around him and spreading to his hands and to his mystical chain, the literally throws himself into the fray, laughing as insanely as he did before just as the battle started. Brutally striking any enemy foolish enough to stand in his way, the sounds of bones snapping and flesh being rendered fills the entire area as each shadow like specture falls to the ground dead or burnt to a smouldering death until all that is left but ashes. 

Mercy is never a characteristic of the Spirit of Vengeance, nor is patience. When lives on a geometric scale of the millions and possibly a billion billion that inhabit this universe are at stake, his actions must be brutal and severe. If Zarathos does succeed in destroying this world, he would simply move on to the next planet and to the next until this timeline would cease to exist and no force in history would be able to stop him. That is why these spectural Fallen must be disposed of now. As quickly and deadly as possible. 

It doesn't take long for the other members of AVALANCHE to follow suit and to enter the fray. They too are being as deadly and brutal as they have always been when it comes down to a life threatening decision; It's either they die or their enemies do, it's as simple as that. But before 6 of them weren't super charged with a hidden ability to be even more destructive than each of them could possibly imagine. They only gained this ability thanks to the Ghost Rider who released it within each of them. And sure enough the advantage of having such a special and unique power is very handy indeed...

Taking on literally a hundred or more of them is Cloud Strife, hacking away at his shadow like foes far quicker than anyone can imagine. His sword the Ultima Weapon is usually used in both hands because of being such a heavy weight that it is, weighing nearly 3 to 4 times his size. But ever since he became this 'Super Saiyan' or whatever Noble called it, he's just been using the damn sword with one hand! Slicing at his enemies and lifting it over his head and to bring it down on the unfortunate soul like it weighed nothing, like it was as light as a feather. His other free hand however was firing yellow blasts of pure energy from his palm, causing mass destruction and pieces of inhuman flesh and blood flying everywhere, splattering all over enemy and AVALANCHE member alike. The sight of his single handedly tearing his foes apart is too gruesome to imagine or to watch and yet Cloud does not feel any pity for those that he tears apart, nor does he flinch when he see's their inhuman bodies being torn to shreds as he blasts and cuts them down to size. Is the power that he wields influencing him too much? Or is the heat of the battle, the need to fight calling out to him? However you look at it, from the smirk on his lips....he's enjoying this too much....

The flower girl Aeris stands aside from the mass of creature and human alike. Perched up high on some rocky structure with Red XIII by her side, ever protecting. These inhuman fallen try to climb upwards, the scent of her fear and the smell of her blood seeking it's release intoxicates their sick depraved thoughts. The hunger pushing them forward. But just before they approach Nanaki casts a spell of blue white energy that pierces the very air, as Bolt 3 comes clashing down upon them warding them back, some fried with flesh bubbling, others sizzled but still they do not relent. This distraction caused by the fiery beast is all Aeris needs to summon the reborn 'King of Dragons' to their aid. Praying silently onto the glowing red Materia, Bahamut comes forth bringing destruction and bloody death in it's wake, firing several small blasts of energy at the foes that try to reach the summoner on the hill and with the death's of many the Dragon King Bahamut collects his energy, building up to an even greater blast that will surely desimate the entire area...and once fully charged and unable to hold such a huge amount of power any longer, as it has forever been known in legend and to all, the disasterious Mega Flare is released surging downwards at the unsuspecting fiends below and as they look up to see this massive ball of energy. All they can do is collectively scream...not simply a scream of fear but a death cry....one that echo's in it's hundreds around the entire crater before a huge explosion erupts upwards and spreading out, the brunt of it's flames spreading outwards leaving only a couple hundred monsters slain in a bloody mass of bodies or cripsy critters the stench of blood fills the air, so much...that it could make you sick....

Hundreds dead and hundreds more to go. Yuffie and Tifa are wasting no time at all. With their martial arts and Shinobi techniques alike, combined with the ability to move faster than they can react, body parts..heads, legs, torso's and arms are flying everywhere. Blood splatters the ground as well as their own bodies, the girls may be fast but not that fast to avoid blood from spilling everywhere. But it is a minor concern, these two are zipping in and out, bouncing from wall to the next and are making every blow a death kill or a snapping of flesh. Talk about enjoying your work too much!

Barret and Cait Sith however were not having so much luck. Reeve as Cait Sith so far has been the only casulty to the team. The poor oversized moogle never had a chance as those monsters came in their collective numbers and tore the fortune telling bot apart quicker than you could see 7 year old kids unwrapping Christmas presents. At least Reeve was still alive since he controlled Cait from his base of operations in his corporation so it really was no loss at all. 

Barret however was taking quite a few cuts to his mid section. His special ability was power and even though he was getting a kick out of tearing these fallen a new stomach or asshole, or by just having fun by punching them into walls until they exploded, speed was one thing he was missing. He didnt have the quickness of Tifa or Yuffie and to make matters worse his gunarm, the Missing Score was doing didly to the Fallen. Not so much as a tear of flesh before they repaired themselves and lunched at the huge warrior. 

"Barret.....Duck ya stupid sonvabitch!" comes a shout from above.

Not even bothering to look up, he ducks down and huddles himself into a ball and before the next monster can place the end strike an agonising scream erupts again, as Cid Highwind swoops down thrusting and twisting the Venus Gospel into the gut of the enemy. Throwing it aside dead, and with a 'yeehaw' battle cry the old pilot dives into the mass of bodies trying to get to Barret. Cuss words can be heard left right and centre as Cid is nowhere to be seen, but with all the foul language still being heard Barret can tell that the old man was still alive and kicking.....and enjoying this battle a little too much...suddenly a small crunching noise is heard out of nowhere and accompanied by a very human roar.

"FUCK! THAT WAS MY LAST PACKET OF CIGARETTES YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" 

*crunch*

Oooo boy, that sounded too much like a low blow. If anything whichever creature that ripped up Cid's smokes deserved that. Anyone who knows Cid Highwind, knows that taking something that he considers to be very precious to him is asking for an ass kicking or has a very big deathwish. And from the way Cid was waving his Spear in every direction was definetly a sign that he was as pissed off as you could get. Looks like it was going to be a very long night...

Author's note: Chapter 18 done for ya's, I'll start chapter 19 tommorrow. So what do you think people? It's getting close to the end now, I can feel it..so review me fic and tell me what you think. As always send comments as well to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com And don't forget to leave a review dammit!!

signed Noble....


	19. The Final Judgement

FINAL FANTASY VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 19 written by Noble....

The Final Judgement

"Is everyone alright?" shouts a near breathless Cloud, looking about left and right searching for his team mates amist the dust and several piled up corpses littering the ground. 

With a celebratery swing of his Ultima Weapon he deftly places it on to his back and looks about grimly, his mako sea eyes inspecting the area intently. A frown forming and deepening even more as he steps over charred and decapitated bodies piled on one another. The dust soon settles and with a sigh of relief he walks over to the caverns side to see Cid Highwind huddled in the corner celebrating in his own little way, with a satisfied smirk and a lit cigarette in his mouth. During the midst of a pitched and violent battle he was more than sure he heard Cid screaming bloody murder with every form of curse that would spew forth from his mouth and yet he seemed more than happy.

"You alright?"

"Kid, I am nowhere near alright. Those shadow devouring bastards crushed my only pack of cigs. Am I ok? Fuck no, I'm pissed! Argghh..remind me when this is over to get some more before I get some crazy idea to quit. But at least I got a bit of satisfaction for gutting the scum that did that, left him for last" smirks the pilot turning from Cloud and kicking the head from as far away as possible from his person in disgust the torn off Fallen shooting off into the distance like it was a football. 

"Where are the others?" questions Cloud concerned.

"Hell if I know! I pretty much only saw Barret and man was he getting his ass kicked. I had to jump in and save the jackass from being slaughtered" grumbles Cid taking a toke from his smouldering cigarette.

"Well let's start looking, come on".

Sure enough after a little bit of searching both AVALANCHE members find the rest of their team mates on the floor exhausted, battle warn with fatique showing heavy on some of their faces. Barret is looking to be the worst of the bunch, alive but severly cut too many times near the waist line with both Yuffie and Tifa watching over him.

"Hey, is he ok?" whispers their leader standing on one knee, with an arm resting on it looking to his injured friend and Tifa.

"Yeah, he's just tired. He took a couple of hits but is pretty much out of it. If Aeris were here we could solve all our problems with a Cure 3 spell" answers the former barmaid of the Sector 7 slums.

"Wait a minute...Where is Aeris?" 

"Right here!" shouts the flower girl as she jumps down from the fairly sized mountain with barely a scratch on her, accompanied by Nanaki who has more than his fair share of cuts and bruises. The tiger like creature darts from one ledge to the next with as much speed as he can muster, quickly and stealthly jumping from one place to the next until he lands on all floors on the ground, dust picking up and floating away in his wake. The two then after run over to Barret and Aeris kneels beside him concentrating silently on the green orb on her Princess' Guard that houses the mastered Cure 3 spell. After a slight bit of idle chatter between the few respective members a brilliant light begins to surround the huge man, cracks and sparkles of white light covering his entire form until the unconcious form of Barret Wallace is moderately healed, yet he does not wake.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I can't do much of anything until I've been able to rest for a bit. I used far too much of my MP on casting the reborn Summonings while in battle that I've exhausted myself, but he is moderately healed even for a Cure 2 spell".

"It's ok Aeris, you did what you could. At least you and he are ok. Where's 'Reeve' and the Ghost Rider? I don't see them anywhere".

"You can't see the oversized dimwit because he didn't make it. I saw him briefly while trying to handle my own problems, they tore into him like he was nothing and as for Ghostie? The only time I saw him is when he jumped and attacked more of those things than even me and Tifa could combined. First time I ever heard that freakish laugh of his too, way too scary!" shudders Yuffie, thinking about the start of the battle.

A loud noise and a slight bit of movement from behind Cloud is all the members of AVALANCHE need to hear as they jump to alert gripping their weapons tightly, a fierce look in their eyes as they prepare for the next wave of attackers. The movement of piled corpses in one area seems to grow and increase until it stops suddenly, a few of them sigh in relief thinking it to be nothing until a huge blast of hellfire blasts upwards to the very top of the cavern, throwing aside the dead bodies of the Fallen violently until they hit the floor very hard. Respective thuds are heard all over echoing, as bones crack on impact against the cave walls and floor alike. This leaves Cloud and the others looking on bewildered as The Ghost Rider rises from the place he was hidden in, the mystical flames of hellfire flickering violently, adding to the flashing glow of crimson in his skeleton eye sockets. The razor sharp mystical chain still gripped tightly, covered in the very hellfire that flows from his hands to the chain itself. 

"Good to see your still amongst the living, relatively speaking to what you would define as 'living' " nods Nanaki looking to the specture that is the Ghost Rider.

"You ok?" 

"I am unharmed. It would seem Zarathos was expecting us since our recent encounter with Ranter. These Fallen are different from the ones I have faced, different but changed...but their evil intent was clear the minute they attacked us, motivated only on blood lust and fearing only Zarathos' wrath. However I do not understand how he had this many Fallen under his influence, I remember only 6 of them".

"Perhaps it has something to do with the Black Materia? Remember the last time? It created hideous monsters way more powerful than the usual types out on the plains of the planet. Iron giants, Malboro's and fricken Dragon Zombies, etc, etc...GAWD they were a pain".

"So your saying Zarathos used the Black Materia to build up his forces because he expected us?" questions Tifa.

"No...he seeks a more darker purpose. He created more of these Fallen in an attempt of world domination. He seeks to let them loose on the very planet to claim souls for him, if the Black Materia is not destroyed he will simply increase his forces to an amount even greater than thousands..but millions.." speaks the Ghost Rider his voice growing colder.

"Then we have no choice but to act now! Zarathos....where is he?" shouts their leader.

"There....in that direction. His evil powers are there, I can feel his dark presence lingering, waiting for us" states the Rider, pointing to the left where a dark and evil mist spreads and lifts, acting as a doorway to a seemingly different dimension. 

"Aeris, Nanaki....take care of Barret ok? We'll come back for you when it's over".

"Alright, just take care of yourself Cloud, all of you".

The remainder of the forces of light; Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie and the Ghost Rider begin to make their way to the very battleground which would decide the turning point in their lives and for the very life of the planet itself. To the very centre, the core of the planet where they once before faced Sephiroth. The outcome looks grim and some might think this entire mission was one of suicide, perhaps Noble knew this but fear is the only thing that cannot reach a servant of Vengeance. Death is only a release from a mission of eternity to serve both the realms of Light and darkness as the Ghost Rider and even should he die today, he vows that somehow that he will return to crush Zarathos or any that would commit sins that claim them to be guilty, to be punished. 

Just as they reach the steps to the very crater even deeper below, where the Lifestream gushes and builds, hiding the dark visage that is Zarathos, a huge but inhuman wailing, a death scream pierces the air as a body descends 5 feet infront of them and landing very loudly on the floor with a sickening crack. Another of Zarathos' servants that have willingly forfeited their life but at the hands of whom is still in question. Each member looks upwards to the ceiling, some scwinting their eyes as they try to search the darkness for the attacker. Granted and soon enough each member of AVALANCHE see's it, a pair of crimson eyes swirling in the very depths of darkness. Another Fallen of Zarathos' army? 

The very movement within the darkness begins to shift and move until a body begins it's descent, slow and deliberate as the form of Diablos, the reborn spirit of Chaos presents itself in all it's horrific glory. His black and blood red form landing beside the forces of light, not even bothering to look at his allies but to the very depth's below.

"Gee Vinny, talk about an entrance" gawks Yuffie, eyebrow's twitching.

A grunt escapes the lips of Vincent Valentine as he forms his muscular arms over his chest, seemingly waiting for them to move on ahead. Even in his human or demonic form the very presence of Vincent is still somewhat scary but still it has it's uses when fear can work as your ally as well as your enemy. The team now consists of 6 warriors, each of them as powerful as the other. They came here with a single purpose in mind and now after coming this far are ready to carry out the deed. No matter the cost Zarathos must be stopped and destroyed before there isn't a planet left to protect. 

Without acknowledging the others, Cloud Strife their leader begins to make his descent even further below. Unsheathing his Ultima weapon and gripping it tightly he walks on slowly but determined, a frown deepening on his young features. The others in tow follow unquestioning, preparing their weapons as they follow their leader further below, their faith and trust in him and in each other. Never knowing what fate might have in store for any of them, be it to live or to die they march on as warriors of honour, without fear...

Marching ever closer to their destination, the tension in the air rises with each step they take until a blinding flash of white ingulfs each of them. Instinctively each member except for the Ghost Rider holds up their arms in defense of protecting their eyes until the light fades into darkness as they stare in disbelief at the very form of their quest sitting evilly and arrogantly on his throne, surrounded by the very Lifestream that creates life in all forms to populate the planet, seemingly absorbing their souls, strengthing him as a devourer of souls must to continue to live.

Zarathos who now only notices them, looks at each and every one of them before he bursts out into a maniacal laugh of insanity, his hand engulfed in hellfire resting on his head as he continues to chuckle evilly. Finding something about the warriors amusing until his laughter dies down to nothing but a subtle chuckle. 

"Abomination! What do you find so amusing about us?!" growls the Spirit of Vengeance threateningly.

"You stupid fool. You who claim to be the Spirit of Vengeance came to this world to destroy me only to ally yourself with these pitful forms of life? These cockroaches think they can destroy me? ME? You all will soon easily learn that I am more powerful than my loyal servant Ranter that you destroyed, he held only 1% of my power, where as I fight my opponents and destroy them at my maximum" smirks the grim figure of Zarathos, his red skull covered in blue flames of hellfire, as are his hands that burn fiercly with the dark flames.

"Rider, is this true?"

"I am afraid it is, Zarathos was never one of mercy. He battles his opponents and breaks them apart more fiercly than anything either you or I have encountered. My past encounter with this monster is proof of that, but know now this we must fight him with everything we have, we will not get a second chance... if we fail....we will be destroyed..."

"Truer words have never been spoken from your mouth Spirit of Vengeance, you know me too well. However once I am done here with you and your pitiful friends the world will forever be mine as there are no 'Midnight Sons' or your comrades Blaze and Vengeance. I have been reborn in a world where super powered hero's and individuals do not exist...save for you six" points the Demon, his blue hellfire eyes sparkling with dark intent.

"The six of us are more than enough to defeat a monster such as you! Your nothing to us!" roars Cloud, the golden aura of his ki surrounding him again as the ground he stands rooted in starts to shake and break apart before he launches himself at Zarathos. 

With one swift and precise movement he removes the sword from his back and brings it down onto the demon, with a battle cry and with all his energy...only for Zarathos to grab the Ultima Weapon with one hand and to smile dangerously at the leader of AVLANCHE as he places a fiery hand at his stomach and with little effort on his part, blasts a huge amount of hellfire into his stomach and right through the other side, leaving a gaping big hole. The searing hot sensation and the pure amount of energy released at such close range causes Cloud to go flying and to fall hard on the ground, seemingly lifeless and dead.

"CLOUD!!!"

"YOU FUCK!"

Collective gasps and curses are heard and spread amongst the 5 remaining members as they look upon their fallen leader, his clothes and armour burnt and ashen as the smoke rises from his body, his face to ground. Seeing this sight only further enrages the anger in each of them and it causes Tifa and Yuffie to charge at Zarathos like Cloud before them. Their rage and their anger are acceptable and seeing the demon dodge every punch and kick only angers the two women even more until they move so fast that several hits do infact connect, the impact of their dangerous moves hitting either vital organs, his face or his stomach. They move so fast that they refuse to stop until Zarathos is a bloody mass, if that were possible for a being made up of skeleton bones and pure hellfire. 

After a while the two women stop, breathing hard and looking on intently to see if their efforts did any damage to Zarathos but as they look on in disbelief and fear they see that he is unharmed and still standing. Growling and angered by his hideous smirk they launch at him again only to be both caught with both of his disfigured hellfire covered hands around their necks, squeezing slowly, causing the very air in their lungs escaping them as he crushes their windpipes to a near degree that it would break their necks.

"Hey asshole!"

A taunt from above catches in the demons ears and as he looks up he see' s a projectile of some sort coming down very fast. So fast was it that he had no time to move or to dodge it and just as he saw it, did it dissappear from his line of vision, only to end up going right through his chest and staying there. The projectile was the Venus Gospel and it belonged to none other than Cid Highwind who was air-born and floating 10 feet in the air away from Zarathos. The pain searing through Zarathos is agonizing and painful, never in his entire life did he think that a single ordinary human could harm him and yet the fouth mouthed pilot had succeeded where the these two women under his now loosening deep grip could not. Before the women could escape his grip, painfully and angry he throws them as far as he can until they both land in a heap on the floor, coughing violently as air once again becomes a blessing to fill their lungs.

"Bonehead! Do it now!" Shouts the pilot.

That was Zarathos first mistake, to let his victims go. It only left him wide open and to deal with the spear imbedded within his chest, a spear just as mystical as any other weapon in their arsenal. The Ghost Rider seeing his arch nemisis in much pain and agony concentrates briefly and sure enough his right hand becomes inflamed with the very hellfire coursing all over his body and launching it away from him, he fires a blast of pure fire from the depths of hell at the Venus Gospel. The hellfire connects and spreads and acts as a continuous circuit for the hellfire to flow and spread all over Zarathos. 

The result is very satisfying as the demon howls in agony, the very pain he feels is undescribable as it is pain from out of the boundaries of human or mortal means. Being burnt to death by natural fire is very painful and the screaming in pain is natural but when your body is engulfed by fire from the very depths of hell, it can be a truly painful and new experience altogther. An experience both The Ghost Rider and Zarathos know very much of as the very hellfire that courses through their bodies, that adds to the skeletal frame, seemingly making the muscules show on their bodies with the mystical energy. That very hellfire is what makes the Ghost Rider how he is. It cannot be extinguished by normal means but it is the very life essence that makes him the Spirit of Vengeance as does the blue hellfire that courses through the body of Zarathos make him what he is. 

Aggitated and in much pain the devourer of souls removes the Venus Gospel from his chest pain stakingly and very pissed off he launches the spear back to it's owner and it catches the pilot as he floats in mid air and impales on his upper chest near his shoulder, sending him flying back until he hits solid rock, his own trusted weapon impaling him to the rock as his own blood gushes out and soaks his blue jacket and scarf. The pain Cid feels hurts unlike anything he's ever felt, it really hurts like a bitch and whats worse if he stops concentrating on his mobility to fly then the very gravity from the planets pull could make it hurt alot worse, infact if he stops flying altogether the spear would tear his flesh and his left arm completely off. It takes every bit of his will power not to waver on his focus to fly and to try and somehow forget the pain and stay awake because if he does loose his concentration, if only for a second he'll be walking around forever known as the 'one armed man'.

Vincent as Diablos seethes with pure and burning anger, seeing how this demon disposes of his friends so easily. The first thing he should do is attack Zarathos and rip him apart but with Cid hanging like that with his own weapon stuck in him, he could very well die of bloodloss or until the weapon tears his left arm completely off and then after that he would plummet to the ground and possibly die on impact. He couldn't let a friend die but if Zarathos tries to stop him from saving Cid he too could very well die along with the pilot.

"...Ghost Rider, take care of Zarathos. I will attend to Cid" hisses Vincent as he launches upwards towards his comrade.

He didn't have to ask the Ghost Rider twice as the slef proclaimed Spirit of Vengeance launches at his enemy with hell and all it's fury. A mystical battle for the ages ensures between the two, fists of hellfire flying left and right at one another, neither one refusing to submit nor giving up. The pain that each of them feel as they battle one another is very painful indeed as blows connect hard, breaking bones or injuring them serverely to them both it does not matter. The Ghost Rider's pain is forgotten in an instant as he continues to fight on with a single goal in mind; this fight, this outcome of it all is for the innocent, for the very people living on the planet. He fights for them and will continue to forever fight for them, even give up his life once more to protect them against such an evil force. The fight between Spirit of vengeance and former Spirit appears to be equal in both strength and in speed as neither one of them will let up. But with a burst of pure and raw energy the Ghost Rider is hurled backwards by this unexpected attack and then after is blasted by the blue hellfire that makes Zarathos what he is. 

Shortly after he quickly scowers his domain for the demon that is Vincent and finds him looking after the human he took care of before with his own weapon and simply put blasts him in the back knocking Vincent down before he can even turn around and deflect it. The outcome of the battle looks decided...

"You are all nothing but insects to me. You came here to destroy me and this is the display I get? Foolish humans...with your deaths finally I will govern this planet with my own dark hand and claim all it's souls as my own. Prepare to die knowing that when you leave this plane of existance that your souls will be mine to devour and that you never had a chance in stopping me, that your efforts where all in vain..."

His dark laugh echo's throughout the centre of the planet and as the Ghost Rider hears this, his own heart grows cold....

Author's note: Is this the end for AVALANCHE? Can our heroes truly defeat Zarathos or will their souls become his as Meteor looms every closer to destroying the planet? Find out soon in chapter 20 of Destiny's Call the chapter itself called, 'The End?' 

Send all comments and questions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com and don't forget to leave a review dammit!!

signed Noble....


	20. The End?

Final Fantasy VII: Destiny's Call

Chapter 20 written by Noble....

The End?

Previously within the northern crater our heroes known as AVALANCHE ventured within the very depths of the crater a second time for a final battle that would decide everything, this time however their opponent was neither Sephiroth nor Jenova but the very entity known as pure evil incarnate, the devourer of souls Zarathos. 

A being supposedly a thousand times stronger than even Sephiroth himself or anything that they have previously faced, even the legendary WEAPON's which they have defeated several times over. But with the Ghost Rider's warning and claim of the evil that is Zarathos, they found out with first hand knowledge that the claims were true. The demon was very much evil incarnate, the very worst that the ages had to offer in a threat against all humanity. However just by battling Ranter, his most trusted servant and one of the fallen that has served him for countless centuries, they found that even that task was a difficult in itself. 

If Ranter or any of Zarathos' fallen were powered by just 1% of his power then the outcome against Zarathos who always brutally murdered his opponents at 100% looked very slim indeed. To prepare for the final battle ahead the Ghost Rider, Noble kale brought them to a place of power, a bi-location in were he could tap into their souls using the medallion of power to release the hidden powers within a select few. The location was Round Island and the warriors chosen were none other than Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie and Vincent Valentine. After agreeing reluctantly one by one, using the medallions power he looked into their very souls and agumented every physical and mental attribute until the hidden powers surfaced upwards towards the light.

Needless to say the transformations within them were a success. Each person respectively grew stronger and faster with each unique attribute that only each of them alone could possibly weild but if they fought together as one the results from the six could very well be devastating to their enemies. Not only were they reborn in a sense but so were their spirtual partners that they called forth in times of great need, the summonings or as Ghostie called them, Guardian Forces. They too were reborn and changed dramatically, but by increasing the destructive powers of Bahamut the king of dragons, the sacrifice of his children Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO had to take place. His offspring would cease to exist and merge with their father creating a whole new being of power, but only to continue to exist through normal means as being one with Bahamut. Their powers, knowledge and wisdom had merged together to allow Bahamut to be reborn anew and could only live seeing through his eyes, the battles ahead, the enemies of their summoners but more importantly would only continue to live inside of him, silenced forever. 

Bahamut however was not the only one to undergo this change, summonings as legendary but not as powerful had to undergo the change as well while others who no longer had a use for the final battle ahead were disgarded or rather given to Yuffie. 5 Guardian Forces in total were reborn and enhanced consisting of Ifrit, Shiva, Leviathan, Bahamut and the dark bringer of death Odin. They hoped it would be enough...

Was it enough though? The first test of their powers was already proven as all 10 of them went against seemingly thousands of Zarathos' obident followers, facing death if need be and faced death they did. They came to end the lives of their master but unfortunetly forfeited their own lives in the struggle. Each monsterous creature of the Fallen Clan that came so much as to touching a single member of AVALANCHE died instantly and painfully as they met either a crushing but fatal blow or by being dismembered limb from limb until there was nothing more than body parts still twitching on their own accord, out of shock if anything else.

But Lady Luck wasn't always on the side of good, she too favoured the forces of darkness as within and inbetween the masses of struggle, the overisized stuffed Moggle Cait Sith was destroyed and torn apart effortlessly. Also the former leader of AVALANCHE Barret Wallace who was one of the chosen six, was met with cuts and blows while venting out his anger by striking back at any opponent closest to him. Sure, his agumented ability was brute strength but he lacked speed that is why he fell so easily. But as the dust settled and corpses seemingly littered all over the battle grounds, Barret Wallace was unconsious and gravely injured, Cait Sith was destoryed beyond repair and Cid was down a packet of cigarettes which left him more than anything but pissed and aggitated. And Cid without smokes is a loose cannon, that's just like taking cocaine from a drug addict and telling him to handle without it....ouch....now I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Cid Highwind to deal with it, knowing him I'd probably be demoralized and scwered with the Venus Gospel...Epp!!

Unfortunetly because of the injured party member, Aeris and Nanaki were forced to stay behind to protect him while the others went on ahead. It was a little dangerous to leave them, but they knew that they could take care of themselves. They knew Nanaki would protect them both until his last breath left his lungs, hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

And so the others went on ahead being led by Cloud until they reached a very familiar place, the very centre of the planet and just below them was where Zarathos was residing. Just before they entered they were joined by Vincent in his reborn form of Chaos; Diablos who appeared mysteriously from above seemingly out of nowhere. After a brief talk with one another finally they entered and shortly after were greeted by the hideous form of a demon that was Zarathos. Idle threats were given and thrown back before Cloud powered up and made the first strike for the demon's head...but as he brought his sword down with a huge battle cry, Zarathos merely grabbed the blade with one hand and placed the other at Cloud's stomach and blasted a hole right through him before simply tossing him aside as if he was nothing. 

Enraged by this act Tifa and yuffie ran forward and gave it their all against the devourer of souls. They threw punches, deadly kicks, even striked at certain parts of his anatomy that would have killed anyone is seconds. But Zarathos isn't just anyone, he isn't human like they were, he was a demon, a devourer of souls and their attacks towards him only fueled his burning anger and thirst. With equal speed to their own he thrust his hands forward and grabbed them by their necks, ready to go for the kill and snap their necks like they were nothing more than twigs But with a curse from above and a deadly attack from Cid Highwind, this caused him to loosen his grip on Tifa and Yuffie but before they could capitalize on his injury, Zarathos grabbed them at the necks again and threw them 20 feet into the air. They either met solid or jaggy rocks on the sides of the cave or fell instantly and harshly to the concrete floor, breaking either bones or by knocking the wind out of them.

Victory however seemed ensured as Cid's spear was now stuck within the chest of Zarathos. A painful howl emitting from him that escelated higher and higher as a blast of hellfire from the Ghost Rider blasted his arch nemisis in the chest and amplifying his pain as the Venus Gospel acted as a conduant for the Hellfire to spread further over the demon's body. Agonisingly and pain stakingly refusing defeat Zarathos removes the offending object within his chest and throws it back to his owner impaling Cid in his left shoulder and knocking him back until he is stuck hanging in on the caverns walls, his life and his left arm hanging by a thread. The slightest movement will involentary tear his arm off and would cause him to plunge to his death. 

Vincent as Diablos went to his friend's aid and the Ghost Rider attacked Zarathos in a means to distract him from killing them both. A heated battle between both Spirits of Vengeance old and new ensured in where fists of hellfire tore at each other connecting, unimagnable pain searing through both of them, neither one of them showing signs of tiredness or giving up until an unexpected attack from Zarathos blows the Rider back a few feet in the air. The dark demon uses this opportunity to his advantage and blasts him with his own dark blue hellfire knocking down into the earth, crating a medium sized crater. Then after he fires another blast into the back of Vincent, knocking him out.

All this transpired just minutes ago and Zarathos' victory seemed certain as he know walks over to the Ghost Rider, his sworn enemy to deliver the final blow that will end his life....

"And now my fallen adversary, you will join your pitiful friends in a world of pain and death" he says coldly a grim smile gracing the demons features as he lifts his right hand and points it at the Ghost Rider.

The sound of gunshot pierces the air errily that ruptures the side of Zarathos, the stinging sensation in his side draws his attention to away from the Rider to glance at the new intruders that dare to face him. 10 feet away at the very doorway where the others had entered before stands none other than Barret Wallace,. Aeris and Red XIII, their faces looking grim and determined, standing rooted and ready for battle. 

(How many of these fools are there?) wonders Zarathos questionably.

"Ungarmax!! Get ready to kick your ugly ass goodbye!" roars Barret angerily.

The sounds of hundreds and hundreds of rounds being fired echo's seemingly everywhere, the very noise of the Missing Score blasting round after round is deafening and actually causes Nanaki to hold his paws over his ears, his sensitive hearing going flatline as each bullet fired hits Zarathos square in the chest and all over, tearing his ghastly form to shreds and asunder. The bullet's don't hurt the demon that much but he does feel some sort of stinging sensation again and again. Even if Barrets bullets hardly even scratch the demons hide, it doesn't stop him from unloading every bullet he has in the Missing Score because he's angry, no he's not just angry he's beyond pissed because just as he entered with the other two he saw it all, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent and the Ghost Rider all falling like flys. Seeing his friends, his would be family and partners like that just being tossed aside like useless garbage inflamed him into a rage unlike any other but quite familiar. He's seen too many of his team mates lose their lives for their cause, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Their cause and their resolve to protect innocents cost them their lives and nearly Marlene's too if it wasn't for Aeris who took her away from the Sector 7 slums to Elmyra's...But if they died today then evidently so would Marlene. Either at the hands of Zarathos or by the Black Materia that had summoned Meteor. They had to destory one threat first before moving on to the next and to do that...Zarathos had to die, they had to work together!

Sure enough as the minutes pass Barret is out of ammo, he's got nothing left to fire at him and Zarathos is looking pretty much unharmed, save for his deathlike clothing which has left countless bullet holes and small wounds all over. Aeris and Barret brace themselves ready for his next attack fearing the worst, but Nanaki steps infront of them without fear and glares menacingly at Zarathos before howling loudly in the air. A brilliant white and red light starts to flicker out of nowhere, little sparks surrounding and converging above the fiery beast coming together to create this huge ball of red hot flame and patiently and confidently he waits for the devourer of souls to make his move.

Zarathos enraged from the previous attack, actually being injured barely by mere humans lets out the biggest blast of hellfire he can muster and points it directly at Barret, Aeris and Nanaki. This is what Nanaki was waiting for and he waits no longer as he lets the ball of fire loose, the Cosmo Memory technique flying fast and true until it meets the Hellfire coming towards them. Both Mystical and supernatural energies collide, in a torrent of wills, a struggle of tug and war as neither energies show signs of the blast pushing towards either attacking parties, it's a stalemate but for how long is uncertain, Nanaki can only keep this amount of intensity up for so long before the ball of fire grows smaller and smaller while Zarathos' energy literally flows all over his body, his supply for the hellfire he fires is limitless.

Aeris seeing this plight waves the Princess' Guard all around her before hugging it close with her head bowed as she closes her eyes in deep concentration. If that blast hits there dead and they can't afford to lose now. Opening her eyes once more she raises her hands to the ceiling, looking beyond the rock and stone to the heaven's above, praying for help. And help does come in the form of angels, the raidient light of their wings shining down on them and everywhere before darkness surrounds them once more, the angels dissappearing out of sight. Whatever occured Zarathos is oblivious to it as he continues to pour more of his soul, his very being into ending the lives of these humans that would stand in his way to thwart his plans for global and universal domination. 

Nanaki is now beginning to slip, the Cosmo memory technique slowly fading to the size of a cricket ball, the last of his energy going with it. It looks like all hope is lost..

"Insects, your lives and this battle ends NOW!" shouts Zarathos, his manical laugh following through.

Yes, Zarathos couldn't be more right if not for the searing hot feeling he feels attacking him from his side. A blast of yellow energy injuring him greatly even as he tries to focus his attack on killing the other three. Who could possibly still be alive to fight him now?! Turning to his left he glances to his new attacker to see none other than Cloud Strife, powered up to his maximum with the golden aura of his 'super saiyan' form, with his unruley locks of golden hair swaying slightly as he pours every amount of his being into the huge ki blast in hopes of saving his friends. Frowning determined and with clenched teeth he increases his efforts and fires more of his energy into the ki blast, increasing it in size making it bigger. It's hurting Zarathos and he knows it, he can see his form beginning to smoulder and burn brightly, he's showing signs of weakening, of losing his concentration, but Cloud cannot defeat him alone...

If anyone knows anything about AVALANCHE is that when one member faces a problem, the others who stand by him or her face that problem with them as the others inured before stand to their feet surrounded in some sort of golden energy, healing them instantly. How can they possibly still be living? They were near death before, Zarathos was sure of it. Where did this golden aura come from?! Turning back to the fiery beast that he launched his attack on in the first place, he finds his answer. A somewhat evil smirk etched on the face of Aeris Gainsborough who's golden aura shines the brightest. It was her, she healed them all somehow! She's to blame for this!

There all together now, as friends and as a family. Each throwing their own attacks at Zarathos, Cloud with his ki blasts, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie casting Ultima and various other spells at the now struggling form of Zarathos, who shows signs of wavering, of losing. And finally high above them all is Vincent still in his form of Diablos looking grimly down below. Their all fighting, giving their own even when it all looked lost. Vincent knows now that he too must join them to end this and glows in a raidient glow of crimson red as he raises his right arm into the shadows, his body tense and shuddering as he calls forth his most deadly attack within him. A huge black ball of darkness follows, sparkling with electrical and unknown energy before he throws it violently downwards at Zarathos at high velocity. And with a primal roar of anger he wills it downwards to go faster and faster, and it does and lands dead on the form of Zarathos, the huge black ball of energy growing bigger and larger in intensity, trapping him inside and tearing him apart with the dark and mythical energy and before long an explosion rips into the very air. All the attacks by the members of AVALANCHE ceased as they look on, waiting to see if their efforts did infact harm the dark fiend. 

For the second time in a millenia, the impossible has happened. Zarathos was still alive but gravely injured and on one knee struggling to stand. Once again he was beaten by mere mortals, humans that shouldn't possess this sort of power had beaten him yet again. The result of the outcome looks grim and Cloud looks at each of his friends knowingly, the opportunity to end this ancient evil has presented itself and now they must end it.

"Leave us" comes this dark and cold voice.

It's the Ghost Rider and he's slowly walking towards the fallen form of his arch nemisis. The others no better to question the actions of their unlikely ally and make their way out of the battle field running upwards towards the Highwind. They have to get out of the Northern Crater as quickly as possible because of the grim look the Ghost Rider gave each of them as his usually once crimson coloured eyes flashed blue as did the hellfire that flickers over his skull. It was time for the Angel of Death to greet the Devourer of Souls...

"Up and at them numbnuts, we've got to get the Highwind as far away from here as possible!" shouts Cid making his way to bridge, alerting the crewmen it was time to leave.

"Is it over?" 

"Don't %$^*£ question me you moron, take us out of the Crater NOW!"

*****

"Zarathos, it is time.." speaks the Ghost Rider looking down at the pitiful form of his enemy.

He's right and he knows it. The demon couldn't do anything to stop him even if he tried as he stays rooted kneeling and breathing hard, the injures far worse than he would have expected to inflict him. Zarathos always thought that he was immortal, unbeatable and that he could simply do as he pleased. But to him it's ironic, he was once bonded to a human as a force for good as a Spirt of Vengeance like Noble Kale who stands before him. He fought for good only because of his memory loss but still killed any who crossed his path, burning them with pure hellfire. And even once seperated from his former human host and with his memory restored to him he still continued to kill to this day forever known as the very worst evil to be feared by humanity and yet it's tragic, for an entity such as he to meet his end at the hands of a Spirit of Vengeance that he once battled and killed just as easily as any human. The Ghost Rider wasn't just a Spirit of Vengeance, he was THE Spirit of Vengeance and clearly between the two he was far more stronger because he was also the secret fire that would end the world, Noble Kale was the angel of death...

Fiercly and without remorse he grabs Zarathos by the sides of his head and applies pressure to his flame red skull and pulls him upward until he meets his gaze. The Ghost Rider's eyes begin to flicker blue again as the hellfire above his head starts to turn blue matching Zarathos' own and with a flash of blinding white light everything seems to vanish...

*****

"Is it over?" whispers Cloud as he grips both hands on the rail, looking out at the now distant Northern Crater.

It's hard to tell if the Ghost Rider actually succeeded in putting an end to Zarathos, nothing has happened for over 15 minutes and this is beginning to worry everybody on board the Highwind as they all look out into the distance.

"LOOK!!" gasps Yuffie pointing.

It's the Northern Crater, it's starting to shake violently as was the entire planet below them. They could literally feel the tremors below them even being so high up in the sky and as they continue to watch it at a distance they are greeted by a blinding light, followed by the biggest explosion of unknown energy ever to greet their eyes. Its astownding to see such a display of pure and uncontrolled energy simply coming out of nowhere and escalating higher and higher with fire, brimstone and debris flying everywhere. Such amazing power and it all came from the Ghost Rider...

What is left of the Northern Crater is something smaller than it was previously. No longer does Gaia's Cliffs remain but now only smidgeon of a mountain, possible for anyone to climb with ease. The crater itself is another thing, it's just as deep as it was before but without passage ways, refraining anyone from ever going any further into the heart of the planet ever again. The shouts of victory sound all over the Highwind, Barret and Cid giving each other a high five and playfully punching each other on the shoulder, Yuffie who is usually stick to her stomach from even flying in the Highwind leaps for joy doing a few cartwheels in the process before falling on her face clumsily. Nanaki and Aeris look at each other silently with a knowing smile and simply nod at one another and as for Cloud and Tifa, the couple stand umoving at the Higwinds deck, their hands locked together, while the former barmaid of the Sector 7 slums rests her head on her lovers shoulder. Everyone is celebrating in their own way but one man isn't, as always he's leaning on the side of some machinary glancing coldly to the skies above. Oblivious to all the others he knows that it's far from over because there's still the threat of Meteor to be dealt with and for the man known as Vincent, Meteor is just as deadly to all forms of life just as Zarathos was...

Author's note: Just one thing...The Ghost Rider's Angel of Death powers...well if you have some trouble thinking what the effects look like then try this: Think of an explosion the size of a nucleur bomb and possibly times that by 2 and you have your answer. In chapter 21? AVALANCHE is celebrating and Zarathos is no more but Meteor still remains, why hasn't holy come into affect? Find out in chapter 21 My sacrifice.

Send all questions and comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com and don't forget to leave a review dammit!!

Signed Noble....


	21. Throwing My Life Away

Final Fantasy VII: Destiny's Call

chapter 21 written by Noble....

Throwing my life away

"We did it! The Ghost Rider Blew that sonvabitch back to the shithole he crawled out from!" belowed Cid stating a fact more over than fiction.

"Ya got dat right man but at what cost? The Northern crater don't look the same as before an now all we've got is a %^$* huge hole that's torn up the planet worse than before" frowns Barret looking down at the remains of the battlefield.

"Barret is correct. Whatever has occured here has undoubtably harmed the planet and we don't know if the cause was the Ghost Rider's own actions or if he did indeed end the life of the demon that is Zarathos".

"Well it had to have come from one of them Red! Remember? Both of them are Spirits of Vengeance, one for good and the other evil. How powerful they really are is anyones guess".

"He will be fine that much is certain, however Zarathos is no longer the most immediate threat, look..up ahead"

Collective gasps are heard throughout the deck of the highwind as they look upwards. Vincent appears to be correct; Meteor is still making it's way towards the planet and Holy has yet to be released. They don't have all the time in the world and if there was ever a cue for holy to do it's thing it would be now.

"Aeris?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong! I can't summon Holy!" 

"Dammit why not? We got rid of Zarathos jus' like we got rid of Sephiroth. If he's dead then there should be nothing stopping you from summoning Holy!" growls Barret.

"I know that! It just feels like something else is blocking me out. Holy won't respond and the collective souls of the Lifestream combined can't summon it either. They are having the same problem"

"LOOK! At the crater LOOK LOOK!" gasps Yuffie a little too hyper.

From the ashen remains of the crater a figure is slowly making his way out. The flicker of flames and a skull can be quite clearly seen but to whose head that rests on the shoulders of the person is either Zarathos or the Ghost Rider. The smoke is too thick to make out the unknown individual, the reminants of AVALANCHE half hope that it is their ally and not the devourer of souls.

With a huge gust of wind, the smoke clears revealing that it is infact The Ghost Rider but he is not in good shape. You can clearly see that his body is in tatters, gaping wounds that show no blood loss or vital organs shown but rather his very skeleton with huge traces of hellfire flickering off his body in a constant manner that would leave the observer questioning where infact does the hellfire come from? The answer to that is simple: The Ghost Rider may be made up of nothing other than being a skeleton with a bikers outfit with spikes and studs on his shoulders and arms and a mystical chain. But the one thing that keeps him alive is his heart. His very heart is what makes Noble kale be the Ghost Rider. It's where his source of courage and viglance lies but more importantly it's his soul. If the heart were ever to be removed from his demonic like body then the hellfire that flows all over him so freely would dissapear and he would die. But thanks to the strange mystical energies that come from his heart, his soul, it allows him to shape the hellfire over his body, it covers the skeleton in a sort of holographic way making up the muscles and body parts that is the human body. So thanks to that small ability it allows him to wear his bikers outfit without looking like a 'bag of bones' as they say.

But with the gaping wounds, it looks bad. His skull that is his face doesn't look any different however, always looking passive as the very visage of death always is. It only shows dark and cold emotion even though his soul is good and pure. Sometimes I wonder does Noble ever tire being the Ghost Rider? Does the Spirit of Vengeance ever think that it's unfair to serve both realms of light and darkness for all eternity? Yes it's unfair that he has to do this, but he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. If he were just to let things happen then people, innocents would be harmed or killed. If he was gone who would pick up where he left off? Who would be their sword of justice for those that need to be protected? In the end, it's the blood on his hands of those that he fails to avenge that keeps him going because he knows that in this day an age heroes are just as rare to come by but villians, evil always seems to be around. And thusly that is why the Ghost Rider remains as an unrelentless force of vengeance. He must continue to live, face evil and the unknown head on until the day he does eventually die and pass on. Even eternity doesn't last forever.

Within a few minutes the wounds that cover his body, heal and dissappear. He is once again at 100% with not even the smallest cut on his outfit and Zarathos is undoubtably no more. The greatest threat to all forms of life exists no longer, but the threat of Meteor still remains....Hanging in the sky like the sword of damocles, waiting to come crashing down to destroy them all. Facing Zarathos and his minions was a hard task in itself but how do you stop a huge ball of fire and brimstone?

With a mental call his motorcycle appears seemingly out of nowhere in a brilliant flash of light, it's wheels forever flickering of hellfire much like it's owner. He quickly mounts it and revs it up, with a roar and a maniacal laughter he blasts into the sky towards the Highwind. Once inside he is greeted by the members of AVALANCHE, the women giving a brilliant smile and their thanks, the men giving the Rider a firm handshake and their thanks also, excluding Vincent who has yet to notice the Ghost Rider since his mind and eyes are elsewhere, looking upwards at the dreaded black magic Meteor. The dark gunsman knows that Zarathos is dead, that much is certain if the Ghost Rider was standing amongst their number but now Vincents attention was drawn to Meteor. If Holy wasn't released and soon their efforts would mean nothing, especially when your dead.

".....Zarathos is dead I assume?" questions Vincent flatly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes, he exists no longer"

"....Good. Aeris?"

"No, nothing. Something is still blocking my summoning Holy" whispers the flower girl worridly.

"Perhaps it is this?" questions the Ghost Rider holding the Black materia in clear view for everyone to see.

"Gimme that" grunts Cid looking pissed.

The pilot grabs the Black Materia from Noble and then chucks it into the air and with one swipe of his Venus Gospel smashes it into a million pieces, the fragments of the dark stone literally the deck. Cid then sparks up another cigarette smugly and grins looking about.

"That's not enough Cid. Even broken into a thousand pieces a single fragment of this stuff could still summon Meteor. We have to remove it permanently" frowns Cloud.

Sighing their leader steps forward and generates a small dot of energy on the tip of his finger and instinctively starts firing multiple but small blasts at each tiny shard that made that was the Black Materia and vaporizes it all completely out of existance. Not even a molecule of the dark magic remains.

"Aeris how about now?"

"Still nothing. I'm sorry Cloud, everyone"

"Don't go blaming yourself Aeris, it isn't your fault. Whatever is blocking you from summoning Holy is"

"It would appear that Zarathos may get the last laugh" 

"What do you mean Rider?"

"It would appear that even in death that Zarathos' evil lives on. Since he was infinitely more powerful than Sephiroth so was his evil. Only now do I understand why....we always thought that if Zarathos was dead, Aeris would be able to summon Holy and prevent Meteor from getting any further, however it would appear even though we did get rid of him in the afterlife he still manages to block Aeris' ability to summon the white magic"

"No!..."

"I'm afraid it's true. With the Black Materia disposed of Meteor can never be summoned again. But this worked to the demon's advantage, he only needs to summon it once and then the Black Materia would no longer be useful. He's probably laughing at us even now in the afterlife"

"So? That's it? We've lost?!" shouts Cid.

The Ghost Rider only nods his head once and looks downward at the floor, words are no longer needed as it looks like everything is indeed over. They tried so hard and even by defeating Zarathos still they failed. There just had to be a way! There has to be!

The only one unaffected about the saddening news is Vincent. He's heard every word and allowed it to register through his mind and inwardly he feels just as devastated as the others. But on the outside his cold exterior remains, a blank expression of a man who has no emotion to share amongst the living. 

(Vincent....)

A voice, calling him. But from where? No one else on the Highwind were able to hear it but only him. Was he slowly going insane?

(Vincent....)

Again the calling. Who in the hell is calling him?

".....Did you hear that?" 

"Huh? Hear what Vincent?" 

"....Nothing. Just the wind"

(Vincent....)

(....Who is calling me?!) he asks inwardly

(Have you already forgotten me my love?)

(....L-Lucrecia? I would never forget you! But it would appear that I will be joining you very shortly after all. We failed and I am so sorry my Lucrecia, forgive me)

A soft chuckle is her response. This small gesture from his departed loved one bewilders the former Turk to no end. What would cause her to act like this of all times?

(Yes Vincent it's true. You will be joining me soon, maybe not. But the others won't be sharing your fate).

(...My....fate?)

(The letter Vincent, the letter...)

With an eyebrow raised he silently questions her answer. Then he suddenly remembers. Just before Lucrecia passed on she left him a single white rose and a note with her final words written on paper. There must be something on the note that he missed out, something crucial that would save the planet from Meteor. Once again he begins to read;

Dear Vincent,

Although my time with you was short I expected this. I'm truly sorry that our lives could never had been different, I wish that even now wherever my troubled soul rests. I finally fell in love with you and accepted it for the first time in 3 decades...I will never forget the kindness and affection that I was too blind to notice and will always keep you close to my heart and to my soul. The weapon that lies before you is my final parting gift to you, please use it well....but remember Vincent you are the key to this planet's safety. Do whatever is in your power to protect mother Earth. Just remember to live Vincent. Don't live your life mouring my passing but remember me as I was, the way that I remember you my love.

Although you may not notice it Vincent, but your charm has caught the heart of another...and she loves you. She is just as scared as you are Vincent, to admit your feelings and to take the risk, but give it time...and accept her as she already has with you.

I'll be waiting for you....waiting for the day that we will be reunited.....I love you Vincent.....

Yours sincerely,

Lucrecia Daily.....XxX

He finally understands. Vincent Valentine finally understands what must be done to preserve all life on this planet and once again he must do this....alone.

(...My Lucrecia, thank you. I know now what must be done. The price is too great to ignore it now).

(I know Vincent. I will do what I can to request that the Lifestream comes to your aid. The rest is up to you).

(I....understand).

With a primal roar that alerts everyone on board the Higwind, Vincent's body begins to change and contort into something less than human. His body grows and changes, wings sprout forth from his back, his hands turn from pale white into a ghastly clawed shaped red and his hair and face contort and change into the face of a demon each and every member of AVALCANCHE is aware of. Vincent no longer remains as he was in his human form, in his place surrounded in a glowing aura of crimson stands the demonic form of Diablos, the reborn version of Chaos once more.

"Vincent?" 

"Cloud, Tifa, everyone. It's time....I know what needs to be done in order to save our planet, but I must do this alone"

"We can't do anything without Holy man! Were screwed!" growls Barret.

"....Not neccessarily. Look below, already the Lifestream has come to our aid. It knows that Aeris cannot summon Holy to counteract Meteor because of Zarathos' possessive hold on blocking her magics.....there is another way...but it can only be done by me"

"YOUR CRAZY! Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" gasps Cid unable to believe what he might do.

Vincent's answer is anything but a low chuckle. Yes, he is going to do it and the cost for doing such a selfless act? Well I think it's best you see for yourself.

"Vincent please stop. What your risking....it's impossible you won't survive!" cries Tifa trying to hold him back

However Vincent does stop on her request if only for a short while to turn back to Tifa and the others looking on. Whilst looking at each of them momentarily he sighs and chuckles lightly again and removes Tifa's hand from his arm with a quick shrug.

"...Tifa.....I know the risks and already know that I won't survive but if the planet is to live on I must do all that I can that is within me to stop it" mumbles Vincent coldly.

"^£%$ that! Were coming with you!" belows Cid getting his Venus Gospel ready.

"...You will do no such thing!" hisses Vincent tearing up a bit of the floor with the smallest wave of his arm making the pilot step back worridly.

"....I told you! I have to do this by myself! If any of you so much as follow me then I'll kill you, don't force me to!"

"Vincent...."

"Tell Elena....tell Elena after all this is over that I can't be with her and that I'm sorry. But tell her also that one day....I'll be with her again, promise me that you will tell her everything"

A small nod from Cloud is all he needs to see to or know that he will keep his promise and explain everything to her. It's hard sometimes, it really is when your the leader. To take full responsibility for most things including telling others about the passing of others important to them can be quite a handleful when you have to take responisibility and because you can't elect anyone else to spred the bad news.

With a final nod from Vincent he makes his way from the bridge on speedy feet and through the engine room before leaping upwards to the stairs to the outside and once he opens the door he is met by a huge gust of wind that roars against him emotionlessly and uncontrolably. You can't really do anything to stop it when your at such a height with the Highwind speeding past the planet below at such speed. It nearly causes Vincent to loose his balance because of his demonic wings being caught in the gale of the wind. 

With one huge leap Vincent as Diablos throws himself into the air, the wind carrying him higher and higher as he flaps his grotesquely formed wings. Below the tendrils of the Lifestream swirl and gather pointing upwards towards Vincent and Meteor. It was a little difficult to tell where the Lifestream was heading but the one thing that was certain is that it was summoned by Lucrecia. Even though his lost love was not a Cetra it was possible to determine that the planet had indeed been watching the adventures of these extraordinary warriors fighting for the planet once again. Holy may not be into affect but the planet itself wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Flying upwards higher and higher still Vincent finds that even in his transformation that the air in his lungs was beginning to leave him quicker than expected. If he continues to go any higher it could be dangerous. But he can't stop now, even though he doesn't know what to do he is certain that his destination lies right where Meteor is. Forcing himself to go higher he grits his teeth as the sweat starts to pour down his features, he doesn't know how much longer he can go on like this and that's when it happens....

The remaining members of AVALANCHE watch on as Vincent flies upwards out of the atmosphere. Whatever he's planning to do against Meteor is anyone's guess as the chosen mission itself is suicidal. The tendrils of Lifestream below them are still continuing to gather in huge enormous amounts, coming together in one huge mass of green souls and energy and just when it looks like Meteor is about to make contact with the planet and obilterate everything, the Lifestream stops gathering and shoots upwards in one huge river and covers the flying figure of Vincent completely, hurling him towards the huge ball of fire at an unknown speed. Never has anyone seen such a magnificant display of power and unbelievability as Vincent's form heads towards Meteor and dissappears...

(....Farewell.....my friends)

The light that follows is blinding, causing everyone on board the Highwind and people the world over to shield their eyes. It hurts too much for anyone living just to open their eyes without losing their line of vision. The only thing that is certain for anyone to hear is this unmistakable rumble of a semi earthquake, they can feel it too as the planet itself starts to shake and quiver from the aftershock of one man's brave efforts but was it all worth it just to selfishly sacrifice the life of one man or was it all in vain?

The answer comes to all of them shortly as their line of vision clears. The first to see anything is Cloud and then Tifa and then respectively one by one everyone on board the Highwind and the people below on the planet glance upwards to see the stars shinning brightly. There isn't a single trace of the dreaded black magic that was Meteor, not even debris. The Lifestream had also vanished, returning to where it once came shortly after it was all over. But what of Vincent? Did he really survive? 

The roars of cheers and celebration ring loudly all over the planet so much that AVALANCHE can hear it, if only faintly. Everyone is celebrating, glad to be alive to see another day. But none of them know of the risks it took just to get rid of Meteor. Oe man gave up his life, gave it all up so that they may live and they were all oblivious of it. 

Tifa links her arms with Cloud and starts to sob quietly on his chest, Nanaki roars a mourning cry much like the one he gave for his father Seto in Cosmo Canyon, both Aeris and Yuffie hold their hands to their faces and hearts and join Tifa as they shed their tears for their fallen friend. Barret just lowers his head and shakes it not wanting to believe that Vincent was really gone this time and Cid just mumbles that he got something in his eye and excuses himself from the deck of the Highwind. 

The only two that don't mourn for Vincent's death are Cloud and the Ghost Rider. Right here and now Cloud has to be strong for each and everyone of them as a leader should. Of course he should mourn with them and inside he does. But he's still needed to be the Leader to take them all home, to show them the way and yes to be strong for them even in the worst of times. That time was now...

(Vincent, you really weren't as cold hearted as you thought yourself to believe. A man with a heart of stone like yours couldn't have possibly done what you did. You saved us all and gave your life so that we may live on. You don't have to have emotions to show that you cared because in reality you did, you just didn't want to show it. But don't worry, I'll keep my promise....I'll tell Elena everything...Wherever you are....may you rest in peace.....my friend).

Author's note: THE END? Or is it? It's over...Zarathos is gone and Meteor is destroyed and all at the cost of Vincent's life. Can our heroes possibly move on now that it's finally over? Find out in the last chapter to come; Epoligue. Don't forget to leave a review dammit!! 

Send all other comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


	22. Life is only what we make it

Final Fantasy VII: Destiny's Call 

Last chapter written by Noble....

Life is only what we make it

What could have possibly happened in 2 years since the death of Vincent and from the destruction of Meteor? One word: Peace. After all their efforts, all their journeying peace was finally attained for all respective members of AVALANCHE and the world over. The Shinra of Old was now nothing more than a mere whisper of the past and a reminder that not everything goes right in people's lives no matter who they put their trust and their gil to. However for the Shinra of New, things were only getting better and busier for President Reeve.

The people were once again ready to trust Shinra Inc, but thankfully this Shinra was a kinder and more caring company then it's predessors were, where people were previously under the rule and grip of President Shinra and his son Rufus. But they were now both dead, corrupt father and son murdered by the same man, the great Sephiroth. True that it was Diamond WEAPON that took the life of Rufus but he did it under Sephiroth's command and thusly it was he who ended the tainted and corrupted bloodline of the Shinra name.

With Reeve being the only member of the Shinra of old that was still living and uncorrupted. He took over Rufus' place as head of the corporation and decided to rebuild the foundation from the ground up. Mako reactors were banned and shut down permanently all over the entire planet and a new source of electricty was found by using old age machinary that allowed them to light their homes and use everyday appliances simply by using the planet's water and elements without draining or injurying the planet itself. No profit was made from this idea and the only self satisfaction was that the people were happy with his new company and idea's.

Shortly after that was over and done with Reeve moved onto projects that mattered the most and still did they involve with the safety and welfare of the people he worked so hard to please. The agenda concerned with rebuilding the homes that people lost throughout the involvement of the previous Shinra and Sephiroth himself. However the people that suffered the worst at the hands of Shinra's ruthlessness were none other than the inhabitants of North Corel. Almost immediately Reeve had used all his resources and wealth to begin reconstruction of new homes for all families and remarkably for no charge whatsoever. Reeve indeed was a good man acting out on nothing but a selfless need to ensure the safety of others less fortunate then him. 

But that was 2 years ago and since then Corel was rebuilt and prospering quite well as the miners returned to their old ways, digging for coal of course. Furthermore the town needed a mayor or someone to lead them down the right path and ironically enough they choose no other than Barret Wallace. The inhabitants of Corel had long since decided ever since Barret and the other's risked their necks to save their homes a second time, that it was time to put old haunts to rest and to forgive and forget. Barret without reluctance couldn't even refuse and happily took the position as Mayor of Corel. Marlene could finally live in peace and grow up normally with a real education and with no more damn Shinra to mess up things, as they often did in the past. But the past was past, what was important was here and now....

Yes for Barret, Marlene and Reeve the last two years have been good and peaceful. But what about the other members of AVALANCHE? What of the Ghost Rider?

As we all know, Cloud and Tifa couldn't be any happier. For them the last 2 years have never been better. When it was all over and done with they both decided that the past was best forgotten and that they should move on. And so they left their past behind with their memories of Nibelheim and moved to Kalm, together. After a couple of months with planning and building a house of their own, Tifa decided that what Kalm was missing was a good bar, with real drinks that weren't watered down like most places. And so once again Tifa became a bar maid of her own pub calling it 7th heaven in memorium to the lost souls that perished at the Sector 7 slums in old Midgar. Cloud for his part couldn't sit around all day and do nothing and decided to take up a job as a mercenary once again, doing small odd jobs for people that were frustrated with the monster population that were eating their crops and scaring their chocobo's. It doesn't sound much for the very saviour of the planet but Cloud does have his moments. Especially at the Gold Saucer where people pay him huge amounts of gil just to see him fight in the Battle Arena.

Both Tifa and Cloud were truly happy and they have every right to be too. They have their jobs, they have a home to come home to without any unpleasant memories to haunt them but most importantly they have each other....and their soon to be born child. They decided that if it was a boy then it would be Vincent but if it was a girl they decided that it should be called Lucrecia. Arguments betweem the two were few and far inbetween because they always remembered that they loved each other. That's all they needed to know and that's all they needed...

As for Aeris? She decided to move back in with her foster mother Elmyra and try to live a normal life without hassle from Turks or the Shinra. She did however take on the job of travelling the world from time to time, using her powers as a Cetra to heal the wounded and ill. However she didn't take the news of Cloud and Tifa being an item and soon to be bearing a child too well, she was happy for them really, but deep down she felt that it was supposed to be her in Tifa's place standing beside Cloud. But what's done is done. She can't persuade Cloud any differently and so she went on with her life, despte the lonliness of it all Aeris still had the voices of the planet to keep her company. But was even that enough? Well lonliness is one thing but it's said that 'misery loves company' and quite offen has Aeris found her affections and her thoughts turning to another, the only problem with the person however is that he is the self proclaimed Spirit of Vengeance and Angel of Death and he's always between realities punishing the guilty and protecting the innocent. The Ghost Rider always did take his job a little too seriously can't he just for once give his 'mission' a rest and settle down?

Moving inbetween realities. Unfortunetly that's all the Ghost Rider ever did now ever since the threat of Meteor and Zarathos had passed. He said just before he left that once he left that he would never return and yet he's been coming back and forth on that motorcycle of his avenging the innocent and punishing the guilty in his world and Aeris' and he's done this several times over. Aeris wouldn't know this now but in 3 months time she would convince the Ghost Rider aka Noble Kale that she needed him to stay in her world and protect her as her 'bodyguard' because she was the very embodiment of innocence itself and that was pretty much true. And although none of them know this either but a relationship between the two would happen also. It wouldn't just happen over night, it would happen gradually in time and when it would finally happen Aeris would truly be happy and content being with someone she loved and cared for that felt equally the same but alas the Ghost Rider never could forget his mission of vengeance and would continue to do it but only in her world never by returning to his own.

As for Nanaki aka Red XIII he had returned to Cosmo Canyon as usual and continued to protect it as the appointed Elder but also as it's watcher, his people's guardian. But nothing really interesting happened especially when peace reigned all over the world and so Nanaki used his spare time to go through his grandfather's text books and extensive library in hopes of becoming wiser about the planet itself and it's history. After 2 years you could say Nanaki was indeed far more intelligent than he was before. But then again Nanaki was nothing more than the amazing intellect that always seemed to remain in an ever constant and his life now seemed to revolve around books and his people.

Now what about everyone's resident theif? Did Yuffie change after 2 years? Did she mature at all? Hell NO! Right now Lady Kisagai is just as mischevious as ever and is still searching the planet for rare materia even though Wutai has more than enough to restore it to it's former wealth or should I say did? Once the final battle was over and everyone was dropped off home Yuffie was given the best materia's and the summonings and used them to restore Wutai to it's former glory while sneakily keeping some for herself and what did her father Godo have to say for all her accomplishments? He wanted his daughter to get married to the little brat she beat in the pagoda on the second floor. Like that was going to happen in her lifetime! The minute her father proposed the idea of marriage she was out the door and immediately high tailing it returning to her old ways of materia hunting. Once a theif always a theif and you can't keep a theif from doing what she does best....I guess you could say old habits die hard!

And what about the ever swearing chain smoking sonovagun that was Cid Highwind? Well strangely enough after 2 years he still hasn't asked Shera to marry him! Can you believe it? He comes back home after even parts ways removes his boots and sits down on his chair with his feet on the table and having a freshly made brew of tea like everything was back to normal?! But of course he was being more direct about his feelings for Shera that much was certain and still he was oblivious to the fact that Shera's mystery date didn't even exist. If the captain ever found out that he was jealous of someone that was non existant that he would more than anything be royally pissed. But for now Shera will bide her time and tell him when he's at his calmest and enjoy the attention and affection she recieves from Cid even though he still has a hard time actually tryig to say those 3 words that most women would die to hear so Cid being Cid does it his own way without the insults but with the swearing....(heh). One day maybe Cid will propose to Shera but she doesn't be married to him just to love him, she'll take him anyway she can get him whether it's through marriage or not, In either case she's happy and so is her captain.

Nothing much can be said for Elena of the Turks. For all the promises she made of wanting to beside Vincent forever she couldn't keep them, especially when he was dead and thusly moved on and found comfort in the arms of Rude, her silent partner. The Turks reformed and now are currently acting as protection for Reeve, no assassinations, no killings and no threatening. It was all strictly business...

But from the sidelines of it all, a single person invisible to the naked eye watches on with much interest within the shadows. He's seen them all live their lives, moving on, enjoying the freedom and peace that came from their accomplishments and sacrifice. And the man standing in the shadows knows too well about the meaning of sacrifice. He gave it all up to save them all, to save the planet and for such a selfless act he was rewarded with the chance to return to the world of the living for 1 week every year. Once his time in the real world expired he would simply return to the Lifestream, to his beloved Lucrecia and live out his 'life' in eternal happiness. It wasn't much but it was the only reward they could give to someone such as he. None of his former team mates knew of his presence or that he was watching them but come what may whenever a hero is to be remembered they all remember that time and time again that it was one man who answered Destiny's Call and gave up everything so that they may live....his name was Vincent Valentine and he will always be remembered by all that he saved in life or in death...

Chad Kroeger- Hero

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

[Repeat 3x]  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

Author's note: That's it folks it's over. I could say that I enjoyed writing this story and I must admit I have but I wish squaresoft would do a FINAL FANTASY VII remake for the ps2 already! Anyway this is my goodbye to Destiny's Call and my thank you's to all that have red and reviewed my fic it means a lot to me. So if your reading the final chapter now don't forget to leave a final review and tell me what you think. 

If not send all other comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Farewell....

Signed Noble.....


End file.
